Loving Incense
by Strawberry Finch
Summary: Sequel to Wind Child. The evil of wind is gone, but a revengful demon has quickly taken it's place. One that threatens not only Kagome's life, but her heart and soul. InuKag, MirSan
1. New Allies, and Issues

Tis the beginning of a new story… gotta love it… kinda.

I want to thank the numerous people who spent way too much time reading my previous story, Wind Child. KungPowKitty will tell you it's the truth that I did a little victory dance in the computer chair when I saw the 200 reviews.

KPK - True!

KZ - Now, on to the glory of this story… THE DISCLAIMER!! It now has been finalized on this story's disclaimer's theme… You'll just have to read it.

(Also, I have been having some issues with my profile and crap, so this is not the story line for Onobu Masunu, which the plot completely sucked and I threw it into the composter/bread maker) (KPK- composter/ bread maker?! What is THAT?! I know we don't own one!) (KZ- Felix does)

Disclaimer - (Now where to begin. Well, let's get right to the point: we're on a plane. Yup, a plane. Well, a group is, anyone who isn't mentioned as being on the plane is already at our destination. Oh, and because this is fantasy, we'll say it's a private plane)

Sango-(looks bugged eyed out the window again) I don't like this

Miroku- Don't be so worried about-

SLAP!

Sango- I don't like THAT either, lech

Kamiko-Zephuru- SOMEONE GIVE ME A HAND OVER HERE!!!!!! (attempts to hold down Inuyasha, who is bouncing all around the plane interior.)

Inuyasha- WE'VE BEEN EATEN BY A DEMON!!!! C'MON, YOU DAMN MONSTER, DIE ALREADY!!!!! (unsheathes Tetsusaiga)

Everyone else- NO!!!!! (dog-pile or whatever-you-call-it Inuyasha)

Sangarouka- OW!!! Hey, no biting!!!!

Morobuku- I got the sword!!!!

Shippou and Sota-(hiding behind two seats. Peek out above seats so ya can only see their eyes)

KungPowKitty- Oh! I need to make a phone call! (gets up and walks away from struggle)

Kagome- (follows KPK) Won't that mess up the guidance system or something?

KPK- Nah, this is one of those phones that are installed onto the plane. What could happen, right? (dials number. Outside, plane starts flying around insanely. Look out birdies, here we come!!!!)

(click) Hello?

KPK- Hey, it's me

Love Music (on other line)- Oh! What's up?

KPK- We're almost there, about half an hour 'til we get there. (in background:

Sango- I don't like this

Sangarouka- Let's see if he's ticklish! (starts to tickle Inuyasha's feet. He is)

Inuyasha- (between laughs) Stop it!!! I'll bite off your head!!!!

Kagome- Sit, boy!!!! (Thud))

Love Music- Okay, I'll call a cab in --umph!!--

Shard (has taken Love Music's place)- Hey, wazzup? (in bg: Love Music- WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!)

KPK- Uh (bg: Sango- I don't like this!

Sangarouka- This from the girl who rides a flying fire-cat all the time

Sango- We never go up this high!!!!

Shippou- Uh oh: end bg) Not too much. How're things over there?

Shard- Oh, not too bad. We finally got Kaede to shut up about the car being a demon and we taped Stalking Chicken down so she wouldn't (bg: someone screams. Guess who.) Oh no.

(bg: Sangarouka- Well the only reason I'm a klutz is 'cause of my soul's previous owner!!!!

Sango- That made no sense, you baka!!!! And Miroku, if you touch me one more time, I swear I'll-

Kamiko-Zephuru- INUYASHA ATE THROUGH THE DUCT TAPE!!!!!

Sango- I don't like this) KPK- (slaps hand over eyes) Don't tell me

Shard- Felix got out

KungPowKitty- I TOLD YOU NOT TO TELL ME!!!!! (can hear sounds that could only be produced by Felix. Looks at the mess in the plane.) I gotta go, I wish you luck

Shard- you too (click)

KPK-(hangs up phone, plane straightens out again)

Morobuku-(is latched onto Inuyasha trying to restrain him) Kagome!!!! Some help please!!!!

Kagome- Fine. Sit!

Thud

Kagome- Sit! Sit sit sit, boy! Sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit si-

Inuyasha (and Morobuku, cause he's attached, remember?)- AAAIIIIIIEEEEE!!!!! (go through the floor into the luggage compartment below, where they remain, afraid to move)

Miroku- I am glad it was him and not me

KZ- (is not happy. Jumps down into compartment after Inuyasha) DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH IT COSTS TO FLY THIS MANY PEOPLE ACROSS THE WORLD????!!!!!!!!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?

Inuyasha- No, sir

Morobuku- Yes, sir

KZ- Hey sis!

KPK- (sticks head into hole) yup?

KZ- lemme borrow your frying pan

KPK- okey dokey (throws pan down onto KZ's head) hehe

KZ- (picks up frying pan, grumbling.)

Inuyasha and Morobuku- No, wait! Don't-

BAM, BONG!!!!

Sango- I don't like this

(music is ht tp:www. Songj apan. com/ liste n.ph p?id (equals sign) 888)

**CHAPTER 1 - New Allies, and Issues**

Kagome walked in the front door, wearing the bracelet Inuyasha had given. He, on the other hand, took the discreet way and decided to climb a tree and go through the upstairs bathroom window. Thank Kami no one was in there.

Sota looked up from his video game. "Hey sis, where've you been?"

"Oh, nowhere."

"Yeah right."

The miko simply rolled her eyes, and headed up the stairs. She opened her room door, and saw Sango, Sangarouka, and her mother hanging out of her window.

"Ms. Higurashi, do you hear anything?" Sango said, holding up a medium sized satellite dish thing. Kagome's mother had large, black earphones planted on her ears, as did Sanga, but she was holding a black box, turning the knobs to get a better frequency.

"No!! Erg, this is frustrating… It's like they're not even downtown now."

"YOU WERE LISTENING?!?!?!?!"

The three women fell out of the window and onto the lower roof. Yanayai (Kagome's mom is Yanayi. Yanayi can't be spelled in Japanese) brushed herself off, and walked back up to the balcony. "Ehe…"

"Mother…" Big flaming thing's popping out of Kagome. They asked for it.

"Kagome… please breath, that is essential to continue living you know."

Her daughter breathed in deeply, and exhaled rather loud. "There. Now… hand me the tape that you recorded us on…" Yanayai walked down to the two other girls, popped the tape from inside the black box/thingy, and walked back up to the balcony. This time, she climbed over the fence. "Here, honey."

"Hmm?… You don't seem… insane…"

"Huh? Oh, the caffeine must have worn off. Oh well, nothing a little soda can't fix." she walked out of the room, and closed the door silently. Within a minute, Kagome heard her mother yell giddily from downstairs. Sweat-drop. "Oh boy…"

"Hey, little help out here?" Sango and Sangarouka were having some issues trying to get up the roof slope. 'How did Ms. Higurashi get up there in HEELS?!'

"Oh, sure."

""WAAAAAAAAA!!!!!-"

Thud, SPLASH.

Sangarouka slipped, and now found herself inside of the mini koi pond/thing. Kagome and Sango laughed on the ground, which resulted in Sango loosing her footing, and going slip slide on a tree branch nearby. "OW!!"

Kagome was literally rolling on the tatami laughing.

- -p.o.v change- -

Naena kept pacing right in front of the TV screen, which Sota was trying to kill Elektra King on (bad guy from 007), trying to remember what was nagging at him in the back of brain. " What was it…? Erg, this is frustrating."

"Kind of like you walking in from of the TV. Could you pace somewhere else?"

Naena began to walk away from the TV, but was so caught up in his thoughts…

"Naena, watch out!!"

BAM!

"Since when was there a wall here?!"

"Uh, forever?"

"Okay sure…" the green haired boy walked into the kitchen, and sat down at the table. Ms. Higurashi had pretty much every last appliance in there on full blast. She was also standing in front of them all, waving a banana around like a… baton?

"Come on, Blender, let me hear your beautiful voice! That goes for you too, garbage disposal. Now… 1 2 3, 1 2 3, 1 2 3..." (KPK- This is so Felix)

"And they say I'm insane…" It hit him. "HOLY CRAP!!! THEY!! I FORGOT TO GET A RIDE FOR HOSHIDO AND ETC.!!!! OH CRAPYSTARS!!!!"

Yanayai turned around. "What was that?"

Naena bolted for the fuse box outside, flipped all of the circuit breakers, and ran back inside.

"I WAS ABOUT TO KILL ELEKTRA KING!!!"

"MY APPLIANCE CHOIR!!!!!"

"Why're all the lights out?" a rather clueless hanyou asked.

Naena ran back to Kagome's mother, and began to drag her out the door. "I REALLY need a lift!" he pushed her out the door, with the rest of the teens following.

During the great Storm (aka - hurricane Zephuru), the family's car was completely destroyed. So… considering the fact of the whole lot of kids now living in Ms. Higurashi's home, and the HUGE amount of money she received in her bank account (wad from Ituchi's will. She doesn't know where it came from though, so… yeah), Yanayai had gotten a stretch hummer thing.( Big car, room for like… 20? I dunno. I really should be shutting up now.) Not to mention that with the extra money, she had hired an architect to start plans for an addition onto the shrine,(ya, twas lots of mullah)

"Uh, Naena… Where am I driving to?"

"TO THE AIRPORT, QUICK!!!"

"Okay, okay, breath in and out." she stepped on the gas. Naena wiggled around in his seat, obviously in unease. Inuyasha noticed this instantly. "What's your problem?"

"I completely forgot to get a ride for my friends from Nagoya from the airport to… wherever the hell it is they moved to. They all came here to Tokyo because Ituch- I mean, they were summoned here by the foreteller of the orbs. They sent me here first to figure out why."

"Zephuru was the reason, wasn't he?"

"In part, but also because you, Kagome, hold the orb of souls. The orb of souls is also known as A: The Shikon no Tama, and B: the Tamashi no Onobu."

"I'm confused." Miroku rubbed his temple.

"Well, maybe you should read the journal of discoveries and stuff like Kagome did."

The miko blushed a little. 'I DID know about it being previously being known as the Shikon no Tama (well duh) and it's true name, the orb of souls or Tamashi no Onobu… but what should that have to do with anything?…'

Naena shifted uncomfortably in his seat. ' Oh boy… What is Hoshido going to do when he finds out that Kagome has the Tamashi no Onobu?… Probably declare that she has no right to be it's protector and try and take it from her… Thank Kami Inuyasha is coming along… wait a minute, it's Inuyasha. That's going to make things worse!… oh crap…'

- - - - - --

Bwhahahahaha!! The world famous cliffy!!!

Review?…


	2. Meet the Master and Having Fun Driving

HOLY CRAP, THAT WAS FAST!!!! IT TOOK ME LIKE A MONTH TO GET THAT AMOUNT OF REVIEWS ON MY OTHER FAN FIC!!!! WEEEEEEEEEE!!!

Now, just to let you know, three people will die in this story.

(no, I'm not saying who)

Now everyone, we must throw darts at my and my sister's comp teacher, who says we can't write. Well, lady, take it up with the over 200 reviews I got for Wind Child!!!! You wretch!!! Oh sorry, shutting up.

Disclaimer - (lessee, where did we leave off last time? Oh yeah. BTW, short disclaimer today, I got severely punished for making the last one longer than the actual chapter. So here we go!)

Kagome- Inuyasha, are you okay?

Inuyasha- (is sitting on the floor of the airport) Why didn't you let me kill it? It might have had a jewel shard!

Kamiko-Zephuru- It was a plane, moron. Can we go to baggage claim now?

Sangarouka and Miroku get off plane, carrying a terrorized Sango

Sango- I never want to do that again. Never ever ever ever!

Sangarouka- Geez, she's heavy! What do you eat in the mornings? Bricks?!

Miroku- Are you going to be okay, Sango?

Sango- I'll be f- (SLAP)

Miroku- WHAT'D I DO?! I DIDN'T TOUCH YOU ANYWHERE!!!

Sango- Habit

Shippou- So where are we?

KungPowKitty- I'll tell you next chapter. Let's get our bags and find that cab Love Music sent

---meanwhile---

Shard- FELIX, THEY'RE GOING TO KILL YOU WHEN THEY GET HERE!!!! LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO THE PLACE!!!!

Felix- (is literally bouncing off the walls) WEEEEEEE HEHEHEEEEEEE!!!!!

Love Music- I FOUND IT!!!!

Kagura- ABOUT TIME!!! GIMME THAT DUCT TAPE!!!

Stalking Chicken- Where's that frying pan when you need it?!

Myoga- Or that rice cooker? Or Sota's quiche?

Sota- Shut up!!!!

(music is h ttp :www .so ngj apa n.c om/ lis ten .ph p?i d (equals sign) 888)

**CHAPTER 2 - Meet the Master and Having Fun Driving**

The massive car slowed to a stop in front of four teenagers. Naena instantly jumped out. "I'm sorry!! I completely forgot!!! I-"

WHAM!

"Oww…" Naena rubbed his head, which now had a massive bump on it. The boy with black hair with red tips thwacked the green haired boy in the head with a ping-pong paddle.

Kagome jumped out of the car. "Hey, that wasn't very nice!"

"Why should I listen to you?" the boy retorted.

"HOSHIDO!!!" The girl next to him with purple/black hair dumb slapped Hoshido. In turn, he kissed the ground. "What?! What'd I do, Yoshima?!"

Yoshima looked down at him on the ground harshly, and turned her attention to Kagome. "Sorry about him. Being polite isn't exactly his way…"

Inuyasha got out of the car, followed by the remaining teens in it. "No kiddin'."

Yoshima blinked at Inuyasha for a moment. Kagome suddenly realized, 'OH CRAP! HE DOESN'T HAVE ON HIS HAT!!'

"PUPPY EARS!!!"

Kagome hit the ground (ANIME STYLE!!).

Yoshima was in the process of rubbing Inuyasha's ears, when she suddenly felt someone else's hands taking hers. "Oh great beauty, may I ask a favor?"

"Eh?"

"Will you bear my child?"

Even before Sango's slap could hit Miroku's face, Hoshido had lunged up, grabbed hold of Yoshima, and moved back about 10 feet from the lecherous monk. "If you even think about touching my girlfriend again…"

"Hoshido, let me down!"

"Not with that guy here."

The boy with blue/black hair and a long braid sighed. "Hoshido, you still have quite a bit of work to do, don't you?" he pulled up his sleeve to reveal a ring with a massive blue sphere embedded with it. The boy quickly looked around to check and see if anyone else was there, and then held up his fist to Hoshido's head. "Just cool it , would'ja?"

A blast of water shot out of the ring, and completely entrenched Hoshido. "DAMN IT, AKUTSUO!!!!" Hoshido yelled, being flung into the nearby wall. The remaining girl slapped her forehead. "How did I know something like this was going to happen?"

Shippou rolled his eyes. "Wow, this certainly was a wonderful reason for coming to the airport. We get a free show."

Inuyasha heard that comment, and hit the young kit on the head. "Who's the show here?!"

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!"

"Inuyasha!!"

"What?!"

"Why did you do that!?!"

"Well why else, he was pissing me off!"

"Wow, that's a wonderful reason! That's just like you, Inuyasha, being a jerk all of the time!"

"What did you say?!"

Kagome's mother looked at all of the other teens looking the quarreling two-some, and looked back at the only adult around. She shook her head, and brought out a bag of popcorn. The rest of the teenagers left the airport thingy, jumped into the car, and began to watch the argument with great interest.

"I said you were a jerk, you jerk!!"

"Why you!! Now wait a-"

"SIT BOY!!!"

Thud.

"Ouch, that must've hurt."

"Mm hm."

Kagome dragged Inuyasha back to the car, and threw him inside. Then she got inside, and everyone got buckled up. Naena wiped away the sweat on his forehead. 'Thank Kami Hoshido hasn't found out…'

'THAT BAKA!!!!' Kagome was not happy sitting there in her seat. 'Why is it that whenever I actually have a sentimental moment with him, he always has to go and screw it up?! ARG!!!' her gaze landed on the bracelet that the hanyou had given her. Her gaze softened, staring upon the brilliant glimmer of the purple stones.

Kagome gave a silent sigh, looking in the direction of Inuyasha.

Yoshima, for whom was sitting behind the miko, heard the sad exhale of Kagome. 'Oh yeah, she loves him. Although, she really has to work on hiding it…'

- - place change- -

"Doso arigato Gozaimasu for taking us here." Osoane (the remaining girl that had yet to be called by her name) bowed. Yoshima and Akutsuo did the same, excluding Hoshido. Yoshima looked up and slapped him upside the head, forcing him down to show respect.

"It was nothing, really."

"We will call later to get directions to your shrine, so that we can have a more proper introduction tomorrow." Yoshima said politely, lifting up her head.

Ms. Higurashi smiled. "Okay, see you tomorrow!" she rolled up the passenger window, and left the four teens outside of the apartment complex.

"Uh, mom, isn't the house in the other direction?"

"Yes, but I heard that a new Starbucks opened up near here, and I want to try it out!!"

"Oh no."

- - 20 minutes later- -

"**_WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!_**"

"MOM! DO YOU THINK YOU COULD SLOW DOWN TO AT LEAST THE SPEED LIMIT?!" They hit a very tight turn.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Once they actually on all four wheels again, "Why didn't we stop her from getting that espresso?! WHY?!" Sangarouka yelled. "SIMPLE, WE DIDN'T KNOW IT WOULD MAKE **THIS**!!!" Inuyasha yelled back.

"WHATEVER, WE JUST HAVE TO STOP MY MOM FROM DRIVING THE CAR!!!"

Shippou was being flung everywhere like he was a balloon at a four year olds birthday party.

Miroku took out some sutras from one of his pockets. "SUTRA OF CALMING!!"

The pieces of paper latched onto Yanayai, instantly knocking her out. Thus, leaving the many teens with and unconscious driver and a car going at ninety miles an hour.

Miroku looked at his handy work. "Well, at least I took care of one problem…"

"YEAH, BUT YOU MADE ANOTHER ONE, YOU DUMB ASS!" Inuyasha yelled.

Sango gasped. "ACK! ICE CREAM VENDOR ONE O'CLOCK!!"

Kagome (who is in the passenger seat) grabbed onto the steering wheel, and narrowly avoided hitting the humongous, spinning, plastic ice cream cone thing. Thus placing them on the opposite side of the street.

"LITTLE GRANNY CROSSING THE STREET!!"

SWERVE, SCREEEEEEEECH, VROOOOM!!!

"THE SHRINE!! IT'S THE SHRINE!! QUICK, KILL THE GAS!!!"

Kagome placed the car into park (how the hell did she manage that?), causing it to screech unbearably loud. She then took out the ignition key, and began to pray to Buddha.

A moment before the car would have crashed into the shrine starting steps, it stopped. Kagome was shaking, holding onto the steering wheel. She then turned her view to the back. "DON'T YOU DARE MAKE ME DO THAT AGAIN!!!"

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Oooo, that was an exhilarating chapter. I promise that in the next one, the bad guy shall be revealed. Bwahahahahahahha!!! And now, I'm not going to tell you who dies.

Review?…


	3. The Monk

I AM DANCING TO RANDOM MUSIC!!! WEEEEE! REVIEWS, SO MANY, SO PRETTY, SO SHINY!!! I WANT TO TOUCH 'EM!!!

I thank all who have reviewed my story ALREADY. Seriously, I mean after about three months of waiting on wind child, I got like 22 reviews (like 11 chappies : ) ) Now, I have two up, and I have like 26. Tis beautiful. (tear)

Now, as I said before, three people are dieing in this fic, and one person is moving away. That second part is tied into the whole thing about one person dieing, so at the end of this story, we shall loose four characters. Yep… and no, I'm not going to kill off Inuyasha and/or Kagome. What else would there be to write about. I also know that many of you are starting to call for romance, well, this is NOT the chapter. This is the chappie that the bad guy gets revealed… and intro to romance. I should be quiet and start writing now.

Now, what you all have been desperately waiting for… drum roll please, felix…

Disclaimer - (You flatter me. Now then, if I recall correctly, Felix was destroying…something and a small group of the lot were headed towards baggage claim. Well, let's say a couple hours have gone by since then, shall we?)

Shard- INUYASHA, GET YOUR BIG BUTT DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!!!!!

Inuyasha- (is climbing a structure that only exists in the city their in, I'll tell you where at the end) NEVER!!!! MUST CLIMB!!!!

Kagome- Should I s-i-t him?

Stalking Chicken- If you want to destroy the damn thing.

Kagura- (to Sango via her new-found best friend, a cell phone) He still ignoring you?

Sango-(is flying around building on Kilala) Yup, nothin's changin'.

Shippou- (sigh) I suppose we all know what this means

Everyone- (sigh)

Miroku- Are you sure we wouldn't rather just use my wind tunnel?

Inuyasha- ALMOST THERE!!!!! BWA HAHAHA HA!

Morobuku and Sangarouka- Me no thinks so.

Kamiko-Zephuru- Very well. C'mon KungPowKitty, let's get this over with

KPK- Yeah, alright. (starts to help Felix put on rocket pack)

Felix- hehehe…BWA HA HAHAH-

BAM!

Felix- OW!!!

KPK- No insanity, or else I'll hit you with the frying pan again! All you have to do is fly up there, grab the mutt, and come back down. Okay? Okay, goodbye! (presses button on rocket pack)

Felix- AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!! Hey this is fun!!! (strikes dramatic flying pose, starts singing like someone from an opera house)

Kaede- This was a bad idea wasn't it?

Everyone else- (nods)

Felix-WHEEEEEE!!!! Huh? (starts flying around like a giant fly) AAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!! HELP!!!

Kouga- WE FORGOT TO TEACH HIM HOW TO STEER IT!!

All- (slap foreheads)

Inuyasha- BWA HAHA HA!!! I've reached the top of the world!! All hail mighty Inuyasha!!!! Huh?

Felix- AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!! LOOK OUT!!!! (is flying straight for Inuyasha)

Inuyasha- Uh oh

BAM!!!!

KPK- OH CRAP!!!

KZ- HE FLEW INTO IT!!! (building starts breaking)

All (including Sango, Inuyasha, and Felix)- We're in trouble

Felix and Inuyasha (he got attached to the rocket pack)- (continue to fly randomly, although they are headed towards the ground, given the fact that the building is now falling)

BOOM!

Ayame- They broke it…They broke the Arch (THAT'S RIGHT!!! LET'S HERE IT FOR ST. LOUIS!!!!)

Kagome- SIT BOY!!!!

Thud.

(music is htt p:w ww. Son gja m/lis ten.ph p?I d (equals sign) 792)( in this chapter, you MUST listen to the music)

**CHAPTER 3 - The Interrupting Monk**

Mr. Higurashi (grandpa) looked up from his newspaper, watching Inuyasha dump his daughter on the couch. "What in the-?!"

"Don't loose it, old man. She was just knocked out by Miroku's sutras."

"But why?!"

"Simple," Shippou said, walking over and jumping onto a big chair. "She drank some Starbucks and went completely insane. In order to save ourselves and the ice cream vendor, we had to knock her out."

Kagome plopped down into her big fluffy chair. "Shippou, the whole avoiding the ice cream vendor ordeal was when she was knocked out and I was trying to drive a speeding car down the street in the passenger seat."

Her grandfather chuckled. "It was good practice for when you have to learn how to drive in later years. You show great progress! HAHAHA-"

WHAM!

"Ow…" Kagome hit him straight on the head. Quite a violent bunch, eh?

"Hehe… he has a point, Kagome. You suck at driving." Inuyasha said, raising an eyebrow.

The miko growled silently. "Ugh, I'm just going to go upstairs and do my homework…"

Kagome stomped up the stairs, and shut her door. (not slam, just close loudly) "Erg…"

- -change p.o.v.- -

Inuyasha stared in the direction the miko stormed off. 'Why has Kagome been getting so ticked off recently?… hmm… guess I'll have to investigate…'

Ding-Dong!

"Hey Inuyasha, could you get that?"

'Just my luck…' The hanyou stalked down the foyer to the front door and opened it. Before him stood a young monk with a bowl in hand. The monk bowed deeply. "I beg for shelter from the cold and food."

"Keh, go away."

"INUYASHA, WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?!" Miroku yelled, running up and dumb slapping our little puppy-dog.

Inuyasha fell to the ground, being trampled by the houshi from the past. "Sorry for his stupidity. Of course you may come in."

The begging monk sighed with relief. "Thank you very much. Buddha shines down on you with Nirvana."

Miroku scratched his head. "Uh, hehe, thank you…" ' Sheesh, he must not be that great of a monk if can't see the fact that I'M one… hmm?…' As the monk from the door came into the shrine, Miroku noticed a sweet smell. He then saw a small bamboo pack on the monks back, with a small stick of incense burning on the inside.

Inuyasha, having the sensitive nose that he does, also smelled the incense. After grabbing his hat off of the coat rack nearby, "Hey, what's that smell?"

"Inuyasha, this monk is training in the arts of the healing incense. It is very rare to be able to master it, and not much of the original ceremonial traditions are still left intact. Not only that, but this monk is one that stoops to begging for shelter and food to reduce self-attachment to anything. Buddha must indeed see highly of him for taking on such noble tasks."

The incense monk turned around and smiled. "Oh, thank you very much. You certainly do know quite a bit about of the monk's practices."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. 'I can't imagine why…'

"My name is Miroku, and this is Inuyasha. I guess you'll meet everyone else later… And you are?"

"Oh, please forgive me. I was so stunned that you did not turn me away (unlike the forty-six other people I have asked) that I completely forgot to introduce myself. I am Senko, the Incense monk in training."

"Well then Senko, welcome to the Higurashi Shrine."

Senko gleamed. 'I can't believe it! I have actually gotten to the Higurashi Shrine, the place where it is said that many spells of incense are!' "Tell me, where might I speak to the Shrine master?"

Miroku walked down the front hallway, and pointed to Mr. Higurashi reading the newspaper. "Right there."

Senko bolted over and grabbed onto the old man's hands. "What the-?"

The monk got down on the ground, and kneeled so his face was touching the floor. "My name is Senko, the Incense monk in training, and I have walked from the soil of Hiroshima in search for the Higurashi Shrine where it is told that many teachings in monk incenses are held! Is this the place I have been looking for, great shrine master?"

A glimmer was instantly seen in Mr. Higurashi's eyes. "Why yes it is! Here, this way!" The old man grabbed hold of the young monk, and ran to the shrine store house, with Senko being dragged/flown right behind him. Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

Morobuku poked his head out of the kitchen. "What was that?"

"Just some weird monk and the old man running out to the shrine store-house. Go back to your sissy cookin'."

"What's with you, Inuyasha?" Morobuku asked before sticking his head back into the kitchen and sliding the door shut.

The hanyou scowered and crossed his arms. 'Man, Kagome really is getting to me… At least now I can go up and talk to her…'

At that moment, Ms. Higurashi woke up. "Ugh… my head…"

"Argh… crap…" Inuyasha said under his breath.

"Hmm? Everything okay Inuyasha?" Ms. Higurashi asked.

"Why the hell is every one asking what's with me?! Will you guys just leave me alone?!"

"Oh yeah, something's wrong. Is it Kagome?"

"It-"

Mr. Higurashi and Senko burst in through the door, each holding stacks of parchments, sachets, and wooden containers of incense. "Inuyasha, Yanayai, could you two come over here and help us?"

'I'm never gonna be able to talk to Kagome. I keep on getting damn interrupted!!…' "Fine. Just make it quick."

"You can not just make the mastery of monk-hood quick." Gramps put in before getting to work with Senko. Miroku had already at this time told Morobuku, Sangarouka and Sango about the visitor, as well as telling Shippou he had better hide. After all, he is a demon, and Senko is a monk.

Inuyasha angrily sat down at the table, beginning to sort through different stuff, careful not to touch any of the exorcism incenses. 'Great. Instead of talking to the one I'm in love with, I'm playing for my life… Just peachy…"

- -P.O.V. change- -

(music change, http :www.s ongj apan. Co m/lis ten.ph p?id (equals sign) 217)

Kagome heard a slight knock at her door. "Go away, Inuyasha."

Miroku stepped inside her room. "I'm a monk, not a half demon."

"Oh, sorry Miroku… I just thought-"

"That Inuyasha would be coming up here to try and figure out what he did wrong which would eventually end up with an indentation of him in the tatami?"

"Precisely."

Miroku quietly shut the door, and sat down on the miko's bed. "You know, I don't think he was planning on coming up here to do that."

"Hm?"

The houshi repositioned himself on the pink bedspread. "From the way that he is starting to lash out at people who keep on forcing him from coming up here to do something else, I would say that he was coming up here to apologize."

"What?" Kagome couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Inuyasha, apologize? You have to be joking. We're talking about the all great, super powerful, 'I'm too good to apologize.' Inuyasha, here."

Miroku frowned. "Kagome, what is it?"

"Huh?"

"I mean that for a while now, you have been becoming rather bitter."

"No I haven't!"

The houshi just stared at her, showing her that the remark she just did was a perfect example of her recent mood change. "Oh…"

"Exactly. Inuyasha thinks that it's something that he has done wrong, and hasn't been sleeping for several days now, trying to figure it out."

"How do you know?"

"Uh, heeeello? I sleep in the same room as him. When I wake up in the middle of the night to go to the bathroom, he hasn't moved from his position at Sota's desk. It's really affecting him."

Kagome was starting to feel her eyes water. 'I've… I've been making Inuyasha suffer?…' " I didn't think he cared about me that much to get all worked up like (sniff) that."

"If that was the case, why did he spend all of that money on that bracelet you're wearing?"

By now, the miko was fully turned around in her chair, and completely forgot the English (as a foreign language) homework she had been working on. Kagome looked down at the purple jewels, each one just as dazzling as when she first opened that box on the beach earlier that day. She had completely forgotten about it.

The more she thought back, Kagome realized more and more that for the past week, _it_ had been turning her into a bitch. Tears gently rolled down her cheeks. "I'm sorry, Miroku…"

He walked over and leaned on the side of her desk. "So… Wanna tell me what has been getting you out of your happy fest recently?"

The miko wiped away one the tears falling down her cheek. "I… Well, it _is_ Inuyasha…"

"Oh, so he did do something?"

"Well, technically speaking."

"Huh?"

"I mean… it's that… I keep on thinking that the moment that the well pops back up, he's just going to go running through it, running to Kikyo…"

Miroku felt his heart strings get tight. "Oh, you mean you think he still is in love with Kikyo?"

She nodded her head. "Yeah…"

Miroku got up and turned around and faced her. "Kagome, I don't think he is that thick headed any more. This time that we have been spending in your time (which rocks, by the way), he has been getting a lot closer. If I am correct, I believe that now, every time he sees you, he completely forgets that Kikyo has ever existed. Inuyasha, as I have EASILY figured out, thinks that showing emotion and stuff is a weakness. Perhaps he thinks that someone will try to kill you in attempt to hinder his judgment. Of course, with that around your neck," he fingered to the orb of souls. "I don't think any of us have to worry about your life."

Kagome ended her tears, and smiled sweetly like the Kagome we all know and love. "Thanks, Miroku."

"No prob."

"Seriously. You're a really good friend. A really perverted friend, but still a good friend when need be."

Miroku took a bow. "Any time, ma'am." He walked out of the room.

Kagome looked down at her homework, then back to the door. Homework, door, homework, door, homework, and back to the door. Smiling, she stood up, and walked out of her room.

- -P.O.V. Change.

Inuyasha was just about to slice all of the scriptures Mr. Higurashi was reading and showing to the ecstatic Senko, when Kagome came down the stairs. She ran down to the T.V., switched it to X-Box, and picked up a controller. "Hey Sota, bet you can't beat me at Bond!"

"Huh?" her little brother looked at Kagome like she was nuts. "Since when do you like video games?"

"Since now. Get your butt over here so I can cream you!"

"You're on!"

Inuyasha's jaw dropped straight open. 'What the hell?!'

Senko suddenly smelt smoke. He took off his bamboo pack, and was answered by the remnants of the incense stick turning into ash. "Oh, I need another incense stick!"

Mr. Higurashi looked up from his parchment. "Which one did you have in there to begin with?"

"The Incense of Friendship. Do you have another stick? I seem to be out of that one…" Kagome heard the name of the incense. Even though she had been upstairs while the meeting of Senko happened, she still heard all of the conversation and such. The walls and floors weren't all that good at keeping out sound. It had been all she could do from not sitting Inuyasha after hearing that he had almost shut out a begging monk from their house.

"Um… yes, here you are."

"Thank you very much."

'Well, I guess those incenses actually DO work…'

- - - - - - - -- - -

AWWWWWWWW!!! I really liked writing this chapter. The next one will have some more romance and stuff in it.

Review?…


	4. A little closer

MY IS A HAPPY ONE!!! AWESOME REVIEWS ARE!!! TOO AM- minute wait a… (thwacks a big black box nearby) Okay, the grammar is now off of Yoda mode.

So many thanks to all people who have been reviewing!!! You all rock!!

Many of you are like " Uh, dude, there was no bad guy in the last chapter!" Well my pretties, he WAS revealed. And I know that he did not seem all that evil… YET!!!!!

Now, I repeat, three people will be dieing in this story, and I have now decided that three more will move away! Okay?! Seriously, I know that there are too many characters, why do think I'm getting rid of six of them?! Holy crap, I know what I'm doing!!!…

Fun stuff in three… two… one…Houston, we are clear for take off.

Disclaimer - (Bump-da-baaaaaa BOOM! Okay! Last time the Arch blew up, thanks to our favorite puppy and our favorite maniac. Well, what do you thinks is gonna happen now?!)

Cop 1- (in interrogation room facing the large group of us) Now, explain this to me…

Cop 2- And no lying, kids

Kagome- W-well, officer, uh, you see…er…well

Kaede- I don't suppose it would be a good idea to tell them the REAL truth, aye? (whispers to Kamiko-Zephuru)

KZ- Very good. Now, what number comes after 2(sarcastic)?

Sangarouka- You see, officer, we saw a suspicious man with a…(thinks a minute) suspicious…rocket pack, and uh…

(in background, Felix continues to bounce off the walls. The stupid cops gave him a soda!)

Sangarouka, cont.- Well, we decided to figure out what he was up to.

Cop 2- Instead of getting the proper authorities.

Morobuku-(whispers to Sanga.) Nice work

Kagome- Well, the thought just passed us by…er, something like that

(in background, KungPowKitty thwacks Felix in the head, trying to dial the number for that one phone call)

Sota- Well, before we knew what happened, the weird guy had uh…

Kagura- started his rocket pack and blasted off towards the building!

All- Yeah!

Cop 1- Fine. Can you describe him?

All- (turn to each other) uh…

---later---

Cop artist- Is this him? (holds up drawing based on descriptions. Is a drawing of Naraku)

Kagome- That's the one!

Inuyasha- Yeah, the damn-

Kagome- Sit!

Inuyasha- AAAIIIIIEEEE!!!! (Thud)

Cops- Uh

Shippou- Uh, it's a new collar meant for controlling your kids…

Cops- Ooohhhh… Where can we get some?

Kaede- (thinks) Don't tempt me…

Felix- (still bouncing around room) They're on sale for- not $59, not $89, not $29, but 5 easy payments of $199! Shipping and Handling charges still apply.

All- (stare)

KPK-(stops staring) Hello, Mom? Uh, you wouldn't guess where I am right now, ha ha! Uh…listen, some friends and I need a lift, so if you could just-

Felix- (whizzes through air at phone) WAAAAHHHH!!!! LOOK OUT!!!!!

SMASH!

KPK- That was my only phone call, Felix!

( Warning - Flufidy flufidy fluff fluff!!!!)(KPK- What the hell is that!?)

(Music is http:www.songjapan .com/ listen.php ?id (equals sign) 217) ( get rid of all the spaces, make sure you do not have windows media player on, have a ton of thing going at once on the internet, and only have the internet on your browser)

**CHAPTER 4 - A Little Closer…**

Inuyasha watched Kagome playing video games with her little brother. 'It's like… she's back to normal…' He smirked a little, anger lessening within himself.

He turned back to incense crap on the table with a much softer face on than he had when he first began with the 'helping'. Ms. Higurashi noticed instantly, and looked questioningly towards Miroku. The houshi smiled and pointed to the peppy Kagome blowing up some bad guy on the TV screen. "Ah."

Senko looked up. "Hm, did you say something Miss. Higurashi?"

She turned her gaze back on to the parchments. " Oh, nothing." As the monk and her father then resumed with their discussion and such, Yanayai looked around for a normal piece of paper and some kind of writing thingy. All she got was a torn piece of coloring book paper and a marker. She sighed, and continued on with her sad supplies on her little plan.

Inuyasha was just staring into space, trying to figure out how Kagome got back to her normal self so fast and when he could escape the monk yapping when he felt something poke him in the head. Inuyasha looked down and watched a small paper airplane float to the ground.

Of course, being the curious little puppy Inuyasha was, he picked it up and undid the folds and such. On the inside it said in purple marker. "I'll make a distraction, and you can escape. But you MUST talk to my daughter upon getting out of this bore show.

Yanayai."

He looked up, and saw Ms. Higurashi quietly passing a note to Naena behind her chair. He was crouched down to keep out of plain view, and instantly opened the little crumple of paper. He grinned, and army crawled to the kitchen door, slid it open, and crawled inside. The door shut. (KPK- believe me, it's funny when KZ acts this out)

The hanyou looked at Kagome's mother questioningly before hearing a loud CRASH, SHATTER, BANG, BONG, THWOK, tinker… from the kitchen.

"What in the? Senko, will you come with me to investigate?" Mr. Higurashi asked.

"Um, okay…" Senko and Gramps stood up, and quickly walked to the kitchen and entered. The instant the door closed, Inuyasha bolted off from the table, leaped over the nearby couch, grabbed one of the X Box controllers, pressed pause, latched onto Kagome, jumped to the outside door, and left the house. "What the- Inuyasha, what are you doing?!" Kagome yelled, being put down on the shrine grounds. Inuyasha then shut the door from which they came from, grabbed onto Kagome once more, and jumped up into the sacred tree.

"Kagome, what is up with you?"

"Huh?"

"I mean, for the past week you've been all snappy n' stuff, and now you're back to normal! What the hell is going on?!"

"Oh…" she repositioned herself on the branch she was on. It was only then that the miko remembered… It was November. In other words, it was freezing outside.

Kagome hugged herself strongly. "Well, something had been eating away at me, but Miroku just had a little pow-wow with me, and…" She shivered vigorously. " I-I got a grip… s-s-sorry for acting like a spoiled little b-b-brat…"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, and took off the sweater he had been wearing. He tossed it to the miko, who instantly yanked it on. 'Oh… It's still warm…' she stuck her legs in underneath the stretchy sweater, feeling the warmth of Inuyasha. "Thank you."

"Keh, if you keep on coming out here in those skimpy clothes you'll give yourself frostbite."

"Excuse me?! You were the one that pulled me out here and set me up on this tree, remember?!"

"Keh, so?"

"Don't you say anything about me not wearing the right clothes for outside when I wasn't expecting to be going outside, you little… puppy!!!"

Inuyasha's attention was now fully on Kagome, he whipped his head around to face her. "WHAT Did you… say?" The hanyou met the face of the fifteen year old girl, which was being perfectly lightened by the moon. Her eyes sparkled in the starlight brilliantly, instantly catching the hanyou's stare. 'Woah… she's… beautiful…'

Kagome stared right back at Inuyasha. "Uh, earth to Inuyasha…"

He snapped back to reality with the miko waving her hand in front of his face. "Uh…"

"You zoned out for a second there. What was it?"

"It," his voice cracked. "Ahem, it was just that you… looked so pretty…"

Kagome's heart rate was just bumped up about seven million units. She could feel her face redden instantly, and she gulped hard. "M-Me?!"

"Well, yeah…" the hanyou looked down, trying to hide the blush that was forming. "With the moonlight and stuff, you just… I mean, uh…"

Kagome scooted over to Inuyasha's side, and rested her head on his shoulder. The two were eased greatly just by touching the other. "Thank you, Inuyasha…"

He looked down at the girl on his shoulder, feeling certain that she could hear his heart thundering madly. 'Kagome… I… I have to tell her…' "Kagome?"

"Yeah?"

"I-I… I want to tell you something…"

Kagome's heart was beginning to go out of control.

"W-w-what is it?"

"I… uh, I…" he couldn't get the words out. He was so terrified that she might not feel the same way toward him, that his vocal cords just shut when he was about to say "love". He sighed regrettably. "I want to thank you for always being with me on the new moon."

Kagome could just barely keep tears from forming. "Oh… It's nothing… but your welcome…"

Inuyasha could hear and feel how much her heart slowed down on his speaking. Guilt swelled up a bit within him, feeling awful that he had to just kill that moment. 'But then again…'

Kagome felt an arm go around her shoulders. Her eyes shot straight open, slowly moving to the direction of where a hand was resting to her right. By the time she actually saw Inuyasha's arm, however, he had already moved her closer to him, forcing the sides of their bodies to touch. The miko's face turned completely pink, and started to feel her lungs not being able to take in the full amount of air they usually would.

Inuyasha gulped, feeling Kagome not trying to move away from him, but moving even closer to his body. He rested his head on top of hers, heart pounding in his chest. 'S-She must be cold and is trying to get warmth… yeah, that's it.' "Still cold, huh?"

"No…"

'Woah, okay, this is major here…' Inuyasha looked down at the head his was resting on, being able to hear her heart racing. He smiled.

The moment before Kagome was about to say something, Inuyasha grabbed onto her once again, and jumped down to the ground. She sighed, saddened that they left the tree that had been bringing them closer together for a moment. 'Oh well… I guess he was just- hm?…' Kagome felt lips on her cheek. Her jaw fell open, eyes went bug eyed, and flush engulfed her entire face.

Once Inuyasha removed his lips from Kagome's cheek, she touched the spot where he kissed her, heart racing furiously. (KPK-BOOM! Can we say FLUFITIZED!!! Sorry, compulsive)

Inuyasha walked back inside the shrine house. 'Yeah, that was a good idea…'

Kagome stood there completely stunned. 'Okay, first forehead, now cheek… I guess next on the list of going farther down my body is lips, right?… Hold it… That would mean… oh boy, I hope he gets moving on the next one…'

- - time skip- -

The miko looked over at the alarm clock near her, and saw that it was only 6:00. 'Ugh… why can't I sleep any more?' By the time Kagome got up, got dressed, and went downstairs, Senko had already left. All that had even been shown that there had been a visitor that night was a small scroll lying on the coffee table, with a calligraphy of Buddha and such. 'Whatever… hmm… I guess I should be getting ready for school… hold on." Kagome heard rushing water coming from the bath room beyond the kitchen, and then it stopping. She slid open the door to the kitchen, and saw Inuyasha coming stark naked out of the bathroom. The two exchanged glances, blushes, and Kagome slid the door closed. 'Okay, _that _ was unexpected… and a good way to wake up… hold it…'

Inuyasha quickly wrapped a towel around his waist. 'That was embarrassing…'

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!" Kagome bolted into the kitchen. "INUYASHA, YOU PERVERT, SIT!!!!!!!!!!!"

Thud.

The telephone rang.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - -

What you think? Good it be? Wait, crap oh… (thwacks big black box again) I hate this grammar machine, I need to get a new one…

Oh, and no major cliffy.

Sorry if this is getting a little random, but it is leading up to something and stuff… so… yeah… btb, next week is finals week (ugh), so might not be able to update til Saturday… yeppers…

Review?…


	5. Character Map

REVIEWS, YAAAAaaaay… eww, my stomach feels really funky…

Now, I cut to the stuff you all ever come here for…

Disclaimer - (Well, uh, there's been a slight change in plans. Today, we are not going to follow the usual disclaimer. But before you start throwing frying pans at the computer screen, let me tell yous what we WILL have, something that will be pretty helpful for the utterly confused! Behold…The Character Map!)

Felix- What? What do you mean I don't get to blow something up today!?

KungPowKitty- Shut up, or I'll lock you in the basement. Now let's begin!

(KPK and Kamiko-Zephuru step up next to blackboard with long stick pointing things.)

We'll start with the basics. Inuyasha: a half-demon, blah blah blah, you know the rest (has become holder of a shard of the beast orb in fiction)

Kagome: same thing except not a half demon (holds the Shikon jewel/ Orb of Souls)

Sango: need I repeat? (holds an orb)

Miroku: I repeat, need I repeat? (holds an orb)

All other original Inuyasha characters: you get the point (Shippou holds an orb, too)

Onto the fanfic characters!

Naena: otherwise known as green-hair boy. Has a Ph.D in insanity.(okay, not really) is the holder of a bit of the fire orb. (we may explain the orbs later, depending if we feel like it) Is presently housing with Kagome's family.

Chiaki: put simply, a bitch who goes to Kagome's school

Kagome- You got that right

KZ- be quiet and pay attention! Now where were we…

Hoshido: a friend of Naena's. Is the holder of the master orb. (okay, maybe we'll dedicate two disclaimers to explanations) Is Yoshima's boyfriend. Is currently staying at an apartment near where Kagome lives. Confusing I know

Yoshima: friend of Naena's, girlfriend of Hoshido, holder of the light orb (these orbs are confusing) This group of characters (friends of Naena's) came to Tokyo from Nagoya, Japan because… we don't know yet, but there IS a reason!

Osoane: holder of half the orb of serpents. _another_ pally of Naena's (good grief!), girlfriend of Akutsuo (who is, you guessed it, a friend of Naena's who holds the orb of water)

Kamiko-Zephuru: bad guy in last fanfic. Read it if you wanna know about him. Deceased.

Zephuru: Now this, I can see being confusing. He was the previous soul-bearer of Kamiko-Zephuru's soul (in other words, Kamiko-Zephuru is the reincarnation). He has powers of the wind, lives in the 500-years-ago-time-beyond-the-well, has a rosary around his neck permitting Ayame to make him 'fly', has a tendency to piss off Kouga. Whew, that was a lot!

Kamiko-Zephuru (aka KZ): THE AUTHOR! Though he shares the name with the bad guy of the last story, they are not the same person! Kinda like having two Michaels in one classroom, you know what I mean? … Never mind. Just don't get the KZ from the disclaimers confused with the one in the story

Sangarouka: lives in modern time, presently staying in Kagome's house, was home schooled. IS SANGO'S REINCARNATION!!!! THIS IS AN IMPORTANT DETAIL!!!!

Morobuku: basically the same thing as Sangarouka, except HE IS MIROKU'S REINCARNATION!!!! THIS IS AN IMPORTANT DETAIL!!!! And another important detail is THESE TWO ARE BOYFRIEND AND GIRLFRIEND!!!! JUST F.Y.I!!!!

KZ- then why are you shouting?

KPK- I DON'T KNOW!!! MAYBE I SHOULD STOP!!!! (ahem) Moving on!

Felix, Stalking Chicken, Love Music, Shard, KungPowKitty, Kamiko-Zephuru (aka KZ), anyone else we've missed: participants in the disclaimers, which really aren't much of disclaimers (as you can tell). In fact, they're more like anti-disclaimers.

Okay, I think that's it for the character map! Next time on Disclaimer, WE'LL EXPLAIN THE ORBS!!!!! YAAAAYYYY!!!!!

KZ - Wow, I really did go overboard with making new characters…

KPK - You got that right.

KZ - Well, we will be less six characters by the end of this story, excluding the bad guy, but please… STOP YELLING AT ME THAT YOU ARE GETTING CONFUSED! I GET CONFUSED WRITING THIS CRAP!! SO PLEASE, BEAR WITH ME UNTIL WE GET TO THE FUNERALS AND THE TRAIN STATION CHAPTERS **LATER ON** IN THE STORY!!!! I CAN'T JUST MAKE A PERSON GO poof! AND DEY DEAD!! IT DON'T WORK LIKE THAT IN REAL LIFE, KAY!!!?!!?!?!??!?!?!?!?!??!... Okay…

I don't care if you review for this one…


	6. Demonic Holder

LOTS OF REVIEWS! FIANLS ARE OVER! I NO LONGER HAVE COMP. OR BAND CLASS!!… so many things to be happy for, so little time… technically speaking.

Now, I apologize MAJORLY for not updating anything this week a lot. Unfortunately, I had finals things week, which suck beyond all reason, and I was/am sick, which blows a lot too.

Also, I is sorry for making the previous chapters rushed, but by the end of the fifth one, I was like, "Holy crap, I just had one day occur in five chapter … that is no good….". So, less rush and stuff now, since I don't really have to rush.

One more thing before I shut up. I am perfectly open to edits, that is when you tell me if there is something that doesn't seem right or is wrong with my writing, and you tell me what it is. Then, I try to correct this issue in the next chappie. This does not give you permission to flame me, which if you do, I shall ban you. BWAHAHAHAHAHAA!!! Hack, cough…. Shouldn't have done that.

From the creator of the destructive squirrels…

Disclaimer - (Lessee…back to the peoples in St. Louis. We get the characters we missed and explain the orbs later. Last time they were in some minor trouble with the law, am I correct? Yeah, okay, so they got outta that…how, I don't know, but they did. So, here we go!)

KungPowKitty- And THAT's the Science Center! Back in the 50s…

Shippou- Is she always like this?

Kamiko-Zephuru- No. I think she's possessed

Kagome- Someone please stop the tour

Inuyasha- Or at least put some duct tape on her mouth

Felix- I wouldn't say that if I were you (eyes KPK, who's hand is resting on her sheathed frying pan)

Sota- Why not?

Shard- She has a way with revenge

Random bystander- Yo! Sup, dawg?

BAM!!!!

Kagome- Sango, what'd you do that for?!

Sango- He called me a name! He insulted me.

KZ- (slaps forehead)

Inuyasha- Since when is being called a dog an insult?!!

Kagome- You sit (Thud), and you apologize (points to Sango)

Sango- No!

Felix/Shard/KZ- Don't say we didn't warn you

Inuyasha characters- Huh?

WHAM, WHAM, WHAM, WHAM, WHAM, WHAM, WHAM, WHAM, WHAM, WHAM, WHAM, WHAM, WHAM, WHAM, WHAM, WHAM, WHAM, WHAM, WHAM, WHAM, WHAM, WHAM, WHAM, WHAM, WHAM, WHAM, WHAM, WHAM, WHAM, WHAM, WHAM, WHAM, WHAM, WHAM, WHAM, WHAM, WHAM, WHAM, WHAM, WHAM!

KPK- AS I WAS SAYING!!!! Forest Park was originally created in order to…

(group walks off, all Inuyasha characters with massive bumps on their heads)

---later---

Love Music- Come on, Inuyasha, pleeze!

Shard- It won't hurt, we promise!

KZ- 'cept maybe his ego

WHAM!

Kagome- Don't listen to him

Sangarouka- Really, you'll love it!

Morobuku- (snicker) Yeah, you'll (snicker) love it!

Inuyasha- NO!!! DON'T TAKE ME IN THERE!!! SOMEBODY HELP!!!

Felix- I warned you

KZ- It was nice knowing you, dude

Inuyasha- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!

(So what is going to happen to Inuyasha? Where have they taken him to? Why is Felix acting sane? Where did all my cookies go?! Shard, bring those back!!! All will be revealed at the next disclaimer!!!

…

Okay okay, I'll tell you where they've taken Inuyasha: to the barber. (Queue dramatic music!))

(music - w w w . the otaku . Com/ misc/ jukebox/ Evangelion, Cruel Angel's Thesis 2)

**CHAPTER 5 - Demonic Holder**

"Moshi Moshi, Higurashi residence, Kagome speaking." Kagome answered the phone. Inuyasha had darted out of the room once he was able to move.

"Uh, hi. I know that this is a little early, but this is Yoshima. We met last night?"

"Oh yeah, I remember." Kagome sat down on the nearby counter top. "You are a friend of Naena, right?"

"Yeppers."

"Okey dokey… um… why are you calling?"

"Oh, sorry, I get easily distracted. I was calling to see if the rest of us could come over later to actually introduce ourselves since last night didn't work all that well."

"Sure, but Inuyasha, me, Shippou, Miroku, okay, the rest of us, have school and stuff, so you might be in the company of my mom and grandpa for a while, okay?" she asked forebodingly.

"Why the ominous voice?"

"You've never met my mom completely hyped on coffee. Do you want to?"

Kagome could hear on the other side of the phone other people starting to wake up and blow up things in the microwave. Yoshima sighed. "Sure, it might make these guys a little more appreciative of my sanity."

"At least you don't have Naena over there with you."

"True. I gotta go, they are about to melt the printer in the oven. Akutsuo isn't fully awake yet."

"Ick, good luck."

"Thanks. HEY, THAT'S MY SUITCASE, YOU IDIOT, YOU CAN'T EAT THA-"

Dial tone.

Kagome looked at the phone like it was a bomb of some sort. She slowly put it back on the receiver, listening to her mom coming down the stairs. Yanayai slid open the kitchen door, and yawned happily at Kagome within her bathrobe. "Oh, Kagome… why are you up so early?"

She shrugged. "Couldn't sleep."

Her mother smiled to herself, going over to the refrigerator to get out some eggs. ' Obviously because of Inuyasha… now, I want some coffee…'

- - time/place skip- -

Inuyasha walked through the school doors, heading towards his first hour class. Miroku followed him. "So…" the houshi began. " I believe that there was some commotion downstairs at about the time you get out of the shower, eh Inuyasha? Care to fill us in?"

"Keh, none of your business you perverted monk." Blush crept it's way over the hanyou's face.

Ayumi, Yuka, and Eri giggled. "You actually saw him coming out of the shower?! Holy crap, what did _it_ look like?!"

"AYUMI!, that's disgusting!" Kagome snapped back.

"Fine, keep all of the good stuff to yourself." Eri said.

Kagome glared at her friend. " Who are you to talk? You're dating Hojo now, remember?"

Yuka and Ayumi's mouths dropped wide open, staring at the blushing Eri. "Uh, yeah you guys. Ka-Kagome told Hojo that she didn't like him like that, and that I liked him, and things… so," She rubbed the back of her neck. "Now we're dating!"

Once Yuka got control of herself again, " Kagome… why did you do that?"

"Yeah," Ayumi chimed in. "I thought you _liked_ Hojo! Why did you break up with him?!"

Kagome sighed, continuing to walk towards her classroom. "You guys, I was never even going out with him. And another thing, I thought you guys already knew that I'm trying to go out with Inuyasha."

Yuka and Ayumi blinked twice. " But why did you break up with Hojo?!"

Eri slapped her forehead. "I don't think they get it."

- - placed skip- -

"Thank you." Senko said to the cashier, after placing down some yen. He took hold of the incense burner that he bought, and walked out of the shop.

The incense monk went down the sidewalk, heading toward a small shrine that the locals said he could stay in for a while. He had been walking ever since leaving Kagome's house, and was now about half-way across Tokyo.

'I believe that this is the type of burner that Monk Higurashi told me to get…' he looked down at the small parchment that Kagome's grandfather gave him. It had writing on it that told the young monk which type of burning that would help him develop his spiritual energy, but the writing was extremely erratic. 'Ugh, I can't tell if it says Akurei burner or Asumei burger. I guess I'll have to hope that I got the right one: the Akurei one.'

Within ten minutes Senko came to the small shrine, and set down his few belongings. He kneeled on the small sitting pillow in front of the Buddha altar, and clasped his hands and eyes together. "Junzui Buda, Junzui Zen, Junzui Kami, shoosan subete no karera ni… (I don't expect you to know what it means)" Senko repeated the saying several more times before opening his eyes. The young monk reached for some nearby incense, and tried to decide which one to burn while filling up the burner with ash to hold the incense stick.

(music switch - w w w . the otaku . Com/ misc/ jukebox/ go to Final Fantasy VII, Sephiroth)

'Hmm…' he looked at the jet black burner with the red imprinting of a dragon and phoenix on it. 'This… doesn't seem… right. Oh well, I'm just nervous, that's all.'

He placed his incense into the holder, and lit a match. He placed the flame to the stick, letting aroma smoke filling the small room.

But something wasn't right. He had lit a stick of incense known as incense of calmness, which he often lit. However, this time, the smell was not calming. It was almost… fear filling.

"Maybe I put in the wrong type…" he reached for the stick to pull it out of the burner. The smoke suddenly whipped around, knocking over Senko, latched onto the shrine door, and slide it closed. The smoke from the burner then lashed back and surrounded itself around the young monk's neck, lifting him into the air.

Senko was terrified. "W-What's happening?!"

The dragon and phoenix impression on the incense burner began to glow and move, along with the entire burner emitting a red glow of demonic aura. "Hehehe… After all of these years, we are able to live once more…"

"W-Who said that?!" Senko said, trying to pry the smoke from his neck off.

"We are the demons Tako and Tsumyena, who were confined to be within this incense burner over five hundred years ago. After being condemned that long without being given anything to move or breath or anything with for so long, we thank you for giving us a limb; the smoke of the incense."

Senko gasped for air, reaching down into his kimono to try to find his sacred sutras. " What do you want with me?!"

"What else? Being confined within this Akurei incense burner for so long, it would be wonderful to have a soul to feed off of and a body to move in…" The smoke began to tie around the young monk's neck even harder, squeezing out the air. Senko finally felt his sutras, and threw some at the burner. Upon touching the Akurei holder, the sutras evaporated from the extreme demonic aura.

Tako and Tsumyona laughed in unison once more. "Did you really think that you could defeat us like that, monk?" a bit of the smoke broke loose from the main bit, and picked up another stick of incense from Senko's bag; an incense of souls. The smoke arm placed the tip of the incense to the one already burning inside of the burner, making catch on flame. The smoke arm then placed the stick of incense into the ash, letting the smoke and smell develop.

Senko could feel himself being knocked out by the grip of the smoke arm. 'I guess I indeed got the wrong burner…'

"Now," The demonic incense burner said, having the smoke from the incense of souls turn into another arm. "Your soul will be mine!"

The new smoke arm gripped Senko's mouth open, and pulled out the monks soul. Senko's body went limp, and fell to the ground in a heap once being let go of from the first smoke arm. His soul was engulfed in the smoke of the Incense of the soul stick, and vaporized into the burner. The smokes then joined and condensed into a small, red glowing orb, and floated down to the Dragon and Phoenix impressions. The impressions lifted themselves from the burner and placed themselves onto the small orb.

The red ball of evil floated over to Senko's body, and entered his body. The body of Senko tensed for a moment, before opening it's eyes to reveal blood red eyes for a moment before fading back to normality. The Dragon and Phoenix impression then forced their way onto 'Senko's' body's forehead.

"Now," Senko, now Tako and Tsumyona, said, lifting himself off of the ground. "We, the brothers Tenstu, Tako and Tsumyona, shall take the souls of all." The Tenstu body said. Tenstu (which is what I shall call him/they/it/Senko's body now) walked over to the altar, and picked up the Akurei burner.

- - place change - -

In the middle of Sango's math test, the demon hunter suddenly got chills sent down her spine. 'What was that…?'

Once that period was over, Sango headed straight for Kagome. "Kagome, in the middle of first period, did you get a chill down your spine?"

"Yeah, b-"

"You guys felt that too?" Ayumi said, walking up to the two friends. "Eri and Yuka just finished telling me that when they were in gym class, they had been running when all of the girls got a major chill down their spine and fell over! I don't think that there has been something this big since the storm a while back…"

'You mean Zephuru…' Kagome thought.

Miroku walked over to the girls. "Inuyasha and I also felt the same thing, as did Hojo. I heard him telling Eri a minute or two ago outside of his Biology classroom."

Kagome looked behind the houshi, expecting a hanyou to be there. "Where did Inuyasha go to?"

Miroku pulled the young miko over, and whispered into her ear. "Right after class ended, he left the school and headed for your home. I believe he wants to talk to your grandfather."

- - place change - - (now change to escape)

Kaede continued to pick herbs in her garden, listening to Kouga and Zephuru getting at it again. She sighed. 'Within a few minutes, Lady Ayame shall force the wolf demon to roll over once more… This is getting repetitive…'

The wind blew like ice for a moment, then as hot as fire, then it returned to normal. The miko stood from her kneeling position, trying to feel what caused the air to change so. Kaede looked up at the trees of the nearby forest. The plant giants were swaying back and forth inharmoniously. "Yon trees sense evil…"

"So, you felt it too, huh?" Kagura asked, coming out of the miko's hut. She headed over to the old woman, and looked around at the forest in front of them. "The trees can sense something?"

"Aye. A strong evil demonic surge just swept through the lands…" she turned to the Wind Woman. "I have no doubt that the void of evil Naraku left behind has now been filled."

Kagura frowned. "Something more evil than Naraku… Is that even possible? He was named after hell, you know…"

"That I know well indeed, but I don't like to think that the limit of evilness was Naraku. This demon or demons or humans or whatever has turned into such evil, most likely derived from a different area than here."

Kagura listened to the loud fwap of Kouga being 'rolled over'. "You certainly know quite a bit from just a wave of power."

"I am a miko, ye know." The old woman picket up her basket of herbs, and walked toward her hut. 'If only Kagome were here… She might be able to help with this new predicament….'

- - back to normal time- -

The school intercom came on. "Telephone call for Kagome Higurashi. Telephone call for Kagome Higurashi. Please go to the nearest class room."

The miko walked over to a nearby classroom, over hearing two teachers telling each other that they too had got a major shiver in the middle of their first period classes.

Kagome asked the teacher of the room if she could use the phone, and pressed line three to receive the call. This used to happen a lot when Inuyasha would come into the future era, and Sota would call her to tell her that he had gone missing again.

"Um, moshi moshi, this is Kagome Higurashi…."

"Kagome!" She heard her grandfather say on the other end. "About a half hour ago I felt a massive surge of evil energy pass through the area, did you?"

"Yeah," she said in a hushed voice. "But the thing is, I think everyone in my entire school felt it. Most likely everyone in Tokyo too. I think that it must have been a really big surge of evil…"

"I was called a little bit after it happened by the elementary school that Shippou and Sota go to that all of the children in the school collapsed at the exact same moment. The teacher also told me it happened right after she felt a chill go down her spine. Your mother is already over there picking the two up."

'Oh no…' the miko thought. "What do you want me to do?"

"Just get through the rest of school today then get yourself back home with everyone else, including Eri. I have a feeling that this is not going to be leading anywhere good." and he hung up the phone.

'Hmm…' Mr. Higurashi thought, placing the phone on the receiver. 'If I'm not mistaken, I believe that that girl Eri had a faint holy aura around her when she last visited. She most likely should be able to help us.'

- - - - - - -

Oh yeah, major cliffy. It had to happen somewhere, so it came here.

I know we said that we would explain the orbs next, but that will come at a later date. Sry.

Review?…


	7. Revealing Nothing

YAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaay……. If you would like to make a call, please hang up and put in more reviews. Thank you.

Just to let you guys know, I will be releasing tidbits about stories and such on my profile.

Disclaimer - (Well, we all remember how the last disclaimer ended, so we'll just cut to the chase)

Hair cutter- Don't worry, kid, I'm almost done!

Kagome- Just a few more seconds, Inuyasha, okay?

Shippou- Yeah, just hang in the- OW! Hey, You don't have to bite!

Inuyasha- I WANT OUT!!!! UNTIE ME THIS INSTANT!!!! MOOOOMMMMMYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!

(everyone in the building stares)

Miroku- Mommy?

Inuyasha- Shut up

Hair cutter- Done! Okay, kid, let's see what you think! (turns Inuyasha's chair around to face the mirror. And what do we see? Well, his "mane" or whatever has been cut way short, along with his bangs and those locks of hair that are always separated from the rest. Yeah, And they're spiked. 3, 2,1...

Inuyasha- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sango- Hm, this could take some getting used to.

Hair cutter- Oooo, I like your hair! My next victim!!!!

Sango- Hm? AAAAA!!!! (is attacked and strapped to a chair by hair cutter) WHAT ARE YOU-

Hair cutter- (bzzzzzzz, snip snip, spray spray spray, tuck, glop, lather) Now, let's take a look… (turns a stunned Sango around in her chair to face the group. She's got a 40s do)

Group- GAAAAHHHH!!! WE'LL PAY YOU, JUST FIX IT!!!!

Hair cutter- (repeats similar process. Now, she's got a Mohawk)

Sangarouka- I always wondered what I'd look like with a Mohawk… try again, dude

Hair cutter- Okay! (repeats. Now it's just shoulder length and wavy…) Look in the mirror, my dear!

Sango- (gulp) (looks in the mirror)

Kagome- Sango?

Love Music- Brace yourself

Shippou- Huh?

Kamiko-Zephuru- She's gonna scream now

Sango- **MY HAIR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Inuyasha- (fainted. Him and those ears, I swear) ow…

Sango- (still screaming)

Felix- (tries to duct tape Sango's mouth… only to be hit in the head in the midst of Sango's rantings)

KPK- WHERE'S MY FRYING PAN WHEN I NEED IT!!!!!!

Sangarouka- Allow me…(steps in front of Sango(still yelling)) Sango?

Sango- **WHAT?!**

Sangarouka- (grabs razor nearby) Either shut up, or have no hair at all.

Inuyasha- That's cruel, dude!

Morobuku- Dude?

Inuyasha- Shut up

Sango- (shuts up immediately)

Shard-(pays for hair cuts)

KZ- Let's not do this again

Sango- I don't like this

( music is the same website as last time, but go to Gundam Wing and then choose White Reflection)

**CHAPTER 6 - Revealing Nothing**

Kagome ran home with the rest of her friends trying to keep up. Eri in particular. "You guys, could you slow down _please?!_" she yelled between pants.

Sango looked behind her back to face Eri while still running. "I don't think Kagome can hear you!"

The young miko continued to force her legs to bolt forward, being driven on the curiosity of what on earth happened earlier that day. School had just ended several minutes ago, and Kagome had forced Miroku, Sango and Eri to run to her house as fast as possible.

The shrine came into view, and Miroku gave a sigh of relief. 'Even though I used to run so much when I was in the time beyond the well, and even now when I'm on the track team, this is a little much…'

Kagome bolted up the stairs, ran to her house, threw the door open, and ran inside. Of course, if she had been paying attention, then she would have realized that there had been a man standing there. Thud.

"Kagome, are you okay?" her mother asked running to her daughter. The man turned around and offered a hand to the teenager. "Sorry, I shouldn't have been standing right there anyway."

Kagome stood up and brushed herself off, Miroku, Sango and Eri only now coming to the front door. "Mom, who is this?"

"Oh, this is Yoroku Defujikani. He is the architect on the addition we're putting on."

"Ah."

"We are just going to go into the living room and discuss everything. Your grandfather is in the kitchen."

Kagome watched her mother and the tall man walk down the foyer and into the living room. "She's acting unusually sane…"

Eri poked her friend in the shoulder. " Uh Kagome, didn't you bring me here for something?"

"Hm? Oh, yeah. Let's go to the kitchen."

Her grandfather and Inuyasha were already waiting at the table in the kitchen. The hanyou had on his hat (thank goodness), eliminating the little fact about his ears.

The miko and friends walked over to the table and sat down. "So, what have you guys come up with?"

Her grandfather closed his eyes for a moment, as if trying to decide how to say what he was going to say. "Well…" he opened his eyes and looked at Eri. "I believe that she should be able to give us the most insight."

Eri, as well as everyone else besides Inuyasha and Ji-chan, were stunned. Kagome's friend pointed her index finger to her chest. "Me?! Why me?!"

"You have just enough holy aura to be able to detect whether something is evil or not and such, but you have not had any training or knowledge of your gift, thus eliminating the possibility that your answer would be biased."

Eri laughed a little. "Holy aura? Kagome, I think that your grandpa has spent a little too much time in this shrine."

Mr. Higurashi rolled his old eyes. "Holy aura is a real thing, girl. Ask Kagome, Sango, and Miroku for example."

"Gramps!" Kagome yelled, blushing. "I don't think that you should be saying stuff like that…"

Eri looked at her friends. "Kagome… what's going on here? I know for one thing that ever since I met Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku that they didn't seem quite right. Correct?"

"Well-" Kagome began.

Shippou opened the kitchen door and went inside. "Man, I'm so hungry after using my magic for tha-" he saw the wide eyed Eri staring at him. "Oops."

"Ga-ga-ga…" Eri's mouth was wide open. "What the-"

Kagome turned to her friend. "Uh Eri… I have something to tell you."

"Like why there is a little boy with a fox tail and ears and feet and hands walking around your house?"

"My name is Shippou! Not little fox boy!"

"Oh shut up!" Inuyasha said, thwacking the kit in the head. He instantly regretted it. "Uh…"

"INUYASHA!!" Kagome yelled. "SIT, BOY!!"

Thud.

"HOLY CRAP!!!!" Eri yelled. Inuyasha's hat had come off.

"Kagome, I think you should explain now." Sango said.

"Right… uh, Eri?" she looked at her wide eyed friend. "I want you to listen very carefully…" the miko took a deep breath. "All of those times I have been out of school, I haven't been sick. In truth I have been going across time to five hundred years ago through the well here at our shrine. In that time I met Inuyasha, who is a dog half-demon, Sango who is a demon exterminator, Miroku who is a Buddhist monk, and Shippou who is a fox demon. The story about the Shikon No Tamah is true except that it is actually not the Shikon no Tamah but the Tamashi no Onobu, or Orb of Souls. Recently the well vanished and Inuyasha and the others had been in this time when it went bye-bye. In that time a demon with the orb of wind named Zephuru attacked us and caused that storm a while back. Except the storm should really be called Hurricane Zephuru or something, since that is what- dammit, I'm getting off topic." she took another breath. "In the battle between us and Zephuru, we met Naena, who has a bit of the fire orb around his neck-"

Naena stuck his head in the kitchen. "Somebody say my name?"

Kagome continued. "And we killed Zephuru. We have also met Sangarouka and Morobuku, who are the reincarnations of Sango and Miroku. And I now have powers of a priestess and can shoot sacred arrows and such." Kagome breathed in deeply. "And that's about it."

Eri looked at her friend wide eyed. After a moment or two of awkward silence, she regained her senses. "There is only one way for me to be sure that what you are saying is the truth."

"And that is?"

"Are these real?" Eri asked, rubbing Inuyasha's ears. Kagome, Shippou, Naena, Miroku, Sango and Mr. Higurashi hit the floor anime style.

Inuyasha growled. "What is with people and rubbing my ears?!"

Kagome lifted herself off of the ground, and giggled. "I guess it's just like a magnet to our hands, Inuyasha."

Kagome's grandfather coughed. "Now, as I was saying… Eri, what did you feel or sense or anything when the wave went through?"

"Well…" The girl said, removing her hands from Inuyasha's ears and rubbing her head. "When we were running and stuff, right before I fell the air smelled… sweet."

"Sweet?" everyone else repeated.

"Yeah. But it was… like… sickly sweet. Like it would be the smell of a wonderful smelling orchid burning or something…"

"Hmm…" Kagome's father thought and rubbed his chin. Everyone stared at him expectantly.

"If that is all that I have to work with, than I have no clue what caused that surge of evil."

Everyone in the room had a sweat dropping moment.

The door bell rang.

- - time change- -

"Okay…" Ms. Higurashi said, pointing to Naena's friends who had come in an hour ago. "You're Hoshido, the holder of the master orb?" she asked to the red haired boy. He nodded.

"Okay, I know you're Yoshima, holder of the orb of light (and the most sane of any of these people). You're… Akutsuo, the holder of the orb of water?" The boy with black/blue hair nodded.

"And you are Osoane, the holder of half of the orb of serpents." Ms. Higurashi said, looking at the brown haired girl with half of a dark green orb around her neck. Osoane nodded.

"Congrats, mom, you finally learned their names." Sota said, clapping for a moment before putting his hands back onto his video game controller.

"That's right." Osoane said. "And everyone here is Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Morobuku, Sangarouka, Shippou, Ms. Higurashi, Kagome's grandfather, Sota, Kilala, and Buyo…. Sorry to say it, Ms. Higurashi, but I think that I'm a wee bit better at learning people's names than you are."

Yanayai smiled. " That's perfectly fine. Hmm, I haven't any coffee for a while…" she walked into the kitchen and began to make some of the caffinated nightmare.

The teens just stood there quietly in the living room, staring at each other and listen to Ms. Higurashi yell happily and dance around with the toaster.

"So…" Yoshima began, looking to Kagome. "Do you guys have any orbs and stuff?"

Inuyasha scuffed. "Duh, 'course we do idiot."

"HEY, DON'T TALK TO MY GRILFRIEND LIKE THAT YOU BA-" Hoshido began, then getting hit in the head with a frying pan the Yoshima was holding. "Hoshido, we have to work on you being so compulsive a bit…" Yoshima said, sighing. (KPK- HEY! She stole my frying pan! I've been looking for that!!)

Kagome smiled. "Don't worry, he isn't the only puppy dog in here that needs a leash."

Inuyasha popped a blood vessel.

"But anyway," The miko continued. "Yeah, all of us have at least a shard of an orb. 'Cept for Sota of course."

"Really?" Osoane asked, finally getting interested in something besides the knitting of the tatami. "Which shards do you guys have?"

"Well, we only know the names of two of them. I know that Inuyasha's shard is on of the orb of beasts. But I have a full orb, the orb of souls. You know of it?"

Osoane, Akutsuo, and Yoshima all popped their eyes open, and looked at Hoshido on the floor, now getting up. "You- you have the orb of souls?!" Hoshido yelled.

"Yeah… why?" Kagome asked. Naena winced. 'oh shit…'

Hoshido jumped to his feet, and his battle kimono melted onto his body. "You are unworthy to hold such a powerful orb. I will relieve you of being it's holder! Prepare to die!" Hoshido yelled, running forward towards Kagome, two samuri swords forming in his hands.

The miko ran to the outside door, and burst into the cold evening. Her battle kimono formed on her body, as well as a quiver of arrows and a bow.

Inuyasha ran outside after Hoshido, battle kimono melting onto his body and the Tetsusaiga forming by his waist. "Oh no you don't you bastard!"

Yoshima and the others followed Inuyasha outside. "HOSHIDO, WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

So what would you say? Kinda cliffy, no cliffy, major cliffy? I dunno. (KPK- try confusing cliffy, as usual)

I'm so happy. Amidst my writing this chapter, my old form of writing came back to me. You know, the form that I wrote Wind child in? Oh, I is happynessded.

Review?…


	8. Nights

YAAAAAAAAAAAY!! I HAVE REVIEWS!! SO MANY- hold on, one moment…

Person - Welcome to WacDnalds, what would you like to order?

KZ - Uh, just Kagome fries, that's all.

Person - thank you, please pull up to the second window.

That was weird one. I don't think I've started a single chapter like that before… strangeness.

Disclaimer (which is here to stay!) - (sure, okay. So. When KZ lets me, the orbs and forgotten characters will be thoroughly mapped out. But not today. Last time, Inuyasha and Sango suffered major emotional losses. That's right. Their hair was cut. The atrocity of it all is staggering.)

KungPowKitty- Now this place is called The Loop. Here, there's the St. Louis Walk of Fame or whatever, the restaurant Blueberry Hill, and also-

Kaede- Are ye ever going to shut it?

Kagura- Since when did this trip include The World's Most Boring and Ill Informed Tour?

Kagome- I vote we sic Felix on her!

Miroku- I agree!

Felix- Tis a far better thing than I have ever done!

Kamiko-Zephuru- Although it isn't a promising fate that would await us after Felix attained power

Inuyasha- I have no idea what you just said. Words were too big

Shippou- That's because the only words you know are 'damn you,' and 'keh.'

Thwap

Kagome- Inuyasha! Bad, bad dog! Sit!

THUD

---later---

(okay. Put simply, KPK is tied and bound. Felix's handiwork. The group's at the mall now)

Shard- C'mon, Kitty. Hurry up.

KPK- (As I said, she is bound, with one rope end serving as a leash, which Shard is holding) Let's see YOU keep up when your feet are tied together!

Ayame- Although, you've gotta admit, it's good entertainment watching her hop around everywhere.

Bystander- Do I know you? (points to Inuyasha, who still has shortened hair by the way)

Inuyasha- Uh…no

Bystander- Are you sure? I could swear I've seen you on TV.

Inuyasha- I have no idea what you're talking about

Bystander- Really? If your hair were longer…

Shippou- What hair? The stupid hanyou went out and got himself sheered like a sheep

THWACK!

Kagome- INUYASHA! SIT!

THUD!

Inuyasha- KAGOME!!!!

Bystander- (gasp) I knew it! HEY EVERYBODY! IT'S INUYASHA!

Felix- (drives up in a golf cart) Hurry, get in before the mob gets us!

StalkingChicken- You mean the mafia?

Felix-(shakes head, points behind him) I mean that. (humongous group of Inuyasha fans are rampaging towards them. Okay, so this could never really happen, but it's just about as likely as a well that's a time portal taking a girl back to the feudal era)

Everyone boards overly cramped golf cart, which goes zooming down the mall's paths or halls or whatever you call 'em.

Inuyasha- (finally pries off the bystander, which had grabbed him round the ankles begging for an autograph)

Love Music- Felix, where did you get this cart?

Felix-(laughs evilly)

Shard- We can only guess what that means

Sangarouka- Gah! (holds on tightly to part of the golf cart as it swerves around, nearly running her into a decorative tree) Who the hell taught him to drive?!

KZ- (slaps forehead) no one. He's only 14. He doesn't even have a learner's permit!

Kouga- I think this could be dangerous

KPK- THINK NOTHING! THIS IS DANGEROUS! STOP THE DAMN CART! (remember her being bound and leashed? Sadly she never made it onto the cart and is running along behind it so as to keep from being dragged along the floor. Too bad for her the cart's topping 60 mph) STOP THE BLOODY DAMN CART!!!

Felix- My pleasure! (hits the brakes. KPK goes flying over the roof of the halted cart and splats into the floor in front of it)

KZ- You squished my sister

Felix- I did no such thing! I turned her into a peach pancake! No where were we? (hits the gas. Poor Kitty cat got run over. How on Earth is she still alive?)

Kagome- Ooo! Stop here, stop here!

Felix obeys

Miroku- (sigh) there were so many woman in that mob I could have asked to bear my child (SLAP) ow.

Sango- Isn't that my part?

Shard- Thought I'd give him a change of pace. So what are we doing here?

Kagome- Buying hair extensions. That barber really was out of his mind

Inuyasha- Come on, Sango

Sango- I don't need any. My hair's grown back already.

Sesshomaru (I really need to put him in here more often)- What? How?

Sango- I used to cut off my hair with my Hirikutsu all the time before I learned to keep it away from my hair. My body learned how to grow hair real fast to compensate for all I lost on accident.

Inuyasha- (blink blink) What?

Sango- Forget it

Kagome- (comes out of shop with newly bought hair extensions. Sadly, white is not that popular of a color, so she had to go with purple)

Inuyasha- I'm not wearing that

Kagome- Sit

Thud

Inuyasha- WOULD YOU KNOCK THAT OFF ALREADY?!

Kagome- Absolutely not

Inuyasha- Actually, how do you put on hair extensions anyways?

Kagome- I have no idea

(music - www. Theotaku .com /misc/jukebox/ , Card Captor Sakura, fun time)

**CHAPTER 8 - Nights**

Hoshido went after Kagome. "DIE!!!!" Kagome darted out of the way, trying to grab onto one of her arrows. The holder of the master orb slashed and swung again, only then to be blocked off by Inuyasha.

Sangarouka turned to Yoshima. "Yoshima, what in the seven hells is Hoshido doing?!"

The girl grimaced. "This happens a lot actually. He doesn't believe that anyone but the holder of the master orb to be eligible to be the protector of an orb. But he really goes nuts when it's one of the four major orbs that he is fighting over…"

Sangarouka turned to Sango, and then back to Yoshima. "Then, wouldn't that mean that he has come after you too?"

"It took me three months just to convince him to stop trying to suck away my soul…" she looked onward to the battle before them.

"GET BACK HERE AND FIGHT ME, YOU COWARD!!!" Inuyasha yelled, chasing after the red haired boy, for who was running after Kagome. Hoshido turned his head over his shoulder. "DON'T WORRY, RIGHT AFTER I KILL HER, YOU NEXT PUPPY DOG!!!"

Inuyasha jumped into Hoshido's path, holding the Tetsusaiga at ready. "What kind of a man are you?! Going after the woman first, then saying you'll take on the real fighter?! Some guts, bastard."

Inuyasha felt a rock hit the back of his head. He whirled around. "WHAT?!"

"SO I CAN'T DEFEND MYSELF, HUH?! HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I SAVED YOUR BUTT WITH MY ARROWS AND SITS!???!?!"

Thud.

"K-k-kagomeeeEEEEEE!!!!" Inuyasha forced himself off of the ground, landing right in front of the ticked off miko. "Yes?"

"WHAT DID YOU THINK I WAS DOING?!?! IF I HADN'T PROTECTED YOU, RIGHT NOW YOU'D BE RIBBONS!!!"

"HA HA, VERY FUNNY!!! I CAN BEAT _THAT_ PUSH OVER!!" she pointed to the befuddled Hoshido.

The holder of the master orb growled. Hoshido once again lunged after Kagome. "I'M NO PUSH OVER YOU BITCH!!!"

Miroku stepped in front of his way. "Stop this!"

Hoshido clammered his feet on the ground in attempt to stop, and finally did… about three inches away from the houshi. "Uh…"

"You moron, what would the point of killing her be? No matter what the reason, one must not do evil to another if they do not deserve it!"

"Get out of my way, little man. She deserves it alright. No one but me should hold any of the four Seiei orbs!"

Thowck! Thud!

"Dammit, Whatchya do that for?!" Hoshido yelled at Miroku from the ground. The monk had thwacked him in the head with his staff.

"Uh, duh?" Sangarouka began, walking up by the monk. "What did you expect after making such a stupid remark like that? Seriously, the only other person as stupid as you is Inuyasha!"

"That's ri- , HEY!" Inuyasha popped a few blood vessels.

Osoane walked over to her friend on the ground, and reached into her baggy pants pocket. Akutsuo followed behind her. "Osoane! Don't d-"

"YOU SPOILED LITTLE BRAT!!" Osoane yelled, banging Hoshido's head with a Fighting fan she pulled out of the pocket. "WHEN ARE YOU GONNA GROW OUT OF THIS!! THERE ARE PEOPLE IN THIS WORLD THAT DESERVE AN ORB MORE THAN YOU!! YOU DON'T HAVE TO KILL EVERYONE WHO HAS ONE!!!!" Bang, thwok, smack, Kling, bam, shuck…

Everyone from the Inuyasha groups just stared at Hoshido getting beat up by a girl with a fan. They turned to Akutsuo, who just sighed. "This happens a lot…"

"I already told them that." Yoshima chimed in, pulling out a bag of popcorn. "Ooo, that must have hurt."

Kagome sighed along with having a sweat dropped moment. 'Great, more insane people, just what I need…'

- -place change, time skip- - (chrono trigger, Gato)

Kouga opened his eyes, waking from his brick like sleep. He sat up, and looked around hut. Everyone was still there: Kaede, Ayame, Zephuru, Kagura, and Kanna. 'How the hell did I get stuck with all of this…?!'

The wolf demon got up, and left the cramped hut. The sun had yet to even come up across the horizon, telling him that he had plenty of time to go jewel shard hunting.

Kouga picked up his feet, and ran in the direction his nose smelt demon. Running through the forest, he came across a small creek, no wider than his leg. But no matter, the moment he touched a rock in the creek, he tripped and ended up wet with the remnants of his running speed cyclone hitting him in the head. "What the hell?!"

The unhappy demon picked up the rock he tripped on. It was only the size of his fist, round, dark, and was as light as a feather. 'How did this measly thing trip me…? Whatever…' he crushed the rock into rubble in his hands, got up, and began to run once more.

He came to a massive clearing, with sprawling hills that went on for quite a while until turning into mountains. Kouga sniffed the air, and frowned. "This would be a lot easier if Kagome was here to help."

"And I can't?" He heard Ayame say behind him. Kouga tensed on hearing her voice, and turned around. "What are you doing following me?!"

"Well, for the past several nights and very early morning, like this, you've been going out at night, and coming back bruised or cut, or having a more powerful aura. So, I came to investigate…"

"Ayame, just stop following me around, okay?!" He said straight to her face. "Kagome is the only one I love, and you can't just try to wriggle yourself in between us."

"Excuse me?! If I'm not mistaken, I don't believe that Kagome has told anyone that she loves you, so I'm wriggling in between nothing! And what's even more sad is the fact that I have been following you out at night for FIVE nights now, and _sorry _if I was worried that you might get killed!" The wolf demoness glared at Kouga coldly. Instead of brushing it off like all of the others times, though, Kouga felt a little, 'Guilty? This is weird…'

Ayame stalked back into the woods, and in a moment, the wolf demon couldn't see her body angrily walking away. He crossed his arms and looked down at the ground. 'Well… maybe that wasn't the BEST thing to say to her… Dammit, what am I thinking about?! I love Kagome only, and I need to find some more jewel shards.'

The wolf prince shook his head to get rid of any remaining bit of the thought that had crossed through his mind. He turned back towards the sprawling hills, and took off running. 'There is a faint smell of a demon north east… maybe that's where the jewel shard is…'

- - place skip - - (Chrono Cross, Scars left by time)

Kagome tossed and turned in her sleep, clenching onto her covers for dear life. Cold sweat was beading every where on her skin, and small tears were forming around her eyes.

-into dream

"Why did you kill him!!!?!" Kagome screamed. There was another girl floating above Kagome, about ten feet up. The girl looked exactly like Kagome, except she had yellow strips of hair in between the normal black.

"Well of course," The girl said, moving away a stray lock of hair. "He was just a stupid obstacle. Did you really think that your feelings for him could have stopped me?"

Kagome held the lifeless body of Inuyasha in her arms, tears bursting from her eyes. "Inuya-sha…" she sobbed, stroking the hair on his head. She heard the girl in above her laughing a bit. "Oh get off it Kagome. He was just a lowly hanyou, nothing important."

"YOU SHUT UP, YOU BITCH!!!! INUYASHA WAS MORE POWERFUL THAN YOU COULD EVER BE!!! MAYBE NOT IN DEMONIC POWER LIKE YOU, BUT IN HIS HEART!!!! AT LEAST HE DIDN'T KILL PEOPLE FOR THAT STUPID EXCUSE!!!!"

The girl shifted in the air, wings on her back flapping once or twice. "You really did love him, didn't you?"

"AND STILL DO!!!" Kagome screamed back. Wings appeared on her back and she flew up into the air towards the look alike girl. "HE COULD LOVE PEOPLE, GIVE THEM MERCY AND NOT EVEN KNOW IT!! SURE HE DID SOME BAD STUFF NOW AND THEN, BUT HE REGRETTED IT AFTERWARDS!!! INUYASHA HAD A HEART, YOU BITCH!!!" the young miko screamed/ sobbed.

The yellow stripe haired girl frowned. "So, your miko powers have grown so that you have wings? Not bad."

"WOULD YOU SHUT UP!"

- out of dream

"Kagome?" Sango said again, shaking her friend a bit. Sangarouka stood behind the demon exterminator, worried look on her face. "Sango, do you think that we should go get Inuyasha? She keeps on saying things about him getting killed."

Sango rubbed the back of her neck. "I dunno…" The two sat down on the miko's bed, and tried over and over again to wake their friend.

"No… Inu… you killed him… I wont…" she murmured adding to the friend's worries.

"Crap, this isn't going to be easy." Sango said, holding her friend's hand.

"Huh? Why?" Sangarouka asked, looking at Kagome's face. Sango sighed. "Kagome's worst fear is Inuyasha dieing on her. When ever she has nightmares about it, it isn't easy to get her to wake up. Once when I tried, she thrust me into a wall using her miko powers…"

Sanga looked at the far wall. "So that's why there's a dent there…"

The door to the teenage girl's room clicked open, and in came Yanayai. "What's going on in here? Is Kagome okay?"

The teen girls shook heads.

Ms. Higurashi walked into the room and closed the door behind her. She walked over and sat down on the little remaining room on Kagome's bed. "Kagome?"

- - place switch - -

Kouga continued running for the demon's smell. 'I'm sure I can sense something around here… Wait… what's that sound?' The demon stopped running, and stood poised on the hill he was on. He waited for the pounding of the blood in his ears to stop, before really turning on the demonic hearing. He listened to what seemed like ground getting broken… and the small cry of a demon.

"Hmph, nothing much… hold it…." he listened in a little further…

Ayame screaming.

In a second Kouga was sprinting in the direction he had come. 'Dammit, why did I have to leave her in those woods?! Now that I smell it, there _is_ the scent of a demon in there! Why didn't I smell it before?!'

-there is going to be multiple switching in between times, so brace yourself-

Kagome continued to sweat, her two friends and mother hunched over her. "A… yame… dodge now… run Kou… hurry…"

Sangarouka looked at Ms. Higurashi. "Now what is the dream about?"

Kagome's mother shook her head. "In truth, I have no idea."

Within a minute Kouga was back at the forest for which he had come. He sniffed the air while still running in the forest, trees speeding by him. 'Ayame, where are you?!… Kouga, Ayame is to the west a bit. Run Kouga, Hurry!' He heard Kagome's voice in his head. The wolf prince stopped dead in his tracks.

"What the hell?!" 'Shut up Kouga and listen to me! Ayame is getting attacked by a demonic bear, and has already gotten hurt! If you don't move your butt right now, she is going to die!!' "But Kagome, how are you in my head?" 'SHUT UP AND MOVE YOU IDIOT!'

The wolf did as told. 'I can smell Ayame's blood in the air! Hold on, Ayame! I'm coming!'

Ayame gripped her sword, trying her best to ignore the gash on her leg. The massive bear roared in anger again, and attacked the wolf demoness again. She jumped out of the way, but not without getting hit by some of the debris caused from the claw striking ground. "Dammit, this thing doesn't want to die!"

"Ayame… don't st… moving…" Kagome mumbled in her sleep. She was beginning to pant. Sango looked at her friend curiously. 'Kagome, what is going on in your head?'

Ayame hid behind a tree, and tried to rest. 'AYAME! DON'T STOP MOVING! THE BEAR IS ABOUT TO SLASH AT THE TREE!'

"What? Ugh!" Ayame leaped out from behind the tree. She turned around in mid air to see the bear destroying the tree she had been behind. "Thanks Kagome. Now what?"

'Kouga is just a little bit away. Try to head east and meet him halfway!'

"Got it!" Ayame ran for east, but felt light coming from behind her. She turned around and say blue ghostly figure of Kagome shooting an arrow at the massive bear, and the beast screeching in pain. The wolf demoness's eyes popped open. "Kagome?!"

"Get out of here! I can't maintain a body for more than ten seconds like thi-" and the figure vanished. Ayame turned her attention back to the east, and ran as fast as she could. The gash on her leg bled heavily, but she didn't stop running, especially once hearing the demon running toward her.

Underbrush and tree branches swiped and cut at her face and body, and Ayame came to a small creek. Even though it was no wider than maybe Kouga's leg, she tripped on one of the pebbles, and felt a tendon sprain. The demon wolf teen looked up at the bear coming upon her, readying a strike with it's paw.

"Hurry… Hurry Kouga…" Kagome muttered in her sleep, turning over again. By now Ms. Higurashi had placed a small wash cloth on the teens forehead, trying to wake her. "Kagome! Wake up Kagome!"

'HURRY KOUGA! AYAME'S ABOUT TO GET KILLED!' The wolf prince heard in his head. He got glimpse of the stream, swooped Ayame into his arms, and sprinted towards the village. He heard the bear coming behind them, 'KOUGA, IT'S GONNA HIT YOU!! WATCH-'

(Chrono Cross, 1st Overworld)

"WATCH OUT!!!" Kagome yelled, bursting straight foreword in her bed. "Kagome!" Kagome's mother and friends hugged their friend and daughter. Kagome squawked. "Hey, leave my lungs some space to inhale, eh?"

"Sorry." The three said in unison, letting go. As Kagome took the wash cloth off of her forehead, her mother took hold of her hand. "What on earth were you dreaming about?"

"Uh… I don't remember." she lied. Kagome watched and waited a while until her mother left the room, and her two friends fell back asleep. 'Whoa… first a few months ago with my wings coming out, now this happening almost every other night? What is going on with my miko powers?…'

Once the young miko tried to blink, her eyes shut and she went straight back to sleep. Such a strong sleep, that she didn't even hear a certain hanyou come in and fall asleep watching her.

- -time jump- - (Inuyasha, no more words)

"So, how did everyone sleep last night?" Morobuku asked happily to everyone. Kagome listened to everyone replying that they slept fine, and she was brought back to her time changing activities the previous night.

"How about you, Kagome? How did you sleep?" Shippou asked. Sango looked at her friend while chewing on some of her scrambled eggs, and very slightly shook her head.

Kagome got the hint instantly. She smiled like her normal self. "Oh, I slept fine, thanks…" she stared at Morobuku, then to Shippou, Miroku, pretty much everyone seemed happy. "What's going on?" she asked. "Why is everyone smiling?"

"Uh, earth to Kagome!" Sota said, smiling widely. This also revealed some toast he had yet to chew fully. "Today's Friday! You know, only today for school and then the weekend?"

"Oh, right…" 'Sheesh, I am so spaced out right now…'

Sango sighed quietly to herself. 'I wonder if Miroku remembered about next week… that it's my birthday…'

Naena heard the sigh from the demon exterminator, and looked at her. Her face was in the general directions of Miroku's, and seemed, 'Almost sad? And kinda worried… Hmmm… I'm beginning to wonder… Does he really know how she feels for him?… oh, something shiny!' The green haired boy became entranced with his spoon.

Kagome watched her mother spinning like a ballerina while cleaning up the cook ware she had used making breakfast. The miko sighed, knowing all too well that _that_ was what ran in her blood. 'She doesn't even remember last night, does she?…' Kagome brought her finger to her cheek, remembering of the night's events, and her going back to Sengoku Jidai. 'I wonder what's next… I mean, I always have a dream, but then it fades into me going back in time again. I know that I actually go back there and stuff… but the dreams recently… they've seemed so real…'

The door bell rang.

"Oh, that's Eri and the others. Come on guys." Kagome said, taking a quick swig of her milk before grabbing onto her normal sized backpack and heading towards the door. Her friends (excluding Sangarouka and Morobuku of course) did likewise, and followed the miko out the door.

- - place change- -

Tenstu (aka - Senko's possessed body) walked around the down town area of Tokyo. 'Hmm… That structure is far too small,' he thought, looking up at Hilton Tokyo. 'I most likely couldn't even reach the continent with that thing…'

He continued to walk around the area, getting little bows from bystanders walking by. 'I think I could get used to this body, eh Tsumyena?… Not really for me mind you. This puppet of flesh is so weak… But able to be influential… True, I have to agree with that, brother Tako.' Tenstu reached into the large bundle of items on his back, feeling around for a certain stick of incense.

Senko's body pulled out the incense stick, feeling the aura of resonate around the fine powder. He smiled. 'Very influential indeed…'

- -place change, time skip - -

Kagome could barely keep herself awake in Mr. Tsunoshi's Algebra class. Listening over and over again about the fact that some really weird formula was in fact discovered by the japanese, and that it was a major basis of the world really didn't really catch her attention. 'Sorry Sensei Tsunoshi, but I really don't think that the midpoint formula is all that important…'. She stared out the window, desperately trying to have something grab her attention before she fell asleep. 'Well, that's a pretty bird… and the clouds seem very puffy… Ugh, this is hopeless.'

The young miko returned her attention to her textbook, feeling that maybe if she actually paid attention, she might learn something. 'I guess going back in time really gets to me after a while. Even if I haven't been there since.. Well, technically last night, but physically months ago, I still haven't been able to get the swing of things…' she sighed.

"Now," Sensei Buitekua began in her usually hyped manor. 'I swear,' Inuyasha thought, trying to restrain himself from sharpening his claws on her. 'This lady needs to get locked up in a psychiatric ward…'

"I gave everyone a swab and petri dish, right?" Sensei Buitekua asked loudly.

There was a chorus of groans of assurance.

"Okey dokey, then! I already checked your microscopes to make sure they work, so lets get this lab going!" She cheered, slapping her protective eyewear onto her face. "Now, what you are going to do is take the little puffed end of the swap, and rub it around the inside of your mouth. Like this!" She said, sticking the little white thingy in her open mouth. She rubbed the area around the inside of her lips. "Sthee? Nowg, I wagnth algof U tu du thishth."

Around the classroom, her students began sticking the little white sticks in their mouths and rubbing it around. Inuyasha was rubbing the little swab around the inside of his mouth, when he overheard a little conversation behind him. "(Sigh) I wish I could be the one swabbing Inuyasha's mouth…"

"Yeah… he is _so_ hot…"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. 'These girls really get annoying after awhile…'

"I would so have his baby."

"Me too."

The hanyou nearly choked on the swab.

- - time skip - -

Sango met up with Kagome on the way out of the school. They each were now wearing heavier coats, considering that the season was getting much colder. "Anything major happen in class today?" Kagome asked her friend.

"Kinda. In Art History we had to watch our teacher drool over some picture slides that a guy painted of her favorite T.V. actor."

"So no homework in that class?"

"Just disturbing memories."

"You don't want to know about what disturbing memories are." Inuyasha said, coming up behind the two and walking next to Kagome. The miko laughed. "Aw, did the little puppy not have a good time in a class today?"

"Keh." Inuyasha coughed, though unable to hide a small tint of pink on his face.

"What is that supposed to mean, Inuyasha?" Miroku asked, walking up by Sango. "Something strike a little more personally?"

"S-Shut up you lecher!" The hanyou burst back.

"Oh ho, so it is something more personal…" Naena said, coming up from behind them all and coming up by Miroku. The houshi almost had a heart attack. "GAH!!! Hold it, since when did you go to our school?"

"Since I started living with you guys and passed into the high school. What was this little incident, Inuyasha?"

POW, THWOCK!

"OW!" the green haired boy yelped, rubbing the lump now on his head. "GEEZ, INUYASHA, WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled.

"Keh, it's none of any of your damn business so bug off!" The hanyou retorted, bursting forward away from the group. Kagome watched him leave the rest of them behind. "Inuyasha…"

"What's his problem?" Naena pondered aloud.

Once the hanyou was positive that the rest of the group was not chasing after him, he slowed down his pace to a walk. Beneath his hat, Inuyasha's ears flattened against his skull. 'It's absolutely disgusting already having to think about what that girl said, but having them all pound it into my head endlessly?! ARG!! The only person I want to have my child is Kagome, and,' he stopped in mid thought. 'Did I really just think that?! Dammit, Miroku is rubbing off on me…'

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Oooos… What is Senko up to? Will Miroku recall the fact of Sango's birthday? What is going to be going on on Friday night? Has Naena fallen in love with his shiny spoon? (KPK- Here's a question for you. Where the heck is our favorite fox demon?)

Review?…


	9. Buyo

HOLY CRAP, I AM SO SORRY! This week has been mayhem. I have had to work on an English project, then work on a paper on King Henry VII of England (who is a bastard beyond all reason. Seriously he killed how many wives! Like Four!), and then I had to study for a Tae Kwon Do graduation that I thought was next week. Not only all of that, but I had very small writer's block, but I got over it. Inuyasha DVDs heal anything.

Just to let you know, this is in fact the second story of a trinity. No, Inuyasha and Kagome don't wait to tell each other their feelings until the last one, that is other people. Also, the plot and epilogue of the third story is MAJORLY IMPORTANT AND EVERYTHING IN EVERY STORY WILL MAKE SENSE!… wheeze…. Ick, shouldn't have done that. But anyway,

Disclaimer - (Wow. Finally gettin' back in the habit of these things. Let's get to it! Oh, and just for a change of pace, Inuyasha characters don't belong to the author of the fan fictions. Duh. Moving on!)

Inuyasha- I can't believe I'm wearing this (has on those purple hair extensions from before. And yes, it took him a good 2 hours to get them on)

Kagome- It could be worse, you know

Inuyasha- Oh yeah? How!

Shard- She could have gone with light, neon blue

Kamiko-Zephuru- Now THAT would have been worth a lotta money to see! HA HA HA!

(I forgot to mention, they're still in the mall. They're walking around Famous Barr, trying to hide from the fans.)

Sesshomaru- What is this stuff?

Morobuku (aka Miroku's reincarnation, oh lazy people who can't put two and two together)- WEEEEELLLLLLLLLLL, I'm glad you asked!

Shippou- Oh boy, this can't be good

Kouga- I smell a painful experience coming

Sota- Something tells me this is gonna be like when he did ballet in Auntie Martha's kitchen

Morobuku- THIS! (picks up an elevator) IS CALLED A WAFFLE MAKER! That's right, your very own waffle maker for only 200!

KungPowKitty- I thought he was from modern times

Inuyasha- What's a waffle?

Kaede- What is a waffle maker?

Love Music- (stomps on Morobuku's foot, points to the now broken elevator he dropped) THAT is an elevator!

Ayame- A who-da-vador?

Sota- Darth Vader!

KungPowKitty, Shard, LoveMusic- (slap their foreheads)

Morobuku- AND THIS! (picks up mannequin from the juniors department) IS CALLED A-

Miroku- AAAAAHHHHHH! SHE'S SO PRETTY! PLEASE BEAR MY-(WHANG)- YEOWCH!

Sango- Give it rest. It's not even real

Sangarouka (Sango's reincarnation)- Hey where's Felix?

(group members turn to face each other. In unison…) Uh…um…ah… Oh no.

-elsewhere-

Felix- Those are my terms

Unidentified person- Hmm, you wage a hard bargain, Mr. Felix, but we'll accept your offer.

Felix- hehehehe…BWA HAHAHAHA HAAAAA! At long last! It will be mine, ALL MINE!

-back to mall-

Sota- I feel a disturbance in the force.

(Now what is Felix up to? Where did that golf cart go? What's up with all the Star Wars references? When will KZ finally explain everything in his fan-fics in English? Hey, where's my frying pan! Bring that back here!)

(music is www. Theotaku . Com / misc/ jukebox, Final fantasy VII, escape)

**CHAPTER 8 - Buyo**

Kagome sat at her desk, listening to the music that Sango was listening far too loud on her new CD player. The miko looked over at her bed, seeing the youkai exterminator bobbing her head up and down while working on science homework. 'If only you knew a few months ago what you would be doing right now…'

Kagome returned her gaze to her math homework. But no matter how many times she tried to get her focus onto the proofs before her, the miko's mind kept on slipping back into thought of Inuyasha. 'What was it that he didn't want to say today in front of us? Did it have to do with me or some-'

A wave of evil swept through the room. Chills shot up through both Kagome's and Sango's spines, even more violent than the previous one the day before. The friends exchanged glances, before Inuyasha came barging into the room. "You two feel that?"

"Yeah," The miko said, getting up from her spot at the desk. Sango followed.

"Hmph, come with me… both of you." The hanyou said, hooking his finger towards the door. The two girls followed Inuyasha out of Kagome's room, and down the stairs. Inuyasha signaled for them to duck and stay quiet, letting them just barely get by his body. "They were carrying in groceries." he whispered, pointing towards the front door. The teenage girls poked their heads out from behind the wall.

Sangarouka, Shippou, Naena, and Sota were laying on the floor, along with the door being open, random food all over the ground, and Ms. Higurashi and her father trying to get them to come to. The girls could also here in the nearby kitchen the monk and Morobuku rummaging around looking for some kind of pill.

Sango and Kagome resumed their places behind the wall, terrified. "They told me," Inuyasha began. "Not to let you two know. They really don't know me that well if they think I'm not going to tell you two something important."

As much as Kagome felt like she should feel happy that the hanyou before her said that, the situation wouldn't let her. "The waves of evil… they're getting stronger…"

At that moment Miroku and Morobuku burst out of the kitchen. "We found the pills!"

Kagome, Sango and Inuyasha bolted up the stairs and back to the main hallway in the upstairs. Before the three teens could go back to Kagome's room, however, Kilala popped out of nowhere and began to meow loudly at Sango. "Hmm? Kilala? What is it?" The demon exterminator asked, swooping the little cat demon into her arms. The fire cat meowed loudly again, scrambling out of the youkai's arms and back onto the floor.

"Kilala!" Sango cried, following her companion into Yanayai's bedroom. Kagome and Inuyasha followed their friend into Kagome's mother's bedroom, only bumping into Sango in the process. "Look." Sango said.

The hanyou and miko poked their heads our from behind their friend. Before them on Yanayai's floor was the unconscious Buyo near the nightstand, for which a small trickle of blood coming out of the cats head. Kagome ran over to the family cat, cradling it in her arms. She was able to feel a small heart beat, but it was slowing down. "Oh Kami, Sango, go call the veterinarian! Hurry!"

"Right." The youkai exterminator said quickly before running out of the room and practically jumping the entire fleet of stairs. (KPK- Out of curiosity, how does she know what a vet is?)

Kilala walked over to the injured, over-weight cat, and began to lick the wound on it's head. Kagome was already trying to tell herself to be strong, barely keeping down tears. "I guess," Inuyasha began, coming over and sitting down by Kagome. 'Better be careful what I say…' "I guess… he and Kilala were playing over here on the nightstand when the wave went through…"

"Yeah…" the miko said, sniffing while petting the injured cat. She stood up, cradling Buyo in her arms, and walked out of her mother's room and down the stairs. Inuyasha was left in a room with a sad/guilty looking cat demon by him.

"You two were playing on the nightstand, right?"

Kilala nodded.

'Okay, how the hell did she understand me?' (KPK- Good question, dude)

-place change, time skip-

"Hmph," grunted Tenstu, looking at the lighted incense before him. He was standing on top of the Roppongi Hills Mori Tower, holding the incense within the demonic holder for which the two demons had come from. "Tako, this incense doesn't seem to be working. Perhaps another stick?… No, Tsumyena. You are just as impatient as ever. Give this incense time, and we shall get some-"

Rain clouds up above opened up. Tenstu glared at the skies after watching the incense stick sizzle and cease burning. "-Thing to get annoyed with…" The two in one demon took hold of the incense stick, and snapped it in half. "Dammit… Well, Tako, I believe we should wait until the daylight hours to continue with our plan?…"

Tenstu looked out over the roof fence, getting drenched in the rain. In the distance, there was the Higurashi shrine. "I believe so, brother. Once the incense has enough time to work, then we shall end those peoples' power and such. Pretty good thing we also got that monk's memory, true?… Indeed. Without it, we might never of known of such powerful people…"

- place change, small time skip-

(music - Chrono Cross, Chrono Death)

Kagome and Sota were clinging to each other in the veterinary waiting room. Their mother and grandpa were attempting to calm down the two, but to no avail. Inuyasha and the others were also in the waiting room, but were not nearly as choked up.

"Keh," Inuyasha grunted. "That little scruff bag'll probably die from being so fat. Just get a grip."

Wow, _that _certainly smoothed things over. (KPK- Brace yourselves for the fireworks!)

Kagome glared at the hanyou. "INUYASHA! WOULD YOU JUST SHUT UP! YOU AREN'T HELPING!" she sobbed. The teenage girl returned to holding onto her sobbing brother. "I-I-I-is Buyo going to d-d-d-die!" Sota cried.

Yanayai was only barely able to hold down tears herself. "I don't know, Sota…"

Inuyasha couldn't get a hold of it. Why would they all be crying over a cat? He had never fully realized what a pet was, so the hanyou was stumped. 'Hmm…' he looked over at Sango, sitting next to Kagome. 'Sango gets all tear eyed when Kilala gets hurt or something… maybe Buyo is the same way to Kagome…'

The veterinarian come out into the waiting room. All of the Higurashi family (excluding Mr. Higurashi, who had stayed back the house to keep down the fort) bolted up to the animal doctor. "Is Buyo okay?"

"Can we see him?"

"What is the damage to his head?"

"Is he still alive?"

"I wanna see Buyo!"

The veterinarian held up his hands. "Calm down, calm down… The family of Buyo can come in to see him."

Ms. Higurashi, Kagome, and Sota followed the doctor inside the room. Right when Inuyasha was about to go in as well, the door closed right in his face. "HEY!"

"Oh hush Inuyasha." Sangarouka said, rubbing her temple.

"You butt out of this, Sanga! I wanted to go in there!"

"Weren't you listening?" Miroku asked, walking over to where Sango was sitting. "He said the _family_ of Buyo could go in, not the people that happen to live in the same house."

"And besides," Shippou chimed in, sitting on the shoulder of Naena. "After that stuff you said, I bet Kagome is really going to pound you later!"

WHAM!

"OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" The kit cried, rubbing the whelp on his head.

- p.o.v. change - (Chrono Trigger, Belthasar)

The veterinarian, Dr. Jurehi, began to put up x ray pictures on a large light wall thingy. Buyo was on a table, with a special oxygen mask on his face. Kagome and her brother sat right next to the feline, stroking him gently while their mother stood near the doctor.

"Well," Dr. Jurehi began, pointing at the pictures on the display light. "Buyo here has suffered severe brain damage, but because you all got him here so fast, he should go back to living normally in about a week or two once the stitches heal over."

"Thank Kami…" Yanayai sighed, rubbing the right side of her face. Sota sighed deeply with relief, lessening his grip on his sister.

"However," Dr. Jurehi continued, triggering a spike of fear in the Higurashi family members. "If you look here," he said, pointing to a brain scan on the light board. "The severe damage struck near the brain stem, parietal lobe, and frontal lobe."

Kagome bit her lip. "Which means?"

The doctor sighed. "Buyo now has paralysis in his hind legs, has difficulty with perception of his environment, problems with balance and movement, large counts of insomiatic issues, inability to focus on more than one thing at a time, loss awareness of his surroundings, and most likely has a changed personality. He hasn't off of the drugs long enough for us to tell on that one."

Sota let tears come from his eyes, and continued to stroke the sleeping cat. "So what do we do?"

"Well," Dr. Jurehi began once more, sitting down at his desk. "Buyo most likely now has no clue of who or what he is. More or less, it is going to be like he is a full grown kitten with a different personality. He showed some bruising to his temporal lobes, but not enough to do extreme damage. This means that he will recognize figures or people that he has known for a long time, but up until about… maybe… three years ago he wont remember anyone or anything."

'I guess Buyo wont know Inuyasha, then…'

Ms. Yanayai continued to hold back her tears, even though her voice cracked dramatically. "Is there anything to cure all of this?"

"There might be a possibility in stem cell research being done in South Korea, but I don't know for the moment. At any rate, though, you should probably take him home in that cushion container over there."

Sota and Kagome popped up. "HUH! Take him home!"

"Yes." The doctor said, beginning to gather up materials and such for the family's departure. "The only thing left for the people at this facility to do for Buyo here is to take out the stitched when his wound heals, and to try to contact researchers in Korea. In the mean time, I think it would be best if his new first memories were in a place that would naturally feel like home."

-

Trust me, Buyo plays a much bigger role in the grand scheme of things… but this is really sad… it had to happen, though…

Review?…


	10. Telling the Powwow: Part One

WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! ONLY 20 AWAY! YAAAAAAAAAYNEEEESS!…

Energy low… requires new battery…

Disclaimer - (Well, um…hm. Okay, well, where did we leave off? A disturbance in the force, am I correct? Yeah, well, here we go)

(PS, still in the mall. Which is very devastating to particular tomboys)

Shard- I can't go on! Leave me! Save yourself!

KungPowKitty- Never! We can make it! Just a little longer!

Kaede- What is the problem with ye two!

Shippou- They look like they're about to go nuts

Kamiko-Zephuru- Shippou, that happened a loooooooong time ago. Hence the frying pans and rice cookers.

Kagome- Has anyone found Felix yet?

(ceiling tile thingmerbob crashes to the ground, Sango pops her head out)

Sango- He's not in any of the usual places

Love Music- (to self) uh oh

KZ- Well he has to be somewhere

Shard- Maybe he made it out of this death trap

KPK- He could only be so lucky

Kagura- It's a mall, for goodness sake!

Love Music- (to self) oh boy, we're in trouble

Sangarouka- Miroku, if you do that one more time, when we find Felix, I swear I'll lock you in a room with him and a stack of mountain dew for the rest of eternity!

Stalking Chicken- Ooo! Check this out! It's a waffle maker that can also make peach pancakes!

Love Music- I know where Felix is!

(group immediately fixes attention on Love Music)

Inuyasha- Well, where is he? (yep, he still's got those purple extensions. Poor pup)

Love Music- (to KPK) Remember that time with the eggs and chocolate?

KPK- (looks confused for a moment, then eyes widen in realization. Starts to rub forehead) Oh shit

-elsewhere-

Felix- (on phone) I told you, I don't want to speak with the warden, I want to speak with Auntie Martha!… No, this is not a collect call… Look, just tell 'em it's a personal favor… Fifteen grand says so, you moron!…WHAT DO YOU MEAN THIS IS DOMINOES! (hangs up phone)

Felix- Fine, I'll have to do it the old fashion way! (loads bazooka with eggs) Hasta la vista, baby!

-back to the mall-

Myoga- Please tell me you're joking

Love Music, KPK, KZ in unison- You can't make something this bizarre up, dude

Kagome- How much time do we have?

(the fan mob appears)- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! IT'S INUYASHA!

Ayame- I'd say 2 seconds

(Now what is going to happen next? Why is Felix looking for Martha Stewart? Who were those mobsters from last time? How did the fans find the group? When are we gonna figure out what Felix is up to? And why the hell did this disclaimer suck so bad? Nothing to be revealed next time on disclaimer!)

(music is same website as always, but no music at the moment)

**CHAPTER 9 - Telling the Pow-wow: Part One**

Sota continued to stroke the sleeping and now decrepit cat while in his bed. He never did admit it, but Buyo really was his best friend. Sure, Inuyasha could somewhat count, but the boy saw the hanyou as more of a brotherly image than best friend.

He turned to look at the clock on his nightstand. 12:43. 'Ick… I really should be asleep…'

The brother of Kagome sighed, and went on to stroking Buyo. None of the older boys within the house hold except Naena had gone to bed yet. 'It's kinda unnerving… knowing that they are all talking about something important…'

"No… No! I don't wanna play basketball…" Naena said in his sleep, rolling over on the futon. Sota rolled his eyes. 'Idiot…'(KPK- HEY! That only happened once, thank you very much!)

He heard yelling. Obviously Inuyasha and Kagome again. Sango, Sanga, Miroku, and Morobuku were probably either A: playing ref for the two teens, or B: not being allowed to leave the fight scene. "Inuyasha did say some insensitive stuff earlier…" Sota whispered to himself, slipping out of his bed. He picked up the sleeping feline, and held Buyo as if he were a baby. "She's still real upset about Buyo, too…" he whispered again to himself, quietly stepping over a sleeping Kitsune. He slid open his door, and sneaked over to the open Living room door, where the teens were arguing.

"WILL YOU STOP CRYING, WENCH! YOU ACT LIKE YOU LOVE THAT FAT FUR-BALL!"

"HE'S OUR FAMILY PET! OF COURSE I LOVE BUYO! TO THINK I ACTUALLY THOUGHT THAT YOU WOULD BE SENSITIVE ABOUT THIS!"

"Keh."

Sota rolled his eyes. 'Inuyasha, you may be cool but you really have to work on attitude…' he continued to stroke his feline friend.

- several city blocks away -

"So Eri," Ayumi began, taking a bite out of a massive cookie of hers. The three friends were all over at Eri's house for a sleep over. After all, it was Friday night. Well, technically speaking Saturday morning. "You said that you had something to tell us?"

"Um… yeah… it's about… Inuyasha and Kagome…" 'I know I said that I wouldn't tell them, Kagome, and I'm sorry, but I have to! With these freaky waves going through Tokyo for the past two days, I have to let them know what's going on… for their safety…'

"Earth to Eri!" Yuka cheered, waving her hand in front of her friend's face.

"Oh, sorry."

"Anyway, the dirt about Inuyasha and Kagome! What is it!"

"Well…" Eri began, tucking her knees into her arms. "You guys know about Inuyasha being the 'two timing, bossy, jealous adolescent', right?"

"No duh."

"No duh."

"Okay, well…" 'Here I go…' "There is a little more than that…"

"Don't tell me that there is a fifth guy now added to the mix." Yuka said plainly.

"Who was the fourth?" Ayumi asked.

"Hojo."

"Oh yeah…"

"Sheesh, no, there is no new guy in on her little love triangle, square, octagon thing. This has to do with the guy already with her… and the residents at her house."

"Residents at her house? Huh?" Ayumi was completely confused. "Who is staying at her house?"

"Inuyasha, Miroku, Morobuku, Sangarouka, Sango, Shippou, and Naena."

"WHAT!" the two girls blurted out in unison. "THEY DON'T GO THERE IN THE MORNINGS JUST TO MEET UP!"

"Nope. They live there with Kagome."

"Wow…" Yuka said. A thought popped into her head. "Hold it, isn't Kagome trying to go out with Inuyasha! How does that work out!"

"No clue. But there is a certain reason for them not being able to live anywhere else."

Ayumi and Yuka were all ears. Yuka grabbed onto some previously popped popcorn and began munching away. "And that would be?"

"None of their relatives or anyone else they know is from this time, except Sangarouka, Morobuku, and Naena."

The popcorn fell to the ground. "WHAT!"

- time skip -

Ayumi's and Yuka's mouths were wide open. Whenever they tried to make a word with their voice, all that came out was a squawk.

"That was pretty much my reaction to all of that when I first heard it. Tomorrow, I'm planning on having my mom take us over to the Higurashi's house so that I can show you Inuyasha's ears."

"HUH!"

"HUH!"

"Oh, I forgot. He has dog ears. That is the reason that he is always wearing that hat."

- place change -

Sota was really feeling like dumb slapping his older brother figure at the moment. Whenever Kagome's brother thought of a good way to answer to Kagome's sobs and yells and such, the hanyou always did the opposite.

"INU-YASHA! DID YOU EVER THINK ABOUT WHAT IT MIGHT MEAN TO US! WHAT I MIGHT MEAN IF BUYO DIED ANYWAY?"

"WHY WOULD IT MATTER! THAT CAT WAS PROBIBLY GONNA DIE ANYWAY FROM BEING SO FAT!"

"INUYASHA!" Sango yelled at the hanyou. "How can you be so cruel!"

"Indeed, Inuyasha. Think of what Kagome is going through right now." Miroku said, hand inching towards the miko's-

"Don't even think about it, you perverted monk," Sangarouka said, snatching onto Miroku's hand. (KPK- She shoulda hit it with a frying pan)

'Well Buyo,' Sota thought, returning his gaze to the still drugged cat. ' I guess that you and I are the only one's still sane here…' Kagome's brother stifled a yawn, and wandered back into his room. He pulled the covers up to his neck and over Buyo's neck.

(music is Inuyasha, No more words)

"That is it, I'm tired of this…" Kagome said bitterly, walking out of the room. The hanyou attempted to follow in pursuit. "Sit!"

Thud.

"Sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit…" Kagome repeated over and over again, walking up the stairs to her room. Inuyasha was soon making a body impression in the floor boards.

The half dog demon listened to the remaining people in the room sigh with annoyance, and then leaving. 'Dammit Kagome… this… hurts…'

The sound of a door sliding open caught the hanyou's attention; a hanyou stuck in the floor, that is. The light pattering of bare feet on the tatami then met his ears, followed with the door to the living room door sliding open. "You know Inuyasha," he heard Naena say. "You really don't have a clue when it comes to saying the right thing, do you?"

The only thing our little puppy dog could muster was a threatening growl. Naena sighed, grabbed hold of Inuyasha's shirt, and pulled the teenager out of the ground-lock.

"Keh. I don't need your advice, green head," Inuyasha said coldly, reaching for the living room door. The moment his hand touched the sliding grip, a shot of fire burst onto the hanyou's hand. "WHAT THE!"

"I think you should at least hear me out, though." Naena jumped up onto the couch, and put a pillow onto his lap. "Seriously, after waking me up and stuff, that is the least you could do."

"I didn't wake you up, brat. Now undo the spell crap on this door!"

"Fine, your yelling did. I'm surprised Sota didn't realize I was awake when he left the room to listen to the fight."

Inuyasha grimaced slightly, and turned back around to face the green haired boy. 'Sota heard everything too! Dammit, I'm never gonna live this up…'

"And no, I'm not going to undue the charm on that door. We need to Pow-wow, little doggy."

-

Review…?


	11. Telling the Powwow: Part Two

SO MUCH HAPPY! ME IS SO GIDDY! REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS!…

If you'd like to make a call, please hang up and try again. This message will be repeated. If you would like to make a call…

Disclaimer - (Okey dokey! So, we have gone from St. Louis Adventure to Survivor : The Mall! Isn't this fun? Now then, let's get right to the chase, shall we?)

Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippou, Kaede, Kagura, Sesshomaru, Totosai, Myoga, need I go on? are being chased throughout the mall. Ever seen one of those Mickey mouse shows where he goes in one door and comes out another one down the hall? Exactly!

KungPowKitty, Kamiko-Zephuru, Stalking Chicken, Shard, Love Music, Sangarouka, Morobuku, and all the other non-Inuyasha copyrighted characters (excluding Felix) watch this progress:

KPK- Does anyone have some popcorn?

KZ- I can walk over to the store and buy some. Heck, we're right next to "Cooking World," so we should be able to find a microwave.

Shard- "Cooking World"?

KZ- I made it up, so shoot me

Love Music- Oh look, one of them tripped! Can you tell who it is? I want to laugh in their face when this is over

Sesshomaru- JAKIN, YOU FOOL, HELP ME UP! (is being attacked endlessly by a particular group of teenage girls)

Miroku- NO PLEASE! SPARE HIM! TAKE ME INSTEAD!

Whap

Sango- Shut up

KZ- I think this is going to get more interesting now

-with our favorite maniac, Felix-

Felix- (is in some sort of auto shop) These are the designs. I take it you received **The Call**?

Shop worker- Uh, yeah, but how do you honestly expect us to build this thing?

Felix- You have two hands! Get busy!

Mobster- (steps up behind/ beside Felix) You heard the man, Joe. Now get to work. I'd hate to see your mother's face if she found out about the-

Joe/ shop worker- ALRIGHT ALRIGHT!

Felix- I'll be back in 2 hours. I want it done by then

Joe- TWO HOURS! ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR HEAD!

Felix- There is no way for me to answer that question without disturbing you beyond all recognition. Now then, Robin, to the bat cave! (drives off in that golf cart from earlier)

Joe- Why are we doing this?

Mobster- It's entertaining

-

Inuyasha- Kagome, please!

Kagome- No, I don't think I will, this is too much fun to watch.

Inuyasha- I'm begging you!

Kouga- Well isn't that ironic, pup

Inuyasha- You shut up!

Kagome- No

Inuyasha- PUH-LEEEEEEEEEEZE!

(Now what could be going on you wonder? What is it Inuyasha wants Kagome to do? Well, I shall tell you. He wants her to sit him. Now why could that be? Oh, let's just say he has five-THOSOUND fans on his back, either trying to get a piggy-back ride or trying to get an autograph! Needless to say there are two truths that go hand in hand with this event: 1, Inuyasha's back is half broke and 2, everyone else is laughing their asses off. Especially with the purple hair.)

Kagome- Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ght

Inuyasha-Kagome!

KPK- Yeah, yelling at her is really how you get things done

Inuyasha- You be quiet

Shippou- Or you'll what?

Inuyasha- (moves mouth, but no words come. Heck, if you had a few tons of weight on your back, would you be able to answer that question?)

Miroku- That means 'no comment'

Sota- Do you hear something?

Kaede- Hm?

(You know that Jurassic Park scene, in the first one I think, where you hear this DOOSH…DOOSH…DOOSH… and the water's bouncing on it's own in the cup?)

Love Music- I'll give you three guesses who that is

KZ- How much you wanna bet his name starts with 'F'?

(same website for music, Inuyasha, No more words)

**CHAPTER 10 - Telling the Pow-wow: Part Two**

Kouga could hear voices. He could smell familiar scents, hear familiar voices, but his eyes wouldn't open. The memories fell back to his mind, each resonating stronger each time it replayed…

'_WATCH-' the wolf demon heard Kagome's voice say in mid word. "What!"_

_A searing pain chiseled it's way down Kouga's back. He squinted with pain, yet he did not waver from running Ayame to safety. _

_The bear demon continued to chase after the two wolves. Koga listened while gritting his teeth to the louder clamber behind him. 'Damn it…'_

_"KOUGA!" Ayame screamed, horror stricken. The wolf prince turned his head in time to see massive, tainted jaws latching onto his body. He gasped with pain, watching his blood pour over him and onto Ayame. _

_He couldn't help it. He had to let go of Ayame, so that at least she would have a chance. "RUN AYAME! GET OUT OF HERE!"_

_The wolf demoness, bloody from both her wounds and Kouga's, smiled. Tenderly and small, she smiled while shaking her head. "No."_

_"YOU IDIOT, GET YOUR BUTT OUT OF HERE! AFTER THIS THING EATS ME IT'LL EAT YOU, SO RUN!"_

_Ayame took out her sword. The massive bear noticed the challenge, and spat out the mangled wolf demon. Ayame stood her ground, looking all over the beast's body for a weak spot. "There it is…that lump…"_

_"Ayame!" Kouga yelled/coughed, blood dripping from his mouth. "What are you doing!"_

_"Saving your life, baka. Now lemme concentrate." The wolf demoness leaped onto the bear's head, surprising even herself at the large jump. As the bear tried to figure out a way to get to it's opponent, Ayame slid down the beast's neck/back bone. She held her sword downward while running down the bear's back, slicing open the flesh. The demon screamed in pain, slashing aimlessly around._

_Kouga watched in awe as Ayame singly slashed open the bear. A small sparkling jewel popped out of a lump she slashed. 'A Shikon shard…'_

_The wolf demoness smirked, and jumped off the bear. She landed soundly on the opposite side of Kouga, proud that Kouga now owed her his life. But there was only one thing. The bear was falling toward the wolf demon._

_Kouga saw, just before the bear's body fell onto his, Ayame running toward him._

"A… yame…" Kouga whispered, not realizing of what a pitiful state his voice was in.

" Be quiet Kouga. I'm trying to treat your wounds." he heard Zephuru say. The wolf demon then realized he was laying on his front, and was without his usual armor. "My.. Arm-"

"Armor? Kouga, hate to break it to you, but it's kinda… well… smushed. Apparently from what Ayame said, it was already coming off when you were fighting that giant bear."

"W-what?" Kouga said, attempting to sit up. He heard his back bone crack all over, and he lay back down in submission. The wolf demon felt the wind child undoing the bandages around his head. "I guess you would like to see, right?"

Kouga nodded.

"Well…" Zephuru went on, continuing to undo Kouga's bandages. "Ayame has told the entire village about how the bear had began attacking her, and that then you came and saved her when she was about to be killed. Then she talked about of how you had been slashed in the back, and then single handedly killed that bear demon to keep the village from being destroyed, only to have the corpse fall on you afterwards. That really is amazing."

'She… she lied?… Why?…'

Kouga could feel the pressure on his eyes release, and he cautiously opened them. It took a moment to focus in on what was going on in the room, but when he did, he saw that the wind child was wiping some of Kaede's ointment on his bare chest. And from the looks of it, the gash there was deep, and would take quite a while (in demon standards) to heal.

Zephuru chuckled slightly to himself. "And you say you don't care about her…"

The wolf prince was taken aback. He hadn't even thought about it. That during the time that Ayame was being attacked by that bear, he had been willing to do anything for her. Anything to help her, anything to save her. The wolf prince suddenly found his heart slightly fluttering. 'What is this?'

- place change -

"Ever since we were at the veterinarian's office," Naena began to talk, watching Inuyasha angrily plop down into a nearby chair. "You've been rather… irrational by even your standards."

Pop, pop. "And what exactly is that supposed to mean?"

"Precisely whaaaaa-" Naena yawned. "-At it sounds like. The normal amount is easy enough to cope with, but this is just ridiculous."

Inuyasha folded his arms. "Keh."

"Why are you so on edge?" Naena asked, unable to hide the sleepiness in his voice.

"I'm not on edge, green head. I jus' don't see the reason for Kagome getting all upset about that dumb cat."

The holder of the fire orb bit rolled his eyes. "Inuyasha, you are only good at some things, and lying isn't one of them. We all know that you and Buyo are close; seriously, he launched onto you just so that you could scratch his ears the right way. You're hiding yourself."

"I have nothing to hide, damn it, so bug off!"

"Now I get it…" the green haired boy said, smiling joyously. Inuyasha sweat dropped. "G-get it? Get what!"

"You're jealous of Buyo, aren't you?"

"K-keh!" the hanyou stuttered. "Why would I be jealous of a brain-dead cat!"

"Well, for one thing is the fact that you are obviously attempting to hide your feelings AGAIN, and also because right now all Kagome is thinking about or anything is about Buyo."

The hanyou flinched.

"A-HA!"

"S-s-shut up!"

"Better be careful Inuyasha, your cheeks are telling the whole story."

Inuyasha turned his face away from the green haired boy, knowing all too well how his cheeks were the color of Miroku after getting slapped.

Naena cocked his head. "Say, Inuyasha, why haven't you asked Kagome out on that winter dance in two weeks?"

"I-I-I-I-I-I," Inuyasha stuttered, finding himself more embarrassed than he had ever been in his entire life. 'I can't even talk back!…'

"You scared to?"

"KEH, NO WAY! IT'S JUST THAT… just that…"

Naena had his eyes half open and an eyebrow raised, signifying that he wasn't falling for the hanyou's bluff. Inuyasha sunk back into a chair, ears dropped. "I can't believe I'm saying this… Yeah, I'm scared to ask."

"Thank you." Naena said, scooting back into the couch cushion. "You know, your stubbornness gets real annoying."

"Who are you to talk!"

The green haired boy shook his head. "The only reason I've become any bit stubborn is because you and Kagome rubbed it off on me. But you wont be getting any of my hyperness anytime soon, believe me…"

This caught Inuyasha's attention. "Hold it, why aren't you going nuts?"

"Simple, I took two sleeping pills. That usually calms me down."

The hanyou rolled his eyes.

"So… first, I feel like I should have some popcorn or something considering this conversation's path (KPK - Go figure (munches on popcorn)), and second, why are you scared to ask her?"

"Well duh, you idiot, cause she might say no."

"And why would that be?"

"You know, you really are an annoying brat, ya' know that!"

"All too well. The question?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes once more. "I dunno, cause she'd want to go out with someone else?"

"Wrong answer."

"There was a right one! Since when did this become a test!"

"Since now, so shut up before I fail you out of Pow-wowology."

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "I think those pills are starting to wear off."

Naena raised his eyebrow. "Do you really think I care? Besides, Kagome isn't that slutty or naive. I'd hoped that you had figured at least that much out by now."

Inuyasha once a gain turned away a little to hide his pink-tinted cheeks.

"Not to mention, who would she go out with, Daisuke Matsuzaka! (Daisuke Matsuzaka is the Japanese version of Arnold Schwarzenegger) She isn't petty, Inuyasha. She doesn't about anyone else, no matter how much you might want to bring Kouga into this category."

Inuyasha made a small growling noise.

"Just think about it." Naena said, getting up from his spot on the couch. He walked over to the door, undid the fire charm he placed on the handle, and slid the door open.

"Keh," he heard the hanyou gruff. "Like I'd be caught dead at a stupid dance anyway…"

"Inuyasha…" Naena said, turning his face toward the half dog demon. The green haired boy had the calmest, mellowest, serious face Inuyasha had ever seen from the boy. Naena smiled slightly. "When are you going to tell Kagome you're in love with her?"

Without another word, Naena left the room, and slid the door shut. He walked back to his own room and fell asleep, leaving Inuyasha speechless, blushing head to toe, and in the deepest thought he ever imagined was possible.

'How… What… When… Holy crap, what is with that kid!' Inuyasha walked out of the room, and returned to Sota's bedroom. All of them had fallen asleep, giving him perfect assurance of not being watched. He silently slid the door closed, and tiptoed his way over to the bottom right corner of the bedroom. After removing some previously torn tatami ( that no one seemed to realize was torn ), he pulled up two floor boards.

There it was. The thing that he felt held his only chance with Kagome, so to speak. Inuyasha brushed the small layer of dust off of the top of the necklace case, and slowly creaked it open.

All of those hours he had worked at that part time job at a grocery store, all of the having to mop and go do this, and go do that… it was all worth it for that little necklace. The heart shaped ruby, although small, was just as brilliant as everything else. Just as wonderful as being with her, holding Kagome's hand, anything that had to do with her at all. Even if it came to attacking Kouga for flirting with 'his girl', Inuyasha knew that the only reason he did do it was because he loved her.

The sliver chain reflected the small amount of moonlight that was falling into through the window. The reflections danced across his face, and he couldn't but smile.

Inuyasha slowly closed the velvet case, and returned it and it's hiding place back to normality. He stood up, and caught a sight of the sleep talking Naena. 'You may be hyper as a battery, but you certainly do observe more than I know, Naena… '

-

Review?…


	12. Without

GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! I AM SO SORRY!

Okay, on Thursday, my computer decided that it wanted to get a virus and parasite that would kill off spy ware, and then for two days my computer would be on for two minutes before freezing. Yeah, not good. I was finally able to get spy ware open, and kill off the major virus and most of the parasite, but I had tons of other viruses get on and a lot of the vital memory had to be rebooted. You see, when a parasite gets into your computer, it feeds off of vital memory. That makes your computer heeeeeeeeeeeeeella slow. And a part of that vital memory was Microsoft Word Processor. I couldn't write ANYTHING! (KPK- Dude, Spyware is the bad stuff)

Well, I had some fun. I now have three virus/ parasite/ whatever killing programs on and running, two firewalls, and a special program called spy crawler. It's like a spider that roams around your computer, looking for viruses and other stuff, while leaving a web to catch things in… constantly. It never stops. When it finds something, it tells me! IT'S LIKE A LITTLE SIDEKICK!

Anyway, on to what you came here for…

**HAPPINESS!#! THERE'S ALMOST 100 REVIEWS!#(! WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE…**

Disclaimer - (Dear Lord, somebody help him. Now where did we leave off? And how many times have I asked that question? Whatever. Point is, we left off with some Jurassic Park déjà vu in the mall, complete with 5,000 Inuyasha fans getting a piggy-back ride and purple hair extensions. So! This is going to get weird)

Kamiko-Zephuru- (DOOSH-sound in background) I don't wanna look!

Inuyasha- WOULD YOU ALL GET OFF MY BACK! KAGOME, PLEASE, JUST-

Kagome- Sit

(Thud X5,001)

Inuyasha- …Thank…you

Miroku-(DOOSH-sound in background) We're in trouble, aren't we?

StalkingChicken- Assuming that sound is being made by a certain nut job named Felix, oh yeah

Love Music- LOOK!

Felix- Bwahahahahahhahahahaha HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

(Yes, our heroes are indeed 'in trouble.' And a lot of it. You see, Felix has a lil' plot he's always dreamed of making come true. Put bluntly, he's sitting in the control chair/room/thing of a giant, robotic, cockroach of DOOM. But that's not all. Oh no. There's also a giant robot sea urchin of DOOM, and a giant robot pink butterfly of DOOM. He'd been looking for Martha Stewart earlier because he needed some funky cooking supplies to feed these things)

KungPowKitty- I need a bigger frying pan

Kagura- Try fly-swatter

(music is www. song Japan . com/ listen. php ? id836)

**CHAPTER 11 - Without**

Kagome was not happy. Even after the massive amount of sits that she had put on Inuyasha the night before, the miko couldn't make her anger leave. She wanted to do something to Inuyasha. She wanted to get revenge, to have _him_ feel what it was like to have something he held dear titled stupid.

Unfortunately, she couldn't think of anything. When she got into one of those angry and sad moods combined, she didn't think all that well. Kagome turned her face back from the window, and returning it to her homework.

Ever since she had woken up and had been able to get her room to herself, Kagome had been working on homework with the door and window locked. 'He's not gonna get anywhere near me if I have anything to do about it…That insensitive jerk…'

She once again attempted to focus on the proofs on her math homework. Wasn't working.

The thing was, for an hour or two, Inuyasha had been attempting to try to get into her room and talk to her, as had multiple other people. But she hadn't let them. She had simply yelled at them to be quiet and let her work. Not to mention that if Inuyasha started to really go nuts, she'd just sit him again.

Now, it was around five-o-clock at night, and she was getting hungry. Kagome had gone without lunch, and the spare bags of potato chips in her room from the days of going to Sengoku Jidai tasted like cardboard. That was probably because they were a few months past their expiration date. (KPK- ew!)

She sighed. 'Well…' she thought, slowly sitting back up in her chair from the hunched position. Her back cracked rather loudly. "Ow."

She moved around the rest of her joints to get all of the air pockets out. It sounded like Kagome was jumping around on bubble wrap.

'I guess…' the miko returned to her original thinking, standing up and stretching. 'I guess I could just go down there, snag some food real fast, and then just bolt back up here…' she started for the door. The real reason she had locked herself in her room was just so that she could have quiet and plot against a certain hanyou. She had promised herself that she wouldn't let herself out until she had come up with an idea. However, this seemed like it was a legitimate reason to leave; eat.

The moment she opened the door, the strong aroma of her mother's cooking hit Kagome's face. So did the sounds of her mother's insanity. But that wasn't what really got her. It was the fact that she could hear Inuyasha playing on a videogame downstairs, and from the sounds of it, didn't really miss being near her. "That insensitive, jerky, bastard…"

She silently jumped down the stairs, making sure to avoid the floorboards that creaked. She poked her head into the foyer to see if anyone would spot her. There wasn't, but the door to the living room was wide open. 'Crap…'

She knew that from the angle the T.V. was, that if she attempted in anyway to get by that door, she would be spotted. Kagome quietly made her way back up the stairs, reentered her room, and locked the door once more. Her stomach gurgled.

"Ugh… I'm so hungry…" she whispered, hugging her stomach. She walked back over to her bed, and lay down. "But what am I gonna do? With Inuyasha and them down stairs like me-sentries, the only way to get to the kitchen is…"

She raised her right eyebrow. "Through the window." (KPK- I smell broken glass)

Kagome sat up, and walked over to her window. She unlocked it, and pushed it open, then instantly wishing she hadn't. "Kami, it's like ice outside!" she slapped her forehead. "Well duh, it's practically December, not to mention night-time…"

Kagome slipped on her coat nearby, and then slipped out the window. Literally. There was a patch of ice right beyond the windowsill.

"WAAAYAYAYAYAYAYA!" There was ice all over the roof. (KPK- Now I smell broken bones!) Kagome landed on her butt, but the lack of friction and a little thing we know as gravity kept her from ending it there. 'Crap! I completely forgot about that drizzling today!'

She skidded down the roof, and then went flying. She screamed rather loudly.

Inuyasha perked up his ears. "Was that…?" he ran up to Kagome's room. The hanyou burst through her locked door.

"GUH!" Kagome grunted, slamming into the goshinboku branch. The iced goshinboku branch. The miko's body slipped down until her hands were the only thing on the branch, but it didn't stop there. There was still quite a bit of momentum left from the 'jump', now causing her to swing. Kagome started to do full circles around the branch, going fully upside down for one moment, and then somewhat right side up again.

Inuyasha watched everything going on from Kagome's window. His mouth somewhat dropped open, watching Kagome spin faster and faster and faster around.

"WAAAAAaaaaaaAAAAAAaaaaaaAAAAAAaaaaaaAAAAAA…" she was gaining speed. Kagome knew that she had to let go now, before she went even faster and the impact would be even worse.

Her hands slipped. Kagome went soaring from the tree, in the opposite way of her house; into the forested area behind the well house. Soaring through the air, there was only one thing that she could yell. "INUYASHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

The hanyou bolted out of the window, almost completely unaffected by the ice. "KAGOME!"

Inuyasha landed soundly on goshinboku branch before jumping once more toward the forest. He continued to almost run on top of the frozen branches, eyes still watching the rapidly descending miko.

He lunged forward, arms outstretched. Kagome landed perfectly in his arms, but there was only one issue. Momentum.

The two went crashing down through the frozen trees, getting scrapped and cut all along the way. The young miko grabbed onto Inuyasha's shirt for dear life, completely forgetting about the whole fact that she was mad at him. He held onto her as well, bringing Kagome closer to his body so he would take the grunt of the blows, and not her. In the end, it finished with the two slamming down onto the iced over ground, Kagome on top of Inuyasha.

* * *

Now, some of you might now be like, "HEY, THIS CHAPTER IS SUPER SHORT! (KPK- Not to mention pointless) WTF!"

Well, there is reason. I figured out one more reason why this story seemed to be going so fast, it was that I was typing about twice the amount for just one chapter than I was for Wind Child. So basically, this story, if it was making technological sense, would have ended at chapter 15. I don't want that. I'm trying to put this thing back onto the road, since it was kinda swerving everywhere and ended up in a field somewhere. So, think of it this way, I'll be able to get more chapters out quicker!

Review?…


	13. Falling Off

**G-G-G-G-G-G-GYAAAAAQAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! OVER 100 REVIEWS! SAEFsluihfa luewgfha lwuiefh Woluihwr olUIHWR IUHefriuHWEUIOHERGF AUWERHTFGLWA UIERHTGLU! I IS SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO HAPPY!**

Hrm… what should I do to pay you all back? …. I have no clue. Gimme an idea or something. (KPK- YOU COULD STOP SHOUTING IN MY EAR!)

Disclaimer - (So. Robot (place creature name here)s of DOOM. Being controlled by none other than our dear Felix. Can I cry now?)

Felix- BEHOLD MY CREATURES OF DOOM! SEA URCHIN, COCKROACH, AND PINK BUTTERFLY!

Kagome- Remind me to call an insane asylum when this is over

Morobuku- If we survive

Inuyasha- Keh, o'course we will!

Love Music- And what makes you so sure of that!

Inuyasha- If we died, there'd be no more fan-fictions

writers at fa n fi c ti on. ne t throw some massive panic attacks

Miroku- What's our strategy?

(group watches as machines bulldoze through the mall)

Sango- I've got a great one

Kamiko-Zephuru- We're all ears

Sango- (points at the sea urchin of DOOM coming towards them) RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!

KungPowKitty-I like that idea! (Group turns and bolts. And yes, they had to tie up Inuyasha to get him to move it. Thankfully, though, someone else came to the rescue)

Strawberry-(pulls up in a tricked out golf cart) Get in!

KZ, KPK, Shard, Love Music- Strawberry!

Strawberry- Yes, I know my name, now move your rears!

(Group of…like, what, 20? hops into the cart. Can we say crowded? Sounds familiar, don't it? Aah, but this time, we've got tunes!)

(Strawberry hits the gas)

Shippou (he needs more lines)- Hey, turn up the radio!

Morobuku- How do you know what a radio is!

Inuyasha- So who the hell are you! (to strawberry. Duh)

Strawberry- I am Strawberry, Goddess of Fire! Bow down and worship!

Inuyasha/rest of Inuyasha characters/everyone excluding KZ, KPK, Shard, Love Music, Felix, Stalking Chicken, the rest of the disclaimer-only characters - Who?

KZ and KPK in unison- Otherwise known as, our older sister

Sangarouka-(clings to pole that holds up golf cart roof) Please tell me she's at least got a permit to drive

Felix- (pops head out from between the group) Are you kidding? She's the only one here who's licensed!

Group- GAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!

Felix- Ooo, lookit that! (points behind zooming cart)

Felix- I've got you now! (from inside sea urchin of DOOM, which is quickly approaching the cart! Gah, OHMYGAWD, MOVE YOUR ASSES!)

Group, minus Felix in cart- (faces drop in confusion)

Kaede- What the crap!

Ayame- Somehow I'm not surprised by this phenomenon

Kouga- Fee-nami-who?

KPK- (on cell phone) Yes? Yes, I'd like to order a custom made frying pan. A really big one. Yeah…

Sango- I don't like this

Sesshy- You think I do?

Strawberry- The things I do for you…

(So. That was interesting. Any guesses how Felix did that, cause I don't. Yeah…hm…somebody pass the strawberries)

(music is… go to the aol music site, or if you have aol type in music. Go to Artists A-Z, got to Kelly Clarkson - Since U Been Gone)

**CHAPTER 12 - Falling Off**

Once the two finally stopped swirling around on the iced over ground, Kagome let go of Inuyasha a bit to look at his face. "Inuyasha?…"

He groaned. "Damn, that hurt…"

Kagome quickly slid off of the hanyou's body. "I'm sorry. Are you okay?"

Inuyasha slowly sat up, rotating his neck a bit to get it back into whack. "Keh, did you really think that something that small would hurt me? You really are a dope."

Kagome then remembered that she was angry at him. Instantly her face turned fierce with anger and resentment. "Well, _sorry_ for caring about you a bit, you insensitive jerk! You'd think I would've learned by now!" she stood up slowly, and forced herself over to the frozen grass area nearby.

Once she got there, the miko heard a loud thump behind her. She turned around, and saw Inuyasha scrambling back up to his feet. The moment he did, he attempted to run again. "NO, WAIT! I DIDN'T MEAN IT! KA-" thump. Inuyasha's head hit the ice once more.

The hanyou's body slowly slid over to where Kagome was. The miko looked at his pathetic form, head on the ground, limbs outstretched. With much effort, she pulled him off of the ice and onto the frozen grass. Inuyasha slowly sat up from his laying position, and gave the ice patch now behind him a taste of his infamous death glare.

"What didn't you mean?" Kagome asked. Her arms were crossed, lips pursed, eyebrows arched angrily. It was all Inuyasha could do from not laughing. "You know, you're too damn cute when you're angry. Scary, but cute."

Kagome was now fully awake. Her eyes wide open, along with her mouth, Kagome attempted to find words to speak. Didn't work all that well.

Inuyasha's eyes went wide as well. "Did just say that out loud! Aw crap!" he started pounding his fist to his forehead.

"W-w-what didn't you mean?" Kagome asked again, now attempting to actually look mad. The hanyou before her saw straight through Kagome's pitiful masquerade, and smirked. "I know you're not angry."

"Really!" Kagome somewhat yelled, starting to come back up to her anger. She kept on thinking back to what he had said about Buyo, who as the family found out today when he woke up, definitely was not the same cat.

_Memory -_

_Miroku was once again playing chess with Morobuku in the living room. _(KPK- Lemme guess, it was a tie.) _The two seemed to have taken up a wonderful liking of the game, and now it was almost sport to watch them. From what Kagome had been told by Sangarouka, Morobuku had been trained while with Zephuru to be a tactician. _(KPK- Remember, boys and girls, the reincarnations of Sango, Miroku, Shippo (deceased), and Inuyasha (deceased) worked with Kamiko-Zephuru before the whole 'wind child' thing happened is whacked in head for interrupting too much) _He could work out brilliant battle plans, some worthy enough to win a war, she had said. _

_Miroku, although he was a perverted monk, was still a monk. Thus meaning that he had been educated in multiple different things, including battle. It had taken him a while to get up to Morobuku's level of making tactics, but the houshi had done it. _

_Kagome watched the two duking it out, smiling a little bit from the two's serious faces. Sango was also nearby watching Miroku. "Whoa, now what are you going to do? That's almost impossible to beat, isn't it?"_

_"Watch, my dear Sango, and be amazed." Miroku flirted. He grabbed hold of his rook, and moved it over to take Morobuku's knight. He smiled happily. "Check."_

_Sango rolled her eyes. "Congratulations. I nev-"_

_Rub, rub._

_SLAP!_

_"Keep your hands to yourself, pervert!" Sango yelled, walking over and plopping down on the sofa. She took up one of the game controllers of Sota's X-Box, turned on 007, and began to shoot the crap out of the computer players._

_Kagome laughed._

_Buyo came through the open living room door. Dragging his back legs behind him, the large cat made his way over to Kagome. She took him in her arms, completely oblivious to Inuyasha's small growl from behind her. "Hi Buyo. Remember me?" she asked, placing a fake smile on her face. _

_The overweight cat purred with content, moving his head a little closer to Kagome's hand that was scratching his ear._

_Buyo's eyes suddenly shot straight open. He began hissing like crazy, and released his claws on Kagome. "YEOW!" she yelled, accidentally, throwing the cat up in the air. _

_A moment before Buyo would have hit the ground, Inuyasha outstretched his leg, catching the cat perfectly. Buyo hissed loudly, and jumped off of the hanyou's leg. He landed loudly, considering he only had two working legs. The cat began to hiss at anything that moved, including the T.V. screen._

_"Buyo!" Kagome cried, walking over to the cat. He viciously scratched her leg._

_The over weight cat suddenly started shivering all over. He huddled up in his small spot, too afraid to look at anything. Kagome walked over and slowly started petting the terrified cat softly. 'Buyo… What is going on in your head?…"_

_End Memory -_

Kagome moved very close to the hanyou's face. "Well, if I'm not angry, then I why am I listening to you! I should be back in my room and working on my homework!" Inuyasha's eyes were rather wide open in shock. He hadn't seen her this upset before. 'What the…?' "Look Kagome…"

"NO!" She yelled at him. The miko stood up, and began to walk away.

"Kagome, about the thing with Buyo…"

"YOU THINK THAT THIS HAS TO DO WITH BUYO!" She yelled. Inuyasha could smell the salt of her tears rolling down her cheeks. The miko turned straight around to face the now standing hanyou.

"It doesn't?"

"HELL NO! IT'S NOT ABOUT BUYO AT ALL! IT'S ABOUT THE FACT THAT EVEN THOUGH YOU KNEW HOW I FELT ABOUT WHAT HAPPENED TO BUYO, YOU STILL DECIDED TO ACT LIKE IT WAS NOTHING! LIKE **I** WAS NOTHING! I REALLY THOUGHT THAT YOU CARED ABOUT HOW I FEEL ABOUT SOMETHING BUT IT'S OBVIOUS I WAS WRONG!" She cried. Kagome turned straight around on her heel, and ran. All that was said just then, all that she just yelled at the one she thought she loved till the end, her conscious hadn't even been aware of. No clue did she have that her heart was torn up more and more by every time she thought back to all the times when he hadn't cared, Inuyasha screwed up and did nothing about it. Like when he yelled at her to go back to her time after assuming that she was _with_ Kouga, and after she came back, he apologized about killing her alarm clock.

Inuyasha bolted up from his spot on the ground, quickly catching up with her. He latched onto her wrist, strength refusing to let go.

"LET GO OF ME!" Kagome screamed, pounding against his chest with her fist. Tears of frustration and hurt continued to stream down her cheeks as the hanyou grabbed onto her other wrist, leaving her no way of escape. Kagome knew he was stronger than her, but still struggled. "LET ME GO!"

"NOT UNTIL YOU LISTEN TO ME, WENCH!" He yelled back. He forced Kagome into a position that her eyes met with his.

Kagome suddenly felt paralyzed. Her heart pounded loudly in her ears, just looking into Inuyasha's eyes so full of worry. It had been a while since she saw that in him.

"Would you at least listen to me?" he said, much softer and sweeter than he had spoken before. The sound of Kagome's racing heart slightly bewildered Inuyasha, unable to tell if it was from the running she had started or from what he was saying. He slightly blushed.

"Fine," she said back, slightly sniffing. 'That would have sounded a lot better if I didn't look so pitiful…'

"Look the only reason why I was that crappy about Buyo getting hurt n' stuff was 'cause I… I was…" he stopped attempting to say it. Inuyasha slightly bowed his head, looking at Kagome like a little puppy dog. It was all the miko could do from not clobbering him for cuteness.

Then it hit her like a eight wheel semi. Kagome grew the greatest look of disbelief in her eyes. "You were jealous!"

He flinched. "Damn, do you have to say it like that?"

The miko's mouth was wide open. She sat down on the frozen grass, followed soon after by Inuyasha. (KPK- Isn't it a little cold for that? Ow! Stop throwin' stuff already!) Kagome just couldn't get a grasp on the topic. Jealous? "What would there be to get jealous about over a cat?"

Inuyasha fiddled his fingers, blush rising even more so to his face. 'I-I-I-I… I can't tell her… not yet… can I?'

Kagome tilted her head. "Inuyasha? You there?"

No response.

"Hello!" he started knocking on his head like it was a door. "Earth to Inuyasha…"

"Hmm? What?"

She threw her arms up in the air. "You're hopeless, you know that?" she stood up, and began to once again to walk away. The hanyou began to panic.

"I-I-I-I was jealous over you!" he then slapped his hands over his mouth.

If it was possible for Kagome Higurashi's heart to get shot to the moon, land safely, and then whiz around the universe in three seconds, come back to earth, and land back in her chest, then that's basically what just happened to her.

That girl turned straight around wide eyed as all get out. "Did you- Why did- Just how- why would- eh- I mean- er- uh- um- NANI!"

Inuyasha returned to hanging his head again. "I… I was jealous over you. I mean, draping yourself over that cat and completely ignoring everyone else…"

"You mean you."

"Fine, I meant me. I just… rg, this is so damn hard."

Kagome had her anger soothed over as she walked back over and sat next to the hanyou. However, her heart rate was just the opposite. "Why would you get jealous over m-me, Inuyasha?"

"I just answered that."

"Oh, right…"

The two teens kept on trying to think of something to say, but their brains just went dead. Finally, after several minutes of awkward silence, Kagome got something to speak about. "The only reason that I did any of that was because I was worried about him, Inuyasha. I was worried about if he was going to die or not. Buyo has been my non-talking friend since the day we got him as a kitten. I was just worried about a friend…"

Silence.

"That's pretty much the same reason that I 'drape' myself over Kouga when he gets hurt, too."

Inuyasha popped a few thousand blood vessels. "Keh, that mangy wolf isn't worth anything to get worked up over. Unless you love him, Kagome." He practically spat out the last sentence.

"That is the last straw! Inuyasha, no matter how many times all of us knock it into your skull, I don't like Kouga! The only reason he's even a friend of mine is 'cause he didn't eat me when he brought me back to the wolf demon cave, alright!"

"It's not all right, wench," he said stubbornly crossing his arms. "There ain't no way in hell that I can believe that unless someone else told me. Going on your word alone would be stupid."

She was getting rather desperate. "You idiot, how could I love him when I love-"

"Question," Yoshima said, popping her head out from the tree above the two. The miko shot up about ten feet up in the air. "Who's Kouga?"

-

Aie, this will be interesting. Btb, I just decided that I wasn't adding enough detail in my work, so the chappies will hopefully resume usual length 'cept with more detail. Of course, this will most likely also mean that there will more than 30 chapters in this story, but hey, it'll be patience work for the third story.

Review?…


	14. Realization

REVIEWIES! YAAAAAAAAYNESS!

Okay, my sister (kpk) got Mulan II for Valentines Day… holy crap. I think Disney © finally figured out how to make a good sequel. I'm really glad too, since Mulan and Mulan II are my favorite Disney movies. Can you guess why?

ANYWAY! I have just gotten something called sygate firewall on my computer… holy crap does this thing work. It gives you a notice when anything outside of your computer is trying to get in… ANYTHING! The little pop-ups it sends to let you know get a little annoying, but the internet is SO much faster now.

Seriously, I am **MAJORLY** hyper-happy about getting a lot of reviews on this story. What's better is that Wind child is getting close to 300! This was not a part of the original plan, but hey, I can live with it perfectly.

Disclaimer - (Okey dokey, hi there, and welcome to another episode of 'Who Wants to Have a Mid-Life Crisis and Get on a Reality Show in Order to Pretend I'm Young Again'! Okay, just kidding! We'll skip the introduction, go right into the action)

(Giant robot sea urchin of DOOM crashes down onto the tricked out golf cart. Ka-blam! The 20-odd people that were inside the cart go flying.)

Kouga- GAAAAAHHHH! (thru a window)

Kagome-INUYASHA!

Inuyasha- Coming! (jumps out to catch Kagome) Uh oh (he missed. I believe this is a first)

Kagome- AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! (Lands on a stand where a mannequin was standing, all the mannequin clothes plop down on her)

Shard- BAD! BADBADBADBADBADBADBADBAD! **B! A! D!** ( Is shot into a wall, and gets stuck)

Love Music- GERONIMO! (Is thrown into an elevator shaft. Lucky for her the elevator was coming up and kept her from falling a long long way down) umph!

Sesshy- OwowowowowowowOW! (what's got him down? Rin is pulling on his hair to keep him from falling into the water fountain thing.)

Kamiko-Zephuru- (is hanging upside down by his shoes from a banister on the second floor) I miss the days when I just tied people up and threw them in cages.

Strawberry- (was fired ONTO the sea urchin of DOOM, is presently holding onto its head for dear life) I EXPECT TO BE PAID FOR THIS!

Felix (the one who was in the golf cart)- (is still flying off to whatever destination awaits him) THE HILLS ARE ALIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVE WITH THE SOUND OF SCREAMING BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAABIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEES!

KungPowKitty- (is waiting at the mall door) Any time now, guys!

Felix (one from inside sea urchin. Or was it the cockroach?)- BWA HAHA HAA! YOU WILL NEVER ESCAPE! NEVER! WHY- umph. Errg, Why even- Grrr, I can't see a thing!

(remember how I said Strawberry was stuck on the robot?)

Strawberry- Ooooh, this can't be good! (robot starts to swing around ridiculously fast) IT'S A NIGHTMAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRE!

Kamiko-Zephuru- HOLD ON, SIS! I'LL SAVE YOU! (Is clonked in the head with a mall bench from behind) erk! (collapses) LoOk At ALL tHe PrEtTy CoLoRs!

Sangarouka- Hmmm. You know, I think I need to work on my aim

Sango- WHAT ON EARTH WERE YOU _TRYING _TO DO!

Sanga- Hit the Cockroach DOOMathon thing with the bench

Kagome- Oh boy

Felix- Actually, it's a giant robot _sea urchin_ of DOOM

Sanga, Kagome, Sango- GAAAH!

Inuyasha- There he is! (Jumps towards Felix next to girls)

Stalking Chicken- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! (Jumps on top of Inuyasha's face)

Inuyasha- GAH! What are you doing? (in background, sea urchin of DOOM is spinning around really reallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreally REALLY fast, Strawberry is heard screaming)

Stalking Chicken- That's the GOOD Felix!

Inuyasha- Fine! (takes Stalking Chicken off of face) Then I'll get the other one! (unsheathes Tetsusaiga, fan club (remember them?) whip out cameras, Inuyasha poses for a second… … leaps to sea urchin) TAKE THIS!

Kagome- Inuyasha, look out for the-

ERRRRR rick chink, bomp, WOOSH, rink-ck-ck-ck-ckkkkkkk…

Inuyasha- You've got to be kidding me

(his hair extensions got caught in some gears)

KPK- (still at the door) FINALLY, it's here! (starts to unwrap massive box that just arrived at the door)

Miroku- I don't like the looks of this (in background, Strawberry-SOMEBODY GET ME DOWN!)

Shippou- It's…

Good Felix- a…

KPK- SUPER-SIZED FRYING PAN, BABY!

Love Music- (to readers) Well, it was nice knowing you.

( music is www. Theotaku .com /misc/jukebox, Card Captor Sakura, It's my Life)

**CHAPTER 13 - Realization**

(There has been slight time change)

Kagome lay on her bed, staring up at the ceiling. Even though it was past midnight, she just could get her mind to sleep. It was still raging on the earlier events that had to do with a certain hanyou. 'Thank goodness Yoshima 'stopped' me before I continued that sentence. How embarrassing would that have been… if Inuyasha had found out that I loved him… but, what if it wasn't? What if Inuyasha really does love me…?'

She frowned, rolling over on her side. 'No… Inuyasha still loves Kikyo, you dope. He's never gonna go for you… Even though technically speaking we have kissed already… Although, I'm not sure if that would count. I mean, I was the one kissing him while he was asleep on that hospital bed… And no one even saw… so… That basically never even happened…'

She sighed, and once again closed her eyes, begging for slumber to come. It didn't. It was almost as if sleep was refusing to let Kagome have its relaxing properties until she got something through her head. The miko was getting frustrated and desperate.

'WHAT! WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO THINK ABOUT! I WANT TO SLEEP!… Okay girl, calm down… inhale, exhale…'

Kagome took a deep breath.

'Now… back to thinking…I was on… oh yeah, Inuyasha and Kikyo and crap… I want to believe that he does love me back… but… ugh, this is so frustrating.'

The miko sat up in her bed, undoing the covers. She slipped out of her bed, put on her nearby slippers, and left the room. If she couldn't sleep, might as well not be hungry at the same time.

Kagome found her way to the kitchen, and started searching around the pantry for some kind of quick and easy food. "Hmm… chips won't exactly fill what I want… Ick, I wonder how long THAT has been in there… I don't even want to know what that is… Oreos… I can work with that…"

The miko stood up, and placed the bag of Oreos on the nearby table. She walked over to the refrigerator and got out the milk jug. After pouring a glass of milk, Kagome put the jug back in the refrigerator, grabbed the bag of cookies, and headed back up to her room.

The miko closed the door to her room, got under her covers, and sighed. In truth, she had hoped that Inuyasha would have also been in the kitchen eating something. But of course, life isn't perfect.

She slowly let her gaze look over her room. Near her desk was an actual bed, with the youkai exterminator. Kagome thought back of when Sango had told her of how much she was in love with Miroku. 'At least he doesn't hide his feelings inside…' she thought, slightly smiling. Even though the houshi was a pervert, and certainly deserved some slapping sometimes, he really was a good person. When need be, 'he really can tell someone precisely what they want to hear, and then not grope them afterwards…'

The young miko thought back even more, remembering Sango telling her about what the monk had said to her about not having to die together after all. 'Perfect example…' she thought. He really was a sweet guy, not to mention rather comical at points. 'Sango, you certainly are lucky that he was the one you fell in love with…'

Kagome's eyes slightly went down, falling on the sleeping Sangarouka, unconscious on her raised futon. The miko took a bite of a milk soaked Oreo, going back into thought.

Morobuku, although the reincarnation of Miroku, really was a different person. The whole lecherous part was way lower, and he was a lot more knowledgeable. Kagome couldn't think of anyone who knew how to do all the stuff that Morobuku knew how to do. He was definitely a man that could practically do anything. From what she had been told, he had been trained growing up to be able lead an army into battle extremely out numbered, and come out on top. From the way she had seen him play chess, she could believe it.

Not only that, but Morobuku was a whiz at the computer. A while back, when Kagome had finished a research paper on Oda Nobunaga (does that name ring a bell?), the computer crashed. The paper was due the next day, and the miko had literally been crying over it. Well, Morobuku came in and said "No problem. The main hard drive probably just lost a connection with the memory board. I'll get it fixed in no time."

The monk's reincarnation had rolled up his sleeves, and broke out some weird equipment of his. Kagome had been watching puffy eyed as the teenage boy had opened up the pc, and started to look around at the works. "Wow, this thing is really messed up. I'm surprised it took it this long for it to crash, Kagome."

"It is?" she asked. The miko grabbed onto a nearby pillow and started hugging it. "Will you be able to fix it?"

"Yeah, but I could actually upgrade it. Or transfer all of the computer's memory onto a new computer if you wanted. Either way, I'll need to go down to the computer store and get a .003 screwdriver. What do you want?"

The miko looked around the room a little bit. "How can you upgrade it?"

"Anywhere from making it just plain faster to making the pc the shape of a pony."

Kagome raised an eyebrow. "I like the sound of that." She wiped her eyes, and started dragging the teenage boy to the front door. "Whoa, what are you doing?"

"What do you think? I'm going too! I wanna choose what this thing is going to look like!" She chirped, and pulled the boy out the door. Over the next hour or so, Morobuku and Kagome had been all over the entire commercial district, picking up computer supplies and exterior stuff. They had then taken it all home, and Kagome got to learn some things on building computer, since that is what happened. Morobuku actually built a new computer for Kagome and such. The new version had the pc about the size of a basketball, 'cept the bottom was flat, and was encased in clear plastic. The inside had neon lights attached to different parts of the pc, so when one part was working, it's specified light would flicker. The actual monitor though was something to behold. The monitor was the place where disks and such went in and all, but that was not alone. On the left side of the monitor were the separate cd and DVD drives, each with their own neon light. On the right side, though, was the floppy drive and printer. The part of the monitor that actually held it down to the computer desk was in truth the printer in hiding. Let's just say that the Higurashi new computer was 'tricked out'.

But Morobuku wasn't only a smart guy. The miko had seen him take Sangarouka out on dates on several different occasions. Of course, Sanga always told Kagome what happened, being the blabber mouth she was. It was always so amazing to her how often Morobuku did or said just what Sangarouka wanted to hear sometimes, like when he only pretended to forget about Sanga's birthday just so that he could surprise her with tickets to a theatrical show she had been wanting to see, along with apparently a VERY expensive dinner. 'He really is so sweet to her… If only…'

Kagome sighed. In her heart, she felt like she knew that Inuyasha would never be that considerate or sweet all the time. A pain slowly grew in her gut, one that twisted every time she thought about the hanyou. 'I… I love him so much… if only…'

Tears slowly slid down the miko's cheeks. Unlike other times, she made no attempt to hide them. She wrapped her arms around herself and bent legs, and simply cried. That always helped it seemed. When the miko couldn't get her feelings out into words or thoughts, actions could usually take up the issue.

Kagome wasn't entirely sad. She was just…_disappointed. _The feeling that griped her insides, the large lump in her throat the size of a volley ball, it was just inescapable. 'He won't ever change, will he?… Who am I kidding, it's Inuyasha. He's stubborn as hell, won't listen to practically anyone, and is an insensitive jerk…'

The miko continued to sob silently, completely unaware of a half demon watching her intently outside her window.

"But…" she whispered to herself. "But, he was even more so when we first met. Now a days… he **can** be kind and sweet at times. Not often, but-" she plopped another Oreo in her mouth.

"But at times… Not to mention how jealous he gets over me…" her tears were slowly fading as a small grin enveloped her face. "Like with Kouga and Hojo and stuff…" the miko slightly chuckled to herself.

Inuyasha continued to listen closely to the miko's words. Even with sensitive ears, the hanyou didn't have a wonderful time listening in on whispers. 'Maybe now I'll figure out who it is she loves so I can go kill him…'

"I will never forget how much that wolf and he get at it. Their arguing certainly gets amusing after a while…"

Inuyasha resisted a growl. 'She thinks it's funny! Rrrrrrrrrrrr….'

"Look at me; I really am some stupid little girl with a crush, talking to myself like this. Some real stupid girl with a crush on a guy that will never notice…"

'Here it comes…' Inuyasha thought to himself anxiously. 'The name of the guy I kill…'

"A guy that will never notice I'm in love with him. Nope, I don't think Inuyasha will ever figure out how much I love him…"

The hanyou's heart rate just went A-wall, along with his mouth dropping straight open. 'W-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-what?'

"Whoa, it's 2:30..." Kagome said to herself, yawning. "I wonder if I'll be able to sleep now…." the young miko slid back under her covers, and pulled them up to her chin. Within an instant she was unconscious.

Thus leaving the still in utter shock half demon with the impossibility to sleep.

-

**YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! I REALLY liked writing this chapter… Oh, so cute. **

Review?…


	15. Day Dreaming Forgetting

(Is kneeling and raising arms up in the air and bringing them back down) PRAISE YOU OH MIGHTY PEOPLE WHO GIVE REVIEWS! PRAISE YOU OH MIGHTY PEOPLE WHO GIVE REVIEWS!

Whoa, that was a weird moment.

Disclaimer - (You can say that again. Now then, onto business. Last Disclaimer (ya know, we could get a disclaimer for our Disclaimer. That's probably not a good thing) at the very end, KungPowKitty got a new, very large frying pan. And there were two Felixes. And Strawberry was stuck to the face of the sea urchin of DOOM, which was spinning out of control. Can you imagine if something like this happened in real life?)

Strawberry- I'M GONNA BE SICK!

Inuyasha- So would I if I were up there

Kagome- Sit!

Thud

Inuyasha- OW! JEEZ, What was that for!

Shippou- uh, KPK, w-what is that?

KPK- This (motions to ginormous frying pan) is the Fryer Extreme Sport X- Thousand! A marvel of frying/whacking technology! (picks it up frying pan. Well, uh…more like tries to…um)

Good Felix- Looks more like it's a marvel of mass

Shard- Or insanity

Kagura- HEADS UP!

(group looks up. CRASH, BANG, CLANG, THUD, KER-THUNK, BAM, ZERR, SPLASH, CLATTER, WHIR-IR-IR-ir-ir-ir-irrrrrrrrwooo…)

(tinker tinker)

Sango- I can't see a foot in front of my face

(someone lights a match)

Sango- Whose foot is in front of my face?

Miroku- Unh, That would be mine…

Sesshy- Rin, are you alright?

Kamiko-Zephuru- What the hell was that! And while we're on the subject, where the hell are we!

(Evil Felix laughter echoes through dimly lit room-whatever. Never a good sign)

Morobuku- Well, considering the place is pitch-black, we crashed through a bazillion boards on our way down, it smells like something not cool in here, the walls are made of stone, and that the mall's ground floor is up there (points to little dot of light above them), I'd say we're in the basement.

Love Music- I highly doubt that

Stalking Chicken- Ring around the rosy, pick a pock o' posy!

Kaede- Why do ye think that?

Love Music- When I was stuck in the elevator shaft last time, I ended up in the basement and had to go up a set of stairs. We are soooooo way lower down than the basement

Evil Felix voice- BWA HA HA! That is correct! You are not in the basement! You are in my giant robotic DUNGEON OF DOOM! HA HA HA H-sizzle spark

(Inuyasha attacked the intercom)

KPK- I left my new frying pan up there!

KZ- I'd be more worried about Strawberry

Sangarouka- I'm confused about something. How are there two Felixes?

KZ- Yeah, Good-Felix, why is that?

Good Felix- (is smiling insanely at nothing)

Kouga- (picks Felix up by his foot, holds him upside down, gives him a shake) Hey, anyone in there?

Good-Felix- I'm not in right now, please leave your name and number at the sound of the…BEEEEEEP!

Kouga- What the hell does that mean! (whips Felix around, hitting his head on the stone wall) Oops

Whack

Kouga- Ow, Ayame!

Good-Felix- (pops out of Felix shaped impression in the wall, screeches down to floor)

Shard- (turns Felix over onto his back) Yo, Felix, you alright?

Good-Felix- twitch Please twitch hold. Your phone call is very twitch importwitchtant to our company. twitch twitch Please hold. Thank you for your time and twitch patience.

Inuyasha- Dear God.

KPK- I think we need a doctor

Morobuku- Or a straight jacket

Good-Felix-(singing) ALOHA FROM THE MOCHA OF MY BLING-BLING-BLING TRAILERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! HOPE YOU HAV'N GOOD TIME IN YOUR TIRED OLD MOTOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!

(everyone covers ears)

Sango- Man!

KPK- It's

All- REALLY BAD MUZAK!

Good-Felix- THE HILLS ARE AaaaalllllllliiiiiIIIIIIII**IIIIIIIIIIIVE!** WITH THE SOUND OF PROOOOOPAAAAAAAAANE!

Kagome- WHERE'S THE OFF SWITCH!

(lit match goes out. There's no light. Felix shuts up)

Inuyasha- Damn it

**CHAPTER 14 - Day Dreaming Forgetting**

It was Monday, the most evil day of the week. The day before, Kagome actually realized she had a quiz in first period, so she had once again shut herself up in her room. However that time, she let visitors come in.

But, back to the point. It was Monday, with Miroku and Inuyasha in their World Studies class.

The houshi leaned over to his friend's desk. "Hey, Inuyasha, what was that last part about Mao Zedong again?"

"Huh, wha?"

Miroku slid his eyes halfway closed. "You weren't paying attention, were you?"

"N-n-n-no… See, I was takin' notes." Inuyasha said nervously, holding up his notebook to the monk.

"Wow…" Miroku exclaimed sarcastically. "Some notes. I'd think you were in art class."

The hanyou looked at his notebook again, blinking his eyes a bit. When he thought he had been taking notes on the famous Chinese Communist, in truth he had been drawing a picture of a certain teenage girl from that time. 'Damn it, I can't stop drawing her picture, or writing her name, or ANYTHING! I CAN'T EVEN GET KAGOME'S SCENT OUT OF MY HEAD……… ever since…' Inuyasha thought back to the previous day's wee hours of the morning.

'_Here it comes…' Inuyasha thought to himself anxiously. 'The name of the guy I kill…'_

"_A guy that will never notice I'm in love with him. Nope, I don't think Inuyasha will ever figure out how much I love him…"_

_Inuyasha heard it. He could hear his heart pounding madly in his ears, so fast that it was on an ecstasy of excitement and shock. 'W-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-what?'_

"_Whoa, it's 2:30..." he heard her say, yawning afterwards. "I wonder if I'll be able to sleep now…." _

_The hanyou listened intently, being sure not to move until he could hear that his heart beat had evened out into a sleeping pace._

_Inuyasha turned somewhat and sat with his fists on the roof top, legs Indian style. He knew that his cheeks were as red as his old haori jacket from Sengoku Jidai. The hanyou had heard her so perfectly, but his mind was still trying to grasp onto the thought. 'She… she loves me?… But… how… when… what the hell gave her the idea that I'm worth falling in love with?…'_

_The dog-boy slid down the roof, and landed soundly on the ground. He stood up, and began to walk back towards the house. 'I mean… I'm just a lowly hanyou… why should she fall in love with me? After all the crap I've done to her, why should I be the one she is in love with?…' he thought to himself, reaching for the door handle to inside. He stopped midway, however, with a small grin escaping onto his face. 'And the reason I'm getting upset about this is? I mean…' The hanyou began to smile like a fool while doing a little victory dance. 'KAGOME IS IN LOVE WITH ME! THIS IS- I MEAN- **WHOAOAOAOAOAAAA!**' (KPK- Someone bring a fire extinguisher)_

_It was all he could do from howling out loud._

_After calming back down, but still smiling like an idiot, Inuyasha reached for the door once more. It didn't move. The door wouldn't open. 'No… No, no, no, no, no, NO NO NO NO! I LEFT IT UNLOCKED WHEN I CAME OUT HERE! WHO THE HELL!…'_

_He remembered Ms. Higurashi had been cleaning up after another Naena caffeine attack when Inuyasha had been leaving the house to go eavesdrop on Kagome. The hanyou smacked his head in stupidity. 'Why did I not think of that…?'_

_Inuyasha walked around the house, attempting to open each of the different doors into the shrine. All locked, all bolted, not good._

_The hanyou started pacing around in the back plaza area. 'There has to be a way inside… At least the morning isn't a school day, but where do I get it…!'_

_He looked up. There was Kagome's window, just a crack open. He remembered hearing her talking to Sango one time about how stuffy it got in their room at night, and of how it helped so much to have the window open just a crack. 'Perfect…' _

_The hanyou jumped up onto the roof, and walked over to the miko's window, avoiding the large patch of ice that they went flying off of earlier. Silently sliding the window open, Inuyasha slipped into Kagome's bedroom. And onto Kagome's bed. More specifically, onto Kagome's legs._

_He gulped. Inuyasha's ears were pounding from his rapid heart beat, going into over drive by just the closeness of the two teens. The boy's eyes slowly slid downward to the miko's face, forcing him to come into realization of just how close his lips were to his._

_You see, at this point, he slipped inside the room literally. He slipped on a bit of the ice patch coming in, forcing Inuyasha to land on top of Kagome, practically sprawled out over her._

_His eyes softened. The hanyou gently leaned forward and placed a kiss of the miko's cheek, not realizing that Sango eyes were only somewhat closed._

_"It's not that I didn't realize…" Inuyasha whispered softly towards the sleeping girl below him. "It's that I didn't think that you would be in love with me… Kagome… I love you too…" he said silently. Without another word, Inuyasha got off the girl's bed, and left the room to go down to Sota's._

_Sango grinned, and closed her eyes fully once more._

(music change to http:www .xanga. com/private /home.aspx) (This is actually Kpk's website)

RRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNG!

"INUYASHA, WAKE UP CALL!" Miroku exclaimed loudly, waving his hands in front of the starry eyed hanyou before him. "TIME FOR SECOND PERIOD!"

"Huh? Oh, right…" Inuyasha said, gathering up his things and putting on his backpack. The houshi and he walked out of the classroom to their next respective classes. "Man, Inuyasha," Miroku started shaking his head. "I have no idea how you're going to get through your drama class next being so zoned out."

"It shouldn't be that hard. All we've been doing recently is reading and memorizing some script or something. I have no clue what's it's for, though."

Miroku turned his head to his friend. "Inuyasha, memorizing a script is for a reason. It's so that you know the lines when you are in a theatrical performance, duh."

The hanyou flinched. "You mean that I'm gonna have to get onto a stage and act out the stuff that dumb ass character says on a stage! Aw, crap…"

"Well, as long as you don't have a major part in the performance, in truth you really shouldn't have to worry about anything."

"Keh, easy for you to say," Inuyasha remarked folding his arms. "That wretch Chiaki is in my class, and still trying to glom herself onto me. It gets hella annoying."

"You get all the luck…" Miroku sighed.

"She's been doing it even more when she got the part of Juliet or someone or other…" the hanyou groaned.

Miroku's mouth dropped wide open. He stopped immediately in his tracks, followed by Inuyasha stopping and looking at him funny. "What?"

"Inuyasha, what play is your class doing?" Miroku managed out. 'This is not good… He and Kagome were going so well…'

"Romero and Juliet or something or other. It's by some dead European bastard. Why, you heard of it?"

The houshi jumped up and thwacked Inuyasha in the head with one of his text books. "OF COURSE I KNOW IT! ROMEO AND JULIET IS PROBIBLY THE MOST FAMOUS PLAY IN THE WORLD FOR ITS ROMANCE AND IT'S **KISSING** SCENE, YOU BAKA! WHO WERE YOU CAST AS?"

Our little puppy dog was thoroughly confused. "Uh… as Romero, no, it was Romeo. Yeah, that's the name, Romeo. Is he important?"

Miroku made an inhaling sound like a squawk.

Inuyasha looked at his friend with worried eyes. "What is it?"

"Y-y-y-y-y," Miroku stuttered. "You're gonna have to kiss Chiaki!"

"WHAT?"

"That's right, _Romeo…_" Chiaki said, popping out of nowhere and instantly grabbing onto the hanyou. "I knew you didn't love that Kagome brat."

* * *

Okay, this seems like it could be little issue.

I have now figured out that I have no clue how many chapters are going to be in this story. All I know is is that it's definitely going to be more than 30. Yeah, this is a big story now. However, I now have most of the third story plotted out, and it will have at least 50 chapters. Yep, I'm going to be writing for quite a while…

Review?…


	16. Return of Chiaki:Part One

AIWUGFAQWYGFWqgefkqauhgefkhbg!

Okay, that takes care of the hypness. On to business.

1. Kpk is planning to EVENTUALLY write an entire saga of Disclaimer. That is once she gets off her lazy butt. Look for it in the next millennium. (KPK-I HEARD THAT! (hits KZ in head with super whatever new frying pan)

2. A few of you are yelling at me that I had better not make Inu kiss Chiaki. No worries my friends.

Now, a word from our sponsor

Disclaimer - (Yeah, so the peoples are in bad Felix's giant robotic dungeon of DOOM, except Strawberry, who has yet to be saved. Quite the peculiar day)

Shard- YOW!

Stalking Chicken- Umph! You think you hurt! Get off me!

Shard- I can't!

Love Music- sorry

Kagome- Erg! Hurry it up up there!

Shard, Stalking Chicken, and Love Music- WELL, WE'RE SORRY!

Inuyasha- er…merger…erk…umph…you had BETTER BE!

(what's going on you ask? Well, they're trying to make a human tower to reach the top. You can guess which 3 are at the top, and which one is at the bottom)

Good Felix- EE Jump, EE Jump!

Sesshy- I am very glad I twisted my ankle and was excused from this activity

Morobuku- You just wait! You're the first one who goes up there to face the robot giant thingamabobs of DOOM!

Sesshy-(gulp)

Kagome- There's still (umph) something I don't understand…

Shippou (oh yeah. He's second to the bottom. Poor fella) - AND WHAT IS THAT!

Sango- I think I know what you mean.

KungPowKitty- Yeah, I've been wondering that too

Miroku- YOU'VE BEEN WONDERING WHAT, FOR GOD'S SAKE! (third to bottom)

(the room- Click….Kachunk, click, clink, clang, boom…bb-put-put-put-bbrrrrrrrrrrRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR**RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!**)

KPK, Sango, and Kagome- Why he called in the dungeon of doom. WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

(imagine you've almost reached the top of some thousand mile high chamber, and the room starts to turn. Not as in the floor is the clock and it's going counter clockwise. Oh no. the WALL is the clock face. So when it starts spinning, your little tower of people start to fall towards what was the ceiling a minute ago. You got that right)

Kaede- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

KPK- GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

KZ- RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Miroku- Woooooooooooooooooooaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Inuyasha- MOOOOOOOOOOMMYYYYYYYYYYY!

Kagome- WOOOOOOO- HOOOOOOOOOOOOO! IT'S LIKE A BIG SLIDE!

**SPLAT!**

(Group of people are now in a massive human pile on what was the ceiling)

Sangarouka- except not

Good Felix- (singing) UPTOWN GIRL! SHE'S BEEN LIVING IN AN UPSIDE DOWN WORLD!

Ayame- Oh put a cork in it!

Kouga- (puts a cork in Good Felix's mouth)

Love Music- Hey hold it a second. (sticks head through a hole in the new floor. Person standing by the hole in the mall floor the group originally fell through stares at Love Music…probably because for her, up is down and down is up. Get it? It's like Bugs Bunny cartoons when he's climbing a set of upside down stairs. Love Music pulls head back into dungeon) Well this is an interesting predicament

Stalking Chicken- Hey! A hole! Wheeee! (jumps through hole Love Music just stuck her head through)

(Group watches as Stalker falls up until landing on the mall ceiling with a loud thud. They each look at each other happily, and all jump through at once)

Group- WE'RE FREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE **(WhAmO!)**

(cracking sound is heard coming from the roof they all just hit)

KZ- Not good

(Crack)

Inuyasha- I-I-I-if we fall up in here, does that mean…?

KPK- It was nice working' with you frying pan

(Mall ceiling cracks into a thousand pieces, falling down, while the poor group of people fall up. Thank their lucky stars they grabbed hold of something to keep them from falling into the sky)

Kagome- And they said we couldn't fall up

Miroku- Ugh, I feel like I'm gonna throw up

Sango- No! If you do, it'll land on me!

Shippou- Ew!

Bad Felix (gravity is still normal for him)- Hm. Well this is a peculiar and interesting change of coarse

Strawberry-(continues to be stuck to spinning robot) You have got to be kidding me

Good Felix- (is flapping his hands like a kid does when he pretends to be a bird, is flying around upside down in the air) (singing) How do you solve a problem like Maria? How do take a cloud and pin it down? How do you make her stay, and listen to all you say? How do keep a wave upon the saaaaaaand? How do solve a problem like MariiiiiaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAA? How do you hold a moonbeam in your haaaaaa-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-and?

Ayame- (to Kouga) I thought you put a cork in it

(Music is www . song japan .com /listen .php? Id (equals sign) 744)

**CHAPTER 15 - Return of Chiaki: Part one**

"Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit…" Miroku said over and over again, shaking his bowed head in disgust.

Inuyasha shivered a bit before peeling Chiaki off of his flesh. "Listen, Chiaki, how many times do I have to tell you! I like Kagome, not you!"

"You can't fool me, Inu-Chan," she responded, returning to hugging the hanyou. "I know that you love me, otherwise why would you have taken the role of Romeo after I got Juliet?"

The hanyou popped a few blood vessels. "I-I-I-I-inu-chan? SINCE WHEN DID YOU DECIDE THAT YOU KNEW ME THAT WELL!"

"Since now, silly." Chiaki chirped again, latching harder onto the bewildered puppy dog.

_Let's just say that Chiaki, after the whole episode with Inuyasha freaking the hell out of her after she attacked Kagome… Well, she went through a little change. The whole preppy bitch part died down a bit, and the annoying, clingy, giggly girl that faints at the sight of an Orlando Bloom keychain exploded._(KPK- you wouldn't be implying anything now would you?_ Just a weeeeeee bit different._

"C'mon, we're gonna be late!" Chiaki piped happily, attempting to drag Inuyasha to the nearby drama room. Desperate, he hopefully looked to his monk friend for any help of escape. 'Oh please, not when things are going so well with Kagome, and when I know that she loves me… DAMN IT, HELP ME, MIROKU!'

"I see what you meant by glomming onto you, Inuyasha." Miroku said sighing. The monk knew that there was nothing he could do about his friend's rather sticky situation, except for maybe keep his mouth shut from Kagome… for the right price.

"MIROKU! ARE YOU GONNA STAND THERE OR ARE YOU GOING TO HELP ME!"

"As much as I'd like to, Inuyasha," he began, looking at Chiaki's insane grin on face. "I can't think of anyway of helping, 'cept for keeping this quiet from Kagome for the right price."

The hanyou clenched his fists and practically growled. "You wouldn't."

"Get your check book out, dog boy. After school, my friend." The houshi said nonchalantly, walking down another hall toward his Geometry class. 'I really would like to help him out of this, especially for Kagome's sake. It really gets old when he keeps on breaking her heart, and if this got out, it might be in-amendable. But… Not only can't I think of anything to help, but I think that this might be a good lesson for him…'

"Stop dragging your feet and walk, Inu-chan!" Chiaki chirped again. Inuyasha kept a whimper from being sounded. 'I… have… to… kiss… this…… THING! Ugh…' He really didn't even want to touch the girl before him.

Inuyasha straightened up real quick, and started walking like a normal person, trying to shake Chiaki off of him. The teenage boy almost ran to the drama room, and took a seat where there was no place for the crazed girl to sit next to him. "Oh, fooie." Chiaki said, walking into the room.

The bell sounded.

"OKAY!" They're teacher, sensei Tamura yelled. "EVERYONE, I HAVE A SPEACIAL ANNOUNCMENT TO MAKE!"

'Nothing could make me care less…' the hanyou thought, groaning aloud.

"As all of you hopefully know," she began, moving a stray lock of her black hair away from her face. "We have been memorizing the lines for the play Romeo and Juliet by William Shakespeare. Well, as it turns out, not only will all of us be having an in class performance of this spectacular play…" She said sighing all starry eyed. "But the principal has asked me if I would like to have this performance in front of the entire school! I obviously accepted, and said that in a week or so we should be ready, considering the lines were given out a month or so ago. But since we lack in feudal era European clothing, we are making the play feudal Japanese! ISN'T THIS EXICITING?"(KPK-(cannot breath))

She opened her eyes and saw a large part of her class smiling and chattering happily that they would be in the play. However she walked over to one of her students. "Um Inuyasha? Were you practicing your death scene falling out of your chair like that?"

No response.

Time change, place change -

Kagura quietly stepped into Kaede's hut. The wolf prince lay there on his make shift futon, as it looked writing a letter or something.

As much as she really did despise Kouga after all that had been done in times of Naraku, like his death those ways of hatred were slowly ebbing away into acquaintanceship.

"Wolf, what in the blazes are you doing now? You know the old woman told you to rest more."

"Shuddup. I'm just writing a freakin' will in case I die from these wounds, got it!" he said viciously. The wolf then returned his brush to and ink bed, replenished the black liquid, and continued to write his kanji and katakana.

"Hmph…" Kagura bellowed, sitting down on the floor. "It's broad day light, Ayame loves you, you know those wounds will heal in another several days or so, and yet you still go out and do all of this, idiot…" she looked up. He hadn't moved from his writing. "Oh, I see. I guess that if it is so that you don't live to the time that Inuyasha and Kagome come back, you want someone else to kill the dog hanyou, is that it?"

The brush snapped from Kouga's grip.

"Too right I am," Kagura chuckled, heading for the door. "I'm going to go help Kanna look for Kohaku," she said plainly, and left the small house. While walking away, 'I wonder… Why is Kanna so intent about finding that boy? She always did seem nicer to him than to others when Naraku was still in power… oh…' she thought smirking. 'So my sister must have found one that her invisible heart desires, no?' (KPK- I beg your pardon!)

Kouga stared at the mat that acted as a door for a while before reaching for another nearby brush. "Keh, you never know when you might need a will, you wind w-bitch," he cursed under his breath. Continuing to write, the wolf prince thought of how much Kagura had done to him, to his clan. Even though after Naraku died she apologized for what she had been forced to do, he didn't accept it. He never would.

"Done." he said aloud. The demon began to read the letter in his mind. '_So now, my mighty descendent, I leave with you this knowledge to come and fulfill my wish if I shall die before my wounds heal over. I wish, that in the time 500 years from my time of now, the time of sengoku, you unleash my anger in a typhoon across the land. I wish for you, in this time of my typhoon of power, that you kill off the man known as Inuyasha, Lord of Beasts, Lover of mortals, and an all around insolent puppy. Then you may claim the one Higurashi Kagome as yours and have the full orb of the four souls, the Shikon no Tama, unless I claim her before this episode can come into affect. Your name shall be what your parents beseech on you, only that they must follow my guidelines to thoust names. Your surname shall be Kouga, whether or not the one to give my heir to this typhoon of rage and power. If the child born is a son, than the names shall go as follows: first born, Zephuru. Second, Hita. And Third, Hakaku. IF the one to be born is a female pup, than her name shall be as follows: First born, Kagome. Second, Ayame. Third, Kaede. Only a male heir to my power may be allowed to complete this mission, for only they can have the one name Higurashi Kagome entered into their blood line. _Yep, that ought' a do it…' he thought.

Day after day, the boy Zephuru would come in as servant to Kaede and nurse the healing wolf. As much as Kouga hated to admit it, the child of the wind was continuing to look more and more like a younger brother to his eyes. The boy would always tell Kouga of the happenings about the village, if any Shikon shards had been found, and anything else that Kouga might be concerned about. That included Ayame.

"Come to change your bandages!" Zephuru said smiling, while walking into the hut. Kouga made a huffing noise, and took off his armor. "Make it quick kid. I'm planning on walking later on today."

"That's what you say every time I come in here, Kouga. Even if it's midnight and your having pains of some sort, you always say 'make it quick, I'm doin something later.' It really gets old," he retorted, peeling off the bit of bandages from the teenage boy's chest. "Well, the bleeding has slowed down quite a bit, for that matter."

"Fine…" the wolf prince scoffed, moving the letter behind his back. "Anything new you want to bore me on today?"

"Well-"

"Zephuru, you forgot these." Ayame said, walking into the hut. Blush instantly rushed to her face looking at the bare chested wolf demon before him. Make that blushing wolf prince before her.

She quickly scuttled out of the hut.

Kouga couldn't help it. He could feel his heart starting to beat a little faster every time Ayame came near him. 'Ever since I found out that she told everyone that I saved her from that bear so I kept my pride… I… she seems… different… Almost, lovely…'

He shook his head. 'No, I love Kagome and no one else. Isn't that why I made that letter?…'

"Something wrong, Kouga?" Zephuru asked, applying sealing ointment to the wound's cover.

"No, I'm just thinking, runt." he said as commonly as he could. 'But… If I only love Kagome… then what are these feelings that I get whenever Ayame comes near?…'

Place change, time skip -

The brothers Tentsu quietly continued to add special powders onto several small strips of bamboo, chanting spells of evilness to follow. "Yaruki o narusu shintsu shintsui ren ai suru owari shi… yaruki o narusu shintsu shintsui ren ai suru owari shi…" they chanted over and over again. The evil and hatred in their words entwined themselves around and inside the incense sticks being created.

The sticks of the demonic incense grew an evilly red aura, and the body of Senko opened his eyes. "Now, brother Tako, since we have made so many of this type of smoke sticks, how long shall we have to wait for the demonic powers to seep in?… Several days, brother Tsumyena. Do not fret, we shall soon have this smoke to add to our power and we shall drain away that miko's powers to fight; for she is our only obstacle in gaining power over this puny world… who said I was fretting?… I did. Now shut up and keep chanting…"

* * *

What do you think is going to happen now? Ohhoho…… wait till you see. It is going to be SPECTACULAR! BWAHAHAHAHAHAAA!

Review?…


	17. Return of Chiaki:Part Two

YAAAAAAY! I LOVE YOU ALL! I LOVE THE REVIEWS! WEEENESS!

Okey dokey people, I think that the year 2005 is the year of cursed computers. Why do you ask? Well, although I was able to get our big HP (an ME. Crappy program) to get back out of it's 'coma' (Which I hope will last), Our laptop has turned into a crappy piece of shit for which if it didn't have some very important files on it, I would chuck it out of a window right now. Although, at least I know what the overall problem of it is... I think. I believe the source of this crappy-ness is from Norton Anti-Virus crap, and McAfee stuff. I am telling you know, if you have one or both of those on your computer, DESTROY THEM IN ANY WAYS POSSIBLE! IT DOES NOT MATTER IT YOU HAVE TO TAKE A MAGNET TO THE HARDDRIVE, JUST GET THE CRAP OFF!

Now, anyway. This is what I have set up for my hp that has working well for now at least. 1. Spybot Search and Destroy, 2. Spyware Doctor, and Internet is 3. AOL 8.0. Now, if any of you guys have a better system that has you computer working wonderfully, plz let me know. But from what I have learned, I believe that any and every thing that says it is a firewall is nothing but crap. I have tried a grand total of 12 firewalls on the laptop, each of which eventually stopped me from opening any programs beside itself, that is until I was able to delete it from my computer. And by the way, a word of advice, if a program does not have an uninstall option, that is usually a sign to keep it as far away from your computer as humanly possible.

Now, anyway...

Disclaimer- (all of Inuyasha group and extras) GET WELL SOON, KPK!

Just to let you know, my sister is majorly sick right now, and is hacking her freakin' lungs out. Wish her health, please.

**CHAPTER 16 - Return of Chiaki: Part Two**

Chiaki strutted down the school hallway, being sure to smile flirtatiously towards every guy she came by. To think this is what she did every day after last hour.

"Hey, there..." she said flipping her hair at one of the school 'jocks', Waroko. Being the stupid pervert that he was, the muscle head followed her immediately. "So Chiaki, whatch'ya got?"

"Walk and talk, babe. " she said, continuing towards the school front doors. "Well, it seems that the whole little Romeo and Juliet play has taken a turn for the best, for both of us that is."

"Really? How?"

Hiking up her skirt a little bit, Chiaki tilted her head to the baseball captain. He was tall, had black hair, and some of the deepest brown eyes she had ever seen. Of course, the little preppy girl before us knew that in truth, that was practically all he had in his head. Waroko had only passed into high school with a LITTLE bit of bribing from his millionaire father.

"The thing is is that not only will I be kissing my wonderful boyfriend Inu-Chan (Sigh...), but it's going to be in front of the entire school, getting rid of Higurashi for good."

"But he isn't your boyfriend yet, right?"

"SHUT UP!"

Thwok.

"Ow..." Waroko whined, rubbing the large bump on his skull.

"Inu-Chan _IS_ my boyfriend, you retard!" Chiaki whispered hatefully in the boy's ear. "He's my little puppy dog that will be mine forever and ever..." Rather ironic she called him a puppy dog.

"He's no puppy, but he's a bastard of a dog." Waroko fumed, crossing his arms over his chest. "Right when I was about to ask out Higurashi on a date, I get news from her little friends that not only was she ignoring that dolt Hojo but it was because she was seeing this _other guy..._ And 'course then he came here..."

"And he came here..." the preppy girl grew sparkles all over her eyes. This was one of those moments that Waroko got real creeped out by his comrade in arms. He moved a little bit farther away from her, thus ramming right into some lockers. What a great team they are.

* * *

Time change, place change

* * *

"What's you price, you perverted bastard?" Inuyasha asked, attempting his best not to yell at the top of his lungs. He was still getting major shivers of having to get THAT close to the girl that already made his insides lurch in a way to make him vomit. It was all the hanyou could do from not clobbering and killing our little Miroku.

"Considering the problem at stake..." Miroku began, putting up a finger to his face. The two were in the living room, where no one else was present at the moment. Kagome had gone to walk home Shippou and Sota from elementary school.

"It'll be 100 yen each." Sango said, popping out of nowhere. Inuyasha practically had a heart attack. Okay, so kill off the whole practically part.

"GAAAAAAAAH! WHAT THE CRAP!"

"Thank you for that wake up call, Inuyasha." Houshi-sama said plainly, shaking his head in a way to get his ears to stop ringing.

"YOU LITTLE BASTARD, YOU TOLD HER!"

"As a matter a fact I did, since I thought she could help out a little bit with trying to at least lessen this predicament a little bit."

"Don't forget Inuyasha," Sango said. "Kagome is our friend, too. We don't like to see her get hurt any more than you do... well, maybe that's not so."

Both Miroku and the hanyou raised an eyebrow at this. "What do you mean, Sango my sweet?" The houshi asked.

"Let's just say I wasn't fully asleep all the way through the wee hours of the morning yesterday." She looked directly at Inuyasha, who then instantly blushed deeper than any shade of pain the pervert before them had ever felt on his face. He began to twirl his fingers around each other, attempting to look like nothing ever happened. "Y-y-y-y-you weren't?"

"Nope." She said, a small smile curling onto her face. " I heard everything."

Inuyasha gulped.

"Heard what?" Miroku asked, turning to the youkai exterminator. She straightened up in her seat, flipping a little bit of her hair out of her face. She was oh so glad that Kagome had taught her how to be a little flirtish. " Oh, nothing important."

They heard the front door opening up, followed by the sounds of Shippou, Sota, and Kagome talking or laughing or other. Miroku put up his hand quickly and began whispering. "I concur this 'meeting' concluded. Next one shall be tomorrow, same place, and same time.

"Hi, Kilala!" Shippou was heard in the hallway. Still watching over Buyo?"

The cat demon had been feeling very guilty about the state that the now deranged feline was in. She hadn't let him out of her site ever since he had gotten home from the vet. Although, the vet wasn't kidding when he said that the family pet might have a change in personality, cause he had starting dropping off weight like no tomorrow. Whether or not that was because of the friction of his tummy on the floor doing its work on those pounds or the fact that he moved quicker than a group of dieters after a slice of cheesecake at a Slim-Fast Convention was beyond anyone's knowledge.

"Hold it." Inuyasha said, rising from his place. He walked out of the room, and looked toward the front door. 'I knew I smelled someone else's scent.' "What are you doing here?"

"Well thank you very much if Kagome's grandpa said that he was going to help me with spiritual powers or whatever after school today, dog-boy!" Eri snapped back.

Twitch, twitch. "What did you just call me?"

"Dog-boy."

"Why you-"

"Kagome's grandfather went to the grocery store with her mother." Sango said, popping her head out of the living room. Popping into random places seemed to be a new fad of hers.

"Oh, well I guess I cane wait for him, then." Eri said, setting down her backpack.

"That's okay," Miroku exclaimed, walking into the main hall. "Being a monk of exorcism myself, I can definitely take up the task of helping you along, Eri." He finished, smiling happily.

"Really?" Kagome's friend asked. "You're a monk of exorcism?"

He nodded, and put a finger up to his mouth. Miroku pulled a sutra out of his pocket, and slowly started to creep up behind Inuyasha. (KZ - We'ur hunting wabbits. Be vewy vewy quiet...) He stuck the sutra onto the teenager's back.

In a burst of light and electricity, Inuyasha was sent to the ceiling, ricocheted off into a picture frame, soared over a quick to duck Kagome and Shippou, blasted into the living room, got electrocuted by the television, whizzed into the kitchen, sent all of the papers on the refrigerator flying, flew out of the kitchen, and splatted into the front door. He slid down slowly, completely charred black.

"I'm a monk of exorcism, all right." Miroku said, grinning from ear to ear. "We can go into the living room to start lessons." the houshi said, pulling the girl towards the room Inuyasha was just electrocuted in. Before Eri was pulled in, Sango whispered in her ear. "Keep a sharp eye."

* * *

Time change

* * *

Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango and Naena were all up in Kagome's room, working on homework. Well, pretty much. "Inuyasha, I don't think Sensei Dokuyonimi will want a math paper that is ripped up." Naena said, not even looking up from his homework.

"Shut up! If the stupid thing is annoying me that much, I kill it!"

"Then why don't you ask for help?" Kagome implied, turning around in her desk chair to face the hanyou on her bed. He stared at her like he wanted to say something cruel, but for once held his tongue. The miko somewhat stared at him for a moment in disbelief, but shook it off.

"Fine, damn it. Naena, what're you working on?"

The green haired boy showed Inuyasha his homework. "Advanced calculus and aeronautic physics theorems, why?"

"Did I hear that right?" Sango asked, looking over to Naena.

"**_GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! YOU PERVERT!_**"

_**SLAP!**_

"What happened?" Naena wondered aloud.

"Simple, Eri kept a sharp eye." Sango said, rolling her own eyes.

* * *

Review?... 


	18. Turbulent Tuesday

WEEEEEENESSSS! I LOVE YOU ALL! GO REVIEWS, RAISE DA ROOF, RAISE D ROOF!

I have now seen the movie Ella Enchanted (I know, I'm a guy, but I have four sisters, okay), and it is a lot better than what I thought it would be. Seriously, it is VERY awesomeness. (KPK- you know, you use that 4 sisters excuse a lot)

I'm planning on releasing the name of the next story in the next chapter.

I should really shut up and type.

Disclaimer - (Hi! I'm back! Miss me? I missed you! (hugs disclaimers and many peoples) Okay! One to business. Last time, as I recall, our heroes - Strawberry have found that gravity has switched on them. Basically: falling up. And unless I'm mistaken, they were holding on desperately to the mall roof to keep from falling up into the sky to their doom! (dun dun duuuuuuuuh))

Kouga- Okay, nobody panic! Everything's under control! (is hanging off of roof)

Ayame- (hanging off of Kouga) Yeah, it's under control alright. We just happen to be breaking every known law of physics.

Kagome- How do you know about physics? (is hanging off a pipe in the roof)

Love Music- Still, don't panic! Kouga's right, it'll only make things worse!

Inuyasha- (is panicking) (is hanging off a banner of some sort)

Kamiko-Zephuru- (is hanging off of banner next to Inuyasha) (slaps Inuyasha) Snap out of it!

Evil Felix(down in mall, gravity's normal for him)- This is really entertaining

Strawberry- Okay, God. You've made your point. Just kill us now (yep still spinning. Someone really needs to service that giant robot sea urchin of DOOM)

Shippou- So if we shouldn't panic, then what SHOULD we do? (is hanging off Kagome)

Sango- Climb back in the mall? (is hanging off of...

Sangarouka- Freak out? (is hanging off of...

Shard- Pray? (is hanging off of...

Love Music- Call 9-1-1? (is hanging off of...

KungPowKitty- (erk) I can't hold on much longer! (is hanging off a different banner than two boys)

Good Felix (He seems to be the only one who just floats) - (is singing and dancing upside down in the air) HIT ME, BABY, ONE MORE TIME!

Morobuku- Don't tempt me

Stalking Chicken- Aw, let him. At least we'll die happy

Inuyasha- (shakes Stalking Chicken roughly) DON'T TALK LIKE THAT, YOU'LL JINX US!

Miroku- Get a grip

KZ -(is presently being clung to very tightly by the very, very nut-jobbed Inuyasha) Believe me, he _has_ a grip

Kagome- HEY! SOMEONE HELP US!

Strawberry- HELP ME WHILE YOU'RE AT IT!

KPK- I CAN'T HOLD ON ANYMORE! (let's go of banner)

Shard, Sango, Sanga, Love Music- NOOOOOO! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

(Five girls start to, well, fall up.)

Shard- (hits KPK as they fall up) Why did you do that!

KPK- (hits her back) You try it!

Love Music- Hey! No fighting! We need a plan!

Sangarouka- (is falling in a sitting position) Especially since we have only about a minute until we're in outer space

Sango- Wha's that?

(Other three girls go bug eyed. Sango decides it isn't good)

(it's really funny that I'm listening to the song I'm listening to. One of the lyrics is 'if I could fall into the sky.')

Sangarouka-(calmly asks Love Music) Can we panic now?

Love Music- I think you could justify it

(Girls look at each other. And start screaming)

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...(INHALE)AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**(WHAM)**

OW!

(They've been saved! Well sort of. They hit the bottom a 747. I'm sure the pilots are concerned. Especially since they just put on the landing gear.)

Shard- So should we rejoice or continue panicking?

(Next time! What are the rest up to?)

**CHAPTER 17 - Turbulent Tuesday**

Inuyasha stared up at the ceiling of Sota's room, still trying to get to sleep on his futon. Wasn't working all that well.

His face stoic, the hanyou's head in truth was burning with thoughts. He had his arms placed behind his neck, so that his hands would act as a cushion for his head. 'I heard her say it with my own ears... Heard her say she l-loves me...' he still had a hard time trying to get the thought stuck into his head. 'So... Why can't I tell her that I feel the same way to her... Damn it, Kagome... You're the only person I know that can intimidate me this much...' He made a frown. 'I swear, she's softening me up so much that pretty soon I'm gonna be a marshmallow that's been put in the microwave...'

Inuyasha eyed the sleeping Miroku, and then came back to reality. 'That's right... I'm in that dumb-as-hell play, and I'm gonna have to kiss that, that...' he thought for a second. 'I can't even think of a word for it. Just... Blechuaoiuyhfakwyehdfgaweyhgf... Okay, that's not a word, but what the hell.' (KPK- it's a word if I have anything to say about it!)

The dog boy rolled over onto his side, adjusting to a more comfortable position. Pulling the covers farther up his body, Inuyasha felt so alone right then. It was almost winter, the room was cold, and he was the only one awake in the household. He knew; he could hear the heart beats of multiple people all around him.

Loneliness was a familiar thing to Inuyasha. When he had been young, he had been entrapped by it after his mother died until he had become cold and almost heartless. When he had been with Kikyo the first time, before she died as well, he still didn't feel like he had company with her. He didn't feel like he would have been able to tell her his greatest secrets, his greatest fears, his inner most thoughts. That's one reason she still didn't know about his transforming into a human every full moon.

Then it hit him. 'Next Tuesday is the moonless night...' He'd have to make preparations to make sure nothing would happen then. Well, nothing bad at least.

Memories swept back into his thoughts. Of when he had been all alone during his human periods, having to hide somewhere; a cave, a tree, even a mansions horse stables once.

'Of course... That doesn't happen any more...' he smiled, remembering when he had first been in human form with Kagome, and he said that she smelled good. 'She always did. I guess my human form is more open to emotions than half demon form...' The memory of when Naraku ensnared everyone but Kagome in his death-by-fear spell came to him, when it was the fact that Kagome had said that he wasn't alone anymore that saved him and the others from death. And then another memory came back to him. 'I wonder...'

Inuyasha frowned. 'Kagome never answered my question back then. Did Kikyo really almost kill her-?'

A sudden rush of evil swept straight through the shrine house. It was so powerful that Inuyasha shot straight up in his futon, panting for breath. Once he got a hold of his breathing pattern, "What the hell!"

The hanyou jumped up from his futon, lunging for his Tetsusaiga. 'Haven't felt one of those for a while...'

A second wave of evil energy surged through the room, this time actually hitting inanimate objects as well as the living beings in there. The force knocked over the books on Sota's desk, caused some of Inuyasha's homework sheets to be singed, finally throwing the hanyou into the wall. Inuyasha was knocked out.

* * *

time change

* * *

Inuyasha awoke with a groggy feeling all over. Slowly pushing himself up, he looked over to the nearby clock. 6:40.

He rubbed his head. 'What the hell happened?...'

(Quick little time jump)

"I don't understand, my homework looked perfectly fine when I went to bed..." Kagome said at the breakfast table, looking at the lined paper. All of the edges looked like they were singed with a match.

Inuyasha could still sense the weak remnants of the last wave thing that hit the previous night. 'Damn it, if only that thing had a scent I would be able to kill it, but noooooooo... it has to be NON LIVING!'

Given several minutes, the rest of the teens and Inuyasha finished their breakfast of cereal, and headed off to school. The place of education and memories; those we love and those we wish could throw down a garbage disposal. (Oh, I wish I could do that. It would be deviously fun... shutting up)

The hanyou walked into his homeroom, along with Kagome and Naena. Unfortunately, Chiaki was already in there.

The moment he walked into the room, the preppy girl shot up straight in her seat. "Inu-Chan! Hi there..." Inuyasha was about to yell at the girl, but he heard a rather disturbing sound behind him. "I-I-I-I-Inuyasha..." Naena squeaked from behind him. The hanyou turned around to find Kagome looking not that happy. Especially since about one hundred blood vessels popped every where, and her hair was flying up and down like it was right above a fire. "Since... when... did... she... know... you... that... well!"

He quickly whispered " The hell that I know! That stupid, preppy, bitch made it up on her own."

Kagome calmed down a little bit.

'Oh yeah...' Inuyasha recalled. 'Downgrading Chiaki equals good on Kagome's standards...'

"Okay everyone, sit down, I have the morning announcements," their homeroom teacher called. The hanyou, miko, and green haired boy all sat down in their designated seats.

"Announcement 1. The track team will be meeting in the gym after school today for..."

Kagome quickly whispered to Inuyasha, "Remember when Miroku signed up for the team, and then quit after the first meet?"

"Yeah, that was a classic."

Chiaki watched the two from the farther back of the room. 'I've got to do something to get rid of Higurashi... Waroko, you need to move your butt with getting that plan of yours down...'

"Announcement 2. Because of low averaged test scores for the mid term tests, the block system of the school has been changed. Now, everyone will have all of their classes every day for two thirds of the amount of time unless scores are brought up. School will now end at three o'clock."

Inuyasha fell straight out of his chair. Chiaki clasped her hands together and gasped happily with stars in her eyes. Naena continued looking at his beloved spoon. Kagome was clueless.

Inuyasha crawled back into his desk, face distraught. Well, that's putting it politely. He was a little bit closer to... almost crying.

Kagome cocked her head to a side. "What is it Inuyasha?"

'Damn, that's not helping...' "Er, um, nothing..." he stuttered, blush tinting his face. He slowly turned his head toward his desk. 'First I actually have to be in a play with Chiaki, then I have to go to the class I have with her every day, and now Kagome is looking cute! IS THE WORLD LAUGHING AT ME OR SOMETHING!'... (KPK- I know I am)

Kagome watched in complete stupor as Inuyasha whammed his head into his desk several times, almost knocking off his hat.

quick time change

The hanyou wanted a gun. A revolver, machine gun, bazooka, nuclear weapon launcher, hell, even if it was a dart gun, if it could get the future Juliet off of him, Inuyasha would gladly cut off all his hair. (KPK- I know a barber) Of course, this was not in the cards of luck.

"Chiaki, this is the twelfth time, GET OFF ME!" he roared, attempting to wriggle free from her grip upon him.

"Isn't this just wonderful, Inu-Chan? We get to see each other every da-"

"No, it's awful, cruel, stupid, and should be damned to the deepest ring of hell! NOW HOLY SHIT WILL YOU LET GO OF ME!"

Chiaki let go of the sour dog, and made an almost pouting pose. "Hmph, what's wrong with my widdle Inu-Chan?"

"You. Now get away," he retorted, taking the opportunity to run over and sit down in his desk across the room. Chiaki slowly walked back to her seat. 'Hm... Waroko, even thought part one of our plan is the only part completed, I believe it's time to have it initiated...'

She sat down in her desk. 'Oh yeah, Higurashi will be running to Waroko after _that_... and I'll have my Inuyasha all to myself...'

"Well, this certainly was a startle for me, everyone," Their drama teacher said, coming into the room. "I wasn't expecting to be getting class everyday."

The sensei walked over and sat in her desk taking a quick sip of coffee. What wonders caffeine can do to one's personality.

"BUT! SINCE WE HAVE ALL OF THIS NEW TIME, THE PRINCIPAL HAS DECIDED THAT THE PLAY IS GOING TO BE NEXT TUESDAY! THAT GIVES US JUST ENOUGH TIME TO MAKE THE SETS AND GET PROPS AND SUCH! WHAT WONDERFUL NEWS!"

'My... life... is... falling... apart...' Inuyasha thought, sulking down in his chair, listening to his classmates smile and laugh with happiness. 'If only I had Tetsusaiga here...'

"And don't forget everyone..." They're teacher raised a finger in the air, smiling like an idiot. "Next Friday is the Winter dance!"

Inuyasha took a gulp. 'I knew I forgot something.'

* * *

Oh boy, Inuyasha's life is spiraling farther and farther down... and it doesn't end soon... BWAGHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAKIUSGXDTFKSRUAWEYGJRMAYWGE

hack, cough, wheeze.

Rev-cough- iew?... (KPK- eat a cough drop, for God's sake)


	19. Monday Madness

You know, I really think that Reviewers rule fan fic dot net. Since no one usually continues with a story if no one reviews (well, me at least. I actually almost gave up on Wind child. Thx everyone), I think that this is kind of a dictatorship, but whatever.

The name of the next story is Finding Love with Hate. I know, it sounds weird, but Loving Incense doesn't?

Disclaimer - KPK is now on a Band Trip. These delays are getting annoying.

(Sorry for bad grammar and/or spelling. Usually KPK proofreads my stuff before I post it, but that isn't a possibility no is it?)

**CHAPTER 18 - Monday Madness**

The next week was rather problematic to Inuyasha. Apart from attempting to keep his sanity, and breakfast, within him, he also had to attempt to get some things all nice and set with the winter dance coming up. He had already decided that that was when he would tell Kagome. That was when he would tell her that he was in love with her, wanted to be with her, never wanted her to be away from him. Along with the plan to give her the heart necklace that he had bought in October then. Christmas was just not soon enough (also, the family only really gave gifts that day, nothing more. You know, considering the Higurashi's live in a Shinto shrine and all)

But, more problems also came up in other matters. Shippou was constantly getting himself into trouble at school by reports from a few children that had been picking on him that he 'threw a blue ball of fire out of no where.' Oh sure, that's not a problem at all. Not to mention Morobuku and Sangarouka celebrated their 20th birthdays (yeah, they're older than the others). That was hell just for the hanyou to get them gifts. And alas, it was Sunday night, and Inuyasha had yet to do his homework. Can we say screwed? (KPK- screwed.)

Now, the hanyou listened to Sangarouka and Morobuku coming in the front door, obviously happy and laughing like no tomorrow. 'Damn,' he thought, closing his geometry book. 'I might as well give up now; they'll make so much noise that I'll never be able to get any work done.'

Without removing the pencil from behind his ear, the dog boy walked over to Sota's door, attempting to open it. Unfortunately, he just heard Kagome, Sango, Sangarouka, and Ms. Higurashi scream giddily, thus knocking him down to the other side of the room. Rather ironic, he made a dent right next to the dent from the recent wave of evil thing.

Rubbing his head, and ears in particular, Inuyasha stalked back to the door and thrust it open. "WHAT THE HELL IS ALL THE SCREAMING ABOUT!" He looked at the scene in the hallway. "Huh? What'd I miss?"

Kagome, Sangarouka, Sango, And Ms. Higurashi were all hugging each other and jumping up and down, with a blushing Morobuku off to the side. Miroku's reincarnation rubbed the back of his head, smiling a little from embarrassment.

"Man, what did you do?" Inuyasha asked, pointing his finger to the giddy girls before them.

"Well... It's that I, err, um...Sanga is, err..."

"C'mon," the hanyou retorted, getting annoyed with the lack of knowledge and the loud laughing. "Spit it out."

"I-"

"HE AND SANGAROUKA ARE ENGAGED!" Kagome cheered.

Inuyasha's mouth dropped wide open. 'You have got to be kidding me.'

Sangarouka's friends let go of their bear hug-like grip on her, letting her not only breath but walk over to Inuyasha. She waved her hand in front of his face, showing him the ring in all of its luster. "It took him forever to ask me, too!" She said happily.

Morobuku continued to blush, and shuffled one of his feet around the other. "You make it sound like I'm apathetic about us..." he said silently. His fiancé jumped over to him, landing squarely in his arms, and surprising the hell out of him.

"I'm just saying that I was worried if it was going to happen, honey." she said, kissing him on the cheek. He smiled a little, and kissed her back on her cheek.

Sango sighed. 'Why can't Miroku and I ever be like that?' She smiled once more and turned around and went up the stairs. Back to Kagome's room, she sighed, and continued working on another piece of music. She found that music was actually a lot of fun to create. Especially when she was depressed. Or frustrated.

Miroku poked his head into the room. "What's going on downstairs?"

"Go see for yourself."

He nodded and headed down the stairs.

Sango rolled her eyes, and continued on her work. 'He's perverted, frustrating, and cute, but he is also clueless about me, isn't he? Why on earth did my heart have to choose him?'

She continued on her work.

* * *

Time change

* * *

Monday, again. Inuyasha wanted to burn it. He wished that he could just destroy the day 'Monday' from every calendar, address book, everything. Not only was this an evil day as it was, but it was also the day before the play; a play Kagome had yet to find out about. Yet. Oh yeah, and that day was the in class dress rehearsal.

"Inuyasha, I heard that your drama class is performing Romeo and Juliet tomorrow," Kagome began, the both of them heading toward the school doors. "What part do you play?"

Inuyasha instantly tripped over himself and fell flat on his face. Kagome turned around and looked at him. "Uh oh, _that's _not a good sign."

"What, can't a guy just trip over his shoe!"

Kagome raised an eyebrow, now being surrounded by Miroku, Sango, and Naena. "Well," she began. "Considering that you admit that you tripped is enough of an answer for me."

"Oops."

Naena bent over the hanyou with a questioning look upon his face. "Is this why you've been saying to yourself so much that you want to kill Chiaki?"

Kagome just blew a fuse. She seems to be doing that a lot lately.

"What is her role." Kagome more of commanded then asked Inuyasha. Sango and Miroku decided that this was a good time to stop the miko from going a-wall and purifying Inuyasha until he was dust. Already her miko aura was starting to singe his clothes.

"Kagome, breath in and out, I need you breathing before we talk to you." Sango said, her hands on her friend's shoulders facing her. "I'm breathing perfectly well, thank you."

"Not from where I'm standing, Kagome. Deep breath." Miroku instructed. Kagome took in a big gulp of air, and exhaled. Her aura calmed down a little bit.

"Now, err, um, I know that this is going to be hard to believe..." Inuyasha stuttered, standing up from his spot on the ground. " But it wasn't until after our parts were chosen that I actually figured out anything about Romeo and Juliet..."

"Who has what part." he commanded again, still rather angry.

"Um... Chiaki has Juliet, and Inuyasha has Romeo." Miroku said a little bit quietly. Kagome's mouth dropped open, and her eyes shot straight wide and bug eyed. "W-w-w-ww-w-ww-ww-w-w-ww-w-w-w-"

"Kagome, Kagome... before you have a nervous break down and get a revolver and shoot the drama teacher," Sango exclaimed worryingly to the infuriated girl in front of her. " After Inuyasha was informed about all of this by Miroku, he came to us for help, and we have it all planned out to break up Chiaki's little love fest."

Kagome was only seething.

"Do tell." Ayumi, Eri, and Yuka all said in unison, popping out of nowhere.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Naena was now on the ground, shivering like he was having a spaz attack.

Once Kagome got her senses back within her head, "What do you guys want?"

"Um, Kagome?..." Eri began, looking at the ground and putting one foot behind the other. The miko looked at her for a moment before a look of worry swept over her face. "You didn't."

"I did."

"ERI!" Kagome shouted.

"I'M SORRY, BUT THE HAD A RIGHT TO KNOW!" Eri shouted back.

"There is only one thing we need to prove the story." Ayumi said, holding her index finger up in the air. Quickly taking a look around to make sure no one was looking, she smiled. "Yuka... LET'S GET HIM!"

The two girls lunged onto Inuyasha, knocking him to the ground and they took off his hat. And indeed, there were dog-ears there. "Wow... This really explains a lot..." Yuka said, getting off of the hanyou and looking at Kagome.

"Like with all of those illnesses," Eri continued. "You not wanting to be with Hojo, which I am still grateful that you set us up, by the way."

"Oh, how are you guys doing?" Kagome asked.

"We're doing great on Saturday he-"

"We have a larger issue at hand." Miroku said, putting a hand on the girls' mouth. She instantly slapped him on the face.

Everyone just stared at her, 'cept for Sango, who looked at approvingly.

"I told you what would happen if you lay another finger on me, Miroku." She scorned.

"Anyway," Sango said, stepping in front of them. "This is the plan that we have devised... HUDDLE!"

The six teens and one preteen all got into a huddle type thing, letting Miroku, Sango, and Inuyasha explain the plan. The plan, of course that I shall not tell you. What fun would that be?

They all let go, and smiled. "Now," Inuyasha said, crossing his arms over his chest. "Do you all understand your jobs?"

All of them nodded.

"Good. Now, we have tonight to get things in motion. Let Operation SB Commence!"

"You've been watching Bond movies again, haven't you?" Naena asked. He got a good thumping on the head.

Kagome tapped her foot. "I've done real good with not s-i-t-ting you for a while Inuyasha. Don't give me a reason to."

The hanyou scorned in his place, while Naena jumped back up to his feet. "No worries. Happened to me a lot when I was in Nagoya with Hoshido and them."

"Who's Hoshido?" Yuka asked.

"Long story. Now if you'll excuse me." Naena walked into the school.

The others just looked at each other.

"So..." Eri began. "Should the three of us come over to your house today to help out?"

"I'll ask my mom if you guys can spend the night, if that's what it takes." Kagome said. They all once again began walking toward the school, Inuyasha and Kagome bringing up the rear.

"Inuyasha?"

He stayed silent.

The young girl new that he was guilty about the whole dramatic ordeal, sending him into a state of minor melancholy. In truth, Inuyasha really was emotionally fragile. 'It really is easy to see that after you get to know him...' Kagome thought, walking along. She took his hand in hers, making him instantly blush.

"Kagome, what-?"

"I know it was really hard for you to have to keep that from me. Just remember that if something like this happens again, you just have to tell me and explain it, okay?"

"Before or after you explode?"

She smiled a bit. "Preferably before. I've seen my toddler home videos. Not pretty."

Inuyasha was about to remark on this, when Naena came bolting out of the school. "Guys, we have a problem." he exclaimed, clearly exasperated. "I do believe that Chiaki has hit us first."

"What?"

* * *

Remember Waroko's and Chiaki's plan?... this is prime evil. I really wish I didn't have to write it. ERG!

Review?...


	20. Plans

HAPPYNESS! WEEENESSS! ABSOLUTE AWESOMENESS ROX MY SOX!

Breathe, KZ, in and out.

Well, Wind Child almost has 300 reviews. I swear, if it gets to 300, I am going to dance around my neighborhood singing, "It's not just make believe." That's a good song. By Kari Kimmel. Oh, and all together, I have about 462 reviews! DOES THAT NOT ROCK!

Moving on.

KPK and pretty much all of my friends are away at a band trip. So today, it was not good. I got kicked out of my normal morning place by upperclassmen, had to eat lunch by myself, and was actually assaulted. Yes, assaulted. However, being in Tae Kwon Do (Which I will be testing for my black belt in the next six months... I hope), I blocked the punch, which was stupidly easy to see coming, twisted the guys arm around his back, and pinned his legs together. I told him if he or anyone else came after me again, I would go out.

He ran like a baby. Twas fun.

Disclaimer - How about this one? I don't own Inuyasha... fully. I write a fan fic on him and characters, but a while back I illegally took authority, and let my sister go ahead and harass them to her hearts delight.

**CHAPTER 19 - Plans**

The school children rushed into the place of education, and found out what Naena meant.

In the front hallway, there was massive red banner, with gold writing that said, "Come and see Romeo and Juliet: Japanese Edition Tomorrow in the Auditorium, Starring the lovers Chiaki and Inuyasha. "

All over the lockers there were flyers with the same thing on them, except that there was a picture on them too. Kagome took a closer look at it, and then noticed that flyers had also been thrown all over the floor. She picked one up, and took a look at the picture. She knew it was fabricated, considering the bad Photoshop skills made for it, but still the picture infuriated her so much that her purifying powers turned it to ash. It was a picture of "Inuyasha" (some guy with Inuyasha's face posted on it) and Chiaki, with "Inuyasha"'s arms around the preppy bitch.

"Hey, Inu-Chan!" Chiaki yelled, popping out of nowhere, latching onto the not-so-happy hanyou, and dragging him off into a corridor. He yelled at her to let go, but of course she didn't. Kagome was about to go after her but a hand gripped her wrist and pulled her into an embrace. "Hello there, Kagome..." she heard Waroko's voice whisper in her ear. The sound sent chills up her spine, and instantly she started struggling to get out of his vice-grip of a 'hug'.

At this time Hojo had now joined up by Eri. "Hey honey, what's going on?"

"Hojo, we have a problem." the girl responded, and pointed to the left and right; to Inuyasha and Kagome. Hojo made a face that showed pure confusion and bewilderment. "That's not right."

"I noticed. We need to do something!"

Sango nodded to Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi. Hojo nodded to Naena and Miroku.

"YO CLUELESS!" the four girls screamed, launching themselves at Chiaki, ready to kick for pure pleasure.

"SHE DOESN'T WANT TO DATE YOU!" Miroku, Naena, and Hojo yelled, their feet landing squarely on Waroko's face.

The overly egotistic jock and preppy bitch were instantly knocked out.

Inuyasha instantly bolted over to Kagome and grabbed onto her hand, almost getting his hat knocked off in the process. He pulled her into her chest, and hugged her as tight as he could. "Damn, I don't want THAT to happen again..."

The remaining teens, blushing a little bit, silently decided to start to take down all of the over exerted memorabilia in the main hallway.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome whispered.

"Hmm?"

"Could you let me go a little? I can't breath."

The hanyou let go of his love enough so that she could get some air into her lungs. He looked at her a little sheepishly, and while blushing, let go of her completely and stepped back a little bit.

"Hey Sango, can you get the flyers off?" Miroku called from across the hall.

"No, they're super glued on." she replied, again tugging at one of the flyers. Her legs were up on the locker, attempting to use leg power to remove it. Didn't work that well, considering that then the corner she was holding onto ripped off.

"Uh oh."

Down she went... into a very quick monk's arms. "I swear, the longer we are away from sengoku jidai you keep on losing more and more of you demon slayer abilities."

"I do not!"

"Fine, then you've gotten clumsier."

"Have not!"

"Hello, you just fell from a locker."

Sango blushed for a moment. "Um... could you put me down now?"

"Oh," Miroku came to realization, blushing. "Right."

Yuka looked her watch, and gasped in fear. "We only have about five minutes until the rest of the school gets here! What're we gonna do!"

They all stood there pondering. Kagome looked around her comrades trying to think of something. 'Hmm... Sango just tried getting it off... Hojo is- wait, I wonder where he learned to kick like that?... Naena is- hold it.' "I've got an idea!"

"Really, what?" her friends asked.

Kagome looked deviously at Naena.

The green haired boy gulped loudly.

Time skip

Several of the high school's students began walking into the school main hallway, talking amongst themselves, when all of the sudden...

"HI! I JUST HAD SOME MOUNTAIN DEW SO THAT I COULD GET HYPED UP TO GET RID OF ALL OF THESE PROPGANDA THINGS THAT CHIAKI FABRICATED, BUT MORE OF FORCED TO SINCE WHEN I JUST HAVE A NORMAL SODA I GO NUTS, BUT I HAD MOUNTAIN DEW POURED DOWN MY THROAT SO I WOULD BE UNATTAINABLE, SO LOOK AT ME NOW! WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Naena screamed with a loud grin and in one breath. He then turned around, and started spinning around like Tasmanian devil while holding his precious spoon. "YOU ARE MY SUNSHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINE, MY ONLY SUNSHINE! WHEN I'M NOT CAFFINATED, I AM SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANE!"

The remaining students looked at the havoc before them. "Maybe we should use the back entrance..." With a puff of smoke, they all bolted for the doors by the gymnasium.

The Inuyasha group fell over laughing in one of the nearby corridors.

The thing about Naena's issues with caffeine is not that he gets more hyper than others, it's just that all of his caffinated hyper time gets scrunched together for a very small amount of time to ensure the most insanity. Two problems with this: 1. Kagome had the green haired boy chug five cans of Mountain Dew, which has more caffeine than coffee, and 2. The aftermath of it all.

Naena came to a screeching halt from his spin fest. "I feel dizzy..." and he fell to the ground unconscious.

Miroku rolled his eyes, took hold of the kid's legs, and started dragging him to his first hour class.

Hojo, Inuyasha, Kagome, and etc were all still laughing. "Man, I never would have thought of that..." Sango said happily, getting up from the ground. "How did you?"

"Well, I remembered that Eri used to carry extra Mountain Dews when she got down about Hojo or something, so it just hit me that Naena goes WOOHOO with that amount of caffeine."

Hojo looked at his girlfriend with wide eyes. 'How long did she have a crush on me?...' He put his arm around Eri's shoulder, and smiled lovingly. Blushing a little bit, she smiled back at him.

Yuka and Ayumi just giggled happily, and headed off to their classes.

It was about this time, that not only Kagome and Inuyasha went their different ways to their classrooms, that Chiaki and Waroko woke up. "Higurashi..." Chiaki cursed beneath her breath.

"Tetsusaiga..." Waroko fumed quietly. (Remember, they know Inuyasha as Inuyasha Tetsusaiga)

* * *

Time/ place skip

* * *

"Ye are recovering wonderfully." Kaede said approvingly, watching Kouga rebuilding his muscles and agility by dodging wind blasts from Zephuru's staff.

"Thanks, old lady. WHOA!" the wolf prince was almost hit by one of the wind child's wind slices. He readjusted himself on the earth, waiting for the next move.

"I do believe ye really are a lot like Inuyasha. Ye both refer to me in the same way." Kaede said, rolling her eyes. She turned around, and began walking back to her hut. Along the way she came by Ayame. "Good afternoon, wolf princess."

"Good afternoon, Kaede. Kouga up there?" Ayame asked, pointing up towards the hill the elder miko had just come from.

"Aye."

"Good." She continued to head up the hill. Kaede grinned, and then continued on her way. 'I do believe that Kouga is quite beside himself, having to try and choose between Kagome and Ayame... wonderful...'

Ayame finished up the hill, and waved her hand up in the air. "Hey, Kouga!"

The wolf prince smiled. "Hey, Ayame! Gimme one second!" Kouga dodged two hits or so, and then landed right next to Ayame. "Hi ya, what's up?" he said brightly. He couldn't explain it, but more and more he kept on forgetting about Kagome, letting his heart flutter uncontrollably when he was around the wolf demoness. He denied it, but deep down the wolf prince knew that he was falling in love with her.

She smiled sheepishly, hands behind her back. Zephuru, catching his breath from all of the wind power he just used, only smiled watching the two converse. It was very cute watching his older brother figure talk to her, both getting childishly giddy. He would say something, she would laugh. She would say something, he would blush. The wind child swore he could see stars in both of their eyes, no matter how much Kouga denied it. Although, he wasn't denying it so much anymore.

"Um..." Kouga began, somewhat quietly. "What would you say to going up to the mountain later on tonight?" he finished his inquisition quickly, loosing voice volume all of the way through. Along with getting rather flushed.

"Oh, that would be nice! How about after dinner?" Ayame smiled, turning her head over to one side while starting to walk down the hill with Kouga.

"You're accepting!"

"Duh, what did you think I was doing? Inquiring about you're hula dancing skills?"

"What's Hula?"

"No idea. Only heard of it from a girl in Okinawa. She said it came from this place called Hawaayiii, or something."

"Okay... Well, yeah, after dinner is fine."

"Okay..."Ayame smiled, and tiled her head down now. Ever so slowly, her hand made it's way over and took hold of Kouga's. The wolf prince instantly had a flash of blush spur across his face, then turning his head toward Ayame with a confused and amazed face on his face. She only smiled.

Kouga calmed down a bit, and turned his head back to it's starting position.

Ayame felt his hand squeezing hers back.

* * *

Time change/ Place change

* * *

The Tentsu brothers/Senko's body silently slid the door of the shrine they were 'inhabiting' closed, and looked at the incense sticks that they had forged together about a week earlier. "So brother, do you believe it is time to let this rampage?... Considering that this will take care of our little miko, Kagome, I think the time has about come. We just have to let the evil aura calm enough to let us touch it... Indeed..."

* * *

Place Change

* * *

"ACHOOO!" Kagome sneezed. Yuka and Inuyasha looked at her bewilderedly. "Wow, that was random."

"Maybe someone is talking about you." Hojo inquired, continuing to work on his part of Operation SB. It was about 8:48 at night at the Higurashi's, and they were all preparing the scheme to undo Chiaki.

"Yeah, perhaps." Kagome said, and then grabbed another sack.

* * *

Dying to find out what Operation SB is? Ooooh... I know I would LOVE to do this with one of my friends. So much fun. Oh, and I loved writing the part with Kouga and Ayame. So kawaii.

Review?...


	21. Operation Run!

ALMOST TO 200! HOLY CRAPYNESS!

I have just gotten the Ella Enchanted Soundtrack (I know, I know, I'm practically obsessed) and it ROCKS! It is very uplifting, and all but one of the songs I am thinking of using in my fan fic later on. A few I know for sure.

Anyway, we are now one more chapter closer to the third story.

Disclaimer - KPK gets back tomorrow. Please bear with me; I know it's hard. My house hasn't been near its normal level of insanity since she left.

**CHAPTER 20 - Operation... RUN!**

Morobuku and Miroku came through the front door, carrying two bags over their shoulders. "We got it."

Sango walked over and grabbed one of the cloth sacks. "I think that all of this should be enough..." Off she went, hauling the next part of Operation SB into the living room. Shippou came bounding in, and started 'helping' the youkai exterminator pull the bag into the other room, not that it much helped. "Uff, Sango, this bag is really heavy!" The kitsune whined.

"I do believe I noticed that." she retorted, and continued to pull on the bag. Finally getting to the door, Sango used her foot to slide it open. "Next delivery here."

"Okey, let's get crackin'." Inuyasha said, cracking his knuckles loudly, along with turning his head in a way that some of the spinal disks cracked themselves. Everyone in the room stared at him. "What?"

"That was rather... loud." Yuka exclaimed. The hanyou just shrugged, and took hold of the bag Sango had been attempting to drag. "You call this heavy! Yeah right." he was holding it with one arm.

Sango scoffed at his over done move, but still walked over to the table that Kagome was sitting at. The miko clapped her hands giddily, grabbed some scissors, and was about to start cutting, when she remembered something. "Does everyone have their gas masks on?"

The multiple people in the room shook their heads yes, having their massive green masks bob up and down. Kagome smiled again, and put her gas mask on. She had to admit it, coming up with a revenge plan and actually getting to go through with it was definitely a fun thing to do.

_What you want  
You know I got it  
What you need  
Cuz baby you know I got it  
_

She cut open the bag slowly, to not disturb the dust in it. Naena shut all door and windows in the room, just to be on the safe side.

Kagome stretched some latex operation gloves onto her hands. She held out her hand to Sangarouka, who was right next to her. "Bag." she commanded.

Sanga handed her a nearby bag, which had the high school drama club insignia on it. "Bag."

Kagome set the bag down in front of her. She extended her hand to Sota, who was on the other side of her. "Shovel."

He handed her a small shovel.

The miko started dumping loads of the white powder into the school bag. She had to be careful, they all did; it was itching powder. But not only that...

Kagome set down the bag of itching powder, and opened up another bag that had the words 'sneezing powder' on it. She then started dishing out some of that powder into the bag.

Grinning deviously, Kagome set down the bag of sneezing powder. She outstretched her hand again, this time to her mother. "Eggs."

Her mother handed her a carton of a dozen eggs.

_All I'm askin  
Is for respect when you get home  
Yea baby...when you get home...just a little bit _

Kagome dropped all of the eggs into the sack, looking around the room at all of the laughing people. Revenge was SOOOOOOOOOOOOO sweet.

She once again held out her hand, this time to Suuna. (Remember the nurse at the hospital from the last story? This is her) "Impact Destruction Device."

The nurse handed her the metal gizmo.

_I ain't gonna do you wrong  
When your gone  
Ain't gonna do you wrong  
_

Kagome placed the thingamabob in the bag, and then covered it all up with some more itching and sneezing powder. And just for fun, the miko put a cherry in on top of it all before sewing up the school sand bag. Correct, she just put all of those wondrous ingredients into a sand bag for the stage.

After the boys quickly disposed of the bags that had held the sneezing and itching powder originally, Kagome and the others took off their gas masks. "This should take care of her."

Yanayai smiled. If her daughter had been doing this to someone else, she would have intervened. However, considering the slutty bitch they were striking back against, she was willing to make an exception.

It was a matter of minutes before the teens arrived at the high school with Ms. Higurashi and her car.

_Cuz I don't wanna  
All I want you to do for me is give it to me when you get home_

_...Alright now...when you get home...alright _

Miroku, Sango, Naena, Kagome, and Inuyasha, all dressed in black and such, slowly got out of the car. "Mom," Kagome whispered. "Turn on your walkie talkie. We'll probably need a quick getaway after this...

Yanayai nodded, and watched her daughter and friends enter the school.

The five teenagers quietly made their way into the school. But there were two problems; once they got in it was pitch black, and they could hear the school guard making his rounds. In other words, not good.

"Naena," Sango whispered. "Where are we?"

"Um..." the green haired boy felt around for his flashlight and school map, grabbing hold of both and taking a look. " We just came in by the west entrance, correct?"

They were all very slowly making their way down the hall. "Yeah..."

"The we should be about here... uh-oh..."

"Uh-oh?" Inuyasha questioned. "No uh-oh. What uh-oh?"

_I'm about to give you  
All my money  
All I'm asking in return honey_

"Umm... we just came into the girls locker room." he said quietly. Miroku started smiling like and idiot before Sango slapped him upside the head. "Don't even think about it you pervert."

Kagome whirled around to face Naena. "THE GIRL'S LOCKER ROOM!" se yelled/whispered. "WHY DIDN'T WE GO THROUGH A DOOR OR SOMETHING? HOW THE HELL DID WE GET IN HERE?"

"First off, there was no nearby door. Second, we went through a window. Third, I had thought this said the girl's mocker room, so don't go blaming me, okay!"

"How did you get mocker from locker!"

He pointed to the map. "Look, there is a splatter of toner on the map."

Inuyasha came up from behind them, lugging the monstrosity of a sand bag on his back. "True. The way that looks like, I can see how he got mocker."

Kagome rolled her eyes and sighed. "Whatever. Which way to the auditorium?"

_Is to give me my proper when you get_

_Home...all right...when you get home _

Naena took another quick look at his map. "Well, since we're in the locker room, we should be right by the gym, which is connected to the auditorium... so..." he stuck out his finger. "That way."

"I could have told you that," Sango sighed, walking towards where the green haired boy had pointed. "Those are the only doors in this room."

The others shrugged, and made their way out of the locker room. Well, four made their way out while dragging Miroku.

The teens crept by the gym, and found their way to the auditorium. Inuyasha walked in first, but then darted back out into the hallway. The others looked at him bewildered. "What is it?"

"The guard is in there!" he scorned quietly.

Kagome put a finger to the side of her face, but then raised it in with arrival of an idea.

_Your kisses are sweeter than honey  
And guess what  
So is my money  
And all I want you to do for me is to give it to me when you get home_

_...Alright now...when you get home...a lil respect_

_

* * *

_

_Time skip

* * *

_

Inuyasha had his legs anchored up at the ceiling, then holding onto Miroku, then onto Sango, then Kagome, then Naena, who was holding the sand bagRight below them was the school guard, who apparently was as deaf as a bird that had a nest by a foghorn.

Inuyasha had directed them to the right place where Chiaki would be in the play from the dress rehearsal earlier the day, so now they were trying to get rid of the sand bag already there and replace it with theirs. Lots of fun.

Inuyasha could hear the steel beam his legs were on beginning to creak. "Yo, hurry it up!" he whispered.

_R-E-S-P-E-C-T Find out what it means to me _

Right when Naena had the bag about in the right spot... CRACK!

_R-E-S-P-E-C-T Take care d c me  
_

All of the teens fell down to the stage, thus having the bag land and explode on the unsuspecting guard. Before he started sneezing and itching all over, he turned around and yelled, "FREEZE!"

In turn, Kagome yelled, "**_RUN!_**"

_  
Ooooohhhhhhh... a little respect _

All five of them bolted out of the auditorium, through the hallways, jumped a flight of stairs, out a corridor, into the main hallway they had been in earlier that day, and outside to Yanayai's car. Right before they got in and she hit the gas, out came the sneezing and itching guard. "STOP!"

He ate their dust.

* * *

Well, that was a little new...

Song was Respect, Kelly Clarkson version

Review?...


	22. Plans Revealed: Part One: Falsified Rome...

SDKUFHGVASKUEHEGRFAWK HRHJMGWDJFUH GAWEMF! (I am now currently dancing around like a maniac in the computer room) 200 REVIEWS! KIAYWEGRUISDGFKIUASEGHD IUDH KLERUIT HKLRFHLjqiwghliujg...

I thank - zelarasha08, yeahmiroku, friend5, TheeBycth, Lelyn Black, oreo, Kagome-Chan-Girl, Aliryn, ..., nekoinuhanyou, TheDarkAngel101, evnstar2007, Kian Avaire, InuCrush, spotzplaya888, Morally Bankrupt (interesting name), Kilver w0lf, brisk33, Emi, Lilkaggygirl, Shikon Shard, Crimson Dragoness, Tashi-Meh, Felix73, Angel81, Numisma, Melfina Kagome, Hekele Masuyo, Inuyasha-Hottie-101, CherryBlossom1011, BlackBetty, Xia-Chan, sakura11111, Lone-Puppy, Emiri teh Strange, blinku, Inuyashakill-Kiyko (Like that name), UberPea, Hingeitsa-sama, midnight-wolf-314, golden-dragon-rider-of-pern, rainkagome, PrettyDreams, inu-kitsune-youkai, TheRealInuyasha, ew, inu's-girl-forever, Lovemusic, and Yusuke Brat. Whew, lotta people. 49 in all... wowsers. And other people for whom I have gotten too lazy to write them out... GAAAAH! (Is now running from the large amount of computer software, tomatoes, and turned on chain saw that have been thrown at me via cyber space) AAAAAAAAAAAH! DON'T KILL ME!

(Oh, and Operation SB... SB stands for Sand Bag)

Disclaimer - (Miss me? New Orleans was pretty for anyone who cares. But moving on! Man, it's been awhile since the last disclaimer! Need to catch up! Lessee... Last time, we left off having a small group of folksies falling up, up, up, into a 747 commercial airplane. While it's great that they didn't just fall up until outer space killed 'em all, this isn't much better- particularly because the plane was preparing to land. However, what was the rest of the peoples doing while the five girls were flying into nothingness?)

KPK- I CAN'T HOLD ON ANYMORE! (let's go of banner)

Shard, Sango, Sanga, Love Music- NOOOOOO! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

(Five girls start to, well, fall up.)

Stalking Chicken- (watches as girls go catapulting up) Well, phooey!

Inuyasha- WAAAAAAH! IT'S ONLY A MATTER OF TIME UNTIL WE GO UP TOO! ABBA-MABA-BABA-MAHEH heeeeeeeeeeeeenh (is crying)

Kagome- Err! (slaps Inuyasha, who promptly shuts up) Enough! No more crying, especially out of you!

Miroku- Got a better idea?

Kagome- As a matter of fact, I do!

Bad Felix (remember, he's still in one of his giant robot dohickies of DOOM, and gravity is still normal for him)- Nya, nya, you are lying!

Good Felix (is the only one who seems to have a neutral gravity pull, so he's just floatin' around) - (singing) Why do ya build me up- Buttercup, baby, just to let me down- and mess me around,

(a small jazz band floats up behind him, playing along)

Good Felix- (singing, and dancing) yeah, and worst of all- you never call, baby, when you say you will-

Kagome- (starts to hum along)

Inuyasha- (snaps in beat)

Good Felix- (oh, yeah, he'd having fun) but I love you still! I need you! more than anyone darlin'- you know that I have from the sta-a-arrt-

Bad Felix- What the heck is he doing!

Strawberry- (if you don't know where she is, go read the last disclaimer!) Like I know! I was just brought in 'cause they needed a character to drive up in a golf cart!

Ayame and Kouga and Morobuku and Miroku- (are dancing as best they can while not letting go of the building)

Kagome- (has joined in the singing, as has KZ and Inuyasha and Stalking Chicken)

Good Felix- So build me up- Buttercup, don't break my heart!

Kagome, KZ, and Inuyasha are singing back up

Good Felix- Thank you, thank you! And now (sings) Fly me to the moon and let me- sing it!

Back up singers- sing among them stars!

Good Felix- Yeah!

Ayame, Kouga, Miroku, and Morobuku- Let me see what spring is like on!

Strawberry- Jupiter and Mars!

Good Felix- (has the Frank-Sinatra-Pandora hat on) In other words..

All- Please be truuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuueeeee!

Kouga group- In other words...

Kagome group- Yeah, in other words...

Good Felix-(still singing) EVERYBODY WAS KUNG-FU FIGHTI-I-ING!

All- HI- YAA!

Evil Felix- It's like a musical meets the Twilight Zone!

Strawberry- ya' got that right

Good Felix- Those guys were fast as lightning!

(rather convenient that the news crews just showed up. Oh yeah, three giant robot things rampaging a mall, a group of people- most of which are dressed in Japanese outfits from the feudal era- who's gravity has been switch are hanging for their lives off the roof, and, oh yeah, that group of people are also singing like a bunch of lunatics. No, this isn't conspicuous at all!)

Good Felix- Oh, IIIIIIIIII'm CRAzaaaaaaaaaaaay

Kagome (oh, look who gets a duet)- Crazay for bein'... so lonelyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!

Inuyasha- (pops Good Felix in the head, sending him floating back inside the mall, grabs the microphone from him) Back off!

KZ- Okay, everyone (motions to the floating jazz band also) from the top!

(drumroll, lights go out, one of those big stupid sounding voices starts up)

NOW, ladies and gentlemen, for you viewing pleasure, the concert of the century, preSENTING!...INUYASHA AND KAGOME!

Good Felix- (is pouting)

Spotlight fixes on Inuyasha, who suddenly realizes what he's gotten himself into and is blushing like a maniac

Inuyasha- (ahem) (sings) I can shoooooooow you the woooooooorrrrld, Shining, shimmering, spleeeeeeeendiiiiiiid,

(Kouga group + KZ + Stalking Chicken start back up 'ooo's)

Inuyasha- tell me, Princess, now when did you last let your heart decide?

I can ooooopen your eyyyyyes, take you wonder by woooooooonder, Over, sideways, and under on a magic carpet ride!

Inuyasha and Kagome- A WHOLE NEW WORRRRRRRRRLD! (oh yeah, the back up singers are havin' a field day) A NEW FANTASTIC POINT OF VIEW! nO ONE TO TELL US NO, or WHERE TO GO, or TO SAY WE'RE ONLY DREAMING!

Cameraman (who IS filming!)- Should someone phone the cops?

Reporter- Better yet, how about a psychiatric ward?

Film agent type guy- No! We have a theme park in the waiting here! With a few cosmetic changes, a couple falsified licenses, and a few big-name sponsors, we could have somethin' to top DISNEY WORLD! BWA HAHAHA!

Evil Felix- He's worse than I am

Film agent dude- Lemme call my boss, and propose the deal! (dials phone number into cell) Hello, Marty? Yeah, it's Sam. Turn on your TV, I've got some great news!

Stalking Chicken- Methinks we could have a problem

KZ- (has conductor stick thing out) All right! A 1, a 2, a 5, 6, 7, 8 and

Group of singing lunatics- IT'S SUPERCALIFRAGILISTICEXPIALIDOCIOUS! EVEN THOUGH THE SOUND OF IT IS SOMETHING QUITE ATROCIOUS, IF YOU SAY IT LOUD ENOUGH, YOU'LL ALWAYS SOUND PRECOCIOUS! SUPERCALIFRAGILISTICEXPIALIDOCIOUS!

(How much you wanna bet someone gave these guys Mountain Dew for breakfast? God, I've missed the Disclaimers!)

**CHAPTER 21 - Plans Revealed: Part One: Falsified Romeo**

"Hey Inu-Chan!" Chiaki chirped again, in her formal kimono for the soon to come play. Even though it was indeed a kimono, she still managed to one way or another get a rather small one, still giving her a slutty look. The hanyou wished he could vomit.

But speaking of Inuyasha, he was wearing the old hakama of his from 500 years ago. Only one little problem, he had grown a bit since then, (No duh, it's been what, 5,6 months?) and it in truth fit a little snug on him. And little is putting politely. "Go away, Chiaki no Baka."

"Teehee, you're funny." she giggled, waving her hand at the rather perturbed teenage boy before her. He slapped his forehead. She frowned. "What is it?"

"I forgot, you don't take hints."

"Huh?"

"Damn it, you're as clueless as hell." He began to walk away, only to have Chiaki run up in front of him. "As I was trying to say-"

'Completely clueless...'

"Didjya hear that the school guard had to take off today? Apparently he got some really weird virus or something."

Only just being able to hide the blush of guilt, Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Good for him. At least he won't get annoyed to death."

"Huh?"

'Must not kill... must not kill...'

Kagome sat impatiently in her first class, national history. She had the same class as Naena (He had been placed in advanced classes for all other fields, so this was kind of rare she got to see him in a class), which although made her feel a little bit more at peace, didn't fully help. Especially since the history teacher had claimed that Romeo and Juliet was her favorite play of all, and that for today they would be learning a bit of what had been going on in Japan during that time.

"Now, the play Romeo and Juliet by William Shakespeare, that will also be played after lunch, was written in 1595, but is believed to take place a few years before that date, give or take. Obviously that was about 500 years ago, during the warring states period, or Sengoku Jidai," her teacher began. At about the 500 years ago, Kagome's heard the fact, and the whole thing with Inuyasha was about 500 years ago, but she gave no heed.

"Furthermore, I have actually put in some research on that time period, and unknown to the drama teacher, there was actually a Japanese version of this tale already being played out. With all of the love and..."

'Blah, blah, blah, doesn't this lady ever shut up?' Kagome thought, resisting the urge to crumple up her paper and throw it at her sensei. She really has a few anger issues. 'Methinks Inuyasha has been rubbing off on me...'

"However," Her teacher continued. "There is some slight differentiation in the Japanese version. Apparently, from what the poet who wrote of this tale, it was not two warring families, but instead a young miko and a half demon in the places of Romeo and Juliet."

Kagome snapped her pencil straight in half, attention instantly on her teacher.

"Apparently, the hanyou had no family left," Sensei Hitsunoshake continued, looking over some of her notes. "And the miko's only relatives were in a far away place known as-"

One of the kids raised up their hand.

"Yes, Junioku?"

"What was the poets name?"

"Oh, wow, I am out of it. Her name was Junsuiza. Junsuiza Kaede."

Kagome's mind was on fire, actually contemplating the fact that Kaede had written about Inuyasha and herself, thus making them a part permanently of history. Then a thought crossed her mind. 'How does this really fit in with Romeo and Juliet?... Wouldn't Kikyo have to be there? No, that would be 50 more years back...'

"Anyway, the miko's hometown is known only as a place called Tokiyono, a place where apparently pagodas reached far into the heavens, people rarely died, and all sorts of amazing transportation existed."

'Kaede never really did catch on to the whole skyscraper thing...'

"But, on with the Japanese version of Romeo and Juliet. The hanyou had always been gruff and hard, from having to fend for himself when he was young. However, one day, when he had been shot with an arrow and left to die stuck to a tree, along came the miko. Even though he told her to let him die honorably, and that she should know not to mess with any demon of sorts, she still freed him, saying that she was hunted after a jewel she carried, and that in freeing him, she hoped that he would protect her until her miko powers were strong enough so that she could protect herself.

"Over time, after having to hold up his part of the deal and kill off many demons who came after the miko, the half demon found that he could not escape any of the feelings he had quickly found he had for her. However, an old lover of his, only known as Kaede's sister, attempted to kill off the miko to be able to have the hanyou for herself, and a wolf demon attempted on numerous occasions to kidnap and make the miko his own.

At this time, most of the girls in the class were really starting to take interest in the tale, the tale of Inuyasha and Kagome. Kagome hid a little bit of blush. 'Kaede covered Kouga rather nicely...'

"The miko first confessed her love to the half demon, and then he to the girl, but both knew that the others who yearned for either of them would only attempt to kill the opposing lover to get their way. In the wake of their problems, they decided told Junsuiza that they would return to the miko's home of Tokiyono, and that they asked her not to tell a soul of their travels. At the night they were to leave, a monk, a demon, and a demon exterminator, all friends of theirs, confronted them on what they were planning to do.

'Oh yeah, now I KNOW this is about us...'

"The miko and the hanyou explained their predicament, and, their friends being the most loyal and understanding people they knew, invited the three to come along with them. And so, it is believed that the five of them all left the village of Junsuiza's to Tokiyono, the city of heavenly Pagodas, and left only a final testament in their wake."

Another student raised their hand, and the teacher answered it. "Yes?"

"What was the final testament?"

"Oh... I have been trying to find information on what it might be, but as of now, I have been unable to find anything on the subject. I guess that could be an extra credit thingy if someone wanted; to tell me what the final testament is. I do really want to find out what they had left behind..."

"Is that it?" A boy asked, obviously bored out of his mind.

"Well almost. From what Kaede wrote, her sister had then sought out the hanyou and miko, and then apparently was 'returned to the earth and ash she was born from', whatever that means, and that the wolf demon eventually mated with another wolf demoness that had been yearning for him for quite a while."

'Ayame...' Kagome thought for a moment, before the overwhelming amount of... _embarrassment_ swept over her. It was not really embarrassment, but something svery close to it. 'I... I can't believe Kaede wrote all of that... I wonder...' "Um, Sensei Hitsunoshake?"

"Yes Kagome?"

"Is there a place where I can get a copy of this poem?"

"Well... it's kind of a cross between and essay, poem, and short story, but you can probably get a copy of it in the literature office."

"Thank you."

Shippou felt an unprecedented chill in the air. He quickly scuttled over to Sota, who was on the monkey bars at the moment. They had just had their lunch, and it was recess time. "Hey Sota, do you feel anything?"

"You mean besides the clothes I'm wearing, the wind in the air, and the snowflakes that are falling on my head?"

"Yeah."

Kagome's brother hopped down from the metal bars, landing soundly on his butt. "Ow..."

He slowly got up and turned to the fox demon in disguise. "What do you mean by feeling?"

"Well, like something just isn't right," the young kit said a little too plainly for Sota to feel calm. He knew that lying system; Inuyasha, Kagome, hell everyone he knew did that, and all of them always made it unbelievable from over exertion.

"What do you know?"

"Unfortunately, nothing. I'm just wondering if you feel anything, that's all."

Sota thought for a second, before it struck him. He took off his right glove, and outstretched his hand so some of the falling snow would fall into it. Instantly the places where the small flakes had landed, Kagome's brother could feel a searing pain. Of course there is also the fact that the flakes had turned blood red, but that isn't too important.

"Yeow!" Sota cried, and shook his hand to try to get the snow off. Once he did get the flakes away from his hand, other children began to cry out in pain.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Shippou and Sota looked behind where they had been standing, and there were several children running and screaming away from a pile of snow they had been playing in just a second earlier. They were covered in bleeding blisters.

Sota and Shippou began to look around the playground at the frantic children running to their teachers, when they noticed that little by little, all of the snow around them was turning blood red.

Shippou took in a breath, but something was completely wrong. "Whoa!" he yelled, covering his nose. "What is that smell! It's like burning sakura!"

Sota looked around, completely bewildered by what the kit in disguise was saying. "I don't smell anything... Huh? Hey, look at the teachers!"

Shippou whirled around, and saw Mr. Sedoi acting rather 'freshly' towards one of the other teachers, Mrs. Huinuya, who then quickly slapped him. Quickly looking around, it seemed that all of the male teachers were now flirting with the closest female teacher, with no apparent thought at all of what the children near them were thinking. But once looking around even more, it seemed that all of the male children were unaffected.

"What the hell is going on!"

The body of Senko stood before several burning sticks of incense, high above the city of Tokyo. The Tentsu brothers sneered in glee, for they stood on top of the Tokyo City Hall Building (Second tallest building in Tokyo). "I do believe that this shall thwart our little miko's power... Indeed. The best way to attack someone silently is not by striking them in the body... but to hit within; to the heart..."

The play had been running for quite a bit now, and Kagome wasn't liken' it. By her sat Miroku, Hojo, Eri, Sango, Naena, Ayumi, and Yuka.

It was now near the end of Act 2 scene 1, the scene before the illustrious "Romeo, Romeo, where for ought thou Romeo?" a.k.a. big problem. The people who played Mercuito, renamed Merukuito, and Benevelio, renamed Benefuirio, were finishing up their lines, and Kagome was getting nervous. Especially since before the play began, the teacher for the drama class had stepped out onto the stage...

_"Thank you, thank you. Now, we all know that today we are watching a performance of Romeo and Juliet, by William Shakespeare. However, a few things are changed. For one, the set and etc. is set in the same time period, only in Japan, so don't be surprised to see kimonos and such. Another thing is that many of the characters have been renamed to meet with the Japanese Kanji name system. For example, Romeo is Romyo, and Juliet is Juriyatsu. And finally, there are some scenes that have been changed around to be more emotionally powerful. Now... Enjoy!"_

It was that last part that concerned her. (KPK- "More emotionally powerful"! I DO NOT want to know)

"Nay, I'll conjure too. Romyo! Humors! Madman! Passion! Lover! Appear thou in the likeness of a sigh: Speak but one rhyme, and I am satisfied..." The boy playing Merukuito continued. He was speaking to Benefuirio about Romyo's jumping over into the orchard of Juriyatsu's family house. Inuyasha was really dreading what was happening,' in the next damn scene... Damn, I hope What Miroku planned works... hm?' the hanyou sniffed the air, but suddenly it didn't seem the same. It seemed... _sweet_. Suddenly, for the life of him he couldn't remember Kagome at all. Or Kikyo for that matter. His vision went slightly tinted red, blood red. 'What the hell?...'

"Hey, Inu-Chan, ready for _our_ next scene!" chirped Chiaki.

"Will you shut up!" he whispered harshly. He turned around to face her. "I'm tryin' to... think... here..." the hanyou's heart skipped a beat. He felt a bit of his demon self seeping through, but couldn't stop it. He stood up, arms over his chest. "Sure am babe."

Chiaki smiled. 'Well, this is strange...' she thought, having Inuyasha's arm plop around her shoulder. 'He's acting like he's _in love_ with me or something...'

Back out to the audience with Kagome.

"Miroku, get a grip!" Sango hissed, slapping the monk upside the head.

It was all Kagome could do from whacking Hojo off with a stick. Once she succeeded in knocking him out, the VERY ticked off Eri dragged him out of the auditorium. He had just, very openly I might add, confessed his 'never ending love' for Kagome.

Yuka and Ayumi were having some of the same issues, and Sango was literally kicking Miroku away from her. "Kagome, what the hell is going on!" Yuka questioned, with a rather scared look on her face.

"I dunno!" she returned. "But..." she looked around the room. It seemed like, in truth, quite a few boys were not even affected by this thing that was going on. Only... Hojo, Miroku, Waroko, and another guy she had no idea what his name was. Waroko and what's-his-face were the ones after Yuka and Ayumi. "Waroko, chill dude." one his buddies said, and pulled him back into his seat.

The miko stared at him. "Hey..." she pointed a finger at Naena. "You're not throwing yourself at anyone."

"Hey, you're right... but what could that mean I'm right by the rest of you guys."

" I dunno, but-"

Up in the place where Juriyatsu's bedroom balcony was, Chiaki stepped out. "O Romyo, Romyo! Wherefore art thou Romyo? Deny thy father and refuse thy name; Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love, And I'll no longer be a Capulet."

Sango felt the presence of a demon. She now had gotten Miroku back to humanity, but not without a now entirely pink face from slapping. 'This doesn't feel right...'

Kagome gasped. She looked out onto the stage, and there was Inuyasha, looking dreamy eyed at Chiaki. 'I... I thought he didn't like her...'

Sango jumped up. "Naena, Miroku, get off your butts and move!" he ordered. The two boys did as told, and ran after Sango, who had sprinted out f the auditorium.

The only people by Kagome were Ayumi and Yuka now. Yuka had beaten what's-his-face to a shriveling pulp. (KPK- Atta' girl!)

Up on the stage, Inuyasha made the movement of an aside. "Shall I hear more, or shall I speak at this?"

Then Chiaki began again. "'Tis but thy name that is my enemy; Thou art thyself, though not a Montague. What's Montague? It is nor hand, nor foot,  
nor arm, nor face, nor any other part belonging to a man. O, be some other name!  
What's in a name? That which we call a rose by any other name would smell as sweet; So Romyo would, were he not Romyo called, Retain that dear perfection which he owes without that title. Romyo, doff thy name, and for that name which is no part of thee take all myself."

Kagome watched fearfully, her heart beginning to hurt a little more every second. She watched Inuyasha jump up to the balcony, and run his fingers through the preppy girls hair. "I take thee at thy word: Call me but love, and I'll be new baptized; henceforth I never will be Romyo."

Kagome was getting close to tears. ' He really _did_ want to be with her at that restaurant... He loved every minute of it... that night when he said...

"_I'm so sorry Kagome... I didn't mean any of that crap with that Chiaki girl... I only did it to make you jealous, after being sat so many times... I know that it was stupid, but that's how I act around you. I guess love can make you act really dumb... I'm so sorry..."_

'That _love _he felt was -sniff- for Chiaki, not Kikyo! I screwed up on that too!...' She sighed. 'I now why he got Romyo; he's a hell of an actor... I guess there's only one way I can see if it's true...'

_Above the stage..._

"Crap! I don't know which one of these thing lands where!" Sango hissed. She, Miroku, and Naena were now above the stage, in the Sand bag area. They were ready with knives to cut the ropes. "Well, hell, just start cutting! I'll start from the left, Miroku will start from the middle, and You, Sango, can start from the right!" Naena hissed back. The three went to their locations, and started sawing at the ropes.

Chiaki continued on with her lines. "I would not for the world they saw thee here."

Inuyasha stood in front of her on the balcony, holding her hands. "I have night's cloak to hide me from their sight; And but thou love me, let them find me here: My life were better ended by their hate, than death prorogued, wanting of thy love." He began to rub his thumb over the girls' cheek.

Naena cut through the first sand bag rope. It landed somewhere behind the current setting curtain, and onto the altar thingy where Juliet would drink the sleepy sleepy potion thing. KABLAM!

"Nope, not that one..." Naena said, and then, moved onto another rope.

Chiaki tilted head and sighed. "Thou know'st the mask of night is on my face, else would a maiden blush bepaint my cheek for that which thou hast heard me speak to-night fainÁ would I dwell on form, fain, fain deny what I have spoke: but farewell compliment! Dost thou love me? I know thou wilt say 'Ay,' and I will take thy word..."

Sango broke through her first sand bag. It landed on some one in the audience, who was instantly knocked out. "Why the hell was one out there?" She moved onto the next one.

Chiaki continued with her long line. "I should have been more strange, I must confess, but that thou overheard'st, ere I was ware, my true love's passion: therefore pardon me, and not impute this yielding to light love, which the dark night hath so discovered."

Miroku broke the line on his first sand bag. For a moment, nothing happened. Then, a sand bag was catapulted into one of the walls. As he moved onto the next one, "Why did no one notice that?"

Inuyasha had his line next. "Lady, by yonder blessed moon I swear  
that tips with silver all these fruit-tree tops"

Time was running out for Sango and co.

Chiaki smiled. "O, swear not by the moon, the inconstant moon, that monthly changes in her circled orb, lest that thy love prove likewise variable."

Naena and the others cut faster.

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow "What shall I swear by?"

Naena cut through his next one, and sand poured onto his head. "Not funny." He moved on to the next bag.

Chiaki shook her head. "Do not swear at all; or, if thou wilt, swear by thy gracious self, which is the god of my idolatry, and I'll believe thee."

Inuyasha sat on the balcony. "If my heart's dear love"

Chiaki cut in again. "Well, do not swear: although I joy in thee,  
I have no joy of this contract to-night..."

Miroku cut through another bag, and it landed on a tree on the stage. "Hey, I'm getting closer!" He cheered quietly. " Sango, Naena, help me with these ones."

Chiaki dramatically finished her line. "...Good night, good night! As sweet repose and rest come to thy heart as that within my breast!"

Kagome attempted to calm herself down, but her heart wouldn't stop racing. She had to wait, wait and see what happened, and then decide on Inuyasha.

Inuyasha tilted his head. "O, wilt thou leave me so unsatisfied?"

"What satisfaction canst thou have to-night?"

"The exchange of thy love's faithful vow for mine."

"I gave thee mine before thou didst request it: Doust thee request I repeat it the same?"

Sango was cutting as hard as she possibly could.

"No, I wish for thee to give me something." he said, moving a little closer to Chiaki.

"And what would that be?" Chiaki asked.

"This."

Inuyasha reached down to the girls' head, and gently pressed his lips on hers.

Miroku, Sango, and Naena's mouths shot straight open.

Yuka and Ayumi clung to each other, and looked over to their friend.

Kagome had her head bent down, but she smiled. Slowly, the miko stood up, and left the auditorium.

_A heart that is shattered,_

_Is one that is empty?_

_Indeed, for when broken_

_Into the shards that can hardly re-heal,_

_The shattered shall not love anymore._

You have no idea how much I hated writing this chapter. I'm serious, I almost felt like crying. Well, not really, but my heart was aching. So please... DON'Y MAKE ME A PART OF A NEW "MISSOURI CHAINSAW MASSACRE" ! (Running from many sharp objects)

KPK- AND BELEIVE YOU ME, I'M THROWING A JEEP WRANGLER AT YOU, YOU STINKIN, NO GOOD- WHERE YOU GOIN! GET BACK HERE! WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT! (such shouts and screams continue)

Review?... Please?...


	23. Plans Revealed: Part Two: True Juliet

Usually, I would be happy with the amount of reviews I got, but I'm really not so much, considering the content. Not that it was overly criticizing, mind you, but... let's just say that I get guilty REALLY easy, over a lot of things I have no control over. Like I feel guilty that my science teacher might get fired because the school district doesn't have enough "funding" to keep her at her job. Yet they have the money to build a new pool, two new gyms, new track area, baseball area, baseball practice area, football field, and football stands. (KPK- kinda funny that they're planning on having fees to get onto the sport teams) I DISPISE sports in the first place, but when they say they don't have enough funding... I don't buy that bullshit, mista!

Also, I know that many of you are most likely using any source you can to attempt to find me and make sure that I am stabbed, shot, decapitated, and exploded with some TNT (Then impaled with the Disney Magic Cruise Liner... That was very creative. I don't think I ever would have thought of that one). However, the stuff in the last chapter (no matter how much I wish it could burn in hell) literally had to happen. Seriously, it did. If it didn't, there would be no third story in the making.

Disclaimer -(SUPERCALIFRAGILISTICEXPIALIDOCIOUS! Haha! That was fun!

Some of you guys are real moody, ya' know that? Seriously, I was reading some of KZ's reviews. But still, we loves y'all. Now, on to business! Am I right in sayin' that the reverse gravity-ness has caused insanity throughout the folksies (new fave word) still at the mall? Considering they were singing the song previously stated when we left them, I'd say 'hell yeah!' So. What the am I gonna do for this chapter? (KZ really took out all the stops for this one folksies) How 'bout we go back in time and find out what the flying girls are up to? We left them just having hit the bottom of a 747, which is preparing to land.)

(WARNING: DO NOT, I repeat, DO NOT TRY ANY OF THIS STUFF AT HOME! I'm serious!)

Love Music- Any bright ideas?

Shard- Leave your name and number and I'll get back to you!

Sangarouka- We are seriously screwed!

Sango- KINDA FIGURED THAT, NUMBSKULL!

KungPowKitty- I coulda been sleepin' in!

Shard- Okay, the important thing is to NOT PANIC!

Love Music- Haven't we done this already?

(landing gear comes down)

Sango- This is new

Sangarouka- Bad bad bad bad bad bad BAD!

KPK- Bad would be a good description

(Meanwhile, INSIDE the plane)

(crtsxtht) Ladies and Gentlemen, this is your captain speaking. We'd like to say thank you for responding effectively to the unexpected turbulence we had earlier. Our technicians will be looking into it once we land at St. Louis Lambert Airport, where it is currently 74 degrees and 11:47 A.M. (crtsxtht)

("Responded Effectively" my patookus. When the girls were launched into the hull of the flying brick, not only was there pandemonium, but the flying attendant just about leapt out the emergency exit in a state of panic. Two words: First Day. Furthermore, those stupid oxygen masks popped out, which is enough to make anyone a little jittery.)

(Back outside)

Shard- What the heck are you doing!

Love Music- I'm reading! Maybe it'll give me an idea of how to get us out of this mess! (thwacks KPK)

KPK- OW! Hey! (whap) What was that for!

Sangarouka- You've got us stuck to the underside of a 747!

KPK- At least we aren't up on the moon at this point!

Sango- She has a point (whap)

KPK- YEOW! YOU JUST AGREED WITH ME! WHAT IS THIS!

Sango- Figured I must be missing something if everyone else was hitting you also

KPK- Love Music, out of curiosity, what _are _you reading?

Shard- IT'S THE SCRIPT TO PIRATES OF THE BLOODY CARRIBEAN!

Sango- Whoa, cool it.

Shard- COOL IT? ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND! LOOK AT WHERE WE ARE! NOT ONLY ARE WE STUCK TO THE UNDERBELLY OF A 747 WHICH IS ABOUT TO LAND, SQUISHING US INTO OBLIVION, BUT GRAVITY'S FLIP-FLOPPED ON US! (reminds me of a certain senator who ran for, and lost, the recent election)

KPK- Don't push me, you republican

Shard- Oh, I'm pushin', democrat

(And all hell breaks loose)

Love Music- (turns page) I'll never get used to those two

Sango- Did I miss something?

Sangarouka- Yeah. It's called American Political Parties, and it also happens to be the worst invention yet conceived by mankind

Shard- (is yelling at KPK (who is yelling back) when her hand hits the planes landing gear, aka wheel, and the baggage compartment flies open, sending several suitcases and what looks like a tea set flying)

Shard- Oops.

KPK- you just know there's gonna be lawsuits after this mess

Love Music- Hey! (looks at 'Pirates' script) I HAVE AN IDEA! Follow me! (jumps into the baggage compartment, landing on the ceiling of the room.)

(four other gals follow) (and make a general mess of things)

Shard- Ohhhhhhh, I hit _something_!

KPK- Yeah! Me! Get off!

Sango- (pops out of pile of suitcases with some rather, ahem, peculiar clothing items on) I can't see a foot in front of my face

Sangarouka- Gee, I wonder why that is

Sango- (moves the coat off her head) Hey! A foot!

Sangarouka- That would be mine. Love Music, why the heck did you bring us in here!

Love Music- (leaps up onto ceiling (Remember the gravity!). Under normal circumstances (okay, normal for these guys), this wouldn't be all that odd, except she is dressed up as a pirate) Arrrr, me mateys! Come, you scurvy dogs!

(other four girls lean away some)

Shard- I think she's spent a few too many hours watching 'Pirates.'

Sango- I think she's been spending too much time with Felix.

Sangarouka- I think she's just plain crazy!

KPK- I think we're in trouble!

(five girls lean out of baggage compartment to look at what KPK is. Seems they are about 20 seconds from landing)

Sangarouka- Now what! The moment they land, we're dead! Not only are there five girls in the baggage compartment of a commercial airline, but they just happen to be stuck to the **ceiling** of the baggage compartment! Furthermore, there are about a zillion bags missing, having flown down to earth because gravity ain't messed up for them ( and which have probably landed on several dozen people by now)! If that isn't enough, the REST of the bags have all practically exploded because we followed Love Music's bright idea of jumping in here in the first pla- (wham-o!)

KPK- Announcing the return of the frying pan

Shard- (wakes up Sangarouka) All right, buddy, first of all, **I'm** the one who panics, so don't take my job. Second of al-

Sangarouka- I'm the prettiest girl on Mulberry Street!

Shard- Uh oh

Sango- Okay, so, what Sangy over here said + What has just happened to her + Us about to land in about 5 seconds, which will probably result in us all getting numerous injuries due to the position on the plane Major crap

KPK- Yeah pretty much

Love Music- Gonna ask me why I'm dressed up like a pirate?

KPK- Only if it makes the situation less of a mess

Love Music- What did pirates do?

Shard- pillage

Love Music- And?

Sangarouka- Meet me in Saint Louis, Louis, Meet me at the fair!

Love Music- No.

Sango- 2 seconds. Just tell us

Love Music- Let's put it this way: We're the pirates, and the plane is the ship we're planning to steal so we can fly ourselves out of this mess

Shard- Isn't that kind of against the law?

Love Music- This is a disclaimer. Just look how much we've been able to say in less than 2 seconds!

Sango- She has a poi-

WHAM, BANG, BUMP, ZAM, UTTER CONFUSION, THUD, CRACK (crack? that can't be good!) ZOOEY, CLATTER, WHAAAAAOOOOOOOO, BOPITY BOPITY BOPITY **BOOM!**

...roll roll roll roll cli-li-li-li-link

Shard- Methinks...we...just...landed

KPK- I'd like to think so. Hold it

(it's a dream come true. Sort of. Well, maybe just ironic. During their bumpy landing, seems some of the bags exploded. This means that the contents went everywhere. And apparently, some of the clothes just happened to get themselves onto the girls and... well... hm...)

Sango- WE'RE PIRATES!

Sangarouka- Yo ho ho, and a bottle o' rum!

(Only in a Disclaimer, my friends) (Geez, this thing is getting long!)

KPK-(to Love Music) You're ecstatic about this, aren't you?

Love Music- (is dancing around like a maniac) How could you tell?

Shard- Uh, Warning: Peoples are a'coming to unload and inspect our little rowboat!

Sango- Cue the final line that foreshadows our impending doom to come in the next chapter

Love Music- (raises a sword- Hey, wait where'd she get that?) On to pillage!

Sangarouka- Hallelujah!

(Am I bad?)

**CHAPTER 23 - Plans Revealed - Part Two - True Juliet**

_Once upon a broken heart  
I was walking alone in the dark  
Looking for a way to start again  
What wouldn't I give for a friend_

In only a moment after Kagome was about halfway to the auditorium door, Sango, Miroku, and Naena sliced through the ropes they had been working at.

Naena waited a moment, before having the sand bag hit him in the head. "What is with getting hit in the head all the time?"

Sango's bag fell, and landed smack on Chiaki's head.

The preppy girl was completely thrust out of her disgusting little dream come true. She raised a finger into the air. "Ow." She fell unconscious on the balcony floor. As Inuyasha was bending down to her when Miroku's bag fell on his head, and jolted the hanyou's eyesight back to normal. As the curtains began to close, attempting to quell the unfortunate incident, Inuyasha came back to reality. He rubbed his head in sheer agony. "Ow... what in the... what's going on?"_  
_

Miroku, Sango, and Naena were now all utterly befuddled.

Inuyasha suddenly felt like puking. He could taste Chiaki in his mouth, a bitter sourness that delved into the deepness of his body. Inuyasha hated it, and no matter how many times he spat, he couldn't get the damned taste out.

The hanyou's sense of smell came back next. He smelled Kagome's dried tears. Tears of sheer agony, sheer pain, almost to the point of sheer hatred, he could smell the feelings in her fallen tears.

He looked up at the audience, and through the last bit of the open curtains, he saw Kagome, with the straightest face he had ever seen. No anger, no happiness, not even hurt, just... nothing. She opened the auditorium door, and left.

_There was no love in my life  
There was no light in my eyes_

He attempted to reach out for her, even though it was futile, but the curtains closed off the figure of her, the door, and his love. Miroku's, Sango's, and Naena's scents came to him next. Before any of the drama department could get to him, the hanyou jumped up to where he smelled his friends. "What are you guys doing up here? What's with Kagome?"

In all of his time, Inuyasha had never seen Sango so... enraged. Out of reflex, she reached backwards for a nonexistent Hirikotsu. Finding none, the demon-exterminator whirled her hand around and slapped Inuyasha on the cheek. He was stunned. (KPK- thank you)

"I couldn't have put it better myself," Miroku put in, with Naena nodding with concurrence.

"How dare you ask 'What's with Kagome?' you bastard!" Sango yelled. "After what you just did, just tearing her heart out and setting it on fire, I'm surprised she didn't purify you into dust!"

"Huh?"

The three know where confused. Inuyasha had no clue what they were talking about.

_All the tears that I had cried and cried  
Seemed like they'd never end and I..._

Kagome quietly left the school building with not so much more as inhaling and exhaling. What else can be expected? When a person has they're heart shattered completely, it's like they're soulless. I speak from experience.

'I wonder what I ever saw in him,' she thought, stepping out onto the pavement of the sidewalk, legs subconsciously taking her home. 'He's arrogant, selfish, a show-off, stupid, uncaring, overly protective, strong, handsome, funny, cute, sweet, gentle, and every damn thing I loved... everything I loved...'

Small tears fell off of her un-emotional eyes, her unemotional face. She stopped abruptly in her step, and turned in direction. 'I can't go home. I'll see him there, and he'll probably just rub it in my face: the fact that he's going out with the most popular girl at school...' she exhaled harshly, very close to a sigh. 'I'll just leave. I'll leave Tokyo behind, and make a new life for myself. The train station isn't all that far away, just a few blocks. Maybe I can go to Nagoya, or Sapporo, or maybe even Okinawa. Ooh... an Okinawa beach must be so much better than a Tokyo snow drift...' She felt around in her pockets. '... along with no money. Guess leaving town is out of the cards...' She turned around, and headed back towards her house.

_Never believed fairy tales came true  
But now know that they really do  
Now that I found you  
Now that I'm here with you_

Inuyasha bolted out of the school. It hadn't taken long for Sango's and the other's explanation to hit him in the head and heart.

_"You mean you have no recollection whatsoever of what just happened on that balcony?" Miroku asked._

_The hanyou shook his head. "None, cept for the disgusting taste of Chiaki in my mouth. Ick, bleach, p-tui," he responded._

_"Well..." Naena began." There's a certain reason for that..."_

_"Kagome, obviously came to this damned show," Sango interrupted. " We were all watching the play and such when a few guys around us acted rather strangely, but nothing too out of the ordinary..." she glared at the houshi. He cringed in spot._

_"And this matters because?"_

_"Because since she was here," Miroku continued. "She just saw something that the romance editors for the school newspapers are going to be hounding you about for the next millennia."_

_Inuyasha raised an eyebrow in confusement._

_Just look at the sunshine, and you  
Showed me a world I had never seen_

_I woke up and fell into this dream  
Happily ever after just took time  
Once upon this broken heart of mine_

_"You baka, she saw you **kiss** Chiaki!" Naena shouted._

_Inuyasha instantly took grasp of the situation._

_Sango got a quizzical look on her face. "Inuyasha, what all do you remember?"_

_"Only that before this damned scene I smelled something sweet, kind of like burning sakura, I lost all memory of everyone I know, and my eyesight went red. That's it, and I'm so outta here!" he lunged out of the area above the stage, and got out of the school as fast as he could._

"KAGOMEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Inuyasha shouted, hoping to get some sort of a call back. None. Even though he could smell her, it wasn't good. Her scent... it wasn't it's usual self. Instead of being like a grove of spring flowers, the felicity of the ocean upon shore, everything that he loved and adored, it was cold and almost non-existent, like a rotting tree from being incinerated by a fire.

"KAGOMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" he roared once more. He was just slightly able to pick up a sound, like it was her stopping for a moment before moving on. In the direction of her house. 'Duh.' He mentally slapped himself in the head.

In only a moment more, he caught sight of her, and landed a few yards behind her. "Kagome!" He ran over to her as fast as he could, arm outstretched.

_Long ago and far away  
I could never dream of the day_

Kagome turned her head around a bit, just enough so he could see her face. Nothing. Completely empty, like a shell with no life within. She stepped out of the way of his contentious grab, and turned to face where he would land.

Inuyasha stopped, and turned around to look at Kagome. For the first time in his life, Inuyasha had been completely refused by Kagome.

"Inuyasha," she began, with almost a smile on her face. "You don't have to act out this whole soap opera anymore, m'kay? I already know that you're in love with Chiaki, and I-"

"Kagome I-"

She held up two fingers to silence him, her eyes closed and an almost smug smile on her lips. "And I wish you both the best. Now, I would appreciate it if you didn't try to hang around me anymore, I've got things to do you know!" She started to walk off again.

' I don't believe it...,' Inuyasha thought, a knot forming in his throat. 'I've... After all that I've done to her in the past... I've actually... broken her heart...'

_That your love would come my way and stay  
And sweep me away, and I..._

"Kagome, please listen to me!" he yelled, and lunged forward. Once again, she sensed it coming, and moved out of the way.

"I have no need to, Inuyasha," she said plainly to the hanyou now on the ground. "I was foolish, you know," she began, facing him. "To think that it was possible to change who you loved, to try to get Kikyo out of the picture. And of course, the moment that happened, you met Chiaki, and your heart was taken instantly, like something out of a fairy tale."

Inuyasha just lay on the ground, and whimpered. The first time he had whimpered in a long time. It went unheard.

"You know, Inuyasha, I actually was in love with you... But, hey, can't change people, so, my heart just let go. Just let it rest in peace, 'kay?" she smiled. Her words stung him, more than anything that he had felt before. More than when he battled Hiten and Manten, more than Ryukotsusei, even more than when he had learned his mother had died and was thrown out of the household he had resided in when she was living. They were ripping at his insides.

Kagome began to walk off again.

_Never believed fairy tales came true  
But now I know that they really do  
Now that I found you  
Now that I'm here with you_

Inuyasha shot straight up, and this time took hold of Kagome's wrist. She turned around, and he prepared for another nonchalant onslaught of words.

"DAMN IT, INUYASHA, MY HEART IS ALREADY DESTROYED, CAN'T YOU AT LEAST LET ME BE!" Kagome screamed, tears now gushing from her eyes. "YES, I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU! I'VE BEEN IN LOVE WITH YOU SINCE FOREVER! BUT I KNOW THAT YOU DON'T RETURN THE FEELINGS, SO LET ME GO!"

"Kagome, pl-"

"NO!" She wailed, still attempting to have his grip be relented. " I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANYMORE DAMNED EXCUSES, LIES, OR LOVE GAMES, INUYASHA! NO MATTER WHAT YOU DO, YOU'VE KILLED ME INSIDE!"

Inuyasha felt guilt wave over him unpresidently.

"I'VE BEEN HURT AND SLASHED BY EVERY TIME YOU WERE WITH KIYKO, AND I HATE HER FOR IT! I WISH HER CLAY BODY WOULD JUST FALL APART, WHEREVER IT MAY BE!" she screamed. It was never apparent to her of how much she had bottled up her emotions, how much she really did despise Kikyo for 'taking' Inuyasha away from her. It was like her hatred had taken on a body of it's own, and had taken over. " I'VE HATED IT, AND I HATE YOU NOW! NO MATTER HOW MUCH I LOVE YOU, I HATE YOU FOR KILLING ME! YOU'VE CRUSHED MY HEART INUYASHA! THAT'S NOT SOMETHING YOU CAN DAMN WELL HEAL!" she screeched, before breaking down into uninterrperable sobs.

"Kagome, please listen to me..." Inuyasha began, pulling the teenage girl to face him.

_Just look at the sun shine, and you  
Showed me a world I'd never seen  
I woke up and fell into this dream  
Happily ever after just took time  
Once upon this broken heart of mine  
_

"I don't know what happened. Everything just went red, like my eyes were glazed over in blood or something. I couldn't control myself, like I was being controlled or something. I-"

"Oh please," Kagome snapped back between sobs. "This is just like that time when you went on the date with Chiaki, and then you brought me home and put on a wonderful performance of 'how sorry' you were, and how 'love would make you do stupid things sometimes'. At first I thought you meant you were in love with me, but then I thought it was toward Kikyo, but now I know that it was for Chiaki all along."

"But..." A small tear rolled it's way down the hanyou's cheek. No matter how much Kagome tried to deny it, she knew it was genuine. "But... But I am in love with you Kagome. I've been in love with you for so long..."

_This is the way a fairy tale feels  
This is the way I know its real  
Cuz this is the way a broken heart... _

Kagome was stunned. She could tell that he was telling the truth; babysitting her little brother and being able to tell when he was lying about putting gum in the cats hair really paid off every now and then.

"But Chi-"

Before she could stop him, Inuyasha reached over, grabbed the back of Kagome's neck, and sealed his mouth over hers.

_heals..._

_Every last bit of her screamed with rejoice, every last shard of her heart that had shattered and punctured her gut found it's way out and reshaped it's way back together in her chest._

After a moment of letting the fact sink in, Kagome flung her arms around Inuyasha and kissed him back, tears slowing down into, not those of pain, but of joy.

Inuyasha breathed in deeply, and caught Kagome's scent. Not only was it back to it's original splendor, but in extremity, all of it shouting to be released from extreme power, extreme happiness.

_Yeah..._

_And I...!_

_Never believed fairy tales came true  
But now I know that they really do  
Now that I found you  
Now that I'm here with you_

Inuyasha pulled back, and before Kagome could question him, he pulled her into his chest. "I can't tell you how much I'm in love with you, Kagome. You're everything to me!" He held her tighter. "And I don't want you to think anything otherwise ever again."

"But..." Kagome began, wrapping her arms around the half demon's chest. "What about Kikyo? And Chiaki?"

"Keh!" He turned the miko so her face looked into his. "For one thing, Chiaki is a preppy little bitch for which the only reason I haven't sliced her to bits is because the damned law in this realm doesn't allow it. And two, Kikyo is nothing more than a shab body; nothing more than a clad of earth and ash. And... She smells like death, which isn't all that nice of a smell, mind you."

Kagome giggled in Inuyasha's arms.

_Just look at the sunshine, and you  
Showed me a world I'd never seen  
I woke up and fell into this dream_

After a moment of just holding each other, Kagome looked up at her new boyfriend. "Um... Inuyasha?"

"Hmm?"

"Could you hug me a little less, I can't breath."

"Fine, but only if I get to do this." Inuyasha smiled, and swung the miko up and into his arms, so that he was carrying her.

"Inuyasha, what are you doing!"

"What's it look like, carrying you."

"No duh. But, why are you heading back to the school?"

"Simple. We're going to break the news to everyone, and have some fun bashing Chiaki."

Kagome leaned up, and placed a kiss on his cheek. "Thank you, Inuyasha..."

He grinned like a complete fool.

_Happily ever after just took time  
Once upon this broken heart of mine

* * *

_

(KPK- YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYY! HAAAAAAAAAAAAALLELUJAH! (dances around the room in pure ecstasy! (KZ- For real. I'm serious, she is doing seventies disco)) ABOUT TIME!)

Now, is that better everyone? No more bad feelings?

(Sorry for Kikyo Lovers)

(song was Once upon a broken Heart by Beu Sisters)

Review?... Please?... Anyone?...

KPK- (is rolling on the floor giggling. This is too much fun)


	24. Plans Revelaed: Part Three: Blood Red Sn...

HAPPYNESS! 

I'm happy, since you guys have stopped hating me now... I hope.

(Just to let every one know, I changed a little thing with the chapters. The last chapter would originally have been chapter 22, but I decided that the incorrect placement of chapter numbers was getting way too confusing and annoying (because of the character map for chapter 5), and changed it back to it's correct form)

Disclaimer - (Well, I have been thoroughly threatened by me brother. Apparently it is a no-no to make disclaimers almost the same length as the actual chapter. Silly me. Eh, might as well get this show on the road.)

(Cue the James Bond music, maestro!)

Love Music- (whispers) This way! (goes into corner of baggage compartment. Yeah, they're still stuck falling up.)

KungPowKitty- (does a James Bond roll after her, resulting in some rather unharmonious sounds and a very sore leg) yeow

Love Music- Shh!

Sango- (is carrying the semi-delirious Sangarouka) (alligator crawls to the corner)

Shard- (walks to the other four girls, ruining an otherwise perfect James Bond style scene)

Love Music- (peeps outside) Lessee...Looks like a technician, the pilot and co-pilot, a distressed-lookin' passenger, and a couple bag unloaders are headed this way.

Shard- Might as well add in the fact that they're all confused as to why the door's already open

Love Music- Okay! This is gonna take teamwork, effort, smarts, and strength, but I believe we will be able to overcome them if we just-

WHAM!

KPK- (spins her frying pan like a baton) Sorry, buddy, but I was never one for team-sport-type lectures

Sangarouka- Whoa...(shakes off delirium) I just had the funniest dream; we were all dressed like pirates, and we walked upside-down, and- (looks around) ...nevermind

Shard- I vote you two take care of them

KPK- (sharpens frying pan) Fine by me

Sango- Sure, whatever

Love Music- What's taking them, anyways?

(Seems the group of previously mentioned airport officials were all distracted by something on the TV through a nearby window. Let's just say it has something to do with a supercalifragilisticexpialidocious group of people that have some reversed gravity problems of their own. Ah, but moving on!)

Shard- Here they come. Three... Deux... Uno...

BANG! BOOM!

KPK- That was an interesting move.

Sango- I don't have my Hirikotsu! What else was I gonna use?

Sangarouka- Just about anything other than suitcases.

Sango- It got the job done, didn't it?

Love Music- Aye! Now avast, ye scamper's dogs!

Sangarouka- Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever!

(So with the airport security knocked out, the plane emptied of passengers and flight attendants, only our five gallies remain on the plane. Being such good natured young Samaritans, they do throw out all the luggage that was on the plane. Technically, they threw it all on top of those airport officials, but eh. Anyways, as I was saying, the five girls are the only ones on the plane. So what shall they do? Well, for starters, they slide up the side of the plane!)

Sango- I don't like this

KPK- Got a better idea?

Love Music- WHEEEEEEEE! (jumps right on up into the open doorway of the 747)

Shard- That takes some aim. Me next! (leaps into the door after Love Music, almost knocking her comrade out of the plane in the process, but we won't dwell on that too much)

KPK- (leaps up to the doorway. Sadly, she doesn't have quite as great aim, so she ends up landing halfway in. Well... 3/15 in. She's sorta hanging off the edge.) I COULD HAVE BEEN SLEEPING IN RIGHT NOW! (is slipping) Oy.

Shard- (pulls KPK in) you've got no one to blame but yourself

KPK- And how does that work, huh!

Shard- You're the one writing these things

Sangarouka- Bombs away!

Shard and KPK- GYAAAAH! (get hit square in the noggin by Sangy over here. So now they're all hanging out of the doorway)

Shard- Hey! Love Music, Sango, little help?

Sangarouka- We could use a hand!

Good Felix- Okay, just don't loose it

Girls- AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

Sango- (falls out of baggage compartment and joins the mess of hanging-out-of-the-doorway gals)

Sangarouka- Where the devil did you come from!

Felix- I walked

KPK- Beg'r pardon?

Felix- So about that hand (takes out a butcher's knife) do you need a left or a right?

(The girls are not amused by this. That's not to say they aren't horrified, mind you)

Sango- Gimme that, you lunatic! (starts to wrestle with Felix for the knife)

Felix- (singing) ALL AROUND THE MULBERRY BUSH, THE MONKEY CHASED THE WEASEL!

(rrrRRRRRRRRRRRRRR)

(Felix and Shard freeze)

Sango- (big eyes) What's that?

Sangarouka- Hopefully it isn't what I think it is

Shard- THEN WHY IS THE PLANE VIBRATING!

KPK- Someone please tell me where Love Music is

(Love Music is presently inside the cockpit. In pirate attire. Upside down. Both hands on the steering device thingmerbob. Plume out of her mind would be an understatement at this point in time)

KPK- I didn't wanna know that

(Girls and Felix start to scramble to get inside, but alas, it is too late. The plane's been started.)

Love Music- Yo ho ho, and a bottle of rum! Yee- HAAAAAAAAA!

(Plane starts to take off of the runway)

Girls and Felix- YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Shard- WE HAVE REACHED A NEW LEVEL OF BADNESS HERE!

Sangarouka- THIS IS ALL JUST A NIGHTMARE! SOON, I'LL WAKE UP AT HOME WITH A PILLOW STUCK TO MY FACE!

KPK- SOMEONE GET IN THERE AND TURN THIS THING OFF!

Felix- (singing) YOU CAN FLY! YOU CAN FLY! YOU CAN FLYYYYYYY!

Sango- I REALLY, REALLY, REALLY DON'T LIKE FLYING!

(And they're airborne. You can just imagine the screams. Next time on Disclaimer: Reunited! Too bad everyone's lost their minds!)

**CHAPTER 24 - Plans Revealed: Part Three: Blood Red Snow**

Miroku, Sango, and Naena were only just getting out of the school (It took a long time for humans to try to get down from the area above the stage in comparison to half-demons) and running out in the direction they thought Inuyasha was headed, which was in truth the direction Kagome had been headed (a.k.a.- home), when Inuyasha proudly came up the hill, Kagome in his arms. The three ran over to Inuyasha and Kagome, who was now getting let down from her boyfriend.

"I'm utterly confused," Sango said plainly. "I would have figured that we would be meeting you, Inuyasha, inside a vacuum cleaner or something."

"In truth, I kinda expected the same thing," The hanyou said, still dangerously close to Kagome. "But obviously that's not what happened, now is it?"

Naena was taken aback. He pulled Miroku over to the side. "Is it just me," he whispered into Miroku's ear. "Or is Inuyasha actually happy?"

"I heard that." The hanyou replied.

"It seems so..." Miroku began, before turning his attention back to the two teens in front of the three. "Inuyasha, what happened between you and Kagome? You both seem in... better moods, to put it lightly."

"Oh nothing..." Inuyasha said, blush tinting his cheeks. "Where's Chiaki?"

"I thought you were over her..." Sango said under her breath. "Apparently the sandbag that fell on her head damaged some of her neck tissue, and she went to hospital. They say she should be back in school in a week or so, why? Did you come to throw yourself at her something?" the youkai exterminator said harshly.

"No, I just wanted to tell her that she's a bitch and that I hope she burns in hell"  
"School should be over now," Kagome began, still smiling. "Inuyasha and I are just gonna go home now, okay?"

"Uh..." Miroku noticed the two of them slowly inching away from he and his two comrades, as if waiting for their okay before bolting back to the Higurashi residence. 'Very interesting...' "Okay. Should we join you two or is there something important that you need to get back to Kagome's house for?"

Kagome blushed the deepest red she had ever felt, and Inuyasha was somewhat close to that, except that his jaw was a little slack jawed. Sango dumb-slapped our monk upside the head. "You lecher..."

Before Miroku could ask another embarrassing question, Inuyasha and Kagome had already bolted.

Naena scratched his head. "I don't get it, what was Miroku implying?" he asked Sango.

'Such naive innocence...' "Nothing you want to know about, trust me."

"Hmmm..." the houshi rubbed his chin, and smiled. "Very interesting indeed."

* * *

"Damn, wench, you're too slow!" Inuyasha called to Kagome.

"Well, sorry, I'm just a human, remember?" she called back to him. They were running back to the Higurashi shrine, and, of course, Inuyasha was making more headway. 'Even through the snow," Kagome thought. 'He's still fast as hell.'

"Well, then jump on my back, we'll go faster that way!"

Kagome jumped back onto Inuyasha's back, and for a moment, thought that they were back in Sengoku Jidai. With Inuyasha back in his old Hakama, and Kagome wearing her school uniform, she really did, for a moment, forget that they were in modern times, and instead were running through the trees after Naraku and/or the Shikon jewel shards. 'Not that it's really the Shikon Jewel, though.' She thought, fingering the small glass sphere around her neck. 'But hey, same deal, right?'

Within moments of Kagome getting onto Inuyasha's back, and him going into full speed, the two were at Kagome's house. The hanyou let her down, but took hold of her hand.

Kagome smiled at him. "You sure are clingy when you admit you love someone. And happier."

"Of course I am. I don't want anyone to take you away from me, so I'll hold onto you so that no one does," he responded, still smiling himself.

"That's... actually, that's kinda sweet, Inuyasha," Kagome said softly. She leaned over so that her body was resting on Inuyasha's, clenching his hand back as he had originally clenched hers. They walked into the Higurashi shrine, only to be greeted with some strange sounds coming from the kitchen.

The two looked at each other in confusement, walked over to the kitchen and slid open the door.

Ms. Higurashi was there with a T.V. in the kitchen, doing Tae Bo with all of the kitchen appliances running. "OKAY EVERYONE, LETS DO SOME KICKS. 1 AND 2 AND 3 AND 4 AND 5 AND 6 AND 7 AND 8! OTHER SIDE! 1 AND 2 AND 3 AND..."

Inuyasha and Kagome stuck their heads back out of the kitchen and into the hallway. "My mom: the caffinated nutcase."

"Keh. You can say that again," Inuyasha exclaimed, heading over to the living room instead.

"My mom: th-"

"Not funny," the hanyou said. He opened the door to the living room, and instantly had a brown ball of fluff come flying at his head. "INUYASHA!"

Inuyasha pried Shippou off of his face. "What is it? I'm in a real good mood so don't kill it off, Kay?"

Shippou ignored the insult. "Inuyasha, I think that you should hear something that happened at school today! You too Kagome!" the kit cried.

Kagome walked into the room, and saw that not only Inuyasha and Shippou were in there, but also Sota and Osoane. (KPK- Go see the character map if you can't remember Osoane) "Osoane, what are you doing here?"

"To help explain some stuff. First though, I think that you should hear out what Shippou and Sota have to say," the holder of the orb of serpents said calmly, with a concerned look on her face.

"Oh boy..." Kagome sighed, and sat down at the table in the room. Inuyasha followed suit, and Shippou jumped down from the hanyou's shoulder to land next to Sota. "Well," Inuyasha began, his gruffness starting to come back again. " What is it?"

"Well, during lunch recess," Sota said, rummaging through his nearby backpack. "Shippou had come up to me and asked if I felt if anything just didn't feel right. I said no, since I didn't really feel anything. Of course, Ji-Chan says I still have a ways to go before my spiritual powers come out from being dormant, but still."

"Anyway," Shippou cut in. " It wasn't until a little after that the snow changed."

It had been snowing for three days straight, and, considering it was December, there was now what people in Tokyo called snow drifts. When there was so much snow that had been piled up on the side of the streets from snow plows that the snow looked like it could be a miniature sand dune from a desert. Lots of fun to jump into. Like a big pile of leaves in the fall, except without all of the bugs. Oops, got off topic.

Kagome raised her eyebrow. "The snow changed? How could that happen?"

"I don't know, but one thing is for certain," Osoane said, taking a sip of her tea that was on the table. "It had to do with a demon. Or possibly multiple demons."

Inuyasha made his famous 'Keh' sound. "A demon changing the snow? What would it accomplish from that? And I thought that demons in this age died out a long time ago."

"What about Zephuru? He was a demon," Kagome chimed in.

"Fine, one exception."

"Not quite. In fact, demons are very much still in this age, only under cover. I should think that you, dog-ear-boy, should understand at least that."

Inuyasha made a scowling face in defeat. Kagome smiled.

"For instance, I actually know another demon here in Tokyo who's a friend of mine. Her name's Neyana Kyosho. Ever heard of her?" (KPK- I could easily make a remark of ill politeness to this, but I won't)

Both shook their heads in defiance.

Osoane smirked. "Well, Inuyasha, you most certainly should. The Kyosho family was actually the family of the famed Itsumyono, the grand general of the demons during the Akurei Senso, or Demons War. I can probably get you a text book on it if you like. It's taught about in all of the demon-only schools in Japan. Seriously, the Kyosho family is a very good family to have connections with. I've heard that even the President of the Demons Japan, Sesshomaru Inunotaisho, has paid respects to them, and is even attempting to date Neyana's mother.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, who did you say was the president of the 'Demons Japan', or whatever?" (KPK- Yeah! What they just said!)

"His name is Sesshomaru Inunotaisho. He's been reelected for his term I think... 46 times? Not sure," She replied, scratching her head. "The Demons Presidential Palace is in Nagoya. Why?"

"That... bastard..." Inuyasha clenched his fists together, only envisioning his brothers' form in an 'oval office', as it were.

Osoane looked rather confused. "Did I say something wrong?"

"Um, no, it's just that, "Kagome began. "Um... Sesshomaru is Inuyasha's half brother from Sengoku Jidai. I had no idea though that he could possibly still be alive..."

"Kagome," Osoane said a little un-cheerfully. "Demons and all of those caught in between demons and human, even if there is just a hint of demon blood in their blood, they are immortal, or have a rather prolonged life," She said surely. " There are actually a few demons today that actually fought in the Akurei Senso, your brother included, Inuyasha. I believe that he was in fact one of Itsumyono's right hand men."

'That means... that Inuyasha is immortal?' Kagome thought. But another thought crossed her mind. "Wait, how do you know all of this?"

Osoane looked down to the ground, blush tinting her cheeks a small bit. She fiddled with her hands a bit, still looking down, as if in shame.

Kagome tilted her head to one side. "What's wrong?"

"Well..." Osoane stuttered. She looked like she attempting to gather her thoughts in a recognizable way, or mentally bashing herself for letting something be told.

"Are one of you guys a demon or something?" Sota asked.

Osoane smiled somewhat sheepishly. "Well... if you want to be technical, yes. If you want to have it in overall terms, no."

The others in the room were rather confused.

"I'll explain later. Anyway, back to topic," Osoane smiled. "The snow was changed because a demon or multiple demons or whatever released something into the air, which caused them to change."

"Here it is!" Sota said, pulling a jar out of his backpack. It was filled to the top with blood red snow. "I got this into a jar before all the other snow changed back. I think it's because the funky stuff that was released into the air hasn't been gotten rid of from the air inside this jar."

Inuyasha and Kagome both could sense the dark aura coming from the jar. Sota spoke up again. "When we were outside, the snow was still falling, and when it turned red, Shippou stuck his hand out into it, and..."

Shippou stuck out his hand. The places where the snow had fall onto his hand, the small places where individual snowflakes had fallen, there were now large blisters that gave the full detail of what each of the snowflakes had looked like at the microscopic level.

Kagome gasped. "Oh my god, Shippou, are you okay?"

"I'm okay, your mama put some kind of ointment on it before she had a sip of ka-u-h-fe-e and went kookoo," the kit said. Kagome sat back in her place, somewhat relieved. "But it was really strange. After the snow turned red, I smelled something sickly sweet, like burning sakura or something."

This rang a bell in Inuyasha's mind.

"And then after that, all of the guy teachers started acting really weird," the kit continued.

Inuyasha was now intrigued. "What do you mean by weird?"

"Well, it seemed like they started acting rather 'fresh' to the first woman they saw. It was really strange."

"Kagome! This is what happened to me! This is why the whole thing with Chiaki even happened!" Inuyasha exclaimed. "And probably why Miroku and Hojo and etc went wacko too! Do you believe me now?"

Kagome had to admit, the story was convincing. However, "But, how can I be sure that all of this wasn't set up?" she said rather coldly, eyes turning to Inuyasha.

Osoane raised her hand. "I had a rather...unpleasant incident with Hoshido around the exact same time."

"How unpleasant?"

"Well, not that bed. But not nearly as unpleasant as what Yoshima must be punishing him with right now." (KPK- I can only imagine)

Kagome raised her hands up in the air. "I don't want to know. But, okay, fine I believe you guys."

"Good," Inuyasha said, taking hold of Kagome's hand under the table and squeezing it. She smiled.

"But, everything was reversed when Yoshima and Akutsuo put up a barrier around the city to stop the evil and such."

"But," Kagome began. " Why Yoshima and Akutsuo? Why not Hoshido, or you for that matter?"

"Well, Hoshido was already corrupted by the whatever it was, Yoshima holds the orb of Light, a.k.a. purity, and Akutsuo hold the orbs of water, which was the closest thing to snow that we had to our disposal."

"Okay then," Kagome replied. It was Sota's time to chime in now. "But, if it only affects older guys, why wasn't Akutsuo affected?"

"Or the rest of the guys in the auditorium for that matter?" Kagome added.

Osoane rubbed her temple." I have done way too much thinking today for any normal and sane person. Well, from what Yoshima and I figured was that since Akutsuo had been in the shower at the time,-"

"The snow melted before it could even get to him, and the burning sakura stuff couldn't even travel to him," Inuyasha finished. Osoane nodded in agreement.

"As for the rest of the guys in the auditorium...hmmm..." Osoane placed a finger to her cheek in thought. After a minute of deliberating in her mind, "I don't think I can explain that one. If you give me more time I can probably get something on it. Maybe I can call Neyana later on and see what she knows..."

"Anyway," she continued. "I would say that things right now aren't all that safe in Tokyo. You guys had better keep your wits about you to avoid any of this stuff really grabbing hold of you. I believe that there will probably be another attack from the same demon or demons that did this sooner or later," Osoane finished. (KPK- Ain't she well informed?)

Inuyasha and Kagome shook their heads in concordance, just as the front door opened and the sounds of Miroku, Sango, and Naena entered the house. Osoane stood up first. "I think I'll call Yoshima and tell her that she can order dinner now, it's pizza night. Where's the phone?"

"In the kitchen. Just watch out for my mom. She can throw some mean Tae Bo kicks," Kagome said. Osoane smiled and nodded, and left the room.

After a few moments, Miroku, Sango, and Naena came into the living room to see Inuyasha helping Kagome to get up, and Shippou and Sota already starting up the X-Box system.

"So, what's up?" Miroku asked.

"Not mu-"

"OOOOOOOF!" They heard Osoane grunt from the kitchen. Kagome shook her head. "I warned her about my mom's kicks."

* * *

Adding a little bit more darkness in here, eh? Well, not really, just having the plot thicken up a bit. Whatever.

Review?...


	25. Plans Revealed: Part Four: Interrupting ...

(Beep) I'm sorry, Kamiko Zephuru is not available right now, due to the fact that he is dancing around and screaming like an idiot about the profuse amount of reviews, but if you'd like to leave a message for him when he comes out of his insanity, please wait for the beep. (BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP)

KONICHIWA, EVERYONE! I WANT TO THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEWS! You know, Wind child is only 10 away from getting 300 (grinning like a chimpanzee with an armada full of bananas), and Loving incense, it's sequel, is only 32 away! I'm very exited. I'm actually (I'm serious) thinking about throwing some kind of party or something at my house for it... Well, not really. Just going insane and taking out an allowance loan and buying every Inuyasha book and DVD known to mankind and watching/reading them all on a school night and go to school the next day looking like I'm having a hangover. Well... Maybe I'll scratch that idea, but whatever.

Other things that are making happy and such:

People are saying that my writing is 'surprising' considering I'm a guy, considering that most guys just, in the words of Aliryn, "WTF, like I care! Let's just have a bunch of fights! TETSUSAIGA!" (KPK- I remember that one) I appreciate this a lot, since I'm not like most other guys... well, not like most other STRAIGHT guys and the other boys at my school. Too many of them are just bastards or perverts.

I only have about nine more weeks of school... and then SUMMER! Which also equals a LOT of faster updates!

I've gotten most of the ideas for the third story ready in the waiting, along with another story in the making after that, but that won't be a part of my 'Vanishing Well' Series, as I've dubbed it. But no worries, I plan on only writing one story at a time and in chronological order, so not to get people confused (including myself) and/ or mad at me for not going straight on to the sequel.

My total archived words broke 100,000. And I'm 5 people away from having 50 people having me on their author alert.

There is only one problem with all of this goodness: What's to come. For me, good luck is always followed by some more good luck, and smack bottom, getting your favorite toy rolled over by a steamroller and thrown into a volcano bad luck. Also, my fiction teacher said that these last few weeks are going to be hectic for us, with a lot of essays... _great,_ just_ what I wanted..._ I **_LOATHE_** essays... But, I shall attempt to update at least every week.

You know, I think I've made this thing too long. Take it away, KPK. (Hey, I rhymed!)

Disclaimer - (Thanks for the intro, Mr. Edgar Allan Poe (Hey! _That _rhymed!) So last time... well, we had some major weirdness to say the least. The group of marooned girls knocked out an entourage of airport officials, Good Felix (we have yet to discover how there became 2 Felixes) just sorta popped up out of nowhere, and everyone but Love Music is presently hanging out the side door of a 747 that is currently zooming off the runway. I say everyone but Love Music because our little pirate is the one trying to fly the stinking brick with wings. Oh, and I almost forgot, for all 6 of them, gravity's been reversed. Only in the Disclaimers my friends)

Sango- OH MY GOD, WE'RE TAKING OFF! DON'T TELL ME WE'RE TAKING OFF!

KPK- Okay, I won't

Shard - What is in Love Music's head!

Good Felix- Orlando Bloom?

Love Music- I HEARD THAT!

Sangarouka- This is really really bad! If we fall (and you know we will), we don't even have concrete beneath us!

Shard- Uh oh

Sango- "Uh oh"! What do you mean, "uh oh"!

Shard- Well, you know how you asked us to not tell you we're taking off?

Sango- Yeah

KPK- I'd suggest you don't look up

(up is down)

Sango- Eh?

Shard- It's not that we're taking off... it's that we've _taken _off

Sango- (looks up) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

KPK- I told her not to

Sango- I WANT OFF RIGHT NOW!

Felix- (singing) ... be the wIIiiiiiIIND beneath my WIIIIiiiiiiiiiiiiNnNGs!

wham

KPK- (resheathes frying pan) This is not the time!

Sangarouka- (it seems she's the only one not disturbed by this whole phenomenon, except Felix. In fact, I think she's rather enjoying it) Hey Sango! Look up!

Sango- (looks up. The cars are about the size of ants) YAAAAAAAAHHHHH!

(okay, maybe Sanga is just enjoying Sango's terror)

Shard- ANYONE GOT A BRIGHT IDEA!

Felix- LIGHT A FIRE!

KPK- SHUT UP!

Shard- You know, if you think about it, unless shut up is used in a joking way, it isn't very nice

KPK- That's kind of the point, Shard

**THIS WAS A REAL CONVERSATION SHARD AND I HAD!**

Shard- No seriously, when you-

Sango- Shard

Shard- Hm?

Sango- SHUT UP!

Felix- (singing) HELP! I need somebody! HELP! Not just anybody! (can you imagine how much money we could make if we made a cd of all of Felix's songs and sold 'em on the net?)

Love Music- Yeah, I think you're right, Felix

Shard- Love Music! Thank goodness you're here!

Love Music- I feel so loved

Sango- Quick, give us a hand!

Felix- (takes out butcher knife again) Left or righ-

All girls- SHUT UP!

Shard- C'mon L.M., help us up! Or down... whichever it is!

(Love Music starts to pull up Shard, and other girls and Felix start to scramble to get up/down next)

KPK- Hold it

Other girls + Felix- What?

KPK- Who's flying the plane?

Love Music- Oops

Shard- GET US UP THERE NOW!

Felix- BAD BAD BAD BAD BAAAaaaaAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAD!

Sango- I've got another question!

Shard and Love Music (Shard's pretty much safely inside the plane now)- What?

Sango- Is St. Louis anywhere near an ocean?

Shard- uh, no

Sango- Then why-

Felix- That's two questions, not one

Sanga- PUT A CORK IN IT!

Felix- (shoves a cork in his mouth) (Where does he carry this stuff?)

Love Music- You were saying, Sango?

Sango- If St. Louis isn't near an ocean, how come we're above one?

(Everyone looks down/up. Sure enough, endless water for miles around)

Love Music- Okay, now that can't be right

Shard- Does anyone have a map?

Sanga- RIGHT! LIKE WE'D BE CARRYING A MAP! WOULD YOU GUYS JUST GET THE REST OF US IN ALREADY! (guess she _wasn't _enjoying the ride so much)

Felix- (was about to hand Shard a map)

Sanga- Someone shoot me

(Well, finally, everyone gets pulled inside the plane, and the door is shut nice and tight. Due to the fact that this is a disclaimer, they all stay in the passenger part of the plane to organize thoughts, leaving no one to drive the brick. Shard does however get the plane facing the right direction to go back to St. Louis)

Sango- Felix, could you kindly explain

a) how there's two of you, and

b) how on earth you got to us, let alone found us?

Felix- Okay...

(awkward silence)

Sango- Well?

Felix- You didn't say now

Sango- OH, FOR THE LOVE OF PETE!

Shard- I wonder who Pete is, anyways. I mean, he must have been a pretty important guy if-

Everyone else- SHUT UP!

Sanga- I swear, one of these days, I'm gonna-

Love Music- HEY, WE'RE BACK!

Sango- Huh?

Love Music- Look look! We're back in St. Louis! See, that's where the arch was before Felix over here blew it up, there's the baseball stadium, and there is the... mall...where the others are?

KPK- What the-...?

Shard- Did I miss something?

Sango- That ain't right! When'd that get there!

Sanga- You wouldn't know anything about this, would you Felix?

Felix- Who, me? Don't be ridiculous. I might have gotten the ball rolling, but they're the ones who strapped rocket packs to it.

KPK- interesting analogy thing

Love Music- What the heck happened!

Felix- I believe I can sum it up in one word: Hollywood

(So why are there two Felixes? Will our heroes ever restore their gravity to normal? How did Good Felix find the gallies? Why is Good Felix the only one who has neutral gravity? Why on earth am I asking all these stupid questions? Who decided Chihuahuas are dogs? Why _did_ the chicken cross the road? What if the hokey pokey really is what it's all about? What was happenin' _before_ the Big Bang? What idiot would call it the "Big Bang" anyway? Get an imagination people! You call that a name! Same goes for "outer space" and "dark matter. What is that? I mean come on! Is that, in this twenty first century and new millennium, the best we can do! We're the stinkin' human race, for Pete's sake! Hm, I wonder who Pete really is...)

Only in a Disclaimer, my friends.

**CHAPTER 25 - Plans Revealed: Part Four: Interrupting Discovery**

The entire Inuyasha gang was walking home from school, all talking about the school's most recent dish outs for their luck. It was now Wednesday, and Inuyasha and Kagome hadn't strayed very far from each other since the day before.

Unfortunately, this only gave our hanyou a day and a half to ask Kagome out to the Winter Dance. 'I think she'd like to go, but... Holy shit, look how soft she's made me! Holy crap!'

" Oh man, I can't wait for that winter break..." Sango exclaimed happily, wishing that the two-week hiatus would come sooner, but then another thought came into her mind. "Hey Kagome, are Morobuku and Sangarouka going to be getting back by then?"

"Actually, they said they'll be taking the train back to Tokyo tonight. Sanga didn't say if their quest to find the best wedding planner in Japan was successful or not, but I think it didn't go so well,"

Sango laughed softly. "Okay I think tha-" She stopped in mid word.

SLAP!

"YOU PERVERT!"

Miroku smiled and sighed. "Oh my Sango, it was just calling out to me, I had to answer it."

Naena jumped up and dumb slapped Miroku in the head. "You really have to get a clue, baka."

"Thank you, Naena," She said, glaring at the houshi, who in turn only laughed.

Both Kagome and Inuyasha rolled their eyes. When they got back to walking, Kagome felt Inuyasha brush up against her ear. " If I ever get like that, I give you permission to sit me," he whispered. Kagome giggled a bit, but continued walking as the others did.

* * *

A little while back, Ayumi, Eri, Hojo, and Yuka had gone off onto a different street, thus leaving Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, and Naena to walk the rest of the way home by themselves. Of course, that was only about 4 yards until they got back to the Higurashi Shrine, but still.

They all got up to the house, opened up the door, but something wasn't right. Ms. Higurashi, who was usually insanely caffinated at this point in time, was frantically running all over the house, as if she was looking for something. They also heard Ji-Chan in the background hollering that he hadn't found whatever they had been looking for.

The teenagers walked into the house rather confused, and when Yanayai ran into the hallway once more, Kagome tugged at her shoulder. "Mama, what's going on?"

"NOT IN HERE EITHER!" They heard Suuna yell from another room.

"It's horrible. Your grandfather was looking around in the Shrine storehouse looking for things for an Exorcism Ritual, but when he got in there, he noticed that the Book of Kosenyu was missing!" She said, worry within her words. Kagome's mother ran up the stairs to continue her search.

All eyes were now on the horrified Kagome. "Uh, what's the Book of Kosenyu?" Inuyasha asked, obviously something the rest had absolutely no idea about.

Kagome bolted into the nearest room and started rummaging through different things, trying to find anything of the book. 'The entire book, the front cover, even just a tip of a piece of paper, we have to find that thing!'

"Wench, did you hear my question?" Inuyasha asked, leaning in the doorway of the room she went into. Miroku and the others just stayed back and watched. "What the hell is the Book of Kosenyu?"

"The Book of Kosenyu is a priceless book that was entrusted to out family several generations ago with my great-great-grandmother, Nuriyako. It couldn't be destroyed no matter what many priests and priestesses had attempted, so they just decided to leave it with her to guard it."

"That's not answering my question, wench,"

"Well maybe if you stopped interrupting me and stopped calling me wench I would get it out faster!" she snapped back. "The Book of Kosenyu is a guide to the worst Juso's, spells, enchantments, dark matter instructions, and rituals known to mankind. (Just to let you know, a Juso is a terrible curse) Having someone get their hands on it would probably endanger the entire oriental region! It was sealed up so that it couldn't be opened again, but-"

"So nothing evil can touch it and blah, blah, blah. I hear the same old thing every time somethin' like this happens. Why are you getting so ticked off about it?"

"Damn it, stop interrupting me!" Kagome yelled at Inuyasha. He was rather stunned at her fierceness at the moment. That didn't last long, since the hanyou then thought about the fact that she was 'caring more about some book than him'. Can we say having delusions? "Well, don't give me a reason to!"

"ERG! Do you want to know about what the book can do or not?"

"You know what, that damned book can go to hell along with this new you, Kagome. I'm really not liken' it!" He yelled, and stomped off to the upstairs. A small and angry tear rolled down Kagome's cheek, but she continued to look around within the room.

Miroku and Sango cringed, and silently decided that one of them would hear out what Kagome had to say, and the other would talk to Inuyasha. Since Miroku was a monk (mostly) he went into the room and sat down next to Kagome. Naena had volunteered to go and walk home Sota and Shippou from their elementary school, wanting to get out of that mess as soon as he could.

"So, what is so powerful about this book?" Miroku asked calmly, startling the miko a bit.

"Oh, thanks for caring Miroku."

"Don't mention it. Anyway, the book?"

"Oh right. Well, it's a guide to the ultimate in dark arts, and also there are seals on it. But, sealing scrolls and sutras are only so strong, as you surely know. If a demon has a powerful enough aura, then the seals will burst into flame."

"Yeah, I've had that problem every now and then. But, why is this book so important? I mean, there are many guides out there to the dark arts and such, but why is this one so great?"

"For one thing, it holds the forbidden dark arts, the evils so evil that even dark arts masters forbade them from being used. Even when they were thrown into a the crater of a volcano, it is said that the moment the book touched the lava, it all cooled over, and all of the plants and wildlife for a mile around instantly died and withered away to dust.

"But the worst part about it is the fact that that it has chants of corruption within it."

"Chants of Corruption.?"

"Yeah. For example, if Buddha came down from heaven and was standing near a person with the book, the enchanter could curse Buddha, and make him into a devil," Kagome continued, still getting more and more panicked if they didn't find that book. Until something struck her memory. "Wait a second..."

"What is it?" Miroku asked, before getting trampled over by the worried miko, who had bolted into the kitchen and started dialing a number on the telephone. Hoshido's number.

* * *

"You know, I find it rather ironic," Sango said, walking into Kagome's room. "That even though you just got into a fight with a Kagome and your 'room' is downstairs, you came up here; into _her_ room,"

She walked over and sat down on her own bed after closing the door, and looked at the teenage boy who was sitting on the windowsill.

"Go away."

"Not yet. I will when you hear me out, though" she retorted sharply at Inuyasha. He simply 'Keh'd.

"You have real emotion issues Inuyasha. Seriously, your fine one minute, and then you get jealous over a book Kagome is looking for and you go insane."

Twitch, twitch.

"I AIGHN'T JEALOUS!" he fumed back at her. She slid her eyelids down half way down over her eyes to show annoyance, and raised one eyebrow higher than the other. "Yeah, sure. That's the exact same thing you said after lashing out about Kagome caring about Buyo."

Inuyasha had his mouth open to rebuke her remark, but nothing came out. He snapped it shut and glared outside. "Keh."

"Inuyasha, we both know you care a lot about Kagome and all, but-"

"I don't care about her, damn it, I'm in love with her! That's the damned reason that we've acting happier recently was 'cause we told each other, okay!"

Sango was closer to surprise now. "You mean... You mean you actually worked up the courage to tell her you're in love with her!"

"You sound so damned surprised. Yeah I told her, and she told me, right after I left the school to catch up with her. And what do you mean, 'Work up the courage'! I've got plenty of courage, she doesn't scare me you baka!"

Sango kept her eyebrow raised. "Then why haven't you asked her to the Winter Dance?"

Inuyasha flinched.

"Yep, thought so."

"L-look," He stuttered. "It's not that I'm scared or anything, it's just... that I don't think she will want to go to the dance with me, alright!"

"And why would that be?" Sango asked, sounding much more calm and friend-like this time. "Think really hard, why do you think she wouldn't want to?"

After a minute or two of trying to think of a come back, Inuyasha gave an admitting sigh. "Because I don't think she would want to after all that I've done to her... there I said it, happy?"

'He really is just a little puppy dog...' She thought, a grin making it's way across her face. it's kinda cute how he's scared of Kagome...'

"Not quite, since you and Kagome still aren't on good terms," Sango said, still smiling. 'He really does care about her... probably more than he even realizes...'

"Well then, what do you suggest I do?" he asked, turning to look at Sango.

"First apologize, and se-"

"APOLOGIZE?"

"I can definitely see why she got angry; you do have a thing about interrupting people," Sango rubbed her right ear from the yell it just encountered. "Yes, since this really is completely frivolous, you should apologize to her."

"Keh, like I'm doing that!" Inuyasha scoffed, folding his arms over his chest and shutting his eyes.

The demon exterminator sighed. "Well, just to let you know, girls find it really romantic when a guy apologizes for something."

Inuyasha snapped one of his eyes back open. "What?"

'That got _his_ attention...' "Yep, really romantic."

"Then what about Miroku? He's always apologizing for groping you."

'And then again...' "That's a different case. Miroku is apologizing for the wrong reasons; so he can attempt to violate me again. However, if you apologize to her, than she'll think that you really do care about her."

"But I do care about her."

"You really don't catch on well, Inuyasha. It'll just make her happier, okay?"

Inuyasha sighed, looking down at the ground. "Fine..." he whispered. "I'll... I'll apologize..."

"Good boy," Sango smiled. "Now, there was a second thing I was saying before you interrupted me,"

"What is it?"

" You should show her how much you do care about her."

"Huh?"

Sango slapped her forehead. "You've been in this time for how long again?"

"About four months."

"And you still know almost nothing about women..."

"Not true!"

"Oh yeah?"

Inuyasha ducked his head out the window, just to make sure there was no one outside or anything listening in on their conversation. Assured of the all clear, "Come to the downstairs hallway tonight. I want to show you something," he said.

Sango crunched up her eyebrows. "Is this a good or a bad something?"

"Depends. I think it's a good thing..." he said. "But what do you mean by ' something to make her know I care about her' ?"

"I don't know, just do something that then she'll know that you do love her. Give her flowers, take her on a date, kiss her, whatever's good," she told him.

Inuyasha took a deep breath, and nodded.

* * *

(jumping out of lovey dovey land)

(KPK-Thank you! I thought I was gonna die!)

(KZ - she no like fluff)

Kagome waited impatiently as the Yoshima's phone on the other end rang once, twice, three times, and four times before someone finally picked up. "Moshi Moshi, Yoshima Tsunata speaking."

"Hey Yoshima, it's me, Kagome Higurashi. Listen, I need for you to look something up for me."

"Okay sure, what is it? Is there something wrong?"

"I think there might be. Can you look up a list of all the different types of orbs there are?" Kagome asked quickly. Yoshima could hear the worried tone in her voice, but attempted to ignore it.

"Yeah sure. I have and entire notebook and stuff on it. Do you want me to bring it over?"

"Yeah. Thanks," Kagome said, but the instant she was about to hang up the phone, she whirled it back to her ear. "Yoshima, you there?"

"Yeah, something you forget?"

"Definitely. Whatever you do, get someone else to go with you. It's not going to be safe coming here alone. You'd better bring the whole crew," She said.

She could feel Yoshima getting uneasy on the other end. "What's going on?"

"I'll tell you when you get here. Take the metro-train, you need to get here as fast as possible. See ya in a bit."

"Yeah... bye."

Kagome hung up the phone. Her mother, grandfather, and Suuna all came into the kitchen. "We've found nothing of the book," Suuna said.

"Not even the ashes of the seals," Her grandfather added.

"Oh boy, that isn't helping. Mom, Ji-Chan, Suuna, I think things have just gotten worse."

"Really? How so?" her mother asked.

Kagome turned to the nurse. "Suuna, do you live alone?"

"Yeah, in my own apartment, why?"

"Don't go home tonight. You should stay here. We should have some more futons that you can use."

"Kagome?..." The mother looked at her daughter, getting very concerned.

The miko turned to her mother and sighed. "It's not going to be safe for anyone to be alone. I'll explain in a bit, when Hoshido's crew gets here."

* * *

Inuyasha and Sango came downstairs from their little talk just asHoshido and the others came in the door. Yoshima instantly hurried over to the miko. "What on earth is going on here, Kagome?"

She turned to look at the serpentine orbed girl. "Osoane, when you told us it wouldn't be safe in Tokyo, I think I'm getting the jist of what that meant," Kagome said half-heartedly.

Osoane looked at her friend for a moment in confusement, before it came to her. "You don't mean..."

"Yeah, it's happening. I can already feel the aura seeping its way into this city district."

"Oh my god..." Osoane gasped.

Everyone else looked at them in bewilderment. (KPK- Who wouldn't?) Miroku raised his hand in the air. "What are you guys talking about?"

"Let's go into the living room, we'll explain from there,"

Kagome walked towards the den and slid open the door, letting everyone walk in and sit down in various places in the living room. Some on the couch, others by the coffee table, in Kagome's fluffy chair (Which Inuyasha still hated), and then there was Inuyasha, who was balancing perfectly on the small windowsill. 'Show off...'

Before Yoshima sat down, she handed Kagome the notebook of orbs. She thanked her, then sat down by Osoane. They were about to begin explaining when they heard Morobuku and Sangarouka come in the door. "We're back!" they called together. (KPK- What timing)

"We're in here!" Yanayai called back, and in a moment Sangarouka and Morobuku had seated themselves in the room as well.

"Okay, start explaining," Hoshido blurted out.

"Well, as a lot of you know, or are about to be informed about, this shrine is a protector of a lot of evil items. One in the past was the No mask, but that has since been destroyed," Kagome began. "But there is a different one, the Book of Kosenyu. This is a guide to the most evil of the dark arts. These Jusos and such in the book are actually so destructive and evil that the masters of the Dark Arts themselves sealed it away."

Her grandfather nodded in agreement.

"And as a lot of you now know, it has gone missing, along with several other things from the storehouse."

"What other things?" Akutsuo asked.

"Umm... I believe a sack of Sakura ashes from World War Two, a cask of bull demon's blood, bamboo sticks, Japanese pickle powder, tree sap from the Goshinboku, the dark jar, and pieces of the No mask," Kagome listed off.

"What's the dark jar?" Sangarouka questioned.

"I swear, you people need to learn more about this shrine. The dark jar is a small cask that holds dark matter in it. Don't even ask me what dark matter looks like, because I have no idea.

"Anyway, back to the point," Kagome continued, redirecting the conversation to the troubles of recent happenings. "All of those items that were stolen are definitely used to perform several of the most evil spells in the book, and-"

"I thought you said no one has opened it?" Miroku chimed in.

Kagome was _really _getting ticked now. "Call it an MRI, now shut up and let me talk for more than two seconds."

"Sorry."

"Okay... as I was saying, the person or whatever that took the book definitely knew what he or she was doing if they were after the book. But the thing is, we haven't gone in the storehouse for quite a while, not since that monk Senko came here, so it is probable that it was taken before yesterday or something."

"Okay, my turn," Osoane said, nudging Kagome in the side. "You look over that notebook."

"Okay... wow, there's a lot of 'em in here..." Kagome sighed, and started flipping through Yoshima's notebook.

"Myself, I believe that all of those waves of something or another that hit us a while back are definitely tied in with this. I think that each time there was a wave of evil or aura or whatever you want to call it, it was because another part of a spell was being completed. Also, I think that the whole thing with the smell of burning sakura..." she looked at Inuyasha, who was now getting interested. "Was a part of the spell, kind of. It can be assumed that the sakura ashes from world war two were used, and the bull demon blood was another part of it, thus making the snow turn blood red. And also, probably a small amount of dark matter was used to make the spell active, but it would need something to feed off of, like a wick of some sort, and that most likely meant the bamboo sticks were used after that."

In Inuyasha's mind, things started to click into place. " So then, maybe it was that another ingredient of the spell or whatever the hell it is was added, and that made the waves of evil and stuff. Four ingredients, four waves."

Kagome looked at him in bewilderment. "But there was only three."

The hanyou shook his head. "Recently I was awake at night and I could tell that everyone else was asleep, and another wave of evil came through. It was somethin' else, though. It was so strong that it knocked me up against the wall and knocked me out."

Akutsuo nodded. "Yeah, that's right. I had been up one night getting something to drink, and that wave of evil, I guess, knocked me back into the oven."

Yoshima looked at him. "So _that's _why the kitchen was on fire when we woke up..." (KPK- Dear God, these people)

Everything made sense. The ingredients, the waves, Inuyasha's strange behavior, the smells, everything. Except... " But why take the other ingredients?" Suuna pondered aloud. "What would the point be?"

"I was right..." Kagome said, putting the notebook down in her lap. "I know why. The other things are going to be used for another spell, but most likely the most destructive spell of all. It's called Akurei no Tamashi, or evil demon of souls. I read about it when we had the MRI done of the book to see what it said without opening it," Kagome said, visibly getting worried. "It is a corrupting spell, one that will suck away the soul of anyone who is by themselves, deliver the soul to the enchanter to be eaten or whatever, and then make the soul's body a puppet for the spell maker's use. The only way to make it, though, was to use the Book of Kosenyu in the process. At first I had no idea what that meant, until a little while ago when I remembered that my Shikon no Tama was really the Onobu no Tamashi, and orb. It was then, when I was talking on the phone with you, Yoshima, that things began to dawn on me. The book cover was riddled with purplish black small jewels, which I thought were just decoration. But they're not; those shards are all the pieces of the orb of Corruption. That's why I needed this list, to see if it really existed or not," She finished.

The others were stunned. How were these two teenage girls able to figure all of this out? Was that even possible? Could even Einstein have deduced what they had?

"So, you think that if anyone is alone..." Suuna began.

"Then they will fall to the spell," Kagome finished for her.

They heard the front door open, and Sota shout. "Hey everyone, we're home!"

The others seemed a bit relieved, and they all started to leave the room to go into the main hallway. Sango was the first one out.

"Hey guys..." she started, before she stopped in horror.

The boys in the doorway looked at her bewildered. "What is it?" Shippou asked.

"Where's Naena?"

* * *

This is getting really creepy and dark...

Review?...

KPK- You gotta be KIDDIN' ME!


	26. Plans Revealed: Part Five: Cold

SO MANY REVIEWS! MARSHMALLOWS ALL AROUND!

Wow... I am now realizing how really creepy and dark this story is getting... ESPECIALLY with what I have planned... For which some of it I never have even told KPK about. For instance, she had no idea about Naena going missing... not to mention the other little tricks and turns coming up... oh boy...(KPK- Cue dramatic muzak! ("Don't Worry, Be Happy" starts playing))

And also, for the miss interrupting person who reads my work, HELL, I AM NOT GAY! (Sorry for those of you who already knew that, but it kinda got on my nerve that someone thought I was. Twas Frustrating)

Of course, I'm also listening to really foreboding music on the jukebox on www . theotaku . com. If you want to, the music I'm listening to is under Final Fantasy seven, called Reactor bombing.

Disclaimer- (Ho, boy. I really gotta shorten my Disclaimers. The last few were a little ridiculous, I have gotta admit. Ah well. We all know what happened last time, so no recap today. So what was it the 6 folksies saw out of the 747 window?)

Sanga- THEY TURNED THE MALL INTO STINKING AMUSEMENT PARK!

Good Felix- Yeah

Shard- Is this why you came and found us?

Good Felix- Yeah

Love Music- Somebody pinch me...This has got to be a nightmare

Good Felix- Oh it's very close

KungPowKitty- Eh?

Good Felix- Well, for starters, evil-me still has your sister hostage, the others still have reversed gravity, and...

Girls- AND...!

Good Felix- I think it'll be better if you just see it for yourself

Sango- Felix is acting sane. This can't be a good sign

(Shard raises her hand)

Love Music- So, uh, how are we supposed to get down there?

(time skip)

Good Felix- HANG ON TIGHT!

KPK- WHY THE DEVIL DID WE CHOOSE HIM TO LAND THIS FLYING BRICK!

Shard- 'Cause he's the only one who's ever played on a flight simulator

Love Music- THAT'S NOT A GOOD REASON!

Sanga- TOO STEEP, TOO STEEP, FELIX! PULL UP!

Love Music- AND WHY THE HECK IS SHE THE CO-PILOT!

Shard- BECAUSE WE DREW STRAWS!

KPK- WHICH WE WILL NEVER DO AGAIN!

(I'll put it simply. Felix is flying the plane, trying to land it. Where? It ain't at the airport, I can tell you that! He's aiming for the only place close by wide enough for a plane this size. The highway. Oh yeah, that's a great mind for right there!)

Sango- AAAAAAAAAAAA!

KPK- Methinks she doesn't like flying

Sango- WHAT MADE YA THINK THAT!

Sanga- (heard through the door; the four non-drivers are buckled in passenger space) NO, DON'T DO THAT! NOT THAT EITHER! WHAT ARE YOU TRYIN' TO DO!

Felix- I am TRYING to land this thing, and YOU are not helping!

Sanga- WELL AT LEAST I- oops

Sango- WHAT DO YOU MEAN "OOPS"!

Felix- This is your captain speaking. I would like to request that the passengers remain calm; we are _definitely_ going to have a bumpy landing! Please do not panic! Ooooooooooooohh boy, are we dead.

Love Music- Well there's an emotional lift up

Shard- What the heck is going on up there!

(plane stops. Just stops. Like it freezes in mid-air and the engines turn off)

KPK- Not good

(plane falls straight down)

All- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

(All done. See? Nice n' short. Believe me, you want it that way with this chapter coming up.)

**CHAPTER 26 - Plans Revealed: Part 5: Cold**

Flash Back

_Naena walked quietly down the sidewalk towards the elementary school, ever so glad that he didn't have to be listening to another one of Inuyasha's picked fights. "I really don't get that guy sometimes..." he said to himself. "There are sometimes when you want to take out a camera and take a picture of how nice he's being with Kagome, and then there are other times when you just want to run his head in with a Disney Magic Cruise Liner!" (Sorry, I just had to use it Aliryn. Last time, I swear)_

_He looked up at the darkened sky above. It was not darkened because it was getting late; it was only about 3:30 in the afternoon. It was darkened because of the sky, considering it was snowing... again. "This is like the what? Fifth day it's been snowing, give or take?" he pondered aloud. A few people across the street looked at him funny before heading into the store they were headed. Our green haired boy ignored their crazed looks; he usually got a lot worse than that._

_He continued to walk down the street, endepthed in his thoughts about numerous things, until he realized the street had become dead silent. Jerking his head up, Naena whirled his head around in all directions. No one._

_"Well that's hella creepy..." he said to himself. Wrapping his arms around his body, he continued to walk down the street. ' I'm about two-thirds of the way there, so if I just hurry, I can get back to the shrine,' he thought anxiously. Something wasn't feeling right. It was cold, but there was a different kind of chill in the air, one that made his spine shiver with fear. He began to sweat, feeling the eyes of a predator close to him._

_The moment his orb bit around his neck began to glow, that was the last straw. An orb will only glow for two purposes; 1. Is the user is sapping energy from the orb allowing them to get tribute from whatever the type of orb was, or 2. There was a being near that intended harm to the bearer._

_Naena slowly continued to walk in a normal pace, his breath making fog in the air, and grabbed onto his right wrist with his left hand. 'One...' he thought fearfully. It was barely recognizable, but Naena could definitely make out footsteps behind him._

_"Two..." he whispered to himself. He cracked a few knuckles in his hand, readying it for the transfer of fire._

_"THREE!" he screamed at the top his of his might, and whirled around, arm outstretched, already sparking flame. He turned around to face... nothing. Not a soul in sight. Only snow, falling silently. He kept his arm out, and whirled around in all directions. Previous attacks from all sorts of things had taught him never to leave any direction unchecked; including up and down. Finding nothing, he slowly continued onward to his destination, looking down alley ways to be certain he was in the all clear._

_Several yards back, a girl popped her head out from behind an building wall. Her name was Myabako, a junior high student who had recently gone to the high school for a school tour; next year would be her freshman year. And, unbeknownst to our green haired boy, she had gotten an instant crush on him._

_She giggled to herself, and watched Naena stalk down the sidewalk. 'I wonder... What on earth is he doing?' she thought, running up and hiding behind another building wall, her black ponytail swaying a bit with each step._

_She watched him suddenly turn toward an alleyway close to him, and, with arm outstretched, slowly walked inside._

_'I know I hear something...' he thought, walking ever so slowly into the crevice between two buildings. He smelled something sweet, like, '...Burning sakura? Wait a minute, burning sakura! Holy Shit!' _

_Myabako turned her head in confusion, watching her crush come bolting out of the alleyway and turning to go down the street._

_What looked like a long arm of smoke shot out of the crevice, wrapped Naena around his neck, and sucked him back in. He screamed before a muffling and sucking sound was heard.._

_"OH MY GOD!" Myabako bolted in the direction the green haired boy was just sucked into. She smelled something sweet, before having a smoke arm wrap around her neck and pull her back into the alleyway she was just in. It pulled with such force, her neck was snapped in half, right in the middle of her scream. Myabako was silenced forever._

_

* * *

_

"Ji-Chan, do you think this will help us find Naena?" Kagome asked her grandfather, who was chanting spells with Miroku by his side.

The two didn't answer, they had to keep all of their attention on the spell or it wouldn't hold. They had dug up some of the remaining supplies in the store shed, and had began a tracking spell on one of Naena's anklets; he had a lot of those, wearing a different one every day.

Kagome knew not to push any farther, and didn't. Luckily for her, the doorbell rang. "Oh, finally."

The miko rushed to the door, and opened it to a very concerned looking Eri and Hojo. "Kagome, what is it?" her friend asked.

"Yeah, Higurashi, you said on the phone that it wasn't safe to be alone?"

"Yeah, and for good reason," the girl exclaimed, pulling the two into her house. After shutting the front door, Kagome began to explain everything, down to the last ingredient.

"Okay, I'm freaked out now," Eri squeaked.

"OH NO!" Kagome heard her grandfather cry. "I FORGOT ONE OF THE INGREDIENTS!"

Inuyasha, Sango, and Kagome walked into the kitchen, where the spell was supposed to be taking place. Miroku was still in his trance like chanting, attempting to get the spell to hold on until the last part was added, but it was easy to see he was having trouble with being the only one working at it. "What is it?" the demon exterminator asked.

"LOOK, JUST LOOK!" He held up a piece of paper. "WHERE ON EARTH AM I SUPPOSED TO FIND THAT!"

"The part of a friend who's emotions do not stay," Kagome read aloud. "And who is not what he once was... Okay, I'm confused..."

"Wait a second..." Inuyasha rolled out of his mouth before sprinting up the stairs.

"Huh?"

"Huh?"

"Huh?"

The three (in a fully conscious state) in the room were baffled. Until Inuyasha came back down the stairs...

...with Buyo in his arms.

In Sango's mind, it clicked. "Holy crap, duh! Buyo's injury fits that description perfectly!"

"But," Kagome began. "What part of him? I don't think he'd be too happy with us sawing off one of his legs..."

"Simple. His fur, wench."

Inuyasha smirked, plucked some of the cat's fur out of it's place, and dropped it into the small cask the ritual ingredients had been placed into. After making a rather disgusting smelling puff of smoke, the anklet floated out of the jar, and over to Inuyasha, forcing it's way onto his wrist.

At this time it was still floating on and around his wrist, but it was glowing green. Hojo, Eri, Morobuku, Sangarouka, and Shippou all ran into the room to see what all the fuss was a bout. They're jaws went slightly slack.

"Do I see what I think I'm seeing?" Sanga asked while pointing to the floating, glowing anklet.

"Yea-WHOA!" Inuyasha was now being jolted out of the room, and the anklet pulled the astonished hanyou into the main hallway.

"Well..." Kagome began, quickly running over and putting on her coat. "I guess we're going after Naena now."

Miroku, Sango, Morobuku, Sanga, Hojo, Eri, and Shippou followed suit, while Inuyasha attempted to slow the damned thing made of twine from pulling him out the front door. Hoshido's gang also grabbed their things, and with a quick prayer of hope from Miroku, they all ran out the door, which Inuyasha had been yanked out of only a moment earlier.

"You be careful!" Yanayai called to the large group of teenagers and kit, standing by the front door. Suuna walked up behind her, with Ji-Chan and Sota near as well.

The nurse wrapped her arms around her to keep the bitter chill in the air from getting to her. "Do you think they'll be able to find him?"

"Knowing my daughter..." Ms. Higurashi began, taking a sigh. "... And her eventually-to-be husband, I think they'll be just fine." She smiled, and walked back into the hallway. She cocked her head over to the side, hearing Buyo meowing and hissing in the living room.

Sota came over to her side. "What the-?"

The nurse and elder of the house came up behind them, and all opened the door to the living room together. Buyo came hurtling out, and ran straight into the kitchen. They all sighed, and Sota walked back to the front door, and looked out in the direction of where Inuyasha and the others had just headed.

* * *

"Kagome! Do you feel that?" Eri called to her friend, who was desperately trying to keep up with Inuyasha. "Yeah (huff huff) but, what is (huff huff) it?"

The miko and miko in training felt something very strange, and unprecedented chill in the air that didn't seem to be of the weather. A chill that ran down their spines, a chill that could only have caused by the dark arts.

After a few more minutes, Hojo began to recognize several of the landmarks around the area. "Hey, I think it's taking us to the Tokyo Tower!" he called to everyone.

Morobuku rolled that thought over in his mind, still continuing to catch up with the preoccupied half-demon. 'Tokyo Tower?... Why there?'

After about ten more minutes of running, the group got to the top of a hill, and looked off in the not far distance, the Tokyo Tower. But, that was not all seen.

* * *

Suuna and Ms. Higurashi were in the kitchen, attempting to get their feline friend to calm down, while Ji-Chan was rummaging around for spirit wards, and Sota was just staring out the kitchen window.

"Buyo, please calm down!" Ms. Higurashi scorned, trying to hold onto the cat. "You're pushing me to drink coffee, you know that!"

The cat continued his meowing and pawing to the sink.

"Hey look, it finally stopped snowing!" Sota cried, pointing excitedly out the window. His mother got up, after handing off the frisky feline to Suuna, and walked over behind her son. "Hmm, I thought the weather man said it was going to keep snowing until Friday..."

Suuna watched the cat, which was excessively trying to get over to the sink. "What is with yo-YEOW!"

The cat clawed her.

Buyo jumped down from the nurses arms, got up to the counter by the sink, and started pawing at the faucet.

Suuna quickly looked over to Yanayai and Sota to see if they were paying any attention. Assured that she was the only one that noticed, she got up and went over to the sink. "What is it, Buyo?... What are you trying to tell me?"

In her mind, the nurse felt like two words were suddenly planted in her thoughts. '...Run... ice...'

The cat jumped down off the counter, and ran out of the room. Suuna wanted to follow the words instructions, but her curiosity got the best of her. Leaning in closer to the faucet, she heard a small crackling sound.

A small drop of water was hanging from the faucet nozzle.

The nurse watched as suddenly the droplet froze.

"Uh... you guys, I think we need to get to the cellar..." she said, slowly inching away from the sink, heading to the doorway.

"Why's that? Hey, do you smell something?" Ji-Chan said, sticking his head out of a cupboard and sniffing the air. "It kinda smells like syrup..."

'Syrup?... THE TREE SAP!' it clicked in the nurse's mind. "RUUUUUUUUUUUN!"

The sink exploded, with ice shooting out of the crevice in the counter. The sink was in midair, but about an inch of ice suddenly formed around it , and connected it to where it had once been placed, only still where it had been in mid air. Within milliseconds, the same inch of ice covered up the kitchen, and all that were in it. The ice raced around the house, covering it all in an inch of ice. Only that after a few moments of being frozen, all of the people and all of the plants in the house emitted a small ghost like sphere. Their soul.

The souls shot out of the house, as if being attracted to something.

In the backyard, the ice was covering everything it it's path. Except Goshinboku. The tree was emitting a kind of heat, keeping the ice from covering it. Buyo huddled in one of the branches.

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" Inuyasha yelled, watching all of the shops around them having their windows crack and then shatter, all the pieces only to be covered up in an inch of ice afterward.

From behind all of them, the shops and the road were quickly being engulfed in the looming tomb of ice.

Only a few moments after, souls began to appear over the opposite horizon of the gang's target, and were heading for the Tokyo Tower.

Even though the layer off ice was not upon them, the road and it's surroundings were beginning to freeze.

On one of the small frozen areas, Yoshima slipped and fell to the pavement. Not a second after she had screamed had Hoshido rushed to her side, and from helping her up off of the ground, the ice swarmed over them, freezing them into place and their souls joining the countless others.

Kagome wished so badly that she could run back, that she could stop and scream for her friends, only she knew that would be her undoing. Terrified as hell, watching a few screaming shoppers beginning to run out of a small bookstore and getting frozen as well, she had to keep running. Just like everyone else.

'Naena...' Osoane thought, following the others down the hill. They were almost at the tower. 'What is going on up there?...'

15 meters away from the Tokyo Tower.

Shippou was riding on Morobuku's shoulder at the moment. 'Hey, what's that?...' He looked up, and realized what the smell was spontaneously. "LOOK! LOOK, SAKURA IS COMING OUT OF THE SKY!"

Indeed, the cherry blossoms were falling down from the sky, like snow.

Ten meters away from the building.

Shippou, still watching the sakura fall shrieked. "INUYASHA! EVERYONE, THE BLOSSOMS, WHERE EVER THEY HIT THE GROUND, ICE SHOOTS OUT!"

Kagome and Sango looked back at the scene behind them, at the people running to the massive Tower as well. Beyond their figures, the sakura was beginning to hit the ground, and ice spires shot from their wake. But, they didn't look like spires at all. "They look like a mushroom shaped cloud," Sango said to her friend.

Five meters away.

Then Kagome realized. "Wait a minute, the sack was of sakura from World War Two, and was delivered from..." It hit her. 'Nagasaki...' "RUN FASTER! HOLY SHIT RUN FASTER!"

The others looked back at her with confusion, until the mushroom cloud spires did just what Kagome knew would happen. Explode.

Three meters.

The ice spires burst out into thousands of dagger like pieces, shooting out in every direction. Several pieces hit nearby buildings, and the inch thick ice began to spread from the epicenters of each hit. The rest of the ice sliced through the other people running for their lives.

Two.

Inuyasha jumped ahead and punched open the lobby door.

One.

The gang all leaped as far as their legs would let them. Inuyasha slammed the lobby doors just in time so the ice sickles would pierce into those and not his friends. Sangarouka directed them all around the tower lobby, sending the gang towards the elevator.

"Sanga?" Miroku asked.

"Hold on! Take a right here!" she called. Turning her head to face the houshi. "What?"

"How do you know where everything is?"

"Duh, I got a job here. Where do you think I go during the day, the spa?"

"There it is!" our hanyou said, just as the lobby the doors were heard shattering to pieces and getting frozen over by the ice. Continuing to run forward, Inuyasha began to notice that the anklet around his wrist was glowing lighter, and was slowly beginning to pulsate. ' I guess we're getting close...'

Cramming into the elevator, Sango attempted to push the button to go up, since Inuyasha was now pinned to the ceiling from being pulled in that direction. Nothing happened.

Sango pressed the up button again and again, listening to everyone's winces listening to parts of the tower getting frozen and shattering. Still nothing happened.

She was about to punch the freakin button when she saw a reading up at the top of the elevator. 'Too much weight. Please have some people wait outside the elevator to lighten the load.'

"You guys..." the demon exterminator said quietly, getting the people's attention, somewhat. She supposed the sakura was landing inside the building now, since ice shards were occasionally shooting through the walls. "Someone has to get out, or we aren't going anywhere."

The entire group began looking around at each other, trying to coax the other into leaving the small room, to be frozen over for certain. Tensions began to get high; they could see the inch of ice coming around the hallway.

He took a deep breath, and stepped out of the elevator. He smiled to his the girl he loved, who was in shock. "What're you doing!"

"I'm leaving the elevator. You guys just go get Naena back alright, okay?"

Tears slowly ran from her eyes. "But... the ice-"

"I know, I know. I'll take on the responsibility to keeping the rest of you going. Someone push the button."

The closest being to the dial board pressed the small button, and the elevator doors began to close.

Two other people of the group had to hold the girl back from pressing the open doors button. "NO, NO, YOU CAN'T DO THIS! I WON'T LET YOU! GET BACK IN HE-"

He smiled, took a sigh, and the door closed. As the elevator began to climb skyward at a high speed, the sound of the hallway they were just in echoed up into the chamber. The girl broke down in tears. "NO! DON'T DO THIS TO ME!

The small room made it's way up the center shaft, closing in on the top level of the tower.

* * *

Are you wondering who took the part of getting iced? Very noble indeed what he did.

Not my best writing, but I wrote this when I was getting frustrated at my parents and computer. Parents, its enough said; their parents. But the computer had shut down on me twice without warning, deleting all of the chapter I had written.

Review?...


	27. Senko Strikes: Part One: The Missing

...,... (KZ is now in a semi-coma state from the three hours of jumping around and screaming his lungs out because of the hitting the 300-review mark. Please give him time to recuperate; his body has never had such a force exerted on itself for a long time. Not to mention he didn't stop to breath once during that three hour screaming time, which would most likely explain why his face was purple when he got knocked out.)..., Huh, wha- happened?... (Waking up)... **_300! 300! 300!_** Hack, cough, wheeze (slumps back in hospital bed asleep)

But seriously, I need you guys to tell me what I need to give you all in reward, since I have no idea what to do. But this... is... just... com-...-pletely...a...w...e...s...o...m...e...

300. I think it should be some kind of club, like 'The Three Hundred Club.'... Nah, people would confuse it with that really _creepy_ Christian only show the seven hundred club. I wonder why they chose 700? Is that the number of viewers they have?

Whoa, I'm on chapter 27, and I have A LOT more to go through... I now have no clue how many chapters there will be, since I'm also planning a good bit of stuff after the Senko incident. By the way, I didn't really expect you all to start guessing guys 'off the elevator' to their doom, or whatever. That was a pleasant surprise, and I'm DIEING to say who got off.

Disclaimer - (With 300 reviews, the cast of the Disclaimer thought it would be nice to commemorate the event. So, we took a vote, which led to some grumbles, followed by some accusations of fixing the vote, then some yells of protest, and to top that off a little full blown war, but when the lot was threatened with Auntie Martha and/or Felix based punishments, we finally came to an agreement as to how to celebrate)

Group of never-ending disclaimer characters- LUAU!

Felix, KungPowKitty and Love Music- (singing) I'M A LITTLE COCONUT, I LIVE IN A SMALL GRASS HUT! PEOPLE COME AND KNOCK ON ME; THAT IS WHY I'M CRACKED YOU SEE!

Sangarouka- Throw it over here, Kagome!

Kagome- (throws coconut) Go long!

Miroku- (catches coconut) INTERCEPTION!

Strawberry (yes, she gets a break from the spinning whatever-mer-bob of DOOM)- (is hula dancing, or whatever you call it) It's like this, see?

Inuyasha- No I do not! Argh, I give up!

Strawberry- Kagome, your boyfriend has commitment issues!

Kagome- Took you that long to figure it out? (throws coconut/football to Sesshomaru, who proceeds to fumble it)

Inuyasha- What!

Kagome- Sit!

(Are we slightly confused? Wanna guess where the fellers are? I'd try guessing Hawaii)

Kamiko-Zephuru- Did you know more than one-third of the world's commercial supply of pineapples comes from Hawaii?

Myoga- Yes. You've said that every hour, on the hour ever since we got on the STINKIN' PLANE!

(speaking of which)

Shard- Look, you gotta let go

Sango- (shakes head no)

Shard- It's perfectly safe now, we're on the ground

Sango- (continues to shake head)

Stalking Chicken- And I thought I was a devoted stalker

Shard- WOULD SOMEONE GET HER OFF ME!

(Sango has basically tied herself to Shard and is not letting go. Let's just say she wasn't thrilled about the mode of transportation used to get to the islands)

KPK- Gee, Shard, it's not like you to not like shovels

Shard- You shut up (sorry, it's an inside joke that I couldn't resist)

Sango- I don't like flying

Shard- Good, well, we aren't flying anymore, so get off!

?- Aloha!

(blue fuzz ball walks onto the beach amongst the group of Inuyashaness with a guitar. Somewhere a record starts to play and a spot light's turned on)

KZ- You gotta be kiddin me

YOU AINT NOTHIN' BUT A HOUND DOG, CRYIN ALL THE TIME!

(I GOT 3 WORDS FOR YA! "LILO, AND, STITCH!")

Felix- I WANT!

KPK- WHAT'R YOU DOIN WITH MY FRYING PAN!

Strawberry- Oh you know this ain't gonna be pretty

Inuyasha- Popcorn? (I forgot to mention, his hair is still short)

Felix- (who is being pursued by KPK, leaps out at Stitch, who darts away and waits for his spotlight to follow him) I will get you, my pretty! And your little girl, too!

Stitch- (sticks tongue out at Inuyasha folksies) Ppthhhhhhh!

Love Music- Oh, he did not

Kagome- I'd say he just did

KPK- Sic'im, Felix!

Felix- CHARGE!

Lilo- (to Stitch) You just had to do that, didn't you?

Stitch- Raar! (head buts Felix) (one of those dust clouds animators use to signify a brawl occurring pops up around Felix and Stitch)

Miroku- This could be a pretty even match. I'll have to join the poll

Shippou- 20 lollipops says Stitch beats him

Sota- Deal

(dust clears)

Rin- Bet you weren't betting on that

(Stitch and Felix are dressed up in top hats and tails and have those cane type things)

Felix-(singing) And the maniac jumped over the mOOOOUUUUntAAAAAAIIIIIIIIN!

Stitch- The maniac jumped over the hiiiiill!

Felix and Stitch- (singing _and _dancing, now) So as you can see, Life is boring but you see, that without a frieeeeeend, There ain't nobody to shoot-down-with-an-M-60-combination-pistol-and-hit-over-the-head-with-a-silver-crowbar-until-they-fall-into-a-gate-and-get-caught-on-it-by-the-lip-until-all-they-see-is-dancing-blue-bunnies-frolicked-over-the-hills-are-alive-with-the-sound-of-all-the-small-things-you-done-baby,-I-will-surviiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiive!

Inuyasha-What the hell was that?

**CHAPTER 27 - Senko Strikes- Part One - The Missing**

The girl broke down in tears. "NO! DON'T DO THIS TO ME!"

The small room made it's way up the center shaft, closing in on the top level of the tower. The elevator had glass windows on two sides, letting them all look out across the city of Tokyo.

After a minute of no speaking what so ever in silent 'remorse', the youkai exterminator couldn't stand it any longer.

"Wow," Sango was staring out of the nearest window. "The entire city is covered with ice, and that sakura is still falling," She sighed, and looked skyward to where their destination was. "If it wasn't for all the people getting killed and frozen and such, especially without all of those souls going towards the top of the tower, it actually would be kind of pretty..."

"KIND OF PRETTY!" Inuyasha fumed, still stuck to the ceiling. "THAT SHIT OUTSIDE IS ANYTHING FROM IT! HOW COULD YOU THINK OF ANYTHING SO STUPID, LIKE THAT BASTARD WHO STAYED DOWNSTAIRS!" 'oops'

Kagome's button had now been pushed. "Inuyasha..."

He looked down at her from the ceiling.

"SIT, BOY!"

Smash, thump! Our little hanyou just hit the bottom of the elevator and went soaring back up to the ceiling, getting quite a bit of damage done. "Oww..."

"Serves you right!" Kagome snapped back. "You really need to be a little more considerate of what's going on in someone else's life! How do you think I would be if it had been you down there, HUH?"

While those two continued fighting, Akutsuo and Osoane walked over to Eri and Sangarouka, the two hugging each other. "He'll be fine," one of them said to the other. "We'll just come up here, stop the spell from continuing, and we'll go back down, and he'll be just fine, like nothing ever happen-"

"HOW DO YOU KNOW?" The other wailed. "HE'S PROBABLY DEAD RIGHT NOW! HOW COULD HE DO THAT TO ME? THAT BASTARD! THAT STUPID BASTARD!" (You really want to kill me for not telling you who it was, don't you?) (KPK- (sings) Neener, neener neener! I know who it is!)

Akutsuo and Osoane looked at each other before kneeling down to the two girls. "Listen," Akutsuo began. "I'm sure Sangarouka is right, Eri. Hojo will probably be just fine when we come back down here, you'll see."

Eri didn't stop crying. Sangarouka patted her back, inside desperately wishing the miko in training next to her wouldn't cut off the circulation to her other arm quite as much.

Minutes passed, and finally the elevator door chimed. Top level. "Welcome to the top level of the Tokyo Tower," and automated voice said. "Please be patient as the elevator locks onto the floor."

Inuyasha was pinned to the doors, as he had been with the ceiling. But the anklet seemed to be becoming less powerful; he could move around a bit from the doors and such. "Hey wench, what's up with this thing?" he attempted to hold out his wrist to Kagome.

"That direction spell is wearing off, numb skull." They still were not in happy moods from the fact of Inuyasha getting sat, and the yelling afterwards. And in that yelling, Inuyasha had let it slip that they were boyfriend and girlfriend, and also said something along the lines of "_MAYBE I SHOULD GO BACK TO KIKYO! EVEN THOUGH SHE'S NOTHING BUT MUD, AT LEAST SHE'S NOT SOME STUPID LITTLE WENCH!" _Words he soon after regretted, since that was when Kagome shut her trap, and barely even talked to him for the rest of the way up. 'I have got to learn to get my mouth to say the things my mind tells it to, not my anger... Damn, like _that's _ever gonna happen...'

The doors opened.

Very slowly and warily, the group left the elevator, and into the large lobby type thing. Kagome had remembered that when she was younger, and her mother had taken her on a trip here, this area was a small cafe type thing, juxtaposed to the observation deck. It appeared to still be a cafe, but it all of the chairs and tables had been knocked out of the way, and there were bits of all sorts of ashes.

The anklet gave, and returned to its normal state of being on Inuyasha's wrist. The hanyou ignored that, though, since his nose was burning with the large variety of different scents and smells. "Damn, it reeks in here!" he whispered softly. They all began to spread out in the room, slowly looking for any trace of life. "There are tons of scents, I can't even pick out from another..."

"Thank you for that little insight, but would please shut up!" Kagome scorned. She still equaled no happy. Inuyasha sighed in defeat, and began to look around the area as well.

Eri walked over to the nearby counter, and looked over the edge of it. 'That's really weird... Gonna have to come back to that...' She sniffled, and continued looking around

After a minute or two of searching around the entire room/ cafe/whatever, not a trace of any life was found. "What in the world is going on here?" Akutsuo asked to no one in particular. "We've searched everywhere in this place, and nothing?"

"Keh, like hell," Inuyasha began. "I already told you guys that there's all these different scents in here, and-"

"Wait, I think the scents are coming from all of these ashes," Osoane said, bending down and fingering some of the black powder-like substance on the ground. "I mean, if something was burnt, wouldn't it give off a smell, no matter what it was?"

"True," Kagome said, walking over to the other girl and her hand to her chin. "But why burn so many different things? Not to mention that if each and every one is different, only makes that much of ash, and-"

Inuyasha touched one of the bits of ashes, and was electrocuted for a moment after getting shot into one of the tables, completely fried.

"- And can do that, what would it be?"

They pondered for a moment, before Sangarouka raised her hand. "What about incense?"

Miroku rolled this over in his head. "Hm, that would make sense. I remember back in Sengoku Jidai, when I was young, Master Mushin showed me some things about incense burning and their abilities on people. And-"

"And if something can be done in normal monk arts...," Sango began.

"It can be done in the dark arts," finished Shippou, currently on Morobuku's shoulder.

While the others continued their discussion on what was going on about them, Eri returned to where the counter was, and began to look much more closely at what she had seen. It was a small ball, no larger than one of the beads of Inuyasha's rosary. And, much like the rosary beads, it was completely black, but it was emitting a strange aura. It wasn't evil, or good for that matter. Just... aura. 'Crap, if only I'd studied more of my miko tactics, I could tell what this is...'

Looking on the counter, she picked up a napkin, and then in turn picked up the small ball with it, just in case touching it would be a no-no.

With the small sphere in hand, she walked over to where Kagome and the others were, and outstretched her hand. "Hey, look at this. I found it over by the counter," she said. "All I can sense from it is just an aura, but I can't decipher it."

Kagome had no idea what it was, and neither did Miroku once he came over to them and looked at it as well. All it emitted was an aura, but there was nothing behind it, like it was waiting for something to be added to it.

"Miroku, any ideas?"

"None what-so-ever."

Eri rolled the small ball back into the napkin, and slipped it into her pocket.

The sharp end of a dagger, or what looked would be a dagger, shot straight through the floor, where Inuyasha had been standing prior to his shocking experience. Slowly it slipped back down to where it had been, leaving only a hole in its wake. Silence gripped the entire room. The battle kimonos of Kagome, Inuyasha, etc melted onto their bodies, their weapons also appearing out of air. Thus, leaving Eri feeling very confused and left out. As the others got into a ready stance to attack, even Shippou was, Eri sighed. 'Well, this is new... I hope all those Tae Kwon Do classes pay off...' Clenching her fists and raising them up to near her cheeks, the girl slowly got into a raised side stance. It was then that she remembered that she was still in her school uniform, and thanked Kami that a certain pervert hadn't noticed her revealed legs.

A small ruffling sound was heard from where the hole had come from. Inuyasha unsheathed Tetsusaiga, Sango readied Hirikotsu, Sangarouka gripped her mace tip whip, etc. However, there are two other people here, remember.

Upon Osoane melted a green kimono, and out of nowhere, she unfolded a striking fan with a dragon and dog insignia upon it. Morobuku had a pure blue kimono seam itself onto his body, and in his hands appeared a black Ekku (Like an oar, kinda. Lots of fun to work with)

The hole was slashed open and exploded in tile and flooring, as a figure shot out from the gape. The entire group was thrown backward, excluding Eri, who had simply embraced the blow and moved back into position. The others looked at her strangely, and she in turn smiled. "Hey, martial arts help."

The figure that had shot out of the room clung to the ceiling, before letting itself down to the ground. Because of the blast to the floor, dust and smoke were pluming everywhere, making it difficult to see much of anything. All they were able to make out was the thing's shadow, which was soon joined by three more shadows.

The first figure stopped moving, and the remaining three began to walk forward, with two stopping by the first one, and the remaining kept walking towards the members of the group. "Well, well, brother Tako, I believe our spell didn't stop the miko and the others, eh?... Indeed, Tsumyena, I do believe they have caught up with us, to stop our incense from taking the world's souls..."

Kagome was trying to recognize the voice speaking, but it was a mix of three, and it was really troublesome to decipher. "Wh-Who are you!"

"Stop being a wimp and come on out of that smoke and fight!" Inuyasha roared at the unknown person. Kagome rolled her eyes and sighed 'Always so eager to fight...'

"It is not us who you shall fight, hanyou filth..." The brothers/Senko's body said, stepping out of the dust and into the confused gazes of their adversaries. "But it shall be our helpers who will fight against you!"

Miroku was utterly confused. "Senko!"

The body of the monk scoffed at the name. "Senko? So that was the name of this monk... We took his body after being released from our imprisonment, which he so kindly gave to us, along with his soul... Yes. I find the purest souls are the most delicious."

Kagome gaped and covered her mouth. "You mean- You mean you ate him! You ate that poor monk!"

"Don't be foolish, miko..." Tako began." If we had eaten his body, there would be nothing for us to obtain. Only his soul was eaten, thus giving us his memory... And that was how we learned about all of you, and the fact that we had to destroy you in order for our goal to be succeeded, which will probably need to be done soon now..."

Akutsuo turned his head. "Plan? What's this plan?"

"Seriously," The brothers Tentsu rolled their eyes. "Who do you think we are, some villains out of James Bond or something?... Why should we tell you our plan, just for you to attempt to eradicate it, knowing precisely what to do and where to go?"

"Worth a shot..." Akutsuo sighed, head heaving.

"Whoa," Eri began. "A smart villain. That was unexpected."

"Silence child!" The body of Senko bellowed, sending an arm of smoke out and clouting Eri in her chest. The girl went soaring backward, and into the elevator, completely knocked out. The elevator chimed. "Now leaving the Observatory level. Thank you for coming to the Tokyo Tower." The doors closed, and down went the elevator, along with Eri.

"And now..." Tentsu began, smirking condescendingly at the infuriated teens before him. The dust and smoke were clearing behind him. Soon it would be clear enough to see the others with Tako and Tsumyena, and clear up the entire mess. "I shall let you fight your adversaries."

In a flash the body of Senko had soared to some unknown destination, whipping the dust and smoke up so within moments it would be gone.

"FINE BY ME!" Inuyasha shouted, Tetsusaiga reared up and ready to unleash Wind Scar upon the unsuspecting attackers. 'I'll just kill off the small fry, and then go after Senko...'

He began to swing his sword, until the smoke finished clearing, and he swerved around so it wouldn't hit the three before him.

There were two girls, each with Sais in hands, and one boy with sharpened Tunfas. Before them, looking ready to kill, stood Naena, Ayumi, and Yuka.

- - - -

Little twist in there! My infamous cliffhanger has returned.

Review?... Possibly?... Without maiming?...

KPK- Whoa whoa whoa! Rewind for a second! Pause or something! Did I miss a change in scripts or something!

This is going to be a new edition to my stories. It is called 'Review answers' (aka - RVW ANSRS). Okay, very crappy name, and 'wonderfully original', but live with it, my creative valve wore itself out on writing this chappy. Kinda. Anyway, commencing.

RVW. ANSRS.

To gold-dragonrider-of-pern - Yes, I am planning on having Fluffy in the next story. It's kinda important that he is, too, so... yeah.

To Lelyn Black - Actually all together I have four sisters, but you've only met Strawberry and KPK. I don't know if you'll meet the other two or my brother. Depends if KPK feels like it or not.

To InuCrush - GOMEN NE! Sorry, I must have read the wrong name on that review. I SORRY! REALLY REALLY MUCH! PLZ DONT KILL ME!


	28. Senko Strikes: Part Two: Osoane's Secret

Wow, you guys review a lot at one time...

You know, if I get the same response in reviews in upcoming chapters like I did in the last one, than by four more chapters I'll have 400...

Disclaimer- (Okay, just to warn everyone, I've been singing "The Little Mermaid" songs for like a week, so I have NO idea what's gonna happen today. So let's just pick up where we left off and get on with the insanity, eh?) (don't feel like reminded you guys where we were. Go read it yourself)

(plane falls straight down)

All- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Felix- LANDING IN 10...9...(erk!)

Sangarouka- (is strangling Felix) YOU MORON! LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE!

Felix- (erk) I can't breath! (hack cough)

Sango- And he can't DRIVE EITHER, HOLY SHIT!

Love Music- LET HIM GO!

Sangarouka- Huh?

Sanga and Felix- (look out front window at the road they're coming closer too) uh oh

(Meanwhile) KungPowKitty- 4...3...2...1...

Wer-wer-wer-wer-wer-wer-wer-wer- BOOM! (hop) Crash! (slide, tinker tinker, clash, bang) Wham...

(As you can imagine, our favorite 747 has been completely, uh, for the lack of a better word, totaled. And the occupants therein are not in much better shape)

Sangarouka- (is having something close to an asthma attack, and is holding onto Felix so tightly he looks more like a stuffed animal than a human being)

Shard and Sango- (are both balancing on some chairs that came off the floor, trying not to loose their balance)

KPK- Well, that was -WHAM!- Geez! What was that for! Hey that's MY frying pan!

Love Music- YOU GOT US INTO THIS IN THE FIRST PLACE!

Shard- (looses balance and falls down, the chair falls on her head) Eureka! Hey, look everyone! Our gravity's back to normal! (hops around the floor to prove it)

Sango- She's right! (falls over herself!)

KPK- Hallelujah!

Felix- (singing) EVERYBODY WAS KUNG-FU FIGHTING!

Love Music- Uh guys? Remember why we had to land the plane on a highway in the first place?

(faces drop)

time/place skip---

Felix, Love Music, Sango, KPK, Shard, and Sanga enter the mall/ amusement park in search of the rest of the Inuyasha crew, and have to pay $40 apiece to do so

Shard- Stinkin' high prices

Sango- Okay, so how do we find em'? I mean, look at all these booth things! How do you find anything!

Love Music- You get a map

Sango and Felix- We're on it! (run over to a pile of maps, reach out for one, but a stick slaps their hands)

Dude1- That's $12.50 for a map

Felix and Sango- Grrr...

Dude1- Eh?

WHAM, SIZZLE, SLAM!

Love Music- Don't tell me you guys stole that? (points to map)

Sango- Fine, we won't

Shard- Okay, let's see now... uh... all these things have weird names, which one is it?

KPK- Read 'em to us

Shard- We got "Maniac Go Karts,"

Love Music- Pass

Shard- "Spinning Doom,"

KPK- how much you wanna bet that's where Strawberry is?

Shard- "The Demon's Lair"

Sango- Definitely Evil Felix's dungeon

Shard- "D.D.R."

Sango- What is that?

Shard- "Giant Robots of DOOM"

Sanga- Gee, that's a toughy (sarcasm)

Shard- and the "Cafe of Song." Which one are they at?

Felix- "Cafe of Song"

Shard- What makes you so sure? That hardly sounds like the kind of place Inuyasha and them would be planning their attack on Evil Felix

Felix- That's 'cause they aren't doing that

(faces drop)

Sango- W-W-what do you mean?

(Meanwhile, in the Cafe of Song...)

Inuyasha- (singing)(is in some Las Vegas outfit) What's a fire and why does it, what's the word, buuuuurrrrrrn? When's it my turn? Wouldn't I love, love to EXPLORE THAT SHORE UP ABOVE? OUT OF THE SEA, WISH I COULD BE, PART OF THAT WOOOORRRRLD!

(Oh I'm bad)

**CHAPTER 28 - Senko Strikes - Part Two - Osoane's Secret**

Inuyasha was finally able to control his sword into balancing with him. He grunted swinging the sword over his shoulder. "Naena! What the hell are you doing!"

"He cannot hear you, half-breed," The body of Senko stated, landing softly on the cafe counter. "And neither can the other girls for whom I found wandering the streets to their house... We would love to wait and see what happens in this interesting dilemma for all of you, but my brother Tako and I have business to take care of... hm?" Tentsu had a strange look upon his face/ their faces, like it was deciding something.

The body of Senko grinned. "Correction. My brother Tako has some things to do, while... My brother Tsumyena shall get to stay here with all of you." What looked like an arm of smoke came out of Senko's body, and with a soul traveling within the smoke, the arm made it's way over and touched the green haired boy's head. Naena's eyes grew red, and a sinister look swept his face. "Brother Tako, go and continue your labor. I shall take care of these beings," came from Naena's mouth.

Inuyasha didn't like it. "So, you've sunk so low to take over a friend's body..." He lunged. "GO TO HELL! KAZE NO-"

"INUYASHA, SIT!" whamo. "WE CAN'T ATTACK THEM! WE STILL MIGHT BE ABLE TO GET THEIR SOULS BACK!"

Tsumyena laughed. "She speaks the truth, hanyou. Since you can't touch us in fear of destroying these fools' bodies, I guess that makes things pretty easy for me," Naena's hand flicked in one direction, and Yuka and Ayumi's bodies zoomed off, Yuka to Osoane and Akutsuo, Ayumi to Morobuku and Sangarouka.

They began to duke it out, while Kagome, Miroku, and Sango swarmed over to where Inuyasha was, the half-demon desperately trying to think of something to do (Shippou was currently still with Morobuku, on his back and trying to hold onto his life.)

"Fools..." Tsumyena laughed. "There is no way to stop me like this, unless you destroy this body, then leaving your friend's soul with no where to go even if you do succeed to defeat us!" Naena shot forward, slashing Inuyasha across the face before the hanyou could react.

'Damn, it's all I can do keep avoiding him! What kind of a demon is this Tsumyena!...'

- With Tako- -

The demon launched up into the air, and back out to the actual observation deck of the tower. He looked over at the Akurei Burner from which his spell was being completed. He slowly walked over, picking up the small bit of Goshinboku Sap entwisted with dark matter and Sakura ashes.

"It's finally time... Time to get our way back on them..." He held the concoction of a spell in one hand, and the other hand onto a radio wire leading up to the Tower's Antenna. A mist like formation traveled up to the tip of the Radio Mast, then encrusting the radio outputs with the spell.

-P.o.v. change- - -

Akutsuo caught one of Yuka's Sais within the blade of the Ekku, only to have the wood splintered and shattered from the steel. With a reversed thrust upwards, he shook the girl off of his weapon, and looked Osoane. "If only I could attack her, this would be a peace of cake."

"Yeah, or if- "She dodged another swipe. " Yoshima was here to enlighten her body from whatever has taken over... WHOA!" The girl had to spin and jump to avoid the latest string of attacks from Yuka.

Morobuku and Sangarouka weren't having that much luck either. No matter how many times the two had actually caught the girl in one way or another, she would break out within moments and continue attacking them.

Osoane glanced at the troubles the others were having with Naena and Ayumi before turning her attention back to her own fight. 'Dammit, if I don't let it out soon, we might not have a chance against all of them...'

Sango drew her Katana, although it still had its scabbard on. The possessed, green haired boy had been attacking every last one of them with incredible speed, leaving none of them a chance to strike while he was attacking someone else.

- - At the International Space Station, Currently over China- - -

"Roger Houston. We have sight of the acid cloud..." an astronaut answered, taking pictures of the man-made menace in the zero gravity. "Maybe this will help that new industrial law in China..."

He was turning away to go back to the main crew area when a glimmer caught his eye. "Huh?"

Leaning closer to the glass, the glimmer in the east emanated again. "Hey, Salizhan, come look at this."

The Russian astronaut made his way down the small tunnel like structure to Chiao; the astronaut from NASA. "Yes?"

"What do you think that is? I can't make it out with the sun and all, but it looks like it's over Japan."

"We should be able to see it in a second," Salizhan said with his thick Russian accent. "Perhaps you should contact American base?"

The Chinese-American nodded, and tapped the contactor on his ear. "Houston, we think that there is something strange going on near Japan. Stand... by..."

They caught sight of it. What looked like an ice crystallization had completely covered the entirety of the Nihon as well as parts of the Sea of Japan, the Pacific Ocean, and South Korea to about the point of Pusan. Not only was it apparently spreading, but there seemed to be a pulsating action from where Tokyo was, and a massive white, pink, and black cloud was moving high-speed towards the Western World. A small part of the cloud was breaking off not far off from Hawaii, while the rest was heading to the U.S.A.

"Houston, I think you have problem."

-

" Is that all you can muster, half-demon!" Tsumyena cackled, jumping a few meters away from Kagome and the bleeding Inuyasha. Morobuku and Sangarouka had been able to escape to go and find Tako, while Miroku and Sango had taken over battling it out against Ayumi.

"Keh, I'm just getting warmed up," Inuyasha managed. Tsumyena was probably quicker than Zephuru, Juromaru, and Kageromaru all combined, thus leaving our little dog with a numerous supply of cuts across his face and body. 'If this guy keeps up like this, I don't think even I could hold up...'

Kagome had been attempting her best to at least try to shoot an arrow at Tsumyena, but he kept knocking it out of her hands. She was getting frustrated.

"Miko, you might be able to purify me," he said, whizzing around the two in a circle making it look like a continuous line of Naenas (that's a scary thought) were revolving around them. "But you can never get close to me!"

The circle began to close up on the two as the body of Naena drew out the sharpened Tunfas. Inuyasha out of instinct jumped out, only halfway out realizing that he had left Kagome in there. 'DAMN IT!' " KAGOME!"

Kagome felt her miko aura growing with each increase of fear from the ever-closing circle of death. "HAHAHA! YOU CAN NEVER ESCAPE, MIKO!"

She covered her head and neck, reaching the paramount of her fear. Inuyasha couldn't leap back in after her until he hit the ground, basic law of physics. And if time was still in functional order, she would be an ensalada (salad) by that point in time.

In a split second she felt a sear of energy surge into her back, and when Kagome opened her eyes, she was up in the air. Wings flapped calmly on her back, thus jolting the miko into remembrance about her previous encounter with the wings, with the original Chiaki issue with the little date thing. 'I hate that bitch...Wait a second, I'm supposed to be fighting here!'

Tsumyena stopped in his tracks. "What in the... What sort of Miko are you, wench!"

She shot an arrow into Naena's clothes, then shooting a few more to pin the demon against the wall. "No one calls me wench but him!" she pointed to Inuyasha. He crossed her arms and smirked proudly.

"No one calls me wench but my little puppy dog!"

She didn't even have to say sit that time.

"Do you have to call me that!"

"Inuyasha, don't start another fight, please!" Osoane called, still working against Yuka. "It wouldn't hurt to have a little help!" Akutsuo added in.

Tsumyena was cursing his head off, until he caught sight of the necklace around Osoane's neck. 'Is that...?'

"You..."

All eyes were on the seething Naena/Tsumyena. "YOU BITCH! YOU'RE HER! THAT BASTARDS DAUGHTER!"

- - With Morobuku and Sangarouka- - -

"Damn it, he has to be around here somewhere..." Sanga cursed below her breath. The two were running around the observation deck, with not a sign that Senko had been there, 'cept for the whole frozen over city thing. This was now their fourth full time around, and nothing.

Miroku's reincarnation suddenly stopped. "Okay, Sanga, you go that way, I'll go the other, kay?"

"Got it," Each and the other went in opposite directions.

Morobuku was not really getting a grasp on what the Tentsu brothers were doing. 'Why on earth would they want to harvest souls? I mean, besides the whole fact of having a little midnight snack or something... well, that would be putting an understatement on snack, but why the freezing of everything? Something just doesn't fit...'

He passed by Sangarouka, and then halted as she did. They looked at each other in confusement. "Okay, I know we saw him come out this way..."

It took a minute, but Morobuku smacked himself in the head for stupidity. "No duh, we checked all around the deck but not up! Damn I'm such an idiot..."

- -

_I tried to kill the pain_

Osoane quickly shoved the necklace with the orb of serpents back beneath her kimono, then avoiding another attack from Yuka. "I-I don't know what you're talking about!"

"That is a really clichéd line," Eri said, the elevator doors opening up. She did not look too happy.

"Eri! Are you okay?" Kagome flew over to her friend, who was rather surprised to see the miko with wings. "Oh, these are a new edition."

"I noticed," Eri smiled, and moved out of the way. "But I'm not alone in here."

Hojo stood behind her, perfectly normal. "Hey. What did I miss?"

Tsumyena was beginning to sweat, out of anger, anxiety, and panic. "How-how did you get free! Only the activating ingredient for the spell could have done that!"

"Oh, so that's what that black ball was," Eri said calmly, both she and her boyfriend walking out of the chamber. "But it kinda vanished after I came back down and was near Hojo. Oh well."

_But only brought more_

"Damn it! THAT DOESN'T MATTER! YOU TWO!" Naena yelled at the soulless Yuka and Ayumi. Their empty bodies stopped attacking and turned to face Tsumyena. "NO MATTER WHAT IT TAKES," the demon roared. "KILL THAT GIRL!"

Ayumi bounded from where she was to Yuka, both of them now attacking Osoane with no relent. Akutsuo swung around his Ekku. "TOUCH HER AND-"

Kagome covered her mouth.

Inuyasha's eyes were wide open.

Eri and Hojo looked at each other. "Maybe this wasn't such a good time to come," They promptly went back into the elevator and went down to the ground level.

_I may die_

Each of Ayumi's Sais were in Akutsuo's lungs.

Osoane's mouth dropped open. The one that she had secretly loved for what seemed like a lifetime, the one she wished she would always be with, the one that first introduced her to Hoshido and the others... "**_AKUTSUO!"_**

She ripped the tri bladed weapons out from his body, slashing inward in the while, slashing at the water orb holder's heart. Ayumi jumped over his crumpled body, and joined Yuka in attacking the shattered girl Tsumyena was after.

"NOT THE BASTARD, KILL THE GIRL, THE GI-"

Miroku knocked Tsumyena on his head rather hard. "You shut up."

Sango and Kagome hurried over to the wincing Akutsuo, while Inuyasha attempted to stop the two crazed teens after Osoane. The two kneeled near the boy, who winced and coughed up blood and bile.

"I c-can't... breath..." He wheezed, with Sango opening up his kimono to get a better look.

The Sais had gone in vertically, not horizontal, thus leaving three long slash marks on each side of his chest. Blood was emptying at a quick and deadly rate, staining his battle clothes in crimson.

_And I'm pouring, crimson regret, and betrayal. _

The holder of the serpents was sobbing with hurt and rage, battling with even more resolve than before. She opened up her battle fan, and sliced an un-named kanji in the air. "SESUTA!"

A massive boa constrictor shot out from the green light left by the fan, only to get kicked aside by Yuka and Ayumi. The serpent ignored the failure hitting it's first target, and instead soared over to Tsumyena and wrapped it's body around him.

_I'm dying,  
Praying,  
Bleeding,  
and screaming.  
_

Akutsuo grimaced with the endless pain in his chest. 'So... tired...'

Sango looked at the boy, with Shippou coming out of his hiding spot and jumping onto Kagome's shoulder. "Akutsuo?..."

Shippou shuddered. "Is he?..."

Kagome put her finger on the teen's neck. For a moment she waited for the beat, before lifting her hand off from Akutsuo. "He's dead..." (Number one)

Inuyasha could not even get close to either of the girls. They were just too fast, and he had already been stabbed several humanly fatal times, but he was half-demon. Didn't mean they didn't hurt.

_Am I too lost to be saved ?  
Am I too lost ?  
My God! My Tourniquet,  
Return to me salvation.  
My God! My Tourniquet,   
Return to me salvation. _

_She couldn't control it. Her emotions were so high, at such a fever pitch, Osoane had to let it all out now, or she knew the two endless attackers before her would surly turn her into sushi._

She grabbed onto the orb around her neck, and broke the chain, putting it into one of the compartments of her kimono.

"I'LL END THIS!" She rose up into the air, her fan's insignia glowing. The insignia removed itself from the fan and placed itself on the girl's forehead, just as had happened with the Akurei burner and Senko. However, her insignia was that of a dog and snake, and was light green and white.

"I WAS RIGHT!" Tsumyena shouted through the snake's tight grip upon his body. "YOU ARE HIS DAUGHTER!"

_Do you remember me?  
Lost for so long.  
Will you be on the other side?  
Will you forget me? _

"That is right," came from Osoane's mouth. She still had her soul from what Kagome could tell, but there was another within her body, one that surged with familiar power. "I, Osoane, am his daughter. The daughter of the one for whom was destined to stop you from your journey to end a nation."

The phoenix insignia formed on Naena's forehead while he grinned. "Too bad for you, though. Only I, Tsumyena am in this body. My brother Tako has other business to attend to."

The others were rather confused. No matter how humorous it was to watch Yuka and Ayumi jump futilely to try and hit Osoane, this was all just too confusing.

"DAMN YOU, TSUMYENA! YOU KILLED HIM! I'LL KILL YOU, I'LL RIP YOU APART!... calm yourself Osoane. You would not want to do something rash..."

_I'm dying,  
Praying,  
Bleeding,  
and screaming. _

Sangarouka and Morobuku scrambled up the cafe deck as best they could without going slip slide down and off the tower to a very certain death. The two continued to attempt to climb up to the radio mast, swearing to each other of how stupid he had to be for coming all of the way up here to do his little evil work.

Tako fingered at the sakura ash in his hand, and glanced on the laptop screen near him. He had it up to a satellite image of the Pacific Ocean, but not fully. It was a close up of Hawaii, and the cloud he had sent to it, with the rest of the cloud going after the big fish. "Almost finished..."

_Am I too lost to be saved?  
Am I too lost?  
My God! My Tourniquet,   
Return to me salvation.  
My God! My Tourniquet,  
Return to me salvation.  
_

"DON'T STOP ME FATHER! YOU KNOW HE IS OUR MORTAL ENEMY, AND HE KILLED AKUTSO! I WANT TO DIE IT HURTS SO BAD, SO JUST LET ME GO!... Osoane, you have to keep you emotions in check, otherwise he will end up killing you instead."

_Return to me salvation  
I want to DIE! _

Inuyasha raised his hand in the air. "What the hell is going on here?"

"Inuyasha," came the other voice from Osoane. "You always were a baka."

Utter confusement and silence.

_My God! My Tourniquet,  
Return to me salvation.  
My God! My Tourniquet,  
Return to me salvation. _

" You bitch, why don't you just announce yourself like a normal little one before a battle, eh?" came from Naena's mouth. He destroyed the serpent around his body, and launched forward to about 5 meters away from Osoane.

"Fine, " the girl voice resounded within the rather destroyed cafe. She undid the tie in her hair, letting loose all of her hair from the upward position it had been in, revealing her ravenously long hair and... Dog-ears?

"Wait a sec," Sango was now pointing to the floating girl before them. "Dog ears?"

"That is correct." Osoane said, sniffling a bit. "My name is Osoane Inunotaisho, daughter of Sesshomaru Inunotaisho and niece to Inuyasha Inunotaisho! I will now carry on the responsibility of my father in destroying you and your brother, Tsumyena!"

_My wounds cry for the grave.  
My soul cries, for deliverance.  
Will I be denied?  
Christ! Tourniquet! My suicide. _

- - -

Akutsuo - YOU KILLED ME OFF! I'M CALLING MY AGENT!

A little twist in there.

Song was Tourniquet by Evanescence (sp?)

(Thx Kagome-Chan-Girl for idea. )

I kinda decided that the whole ask the author thing would ultimately reveal too much about the plot, so I'm getting rid of it. Sry!

Review?... Please?...

(Just to let you know, I actually finished this chapter on Saturday, but KPK wouldn't come in here and write the disclaimer until today. She is usually the reason why so many of my chapters have or will ever be late, so plz don't kill me, I am getting each chapter finished on a regular basis)


	29. Senko Strikes: Part Three: Lost Boy

I am now bowing down in worship to you all. I thank every single last person that has reviewed... (bow, bow, bow, bow, bow wow, bow, bow, bow, etc.)

Although it was kinda weird. One day I hade 330 reviews, the next 350, and now 327. I wish the damn thing would make up its mind.

I know, it's taking me forever to get these chapters up. I hate school and all this other shit that takes away from my writing time... (sniffle) So plz bear with me while I try to kill off all this stress and have enough time for myself. (takes out a bazooka and starts firing at a giant sign that says 'Stress')

By the by, in the wake of all of your WONDERFULLNESS (and my recent viewing of Moulin Rouge (Good movie. Love ze music)) I will be having several chapters as fluffy as Sesshomaru's tail thing.

Disclaimer -

Sangarouka- Dear God...

Good Felix- Told you it was bad

KungPowKitty- You didn't say how bad

Good Felix- Well now you know. Everyone has been turned into LAS VEGAS style stage performers

Sango- (runs up to the stage where Inuyasha has just finished his very stirring "Little Mermaid" solo) Inuyasha? Inuyasha, it's me, Sango. Wake up!

Inuyasha- Thank you, thank you, you've been a wonderful audience. Now may I present the next performer - Ka-HACK!-

Love Music- What are you doing to him!

Sango- (is strangling him) I'M STRANGLING HIM!

Sangarouka- We've established that

Shard- Why are you strangling him!

Sango- BECAUSE HE'S FREAKIN' ME OUT!

KPK- Out of curiosity, Good Felix, how did you manage to escape becoming (looks at Inuyasha and Sango) uh, like that?

Good Felix- (chuckles evilly) if only you knew

meanwhile---

(In a classic superhero's-arch-nemesis's-secret-lab room...)

Evil Felix- (is watching screen where Inuyasha is seen being strangled) Hmm... perhaps it is time to unleash the secret weapon...

Evil servant (who's identity shall be revealed later)- I thought you did that already... the giant robots of DOOM... (motions to screen where Strawberry is playing Chess against one of the robots; they're all a little bored with waiting)

Evil Felix- No...this shall be greater...

back to the cafe---

Sango- Inuyasha you dolt, I-

KPK- HOLD IT!

Sango- Leggo of me, what are you do...ing...

(the audience has gathered around them)

Sangarouka- (to Sango) Nice work, brainiac

back to lab---

Evil Felix- (into cell phone) RELEASE THE WEAPONS!

aaaaand back to the cafe---

Love Music- (looking at crowd) oh we're in trouble

(lights suddenly go out, except for stage lights aimed at lowered curtain)

Evil Felix (through voicebox-thingie) Be prepared, my friends

Shard- (starts to sing quietly the The Lion King song, "Be prepared")

KPK- (hits Shard) shut up

Evil Felix- for you, are about to face your doom! Bwa hahahahaha!

Sango- who's crazier, him or Good Felix?

Sangarouka- I'd hate to find out

Felix- IT'S THE END FOR US! RUUUUUUN!

(curtain begins to lift, music begins to play, aaand...)

(the group of other Inuyasha/Disclaimer characters are all dressed up...less than modestly, and are synchronized dancing to the pop music, with Miroku at the front)

Miroku- (singing, if you want to call it 'singing') The emptiness is killing me!

Shippou- Every night!

Miroku- I must confess, I still beliee-eve

Koga- Still believe!

Miroku- When I'm not with you I lose my mind! Gimme a siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiign! HIT ME, BABY, ONE MORE TIME! (rub, rub)

Sango- Gladly!

Wham!

(How I love to mock Brittany Spears (points finger at open mouth, showing disgust). And my apologies to anyone who does like her; you poor souls who lack intelligence (ducks from thrown pots and pans))

**CHAPTER 29 - Senko Strikes: Part Three: Lost Boy**

**Now that Kagome looked at the girl before her, how could have she not realized that she was Sesshomaru's daughter? She had the same eyes, hair line, she was also not all that far off from being his height as well. And she could also see some bit of Inuyasha's side in there too (from being his niece), considering she had the same temper and ears. 'Hold it, why are the ears there?'**

"DIE, YOU BASTARD!" Osoane screeched with tears pouring from her enraged eyes, shooting forward at the body of Naena. She did not unfold her fan, but instead took out what looked like sutras from her kimono. Latching one onto the green haired boy's forehead, she lunged backward and stuck two onto the foreheads of Ayumi and Yuka.

Crimson light shot from the three pieces of paper, hitting the other two with their own individual light. Tsumyena screamed in rage and pain as he attempted to pry the slip off, but it would not budge.

The light forced the three into a perfectly equal triangle, with a triangle of light itself forming in the middle of the original. On the outsides of the second triangle, more of the same shape appeared and continued like this until it was almost impossible to tell which shape was which anymore from the blinding light.

Inuyasha looked on with complete befuddlement. He watched as his niece floated up to the center of the mass of three pointed shapes, lifting her arms in the air. Osoane fixed her deadly look upon the demon brother that was her enemy. "Watashi wa..." she began. "ANATA NO TAMASHII O KAIFUKU SASERU! "

The crimson light engulfed the entire cafe. Sango, Miroku, and Shippou were blown back into the wall by the force, while Inuyasha had snagged Kagome just before the blast, and held her firmly and protectively against his chest.

And the red luster faded.

Naena's body lay on the ground shivering all over, while Yuka and Ayumi gripped their foreheads in pain. Three white puffs floated down from the ceiling, one going to each of the three.

Naena shot his eyes open and gasped for breath, coughing hard until the soul of Tsumyena shot out from his mouth. Yuka's head was thrown back, the veins and muscles in her neck tensing outward. She fell to the ground and gagged hard, feeling like bile was going to explode out of her stomach. And in a minute, Yuka hurled all over the ground before rolling over (away from the vomit) and shook violently.

Ayumi wheezed in brutally before she opened her eyes, and fell to the ground, her knees on the ground with hands supporting her up, clenching her eyes closed once more. She wanted to throw up, but the girl had a stronger stomach than Yuka did.

"Oh..." Ayumi groaned, placing a hand on her stomach. "What happened?... Wha-?" Her hand was wet. She opened her eyes up again, and saw the remaining hand on the ground holding a sai. Her hand and the weapon were covered in blood.

She rolled back to sit on her knees and slowly stood up, hands still clenching the dripping weapons. Almost as if she were having a seizure. Her eyes traveled downward to her stomach, where blood was staining its way into her school uniform. "Oh my god..."

Ayumi looked back up at the weapons in her hands, her eyes watering up as her jaw slacked. "Oh my god..."

She instantly dropped the Sais as if they were on fire, and backed away from where they landed. Walking slowly away from the crimson weapons, she held her hands out in front of her. "What have I done? What have I do- !"

She tripped.

Landing soundly on her butt, the girl looked at what she tripped over. It was Akutsuo, eyes glassy and kimono torn with red. Ayumi shook violently with fear, and scooted away from the dead boy's body. "Oh my god, what happened! WHAT HAPPENED! WHY DID I KILL HIM!" she screeched, petrified that she could have done such harm to any living being. "I DIDN'T WANT TO KILL HIM! I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHO THIS GUY IS! WHO MADE ME DO THIS?"

"He did," Inuyasha said gruffly, nodding towards Tsumyena's floating soul.

Voice resonated from the white puff. "NO, THE BODY! HOW COULD YOU HAVE UNDONE OUR INCENSE!"

"Simple, really," came the 'voice' of Sesshomaru through his daughter's mouth. "Only a pure demon may hold their soul within a body when those Sutras are placed on them, which you most certainly are not..."

Kagome watched as Osoane's eyes closed and she, well Sesshomaru, shook her head. "After what you said. After wanting to kill that many people, demons and humans alike, how did you really expect for one like you to not be undone by the spell?"

Shippou was perched next to Miroku shaking the monk's shoulder. The blast from the crimson light had knocked Sango and he out cold.

Inuyasha wasn't buying it. Why would his brother actually care about anyone else but himself? 'Humans, especially. That can't be the Sesshomaru we all know and loathe...' "Keh, you talk big, but I ain't goin' for it."

Osoane and the others looked at the hanyou rather confused.

"The brother I knew and hated didn't give a shit about any other human being, let alone a large amount of them. No-"

"On the contrary, Inuyasha," Osoane's voice interrupted, the bitter rage and sadness returning to her face. "My father actually has a large percent of his staff that is human, not to mention my mother..."

Yuka tilted her head, still holding the wailing Ayumi. "Your mother?"

"Yes, I am a half-breed, the same as my uncle," She said proudly. The girl caught the soul of Tsumyena trying to sneak off, but she undid her fan in an instant. Whipping the fan around, the painted paper and wood glowed brightly before a full dragon shot out from the bowls. It wrapped its body around the demonic soul, making Tsumyena's voice yelp in pain.

"Finish our duty, Tako..." it whispered. The dragon bent down and breathed white hot flames onto the white puff, vaporizing it instantly, thus ending the Terror of Tsumyena.

The large dragon returned to the fan from where it came, and Osoane's body turned to face Inuyasha and Kagome. "Now that my daughter has taken care of one of these two demons," came Sesshomaru's voice. " I entrust the undoing of the other to you, miko. Your power will be more than enough to get rid of Tentsu Tako."

At this time, the elevator door opened and Eri and Hojo came back into the wrecked cafe.

"And demand from Tako that he tell you why he is doing this, what it is he is after," the dog demons' voice continued. "You might find it historic."

Without warning the dog bit of the insignia of Osoane's forehead faded, and the girl fell to the ground.

-

Tako continued to chant away, reading the Juso inscription within the book of Kosenyu. The shards from the orb of corruption pulsated with light from each sentence of the incantation completed. Within the demon's mind, he snickered. 'Only one more paragraph until it will be irreversible... It is time for justice to come...'

-

Shippou took a quick look at his small watch. 1:56 AM. (KPK- It is WAY past your bedtime!)

Osoane slowly got up from her landing spot, and crawled over to Akutsuo's side. Slowly she sat up, her legs underneath her, and raised Akutsuo's head onto her lap. Her silent tears rolled down burning cheeks, and splattered onto the dead boy's face. Guilt, pain, remorse, and self-deprecation delved into her soul, as she slowly rubbed her hands over the boy's hair. Osoane leaned his head up, and undid the long braid of hair at the end of his head, revealing that his hair was actually longer than Inuyasha's. She continued to pat her hands over his lifeless and soft hair, wondering what it could have been that she should have done to have kept him alive.

Ayumi had been taken by Yuka and Eri to try to calm her shivering form down, while Hojo dragged Miroku and Sango over near the elevator. Inuyasha began to try to find Tako's scent, while Kagome walked over to the girl of serpents.

Osoane felt a comforting hand on her shoulder, but gave no heed.

"Osoane...?"

Silence.

'I want to say something more...' the miko thought, kneeling down to the mourning girl beside her. 'But... what do I say? Well, I could say a lot of things, but they would be so rude, inconsiderate, or just plain stupid that I couldn't say them to her...'

"She didn't mean to kill him."

The miko was a little startled from Osoane's speaking, but got her breath back to her lungs. "Huh?"

"I mean Ayumi..." she said looking over at the bloody, crying, and trembling girl being escorted to where Miroku and Sango lay, Shippou nearby. "I can tell. Her eyes don't lie; she apparently is petrified of hurting anyone."

"Oh, yeah..." That was no lie. For as long as Kagome had known Ayumi, she had always been studious (and boy-crazy) and polite and such, but she never fully stood up for herself, or really hurt anyone. The only time she had gotten a bad grade was in Biology when she refused to dissect a frog.

"And Yuka exercises self restraint, even when she can't help it," Osoane continued. "There were a few times when she was going at me that I'm sure she could have killed me, but didn't. Even controlled, she won't let another force have complete control over her."

This was getting a little amazing to Kagome. She leaned back onto her feet, and looked behind her at Inuyasha, who was on haunches and sniffing the ground like the little puppy dog she knew and loved. 'Osoane certainly is a lot more than I thought...' her conscious resounded within her mind. 'Even after all that Ayumi and Yuka were just doing to her, I think she is actually FORGIVING them, _and_ praising them! Whew, couldn't do that in a hundred years for Naraku... Definitely not Kikyo... And Chiaki would probably get hacked to pieces from a land mower.'

Kagome felt two spheres fall into her open hand. She looked down, and there were the orbs of water and serpents. "Give those to Ayumi and Yuka. They are now the holders of those orbs," she whispered.

Kagome almost fell over from shock. "WHAT!"

"Give the orb of water to Ayumi," she continued. "For just as the sea she will only rise up against her will from the power of another force such as the moon, and the orb of serpents to Yuka, for although she maybe unseen at first, she is a powerful adversary that knows restraint and when to use it, just like my legless friends..."

At first the miko didn't know what to do. She just sat there for a moment, watching Osoane's aura fade with her diminishing power. That is until Inuyasha interrupted. "Got 'is scent! He's up on the roof!"

Kagome stood, and stayed there for what seemed a very long time, just watching Osoane mourn with Akutsuo's head in her lap. She almost looked at peace, now knowing that her worst fear had come, and she no longer had to fear it.

The miko sighed before running over and giving the orbs to their new owners before going off with Inuyasha up to the top of the Tokyo Tower. And to the secret of the Sakura.

- - -

By the way, there is an actual REASON why Tako and Tsumyena are doing all of this, including why they hate Inuyasha's family and such. There is so many subtle things in this plot that could completely give everything away in terms of the plot if I told you. I have no clue how I thought of it all.

Review?...

Also, in compliance with new guidelines, which I do agree with by the way, I do not own any of the songs that I have put in the lyrics for in any of my stories. If I have not disclaimered any of them in the past (I think I said I didn't make them... not sure), then I do that now. Although, I believe in the third story I might put one of my song ideas in there, but not sure for that...


	30. Senko Strikes: Part Four: Lost Girl

WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!

Wow... Chappie number 30... and I still have so much more to add to this story before the third... Oi...

Just to let you know, I'm pretty sure I'm gonna redo the first few chapters of both Wind Child and Loving Incense, since looking back they really sucked. That is going to be later on though, so it won't get in the way of current chapters or stories.

Disclaimer -

KungPowKitty, Love Music, and Shard- (are both knocked senseless from the Brittany Spears song. Big time Spears haters)

Sango- (is hitting one ear as trash falls out the other) wow, that song sucked.

Miroku- And that's not all! (starts to sing, others taking the back-up places) Oops, I did it again,

Koga- I'm breakin your heart

Kaede- Lost in the game

Miroku- Oh baby baby

WHAM!-

Miroku- YEOW!

Good Felix- Now shut up! (he hit Miroku in the face with KPK's frying pan)

Miroku- You broke my nose, you little- Hey hold it... what on earth am I wearing?

Sangarouka- do you really wanna know?

Koga- (to Miroku) Hey man, you're ruining the performance! Get back into -BONG!-

Good Felix- (watches Koga to see what happens)

Koga- Why am I wearing a dress?

Sango- Now there's a good question

KPK, Shard, and Love Music- (start to wake up)

KPK- (rubs head) wow I had the weirdest nightmare. Felix had sent Brittany Spears down from Pluto, where gravity is reversed, to take over the world with her evil voicebox and she took over everybody, and even Kamiko-Zephuru- (sees twin brother in his outift) (faints)

Good Felix- I HAVE FOUND A CURE! (kisses frying pan)

Sango- Good, start curing!

Good Felix-With pleasure! (starts to hit all possessed characters over the head with frying pan) Woo-hoo! bwa hahahaaa!

WHAM, BANG, ZAP, WHONK, BAM, BOOM, POW, KAPWING, et cetera, et cetera

KZ- WHAT AM I WEARING!

Sota- Did I miss something?

Kagome- (looks at outfit) I don't wanna know, I don't wanna know!

Ayame- Dear God...

Morobuku- Kill me now

Kagura- Well, I guess it could be worse. I could look like Sesshy over here

Sesshomaru- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Inuyasha-AAAAAAAAAAAA!

Sangarouka- I guess they do have some similar characteristics

meanwhile-

Evil Felix- (is watching all this on his big screen) NO! THEY DEFEATED MY ULTIMATE WEAPON! THEY WILL NOT GET AWAY WITH THIS! Servant! (points to cloaked figure)

Cloaked figure (whose identity will be revealed, most likely next time) - Yes?

Evil Felix- it is time we showed these fools who's boss! We will seek our vengeance with the giant robots of DOOM!

Strawberry- could you wait a minute? I've almost got giant robot cockroach of DOOM into checkmate

Evil Felix- (rolls eyes)

back to the others-

(group is running from the angry crowd of amusement-park-possessed people)

Kagome- THIS IS BAD!

Sango- How did this happen anyways!

Stalking Chicken- I think it started when Felix over here blew up the arch

Good Felix- Hey! No pointing fingers!

Love Music- Look, the exit!

(guards with really big axes step in front off mall/amusement park doors)

Shard- AAAAA!

KZ- (as group goes skidding across the floor, trying to stop) STOP STOP STOP STOP STOP STOP STOP STOP STOP STOP STOP STOP STOP!

Kagura- We get it already! (hits him in the head with her fan)

Group-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-

(screeeeeeeeeeeeech...)

(Shippou opens his eyes first, and he's nose to nose with a guy who looks like an executioner from the European Middle Ages)

Shippou- Hehe, hi

(everyone else opens their eyes to see they're nose to nose with the guards)

Guard- (growls)

Group- AAAAAAAAAA! (start to run the other way)

Good Felix- (stops) Hey I got a idea!

Inuyasha- Really, what!

(Good Felix whispers in Inuysaha's ear)

Inuyasha- Hey c'mere KPK!

KPK- Hm? HEY! Put me down! I don't like this! Put me down this instant- omph!- not in a catapult! hey what're you doing! lemme go!

Shard- Here (hands her her frying pan)

Kagome- it was nice knowing ya

Inuyasha- Bombs away!

KPK- Nowaitasecond-WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA (you can guess what happened)

WONG!

KPK- (opens eyes. Her frying pan and she landed right on the forehead of one of the guards. she hops down, and he slumps over with a very large bump on his head) Hey I did it!

Other two guards- (grab her throat)

KPK- (in choked voice) uh oh

Just then, through the windows of the mall front entrance, a huge wave of water is seen... coming. right. at them.

Inuyasha- oh great

WOOSH! the water breaks into the mall, pretty much flooding the place, and when the Inuyasha/ Disclaimer characters open their eyes, what do they see?

**CHAPTER 30 - Senko Strikes - Part Four - Lost Girl**

The body of Senko shut the cursed book of the Dark arts, the book of Kosenyu, sneering at the smoke billowing from the incense stick and flying off into the distance on the radio frequencies.

"It took us so long..." he whispered, memory slipping back to that fateful say...

_"**WAKURASA!**"Tako yelled at the girl._

_She didn't move from her spot of staring at the tree in her schoolyard, that bloomed of sakura all year round._

_He shook his head. 'If only she hadn't stopped... stopped to look at that damn tree...' Sighing, he returned his gaze at the scented stick with flame, burning down with evil and rage. 'Why did it have to come to this?... Why did we have to turn to the dark arts, just because that damned Inunotaisho family had to completely ignore us... ignore what happened, like it didn't concern them...'_

Morobuku and Sangarouka watched the demon stand, simply staring at the gripping stick of powder was turned to ashes. The two waited patiently to see if Inuyasha or the others would get there, but after a good bit of time, impatience grew with them as well as anticipation and anxiety, making them clamber up the rest of the way and make their presence known. "What on earth are you trying to do, anyway?" Sanga startled the holder of Senko's body.

"You can not stop it." Tako returned, dropping his eyes closed, grin planted on his face as he crossed his arms. "The spell is complete. Nothing can stop it now except my death."

"Yes, we've realized that," Morobuku pushed, attempting to at least try to figure out what was going on. From the look on the monk's face, or demon's face, it wasn't one of greed or hatred, as had his brothers' face had been before the two of them. 'Tako's face... it's like pain, or a final revenge or something...'

* * *

Eri and Hojo watched both Shippou attempting to rouse the knocked out houshi and youkai exterminator, as well as Osoane continuing to place her hand over Akutsuo's hair and pull it towards her, repeating the process once she reached the end of her head.

Naena was groaning, eyes flittering open before he snapped straight up sitting, mortally terrified. "Isthatguygone! Didyouguysgetridofhim! WhathappenedtoAkutsuo! Wasthatmy-"

"Breath, Naena," Sango rasped, her eyes opening progressively. "You'll make me go out of my mind if you keep on rattling like that."

The green haired boy took a deep breath and exhaled, watching Miroku come to. The monk turned his head to Sango, who turned hers to him in return. "Are you okay?"

"Uh, y-yeah," she stuttered, just realizing their juxtapose positions. "N-nothing seems hurt."

Miroku smiled, letting out a relieved sigh. "Good."

'What is that monk plotting...?' Sango thought to herself, keeping a good eye on Miroku if something did happen. 'I'm not trusting hi- HIM?'

Miroku grasped Sango's hand in his. "I would kill myself if something happened to you."

Eri, Shippou, Hojo, and Naena had scooted way away by now, seeing as the houshi and exterminator need some 'private time', and had gone off to try to cheer up Osoane. Tough break.

Sango's blush she knew was impossible to hide, and she watched as Miroku only smiled and chuckled to himself.

Sango, on the other hand, being the shy one she is, shot straight up into a sitting position. "W-WHAT DO YOU THI-"

Gasping for air, the exterminator grabbed her lower rib area. Pain was surging through her like law-breakers did in a city, her breath refusing to come back to her. Miroku was next to her in an instant. "Sango! What's wrong?"

"My... ribs... can't... breath..."

He reached out his arms and helped her to lie back down, as she coughed furiously as her breath came back to her. Small bits of blood came from her mouth. Miroku was terrified.

"Oh Buddha, what happened!" he cradled her in his arms. "Please don't die... Please don't die, you can't die on me when I-"

"Well," Naena said, choosing an opportune time to come over to them and interrupt Miroku from spilling the emotional beans. "Don't be so hung up on death yet; looks like she only has a broken rib or something. As long as your not gushing blood out of your lungs, everything should be okay."

On one side, Miroku wanted to beat the green haired boy to a pulp, while on the other he was eternally grateful for stopping the boy from having him lose his secret.

* * *

"Well, I guess it is only fair that I do tell you why this has all occurred..." Tako said quietly, looking at the negated two before him. They didn't move a muscle.

"When this monk that you see before unlocked us," Tako began, taking a deep breath and sighing. "Tsumyena had decided to tell him about our past a-bit, about being sealed away to that incense holder over 500 years ago. That greedy moron. In truth, I haven't really liked him that much. He has always been greedy and opportunistic, taking advantage of others' problems to retain self-benefit. That is most likely the only reason he even helped me on this," Tako leaned on the monk staff a bit, looking over the city of Tokyo. "That damn bastard. He has no idea how much I have had to go along with him, just to keep up my 'honor', he calls it, and to get this plan underway. Do believe me when I tell you that freezing everything and everyone... it was only necessary, not wanted. If it had been wanted than that ice would have spawned all of the way to the Khmer (Cambodia) by now..."

Sanga could tell he was not lying. It seemed, the more she looked at him, this entire thing he was doing... perhaps it wasn't as evil as she thought? 'Crap, what am I thinking! Of course it's evil... isn't it?'

"However," Tako continued. " This has not been the first time we have been released from our imprisonment."

Morobuku raised his eyebrow at this. "Oh? When was the first time?"

"The first time we were released was near the middle of the Ieyasu Tokugawa Shoganate. We were sealed up again because of his disgusting actions... damn that Tsumyena. If he wasn't my twin I would have killed him years ago."

"Your twin?" the two asked in unity.

"Of course. Why else would others put us both into an imprisonment? That was all they could do, since we were originally born of the same body."

"Like Siamese twins?" Morobuku chimed in.

"If that is what you call it now-a-days, then yes, Siamese twins. Anyway, the most recent time, besides this time, our souls were released and each of us received our own bodies, since our original bodies had turned to earth long ago.

"Either way, this was near the turn of the previous century, in the Meiji period," He continued, eyes falling to look at the roof of the tower they were upon. He grinned slightly. "After only a month I met the woman of my dreams, Oakai... oh, I love her so much, even today..." he said shakily. Sanga noticed him beating back his watery eyes, but did not act on it.

"Not long after, we had a child, and her name was Wakurasa. She was such a beautiful daughter, born in 1947..." Tako said, continuing on from his memory.

_"Wakurasa, what are you doing to uncle Tsumyena?" Tako said while grinning, watching his little daughter banging Tsumyena's body with a box that used to hold grass paper._

_"He was talking about figuring out a demon attack on the evil Americans, and since you said that he should be beaten next time he tries to do something that will get him sealed away, I just did as you said," she responded, smiling her wide smile, one front tooth missing._

_Tako grinned even larger, squatting down in his kimono to his daughter. "I'm pretty sure all that stuff that Emperor Hirohito and Shogun Tojo say isn't fully true. I'm sure that in the west, not all of them are evil," he said, whisking his little girl into his arms in the early morning light. "And good job for remembering to punish him. Keep on doing that and Daddy will get you some more dolls for Girls Day next year. Just don't go too hard on him"_

_The little girl smiled again, and handed the box to her father. "I'm gonna go help Mama with the breakfast. I wuv you, Dada!" she called running back into their house._

_Tsumyena laughed his head off at the remark. Tako simply glared at his brother. "Yeah, yeah, laugh it up, you ass. At least I actually have a wife and daughter," he said, hands on hips and his long brown hair blowing in the wind._

_The wind however, was ominous, and not calming as it should have been. The demon knew something was up. Living in the military center of the Nihon, Hiroshima, during a war was definitely dangerous, and Tako didn't like what he felt._

_Tsumyena wasn't far from where Tako felt the presence. Oakai came out of the house and looked at the two._

_"Oakai, you feel the foreboding as well?" He asked his wife. She nodded in compliance._

_"Get Wakurasa. I believe we should get out of the city as fast as possible." Tako exclaimed, looking at the sky in eminence._

_No longer than thirty seconds had he ordered they run, Wakurasa was running with them all towards the end of the city. Within minutes, sirens were sounding all over the city. A man with a special broacasting device stepped out onto a rooftop. "KEIHO, KEIHO (alert)! AMERICAN PLANES COMING AT CITY! EVACUATE IMMEDIATLY! KEIHO, KEIHO! I REPEAT, AMERICAN PLANES COMING AT HIROSHIMA! EVACUATE IMMEDIATLY!" He screamed. Instantly the streets filled with screaming men, women and children, as off in the distance gun fire was heard._

_It was well known through out the area that Tako and the others were demons, and the community had nothing against them for it. Tako spread out his vast wings and soared up into the sky to see what was happening. An entire fleet of American planes were flying over the city, and he watched as they shot mercilessly at people and buildings alike, small explosions sounding here and there._

_They were coming up near Warukasa's school, but the winged demon knew they couldn't avoid it. The planes were coming too fast, too mercilessly, with such fury it seemed the only way to escape was to hide._

_He swooped down to the ground where Tsumyena, Oakai and Wakurasa were waiting while people ran by them in panic._

_"I REPEAT! KEIHO, KEI-!" The man was shot down with bullets. His body slumped down over the alarm system he had been working._

_"WE HAVE TO GET COVER!" Tako yelled at the three. Tsumyena nodded instantly and ran elsewhere for a hiding spot, while Oakai stayed put. He grabbed onto her and got up against a wall with his body covering hers, while he called to his daughter, who was staring at a tree._

_His wife looked up at him. "Tako, what are you doing?"_

_"Simple. I'm demon while you're human. If anything happens, than I should be able to take the impact and live, while you would go poof. WAKURASA, GET OVER HERE NOW!"_

_His wife gently kissed Tako, making him blush and turn his attention back to the woman he was encircling. Even though it was considered a little 'overboard' with kissing or hugging anyone else in public, she had done that in front of countless people. Not that they noticed. "Oakai...?"_

_"You're always so loving to me... Just thought I'd return the favor."_

_He smiled, before turning his head to his half-demon daughter. "WAKURA-"_

_He watched as a bomb plummeted down to the center of the city. Even before it hit the ground, it exploded. The fire emitted from it singed Tako's clothing even from there, but the detonation was massively high, and looked like it was swallowing three miles each second._

_"**WAKURASA!**" Tako yelled at the girl._

_She didn't move from her spot of staring at the tree in her schoolyard, that bloomed of sakura all year round. Within moments, Tako wept, turning his head back around to hold onto his wife. No more than a second later, the fire swept over them, and even through his body the crying mother felt the blaze sweeping around them. Her daughter, they both knew... was now no more than ashes._

_"My daughter was gone from us, and my wife acquired Acute Radiation Poisoning. In minutes after we got up from the fire to mourn our daughters ashes, she began vomiting, and went into a coma. Only four hours later, she died. Oakai had been exposed to over forty-five joules of uranium nuclear radiation." Tako continued, ignoring the silent tears that fell from his cheeks. "Tsumyena demanded that we go to the shogun of the Demon Nihon, later dubbed the president, or Sesshomaru Inunotaisho, and demand we attack the United States. He ignored our attempts, and after Tsumyena attempted to assassinate him, we were sealed up again into that incense burner. But now..." he continued, rasping with grief and sorrow and knees barely able to keep him standing. "We can finally do the United States of America what they did to us, to me!"_

"But, why all the freezing?" Sanga asked. She had in truth let one tear slip down her face from hearing their 'enemy's' reason for his actions.

"Well, where else would I get enough heat to create the same fire as that A-Bomb?"

* * *

Get it now? Just to let you know, I'm a person who believes that the bombing of Hiroshima and Nagasaki was completely awful, cruel, stupid, reckless, and down-right wrong. Many textbooks say that it ended the war with Japan by two months, but was it worth over 240,000 deaths? Seriously, 240,000. In a split second after the bomb over Nagasaki exploded, the city's population dropped from 422,000 to 383,000. One second, 39,000 dead. It's not right.

Review?...


	31. Senko Strikes: Part Five: Come

I THANK ALL WHO SENT REVIEWS! YENESS 4 YOUSAS! WOO HOO! (dancing while constantly running into the nearby wall)

Disclaimer - (here's a little reminder of where we left off)...through the windows of the mall front entrance, a huge wave of water is seen... coming. right. at them.

Inuyasha- oh great

WOOSH! the water breaks into the mall, pretty much flooding the place, and when the Inuyasha/ Disclaimer characters open their eyes, what do they see?

Brittany Spears, Scar (from The Lion King), Ariel (from Little Mermaid), Maria (from the Sound of Music), Billy Joel, Princess Buttercup (from Princess Bride), Frank Sinatra, a kung fu fighter, Aladdin and Jasmine (from Aladdin), Marry Poppins, Rose (from the musical Meet Me in St. Louis), Jack Sparrow (from Pirates Of The Caribbean), Peter Pan, Elvis, and Lilo and Stitch. And what are these random people doing? Well, for starters, beating the living daylights out of those guards that were about to pound in KungPowKitty.

Random crowd (the above named)- (beating up guards)

Inuyasha/Disclaimer crowd- (are very befuggled)

Good Felix- Okay, now this is just weird

Kaede- Weird don't cover it, dude

Jack Sparrow- (to guard) That's _Captain_ Jack Sparrow (bam!)

Ariel- Take that! (whomp)

Peter Pan- (has guard by armpits hanging about 50 feet above ground) Wanna learn to fly?

Guard-(is blubbering)

Peter Pan- All it takes is faith and trust! (let's go)

keeeerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr-splat!

Peter Pan (to Tink) - Guess I forgot the pixie dust!

Love Music- I dunno whether I should be horrified or if I should be asking for autographs

Ayame- Honestly, after all the shit we've been through, I'm not that surprised

Guards- (are down and out)

Evil Felix (in his evil mastermind room)- GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH SHMAGI BONO BII! (having a super duper ginormous panic attack/tantrum)

Evil Felix's aid person- (sigh) guess I'll have to take care of this on my own

Random crowd- (face the Inuyasha crowd)

Inuyasha- Uh...

Kagome- What do we do?

Sesshy- How about the obvious

Kagura- (wham!) shut up, Fuzz ball

KPK- (was caught up in that guards vs. random people fight back there. presently stumbles through the flood of a mall to Inuyasha crowd where she collapses in a heap)

Shard- Okay... So... Why are you people here? (to Random crowd)

Aladin- You called us!

Stalking Chicken- You're not real!

Jasmine- And you are?

Inuyasha- Oh I'll get you for that one, you-

Kagome- Sit!

Thud/splash!

Shard- So how are you here again!

Maria and Mary Poppins (in unison)- think of every song you've ever sung during these disclaimers in this fan fiction

(Inuyasha group thinks...)

Ariel and Brittany Spears- You're songs brought us to life

Sango- Oh, shut it

Billy Joel- Hey! We just knocked out those guards for you! I think some gratitude is in order here!

Elvis- Thank you, thank-you-very-much!

Lilo- Not from you! (whap)

Scar- (sigh) I'm surrounded by idiots...hm?

KPK and Shard- (are staring at Scar. Did I mention them two are obsessive "The Lion King" fans?)

Scar- NO-NOW-WAITAMINUTE-(WHOMP!)

However, in the shadows of the Famous Barr mannequin set not far from our heroes, an evil looms. Yes, it is the helper of Evil Felix. And they've got peach pancakes...

(Yeah, that disclaimer sucked.)

**CHAPTER 31 - Senko Strikes: Part Five: Come**

_If sorrow is overflowing now,  
It's alright to lean on me and cry._

Whipping out his triple Nunchakutu, Morobuku clenched his weapon and looked at Tako. "As much as I wish I could let you go on with your plan, I cannot let so many innocent people die."

"See, that is where you are wrong," Tako murmured, pulling two samurai swords from their hilts, easily hidden under the monk's clothing. "It is not that you can't let so many people die, it is that you cannot let so many people to continue to die."

Honolulu, Hawaii. 8:01 AM - - -

Jinni woke from her sleep to the morning sun coming through her window curtains. Fingering her burgundy hair, the college student smiled as her dream finished it's fading away. 'Another day in paradise...'

Then she shot straight out of bed. "NO, NO PARADISE! I FORGOT ABOUT THAT PHYSICS PAPER!"

Screaming at herself for being so stupid as to forget, Jinni jumped out from her spot in bed and ran over to her backpack. Once practically ripping the thing open, her hands swept inside and pulled out several textbooks and papers the like. While struggling to get some jeans on, she balanced the numerous education paraphernalia in her right hand while turning on her laptop. Jinni's left arm became free, and instantly threw a lean pocket into the microwave. Jinni didn't bother with changing her nightshirt; it was loose, white, with a small bit of lace on the bottom. It was indeed a real shirt, but one that her aunt had sent her one-year, and mistook her clothing size by a digit or two.

"Come on, come on, come on..."she mumbled to the computer to get it to hurry up. She ultimately ended up smacking the screen on the side and cursing it out. Just as the lean pocket finished and her alarm clock went off. Her books slipped out from her right arm, thus adding to the turmoil.

She leaned down and began to pick up her belongings, thus throwing her lean pocket at the alarm clock to shut it up, sending both out the window. The woman was getting close to her snapping point.

She heard a shatter near her bed. She stood up and moved a stray lock of hair out of her face. The small container that held a few flowers was gone, and the flower lay about on the tabletop and ground. Through her open window came sakura petals, which was really weird considering she lived on the top floor of a fifteen-story high apartment complex.

_'Oakai, Wakarusa... you both were my sakura blossoms... Only by announcing what the deed I will do is for will justify it. I spread you sakura over the attacked...'_

_I get, I get, I get, get the feeling  
I get, I get, I get, get the dreaming_

_Stay just like this._

Slowly, Jinni walked over to the windowsill, and looked outside.

As shadows from the sky, against the rising sun flew hundreds of thousands of aircraft.

Jinni shrieked, as they opened fire.

Her room was exploding and shattering in every direction and area possible. The bed she was just on not long ago was spurting feathers from its metal wounds, creating a mass fit of feathers in the room. Her textbooks exploded in spot on the floor, jumping about five feet in the air before landing once more. The computer she would have been on by now finally finished turning on, before a shell of ammunition shot through it's screen, shattering glass all over the desk and floor.

Jinni had no choice. She bolted out of her room.

It wasn't much better out in the hallway. Bullets were shearing their way through the walls, forcing the American girl to duck as she ran. Hands over her head, Jinni got into the elevator. 'At least I know it's made of steel...'

The doors rolled closed.

Washington D.C., District of Columbia. 2:04 PM - -

Senator Davidson quietly walked down the steps of the Senate Building, briefcase in hand, sighing to himself. That were so many different important topics for all of the senators to yell at each other about; the War in Iraq, the President's new laws, and so much other crap, it really made him wonder why he had ever wanted to become a politician.

He could have gotten the simple life back in Iowa. He could have taken up his father's career as a farmer, and would only have to worry about if the corn was growing or if the rabbit was dead in the morning. 'Why did I have to pick such an idiotic way of life?'

_Come my way  
Darkness is all around  
Come close to me...  
Now with the light of dusk,  
I'll be with you, I'll be with you...  
So I'm at your side._

Davidson sighed, got into his car, and started up the ignition. It jostled for a second, as if not sure whether it wanted to run, but after a second turn of the key the engine roared normally. The streets were packed with tourists, even in the winter. Especially with all of this snow around, it was a wonder that the people weren't all keeping their hands and feet warm in their hotels watching 'Animal Planet'.

Driving slowly up the road, he looked at the grand white house. The snow falling around him and his car, it all suddenly melted into sakura petals. "Huh?"

He stepped out of the car, and looked up at the sky. "What in the world...?"

The roar of planes resounded beyond the home of the white house. Whipping his hand around, Davidson watched thousands of planes, with the WW2 Japanese insignia painted on the bottom of their wings, soar across the horizon. The tourists around him looked up at the planes and smiled, thinking that it was some sort of a special happening. Oh, it was special all right.

Only until one man suddenly fell over dead with a bullet wound in his head did the onlookers give a second thought of it.

"RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!" The senator screamed at them all, moments before heavy gunfire pelted the city.

Davidson jumped back into his car and drove.

_I realize that you're just the only one  
Who is important to me in this world. _

_I get, I get, I get, get the feeling  
I get, I get, I get, get the dreaming _

The sightseers ran every which direction in an extreme panic, with the screaming at an almost banshee level. The bullets continued to fire all over, as one plane dropped a small bomb on the white house, which exploded in a furious fire of death. The gate that used to hold back visitors from getting close to the president's home was warped and decrepit from the heat inferring shells that came near, thus sending the iron, black barrier from its spot in the ground and onto the cracked sidewalk. Men, women, children, and pets all alike fell to the ground with crimson liquid leaving their death spot, only adding to the mass paranoia.

Davidson looked in the rear view mirror as he turned onto another street. Only death could be so emotionally gripping. So gripping, in fact, that he did not notice the gas station that his car, going at 89 MPH, was on trajectory to.

The petroleum situate erupted in flame.

Tokyo, Nihon. 3:07 AM - -

Inuyasha was having quite a bit of difficulty attempting to climb up the steel tower, considering it was iced over and he had no shoes on. Smart guy.

"ARGH, DAMN IT !"

"Inuyasha, breath," Kagome commented on his back, blowing a stray lock of hair away from her face. The hanyou gripped a nearby steel frame rod, and stood there for a moment. Because of the ice and things of the like, the two were currently _below_ the cafe area.

_Come my way...  
Close your eyes  
Come close to me...  
It's alright if you sleep, because  
I'll be with you, I'll be with you...  
I'm right here.  
So come my way._

"I'm breathing well enough, but I'm never gonna get to the freakin' spire like this!"

Inuyasha continued to seath and breath heavily in frustration as Kagome carefully got off his back and onto the steel beam. She turned to face him and stared up at his golden eyes. "Inuyasha, seriously calm down," she said with a small frown of her own spread across her face.

The hanyou's ears twitched, as he attempted to keep from blushing. 'How does she do that!...' "K-keh."

The miko rolled her eyes. "Look, we're not getting anywhere, literally, by just sitting here and doing nothing." His face was turned away. Getting rather annoyed, the girl gripped the locks of white hair that came from where his human ears would be, and forced the boy's face to face hers. "LOOK AT ME! HELLO, ANYONE HOME!" she then proceeded to wave her hand in front of his blushing and unfaltering face.

Inuyasha scooped her up onto his back and lunged upward once more. 'That was weird...' Kagome ruminated in her head, looking at the back of his head.

Sangarouka didn't want to. Even though her hand was on the mace-tip-whip at her obi, and Morobuku was pleading to help him in his battle, she couldn't bring herself to attack the demon. She understood his pain, why he wanted justice. Her parents had been murdered one night when she was only eight years of age, and Kamiko Zephuru had told her that if she worked with him that he would help her get revenge.

Retaliation was no new feeling to her.

Senko's body was whipping his two swords far too rapidly for Miroku's reincarnation to retaliate. All he could do was keep on defending and attempting to catch one of the swords in his chain. The Akurei burner continued to use the incense and other materials to soak up souls and heat from the oriental region, with the mass streams of life and energy surging into the stick of powder and sending themselves off into the radio transmitter.

Morobuku launched back to where Sangarouka stood.

"What, is that all you can manage!" Tako laughed, his first impression of evil seeping its way back to his face and body. "You have no right to tell me what is right and wrong when it comes to these matters."

_Calling out, _  
_Can you hear me?  
Yeah...  
So come my way. _

_I get, I get, I get, get the feeling  
I get, I get, I get, get the dreaming _

_Stay just like this._

"Sangarouka, a little help please!" Morobuku hissed at her, glaring off at the revengeful demon. "I can't stop him unless you could help out."

"I can't..." she replied softly, hand releasing from her un-drawn weapon. "This entire thing... revenge... I know what it is like to lose everyone that is important... I can't stop him..."

"Well said," Tako resounded. "At least someone sees the just in my actions." He leaned forward. "As with this."

Tako bolted straight at Morobuku, and with the scabbard of one of his blades, shoved the man off the edge of the tower.

_Come my way...  
Close your eyes  
Come close to me...  
It's alright if you sleep, because  
I'll be with you, I'll be with you...  
I'm right here. _

_  
So come my way._

_Come my way  
Come close to me  
Come my way  
Come close to me_

- -

I'm gonna have to break some important news to you guys at the end of the next chappie. Oi.

Review?...


	32. Crumble

I THANK YOU ALL! WWWWWWWWWWWWWWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Disclaimer -(We all live in a yellow submarine, we hate the stupid thing so we're gonna paint it green!...hm, we might need to get snorkeling gear if that be the case...and how do you paint a submarine anyways? it's always underwater! moving on!)

Sango- (kicks at KungPowKitty and Shard, who are "attacking" Scar) Knock it off, you're creeping me out

Maria (Sound of Music) and Mary Poppins- (are singing) How do you solve a problem like Mariaaaaa?...

Inuyasha- SHUT UP! Errr! Tetsusaiga!

Kagome- Sit boy!

Thud

Shippou- Stitch (Lilo & Stitch) is trying to eat me!

Lilo- Bad Stitch! You apologize right now!

Elvis (to Good Felix)- Hey Sport, wanna get a drink for the king over here?

Good Felix- (who is being used as a elbow rest by "the king") (glares up at Elvis)

Kamiko-Zephuru- You're gonna get it

WHAM!

Elvis- (ker-thunk)

Good Felix- He deserved it

Kung fu fighter- HI-YAA! HI-YA! HO-YAAH!

Love Music- ENOUGH!

(everyone shuts up and looks at L.M.)

Love Music- Just so that we all follow, so far in this demented disclaimer we have

blown up a national monument

practically shaved Inuyasha's head

been chased around a mall by Inuyasha fans

been attacked by Felix here with three giant robots of DOOM (specifically a cockroach, sea urchin, and pink butterfly)

lost KPK and KZ's sister

somehow got Felix split into two different Felixes

reversed gravity, thereby breaking every known law of physics

turned a mall into an amusement park

become temporarily brain-washed lunatics who sing Brittany Spears songs (and I'm not even going into the wrongness of all that)

(Brittany Spears- HEY!

Shard- (throws a pie in her face)...(every notice how her initials are B.S.?))

Love Music cont.- 10. flooded a mall, and

11. broken numerous flight laws (eyes Shard, KPK, Sangarouka, Good Felix, and Sango)

Sanga- (whistles)

KPK- Hey, dude! You're the one who proposed we take that plane!

Good Felix- And don't forget who had land it!

Shard- If you wanna call that landing

Love Music (to self)- 12. broke a bridge

Kamiko-Zephuru- What the heck did you guys do while you weren't here!

Sango- You don't wanna know

Love Music- The point is... don't you think it's about time to get down to business and take care of the reason all this really weird stuff has happened?

(crickets chirp)

Love Music- Well don't you?

KPK- Personally, I kinda like the weirdness. Sure beats studying for finals!

WHAM!

KPK- THAT WAS MY FRYING PAN!

Good Felix- That's the point (tosses frying pan, which lands on KPK's head, making a CLANG!)

?- YOU'RE TOO LATE!

Inuyasha and Random groups turn to face ?

Inuyasha- Eh?

Miroku- I beg your pardon?

?- My master, Evil Felix, shall never fall! You all will rot as we take over the world and turn it into a giant fest of insanity! (thunderclap) BWA HA HA HA!

Kagura- Who IS this person?

(In evil room, looking at monitor) Evil Felix- (is stomping around the room) THAT IDIOT! THAT MORON!

?- (points at KPK and KZ) you two will never see your sister again! (points at G. Felix) you will never have your evil side back! (points to Inuyasha) AND YOUR HAIR WILL NEVER GROW AGAIN! BWA HA HA HA!

KPK, KZ- oh no, Strawberry!

Good Felix- (is having something close to an asthma attack) no evil! I'll die! I can't live much longer without him!

Inuyasha- WAAAAAAAA HA HA HAAAA! (sniffle) I WANT MY HAIR BAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK! (continues to sob)

Kagome- Inuyasha, please don't cry

Koga- Dude, you're embarrassing

Sesshy- Oh let him be a baby

Inuyasha- Why I oughta-!

Sango- Sit!

(Inuyasha trips) Thud

Inuyasha- WHAT THE-!

Morobuku- (trying to be brave, but is just being ridiculous) (to ?) We can beat you! We have the random group! See!...uh...

(Random group split)

Stalking Chicken- Wusses

Love Music- It isn't fair...It just isn't fair...(is looking at ?)

KPK- (comes back to consciousness) Wha-? What isn't fair? (looks at ?) HOLY SHIT, IT'S ORLANDO BLOOM!

(Ta daa! Bet that one was unexpected!)

**CHAPTER 32 - Crumble**

Jinni ran from the steel elevator into the chaotic streets of Honolulu, bullets riddling off into the pavement. Her arms were once again over her head for protection, as she ran across the street. Already there were dead bodies upon the earth; those of small children that had been playing were never again to play. Screams of agony and terror swept through the city, persuading the panic to surplus in extent and having no effect upon the merciless airplane pilots.

With her hair in a mess, the college girl got on her motorcycle and darted off towards the outskirts. Being a major in historical battles and such, Jinni knew where every last attack would head for. Always for downtown.

She thanked every known god and deity she could think of that her tank was full, screeching down the road, avoiding bullets and running people as best she could.

Completely ignoring the fact that she had no helmet on, Jinni looked over her shoulder, glimpsing as one of planes shot the boiler of her apartment. Flames over took the entire building in moments, and in horror she watched as the few remaining people in the building alive, on the higher floors, jump from the inferno and to the paved ground below.

"MOROBUKUUUUUUUUUUU!" Sangarouka watched helplessly as her fiancé toppled off of the edge of the Tokyo Tower, no doubt to meet his demise. Every nerve and vessel of her body screeched with pain, hurt, fear, panic, woe, and dejection; vengeance scorching its way up to her mind whilst forming an inescapable rage.

Tako pounced back to his original place that the Akurei Burner and Kosenyu Hon (book) rested. "You said so yourself, that he didn't understand what we have felt for so long, and that-"

"**YOU SHUT THE (bleep) UP, (bleep) ING BASTARD!**"

Tako was taken aback. The red tri-circles on the girls kimono were glowing with feverish light, and the girl's hair was rising up as if it were untouched by gravity. Rage sparked in her eyes; Sanga had the terrible impression of merciless hatred and scornful resentment as she reached for her mace-tip whip. The tip of the whip began to glow red-hot after Sangarouka gripped her weapon and had it out in the open. "I never said for you to kill him, (bleep) ing bastard."

The orb shard around her neck was blasting light out from every direction.

Jinni felt her heart ache simply watching and hearing the terrified last screams of the now dead. So many in that city she knew; the Melon Cart Woman that she always got her afternoon snack from, her college friend on the floor below her that was always giving emotional help, the old lady who always found and fostered stray dogs and cats until ready for adoption... now most likely all dead.

The salty water of her eyes flowed down her face as she continued down the road.

Coming up soon, as far as she could see, was the dirt road that led up and around the volcano to the boondocks. Already going at least twice the highway speed limit, she shot up the road.

It seemed that out of nowhere, planes kept coming. An endless armada of the flying menaces kept flying towards the city, making her wonder 'What in the world is going on!'

After about ten minutes of burning rubber, the girl was in the tropic volcano pass, and she leapt off her motorcycle to face her city. Squinting hard at one plane, she watched its hull open up.

A small black speck fell from the sky down towards the towering buildings of Honolulu.

In a flash Jinni was back on her motorcycle traveling a speed she didn't think possible.

Tako saw in the girl more destruction than he had ever seen in his brother. Her primal power surging through her, along with her whip, were enough to make him begin to wonder about the decision he just made. The end of the whip was nothing more than a blob of lava.

Her irises sparked into red and mustard yellow fury, her hair instantly combusting into flame and fever. (KPK- ay carumba) The fire that had become her hair whipped around as if it had a mind of its own, spraying sparks fire all over. "Now, Tako, I will become your opponent."

Sangarouka whipped around several times, letting the lava from her whip shower the entire area, until landing on her foot and charging. The demon raised his swords in defense, but his attempts grew in vain when the whip melted the blades right off. She spun around her whip over her right arm and slammed it into the antenna, since Tako had moved out of the way for his life.

The seam between the radio broadcasts and the evil incense vanished.

"You fool, in a moment enough shall be gathered up once more to start the process of their deaths! You waste your time!" he sneered vindictively at her, while avoiding another attack from the big blob of liquid iron.

Jinni leapt off her bike, and landed in some nearby bush. She scrambled to her feet and covered her head and neck behind a large boulder. 'Oh no, I know that was an A-bomb... it's gonna destroy everything...'

After a few moments, nothing happened. The college girl peeked open an eye and looked up. No planes, no sakura, not even clouds.

She stood up and listened. The only thing she heard were birds.

Turning her head from side to side as if looking for an explanation, she scratched her head. "What the hell!"

There had been several times that the girl had almost forced the demon off the edge of the tower, but he was just quick enough to dodge her blows. He was amazed at what could happen to someone like her with access to the power she did.

Her hair spread out in all directions, spreading the fire all over and forcing Tako to stay within specific areas unless he wanted to get scorched.

Sanga was beginning to get frustrated with her weapon. Why couldn't she catch the damned bastard? Was it her fighting style? Was there something she was missing from her onslaught?

But, perhaps it was something in her heart? 'Why... why don't I feel so empty inside? I'm in love with Morobuku, aren't I? Can't my own body work with me for a change!'

"**WORK WITH ME, DAMN IT!**" Sanga yelled randomly swinging her whip around. The way she was moving and pushing against Tako, he had to back up against the radio mast in order to keep from being melted.

Her lava whip was swinging around and around, hitting the ground for moments before getting launched back into the air to attack. One of these times, it landed on the Book of Kosenyu, causing it to burst into flame and be vanquished from the world.

Inuyasha landed on the roof with Kagome on heis back. "Hell, that took long... enough...?" Imagine how you would feel like after seeing your friend with fire hair.

"Sanga?"

Sangarouka whipped her head around and saw Morobuku getting off of Inuyasha's back as well. Her hair and kimono instantly resolved to their original form, while Inuyasha mumbled, "Why don't you watch what you drop, he's heavy..."

"It's not possible..." Tako stepped back in sheer denial. "I can't be..."

Tako felt something tug at his foot. Looking down, his eyes widened in horror, realizing that his foot had stepped back into the Akurei burner and incense. His foot had vanished into the powdered stick, and his leg was getting sucked in as well. Screeching in fear, within seconds the demon was sucked into the incense, his soul extracted and sent off to remake the seam between the burner and mast.

"Hey, I was gonna slice and dice him!" Inuyasha yelled to Sanga and the incense stick. "LET ME KICK HIS SCRAWNY ASS!"

Inuyasha slammed Tetsusaiga onto the clay incense burner, but the attack was rebounded. "Huh?"

Morobuku scratched his head; well, as best he could with Sanga practically glued onto him. "That's interesting."

"WIND SCAR!" the hanyou yelled as he crashed the fang on the clay holder, but he was almost thrown off the roof from ricochet. As he continued to attack over and over again, it kept getting clearer that that idea wouldn't work.

"DAMN IT LET ME KILL YOU!" Inuyasha fumed, until a dart of silver slashed through the burner, vaporizing it to dust. Kagome giggled as she put a finger onto her bow to stop it from vibrating. "You just had to purify it."

The sakura ceased from falling, and with the clouds above cleared away, the sky revealed a starlit night. From the spot where the burner had been, the ice crystals evaporated into vapor, and rapidly spread down from the top of the tower to the bottom, and thus spreading out to the frozen lands.

The group of four quickly got down to the cafe where the rest of their friends lay in wait. Osoane continued to mourn the boy-in-her-arms's death, while Ayumi had finally gotten a hold of herself and Naena was starting to get back into normal mode.

"So, he is dead?" Miroku asked his friends, looking up from his spot by Sango.

"Yeah, he's-"

Inuyasha was cut off by a loud crack and rumbling sound beneath the floor, with a jolt that tossed everyone onto the ground. The tiles covering the floor shattered and threw bits everywhere. The glass window blew out from the changing dimensions of their frames, and the steel structure began to groan in addition to giving off scrapping, popping sounds. The ceiling cracked straight down the middle, letting bits of rubble come fall down on them all.

"THE BUILDING IS COLLAPSING!" Morobuku yelled, before getting thwacked in the head by Yuka.

"NO REALLY, EINSTEIN!"

The elevator would be an impossible way of getting out of the crumbling Tokyo Tower, for it would simply bend and snap with the building. Which only left jumping a possibility.

"You're expecting me to jump down to there without dieing!" Inuyasha fumed. "How stupid do you think I am, wench!... hm?"

Naena had jumped out the window with Sango on his small back, the orb of inferno blasting fire from its depths to ease the landing. Within several moments the two hit the ground hard, but nowhere nearly as hard as it would have been without the green haired boy's intervention. "Whew... Sango, you're heavy..."

"Gee, that really makes me feel happy about my weight..."

Soon after Eri and Hojo ran out of the building and over to the two on the ground.

The remaining people up in the cafe looked at each other, before following suit, with Shippou in his bubble form harboring Yuka and Morobuku on his head, Ayumi trying to figure out how to actually use the ring of water before getting the hang of it and jumping out the window herself with Miroku, and Sangarouka launching out of the window using her newly found powers of magma.

Inuyasha readied Kagome on his back. "Osoane," she said from her lovers back. "Inuyasha can carry two people. Come on-"

"I'm staying right here." She responded, not looking away or moving from her spot with Akutsuo's head in her lap.

"But you'll be killed!"

"And that is what I intend," she sighed, a tear rolling its way downward and slipping off her face.

Kagome looked at the daughter of Sesshomaru for what seemed forever. She began to understand the girl's reasoning, for if it had been Inuyasha who had been killed, would she not also stay with him and meet her demise to be with him? 'Yes... I would...'

Inuyasha jumped out of the window.

-

Important news is... I COULDN'T KILL OFF MOROBUKU! That was what I originally had planned, but after going further and further along in the story I just couldn't bring myself to kill him! So to keep the whole death thing true to its word, I decided that since Senko was innocent in all of this, than his death would be counted.

Review?...


	33. The Loving Incense

Well everyone, we are nearing the end of this story. Probably only a few more chapters after this one until the final story of the 'Vanishing Well Trilogy' comes out. I will let you know its name by the end of this story... which, unfortunately, is back in my head for redesign. I CANT THINK OF A FREAKIN NAME FOR THIS THING! Damn it... at least I have the story and plot and done. (KPK- yeah, those are always useful) Oh, and I have another story idea after that filling out nicely in my head for Inuyasha and Kagome, so no worries. -

Oh, and I'm planning on redoing the first few chapters of this story and the original to get it better. Rereading the stuff... oh, its so horrible I cried.

By the way, I'm pretty sure that I'm going to add the lost chapter of Loving Incense in at the end of the story for all of you. This was the original idea for chapter 25, but I lost it somehow in the computer, and recently found it. Let me know if you want.

Disclaimer - (Bum bum BA! That's right! Orlando Bloom is Evil Felix's evil-mastermind-helper! Doesn't seem the type, does he?)

Shard- Wait...wait, I'm confused.

Kamiko-Zephuru- Who isn't?

Love Music- I'm not

Stalking Chicken- You're not?

Love Music- nope

Good Felix- She's broken hearted, that's what she is

WHAM!-

Good Felix- Ow!

Inuyasha- What's the big deal? It's just some guy

Kagome- Who also happens to be the heartthrob of every movie-going girl in the world

Miroku- what's a movie?

Shippou- What's a heartthrob?

Inuyasha- hold it, now I'm confused

Sesshy- You've always been confused

Inuyasha- Why you!

Strawberry- (falling from the ceiling) WHOOOOOAAAAAA -umph!-

KPK and KZ- Strawberry!

Ayame- Who?

KZ- Oh forget it

Strawberry- Wow, that kinda fall hurts the bum

Sangarouka- I believe it

Strawberry- Somebody owes me for this

Love Music- HELP!

Kagome- What! What is it!

Love Music- I feel a strong urge to join his team (points to Orlando)

KPK- (slam!) WELL SNAP OUT OF IT!

Love Music- Why'd you hit me in the head!

Sango- Why do you think?

Love Music- Just for that, I AM joining that side!

KPK- (throws a fit)

Morobuku- (to Strawberry, who's still recovering from her fall) How'd you get up there anyways?

Strawberry- Take a look

(group and Orlando look up, as does Evil Felix from his evil lair)

Evil Felix- You gotta be kidding me

Stalking Chicken- Now that is big

Kaede- Shit

Orlando- uh oh

(what is 'up' you ask? the Titanic. That's right. The ginormous dinghy from 1912. And guess who just leapt down and landed amongst the group of Inuyashaness. Well, I'll give you a hint. It's a star character from the movie, and it ain't Rose)

Stalking Chicken- Jack?

Shard- Now I'm really confused

Evil Felix- THAT'S IT! I WANT TO RETIRE!

Koga- Who's he?

Love Music- Now this is a dilemma... Jack or Orlando?

KPK- That's it! I can't take it anymore! Sango and Shard, c'mere!

5 minutes later---

Love Music- WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA!

Sango- Hey, I'm just following orders here

KPK- no more of your switching sides nonsense. Not over guys

Shard- They're just slobbering, immature jerks anyways

Inuyasha, Sesshy, Shippou, Good Felix, Orlando, Jack, KZ, etc. - WHAT!

KPK- (whispers) methinks you's is gonna be hurt for that one Shardy

Sango- ... (looks at Orlando) although I will admit, that Orlando dude is kinda c-

BAM!

Sango- (concussion, faints)

KPK- You didn't have to hit her THAT hard

Shard- sorry

KPK- with HER Hirikotsu

Shard- I said I was sorry, a'ight!

Love Music- Will someone untie me now?

Inuyasha- I would, but I think I'd get 'sat'

Kagome- You're so smart

Inuyasha- (blood vessel pop)

Orlando- ENOUGH! You're here to face ME! Stop quarrelling and fight me!

(doesn't notice the persons standing next to him, who at the same moment is saying...)

Sangarouka- Do we really have to hurt him?

KPK- yes, Sanga. Now take the frying pan

Sanga- but he has such a pretty face

KPK- I know that, but he's also evil at the moment

Sanga- I really don't want to

KPK- Sanga, please, you're not making this any easier for the rest of us

Jack- OH FOR CHRIST'S SAKE! (takes frying pan and slams it over Orlando's skull)

Orlando- (is out cold)

KPK and Sanga- (are staring at Jack)

Sanga- that was a bit much, dont'chya think?

Jack- (shrugs)

KPK- I LIKE THIS GUY!

Love Music- Good! Now untie me!

Miroku- Uh, guys...

Inuyasha- Sorry, LM, no can do

Love Music- LEMMME OUT!

Good Felix- Wohoo! (singing randomly) DANCING IN A FLOODED MALL WHILE THE MACHINES TEAR DOWN THE WOOOOORLD!

Miroku and Morobuku- (sing-song-y) Hey guuuuuys...

Sango- Wow...what a headache

Strawberry- Hey! I found my golf cart! Score!

Kagome- (to Jack) wanna know my favorite part of the film? "(Rose) I'll never let go, Jack! Plop!" (makes hand motion of someone letting someone else fall)

Miroku- GUYS! LOOK OVER THERE!

Inuyasha group look where Miro.s are pointing

Inuyasha- (bleep)

**CHAPTER 33 - The Loving Incense**

A week of time had slipped by everyone in the group. Having two of your friends die, as they discovered, puts you into a strange daze for a while. Everything you do, everything that they did, it reminded whichever one saw an object and/or whatever about the ones that had fallen. Then again, it seemed rather ironic: dead are the two evil, dead are two good.

Upon finding out of her friend's deaths, Yoshima broke down, and had a panic attack a day later. Once she was let out of the hospital, her mother, Mikiki, had come and picked up her daughter and Hoshido. They then left by train to go back to Nagoya. Naena stayed in Tokyo.

Sangarouka was having fun with her newly found powers. Whenever she got stressed out or was reminded painfully of those who died, she could simply melt the closest thing to her. Rather startling to the people in a coffee house when suddenly the T.V. melted into a big black blob.

Morobuku had finished up with his and his fiancé's wedding plans and finding housing arrangements for afterwards. The date was set for July, and they were then going to move into an apartment in Nagoya, not far from where Yoshima and Hoshido lived.

The school dance was postponed again for several icy reasons, and was set to be the last day before winter break began. As it turned out, the day before was the date when Chiaki was supposed to be released from the hospital. She had slit a cartilage disk in her spine, which was quickly sewn back up and she was already beginning to walk normally on Monday of that week.

The Tokyo tower had been completely decimated. The steel structure had condensed from the extreme cold, and when the structure had thawed out so quickly, the supports had given way and began to crack, destroying the entire thing. Plans were set for the next few years for a stronger tower to be built, and was also supposed to be even taller than the original Tokyo Tower.

Because Chiaki was still in recovery and Inuyasha refused to continue, the back ups for Romeo and Juliet were cast as the two lovers for the play now. Not one of the Inuyasha gang went to see it.

- -

Kagome stared blankly out of her window, out at the small snowflakes that were drifting down to their destination on the shrine grounds. It felt a little empty in the room without Sangarouka there with her and Sango, randomly doing something. Their friend was right now with her soon-to-be husband in Nagoya, getting their home preparations finished up. 'At least the ceremony is going to be in Tokyo...' she thought.

Sango continued to hum to herself, and write down notes on the numerous pieces of music paper that she had acquired, bobbing her foot to the music in her head. She gazed down at the paper before her face, darkened with the graphite of her theme, when she fluttered her eyes as if in realization. "You know..."

"Hmm?..."

"I really think..." she began, looking up at her friend, "that they both died happy; Akutsuo and Osoane, I mean."

"Really?" Kagome set down her pencil and turned to the demon exterminator. "How do you figure?"

"Well, for one, Osoane didn't come out with you and Inuyasha because she wanted to be with the man she loved. She just wanted to stay by him, to be able to be with him in any world, kinda like how Kikyo had given up for Inuyasha."

Sango saw the miko flinch with a mixture of foul emotions, so she quickly continued. "But, I find it ironic that the only reason he died was trying to protect Osoane. I think that Akutsuo felt fine with dying, considering that he had been killed protecting someone. _That_ is how Inuyasha feels toward you, most likely. That he would fight to his death and then some to keep you protected, whether you wanted it or not."

Kagome smiled, slowly turning back to her homework upon the desk. "Yeah... I think so too..."

Sango returned to writing out her melodic ideas. 'Whew, good save...'

"Inuyasha, you actually have to turn on the oven," Suuna instructed the hanyou, attempting terribly to create ramen from the package and not cup. The nurse was getting a little agitated, but was coping. "Very good, now put the pot on."

"'Kay..." Inuyasha smiled proudly at his work. "Now what?"

"Well, first you put the pot on the other side up," She rubbed her temple as the teen flipped the pot onto the correct side. "Now, you put in two cups of water."

"Keh, easy as hell," he said as he poured two pitchers of water and overflowed the iron-cooking tool, spilling the liquid all over. "Now wha-"

"We really have to work on this," Suuna sighed, dumped out the overflowed pot and filled it up with two-cup measurements of water. She slipped it back onto the stovetop, receiving a glare from Inuyasha. "Now, turn on the Stove Top."

Inuyasha was a little befuddled. Stove Top? What was that? Why was it that Kagome always would 'Turn on the _oven_' to make him ramen. The poor puppy dog slightly shook his head a bit to retain his train of thought before pursuing his mission. "The stove top... riiiight... um..."

The nurse rolled her eyes before covering them as the hanyou before her bent forward and started to sniff the different controls. 'Maybe if it has a scent...' he thought casually, making his nose's way around the control panel. 'I will be able to do this...'

A sudden crack against the back of his head forced the teenage half demon to get his face into the pot of water. He whipped his head around angrily to see Suuna with a broken bokken stick in her hand. The nurse rubbed her temple before giving him any clue of her action. "No wonder Kagome gets mad at you, Inuyasha: You never listen to what anyone says! Sheesh, I mean-"

"THAT'S NOT TRUE!"

"Then what did I ask you to do fifteen minutes ago?" Ms. Higurashi popped her head into the kitchen and asked.

"Uh... You told me... to... um..."

"My point made," Suuna sighed, reaching beyond him and turning the range area on high.

- Going back in time QUITE a bit - -

Koga sat quietly on the paramount of the serene peak, solemnly watching the large golden orb of light that gave the day its light drift below the horizon. His legs propped up and arms overhanging on them, the young man groaned to himself while letting his head drop down. How could have he been so blind before? Why was it that he had seen things with his eyes, but never perceived them? He knew that one was true, for how many times had Inuyasha bellowed to him to lay off of Kagome? 'All too many...' he thought grimacing to himself once more. 'And you can have her, Inuyasha... my heart has chosen a different path...'

It was unfortunate that it had taken him so long to try to figure things out, to actually realize what was going on inside of his soul. For so long Ayame had always been there, never hid a single bit of how she felt towards him from the wolf prince's heart, yet he had always shot her down to chase a fickle dream. He had seen it. Over and over, doubling itself into the abyss he had seen how much the miko truly did love Inuyasha. Although it at first somewhat hurt to actually realize this, and that he had been full of denial about it, it was for the good for him. The ebb and flow of love and time would have eventually given out on his delusion. It was better to get that done sooner that not.

He groaned at his inability to speak his mind. Had that not been the reason why he asked Ayame to come up to the mountaintop this dusk? Koga raised his head back up and let it drop on top of his clasped palms.

It was so frustrating how easy it was to lie to himself and others and declare another as his love, but it was a whole different battle when it came to what he truly did know, deep down within the depths of thought and knowledge. Even though he felt as though he had nothing to fear, no worries to quarrel with in his state of mind because of how Ayame had always told him of where her affections lay, there was still something... a fear that she might have moved on, that he had hurt her too much, that she had lied about it the entire time.

'No...' he thought to himself, smirking at his own idiocy. 'She wouldn't have lied the whole time to me. That isn't who Ayame is...'

"Koga?"

The wolf prince nearly threw himself off the mountain, or very tall and rocky hill, upon the demoness's sudden appearance. The girl laughed openly at this before she sat down next to him. "You asked me to come up here. What is it that you wanted to tell me?"

"Well, first there are a few things that I wanted to ask," he replied, reinstating his 'manly' posture on the ground and acting as if he had never been scared by her. Or was scared at that very moment of her. Completely mortified.

"Hello, earth to Koga..." Ayame's waving hand in front of his face knocked the wolf back into reality. "Oh, heh heh..."

"So, you wanted to _ask_, and then tell. So, get-a-askin'."

"Okay..." he managed, taking a deep breath to continue in his bold ongoing. "First thing was that, in the past, were you ever jealous of Kagome?"

"Well..." she shifted her weight from one side of her to the other, wrapping her arms around her legs. "A bit at first. Well, a lot at first. But I kinda realized that there was nothing I could do about your feelings, and that she didn't choose for you to do that intentionally. And also..." she sighed, looking off into the mellowing sun. "I can remember looking at her one day, talking to her when no one else was around, when Inuyasha came in on us. He was acting so much gentler than I've ever witnessed; mostly because at first he didn't realize that I was also in the general vicinity. I can remember to this moment of how she looked at him, so completely in love... after witnessing that," she turned her head to the side and grinned dreamily. "I couldn't bring myself to resent her. I knew who she cared for. I know who she cares for."

"That was a long answer," he replied softly, making sure that she wasn't watching his slow and small movements of move closer towards her.

"Well, I'm in a long answer mood, so live with it," she replied, rolling her eyes at his simplicity. "Any more questions?"

"Yeah," he replied softly, gazing at the small bits of snow that began to drift down from the sky. "Are you cold?"

"Are you serious?"

"Well, kinda spur of the moment," he replied sheepishly. What was happening to him? One woman was bringing the acclaimed violent, ruthless, and strong leader of the wolf demon clan to his knees. Not only that, making his normal personality of self-confidence and temper had withered away to dust. "But, are you?"

"No, I'm okay..." she replied quietly, but he couldn't have missed the small shiver her body gave out unwillingly. He decided that now was not the time to act.

"Okay, um..." his mind was starting to lose it's ability to think, what with his blood-vessels pounding in his ears. "After you saved me from that bear... why did you say that I saved you from it and killed it?"

"Simple," she said calmly, as if there was nothing to it. "For one, people don't really expect for a woman to save a man from a deadly experience. It's always the man running in proud and strong, saving the girl from evil's grips and bringing her home, victorious in all."

"That shouldn't be. Why should anyone give up what they do for another just so it's more acceptable? Completely stupid..."

Ayame was rather stunned. Had he actually just said that? 'Well, who-da-thunk...' She grinned happily to herself. "And also," she continued. "Your reputation would have dropped below almost nothing if I had told the truth. Demons would attack you endlessly to get the jewel shards in you legs afterwards, and I figured, a life for life." She sighed, knowing that reason, although it sounded good, was not completely accurate. 'And a love for a love...' her mind echoed into it's depths, resonating like a broken record that was bent on driving her into melancholy. "Any more questions?"

He took in a ragged breath before letting it out of his lungs shakily. If he was to have the most courage he had, the most boldness and bravery in his body to do this, he had to assemble it now. Even though, his heart wouldn't stop doing flips and rush vigorously towards collapse. "Yes, one more."

"And that one is?..."

"Um... I... I-I was... I..." He cleared his throat, struggling to get at least something under his control. "Would... you..."

"Yes?..."

"Would you spend your life with me?" he blurted out. Ayame's face was one of complete shock, partially of delight and partially of sheer amazement. 'Did... he... actually... ask... me... that!...'

"Before you answer," he broke into her train of thought. 'It's now or never...' he thought, taking in another deep breath for stabilization. "I want to tell you what I originally wanted you to come up here to hear. Ayame... I... I've realized that Kagome loves Inuyasha, and that I never fully loved her anyway... and that... I... er, you're... You're the one that _I _want to spend my life with. I'm not quite sure when it happened, but... I kind of realized one day that I'm... in love with you..." he admitted, eyes falling down to ground in despair. Why did she not answer him? Koga opened his mouth to finish his confession, but his voice was so soft and painful that he was ashamed of what he had become. "...I'm so deeply in love with you..."

"Well..." Ayame eventually got out of her lungs to speak. She was still in quite a bit of shock at the man that sat before her in his ragged and depressing way. "I think I know how to answer you."

He turned his face to hers. "And how would tha-"

The wolf demoness launched forward, knocking both of them onto the ground with her lips firmly settling on his.

- - -

Was that nay good? I know that Koga (which I am now spelling correctly, since that is how the manga states his name) was a little OOC, but hey, that is how a guy acts when they're trying to say something like that... usually. Much of the time we lose all strength and everything just tumbles down within our brains. Though, there are a lot of guys that will say stuff like. "Blah-di-Blah, I'm in love with you!" just to get them into bed. Luckily, Koga isn't one of those guys. ;)

Review?...


	34. Warmth

Whoaness... I jumped about 100 reviews in how many chapters! I thank you all very much.

Anyway... for one... KPK, NOT SO LONG OF A DISCLAIMER! IT WAS LONGER THAN THE CHAPTER!

Sheesh...

(KPK- Well pardon me, Mr. "Write-the-Disclaimer-for-my-fan-fiction-without-anything-in-return")

Now, on to my apologies. After I finished with my damned finals at High school and the semester ended (FINALLY!) a few things happened. First, my brain needed to recuperate from the school year, so that took a weekend. Then I got addicted temporarily to my Nintendo Game Cube game 'Animal Crossing', so that took me away from typing for another two days. On Wednesday I got over that addiction because I got another one when I bought 'The Sims 2', which is addicting as hell. So here I am, now getting the Sims 2 rave under the wraps and getting this chapter out. Oi, pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease don't hurt me!

Disclaimer - (WARNING! LAST CHAPTER! EMERGENCY MEETING OF THE DISCLAIMER ACTORS!)

Inuyasha- so what is this all about?

Kagome- Yeah, I'm confused

Shard- You and the rest of the world

Good Felix- I'm not!

Stalking Chicken- That's why you're crazy

Evil Felix- Oh shut up

Miroku- HEY! Why are we here!

Kamiko-Zephuru- We are here because it's the last chapter of the story.

Ayame- So?

KZ- (ahem)

Ayame- (rolls her eyes) (raises hand)

KZ- yes Ayame?

Ayame- so?

KPK- so the last chapter of the disclaimer was supposed to be a kind of party thing, and we didn't finish the usual craziness. In fact we had a cliff hanger!

("Kagome- (to Jack) wanna know my favorite part of the film? "(Rose) I'll never let go, Jack! Plop!" (makes hand motion of someone letting someone else fall)

Miroku- GUYS! LOOK OVER THERE!

Inuyasha group look where Miro.s are pointing

Inuyasha- (bleep))

KZ- (glares at KPK)

KPK- oh shut up

Koga- So what's the big deal?

Shard- We don't have enough time to do both

KZ- (glares)

Shard- (throws a lunchbox at KZ)

WHAP

(...where'd I get "lunchbox?")

Sesshy- Hey I have a question!

KZ- (rubbing shoulder) yeah?

Sesshy- How come I hardly ever have any lines?

KZ- uh

Morobuku- This is not a complaint session!

Sesshy- I'm not complaining, I'm asking!

Rin- Hey, I have no part what-so-ever! Don't complain!

Kaede- ye shut it

KZ- Guys? Hello!

KPK- (makes teasing face at KZ)

KZ- (sarcastic) you're support is appreciated

Inuyasha- How come my hair still hasn't grown back?

Strawberry- Well, if you reread all the disclaimers, you'd realize this all happened in one day

Koga- (face drops)

Shard- Are you serious?

KPK- I have a question!

KZ- Oh brother

KPK- that would be 'sister'

KZ- Just ask the question!

KPK- how did Evil Felix and Good Felix get separated?

Sango- that's a good question

Inuyasha- and how come **her** hair grew back?

KZ- if you wanna know that, KPK, why don't you ask the Felixes?

Felixes- (are clinging for dear life to a jet pack, which is flying around the room, and singing to top it off... in Finnish!) Mai-a-hii, Mai-a-huu, Mai-a-hoo, Mai-a-haha! Alo Salut sunt eu, un haiduc si te rog, iubirea mea primeste fericirea. Alo, alo, sunt eu Picasso! Ti-am dat beep, si sunt voinic. Dar sa stii nu-ti cer nimic! Hey what are you doing! Oops. What do you mean 'oops'! Gaah! IT'S ON FIRE! DO SOMETHING! LIKE WHAT! I DUNNO, THIS IS YOUR FAULT!

KPK- (to KZ) because I fear for my life

Kagome- (raises hand)

KZ- yeah?

Kagome- How come there haven't been any 'Inuyasha, sit' jokes recently?

Thud

Sango- Guess you got your fix

Inuyasha- WOULD SOMEBODY SHOOT ME?

Koga- And why do I hafta act all tough! I like cooking!

Kaede- Yeah, well I'm really a 20 year old super model who wears a fat-suit and mask, and you don't hear me complaining

Shippou- How come I never get any lines!

Sesshy- Yeah, he gets less than me and he's part of the star group in the TV show!

Stalking Chicken- What is your phone number? What is your address? Where are you at 7 p.m. on Thursdays?

Shard- How come I can't have a sword!

Love Music- Because we'd prefer to be alive by the end of the day!

Miroku- What the heck was it that I saw in the last Disclaimer anyways!

(entire group loses it and are shouting at KZ)

KZ- (looking a mite bit frightened) little help?

KPK- (lounging on a couch) hey, you're the one who started this whole mess by capturin' them in the first story. But here

KZ- (gets tossed a frying pan) gee thanks

KPK- anytime...

(The group of angry characters continue to shout until...)

Felixes- LOOK OUT BELOOOOOOOOOOOWWW!

Crash, Ka-Bloomie!

(group is toasted)

Inuyasha- (cough)

Felixes- ow...cool!

KPK- well that turned out all right!

Strawberry- uh oh...

KZ- what?

Strawberry- I just found out... this might not actually be the last chapter

(Ha ha!)

**CHAPTER 34 - Warmth**

'Tomorrow's Monday...' Kagome thought dreadfully as she finished changing into her nightclothes. 'School will be back and on... for a week... and that whole week will be mid-terms...' She let her face slam down on the windowsill in her room from stress. The miko had barely been able to study at all once the Senko problems had began to set in, and even though her grades were shooting back up to where they would be if she had never fallen through the well, the teenage girl was still worried. Who wouldn't be?

She silently slid her window open, a gust of the brisk winter air rushing into the room. She would never say it aloud, but the miko was a little glad that Sango wasn't in her room right now. As much as she was like a sister to her, Kagome still liked her occasional privacy to think about things. People were not excluded from her thought either.

Kagome looked up at the sky, attempting to catch a glimpse of any stars. The light from her room, however, made it impossible to see anything beyond the high-rises of Tokyo. But she wasn't giving up that easily.

Kagome walked down the stairs of her house, slid her heavy coat up onto her shoulders, and slipped on her shoes on the way out of the house. Ever so serene was the night and the shrine courtyard as the girl made her way to the back area near her window, leaving her tracks in the packed snow upon the ground. The snowfall was still doing its deed to the Honshu area, but she didn't care. Most girls complained about how they hated winter, and that it was too cold, plain, ugly, or got them sick. 'As for me,' Kagome grinned to herself, settling down next to Goshinboku. 'I love winter...'

She saw things that no one ever did try to look at. Kagome could see the silent pure beauty of the snow, the way it swept over everywhere like a warming blanket, trying to keep all warm in the colder months. But, that was trait of hers, to see the best in things. She saw into Inuyasha, and when so many others would have given up, refused to try to know him, denounce him for his impure blood, she kept going. And look to where it had gotten to; the miko had fallen in love with the 'worthless' Inuyasha. The Inuyasha. 'How could anyone think he is worthless?' she asked herself. No answer came to her mind, but erasing the doubtful thinking would not come. "How could anyone think that he is worthless?" she asked to the world. Although no answer could be heard, she knew one had been made. 'No one would try...'

Kagome flopped down to the ground, head and body in the snow, and she stared up and the branches of the god tree and the stars above. The snow fell down to the ground, landing softly on her face and body, and melted quietly as if small tears from above were sliding down her cheeks. She wiped them away, but more came to replace those dispersed, and slipped down her face as melting snow.

It was as if it were intentional from the thin snow clouds above that she should be the one crying its tears. But what was there to be tearful about? Something that she did not know of, obviously, but should she know, and was there something to do about it? Eminence was a powerful thing, it seemed, for the teenage girl felt its powerful eloquence in the still night.

'It doesn't feel still, though...' she thought, staring endlessly at the small lights of the darkened sky. A feeling of dread, pain, anguish and grief built up into her heart, and the tears from her own eyes mixed with those of the snow. (KPK- Good God, she cries over everything!) It felt as if something terrible was happening, or would. Something that the very sky itself was saddened by. She sat up, and every depressing feeling and memory of her life swept back into her mind. From when the first family cat had died, when she was picked on in the early school times, when Ji-Chan had been attacked by the No mask, Inuyasha saying he wanted to be with Kikyo, everything doubled over within her. Kagome's eyes burst with tears that she could not explain, and she wept for a pain she did not know if it had even happened. 'What on earth is the matter with me?...' she tried to ask herself, but the crying wouldn't stop. Cold from all around her began to sink in, making her feel alone and scared.

"Kagome, why're you crying?" Inuyasha asked her while squatting down so her face met his. She randomly threw her entire body at his, and sobbed into his chest. "I-I... I don't know!" she wailed, facing him again, eyes red and watery. "I was just looking at the sky-y, and I started crying!"

"Well stop, you know I don't like it when you cry, wench," he said in a less gruff tone than usual. However, Kagome only really heard that last word. "H-Hey!" she yelled while clenching her fist in annoyance. "I thought you said you'd stop calling me that!"

"Well, I take it back," he said crossing his arms across his chest. The miko began to regain her composure and blew one of her locks of hair away from her face. "You are very annoying, you know that, dog-boy!"

"DOG-BOY!" The half demon's face got rather angry, in the way that Kagome remembered and knew oh-so-well. "SINCE WHEN DID I GET THAT NAME!"

"Well what would you prefer," Kagome began, leaning up and pointing a finger at his chest. "Should I call you dog-boy, puppy dog, doggy, or maybe something like Inu-tan, or maybe Inuyasha-pin, or perhaps Inuyasha-ki?" she laughed openly in his angry face, warmth being welcomed onto her face and mind.

The hanyou growled at her and began with his moping once again. He hopped off the ground and into the tree's branches, ears strongly against his head. "Not a damn one, wench, so don't even try it!"

"Oh come on, Inu-tan," she giggled to herself and looked up at his annoyed face. "You know I was only kidding."

"If you were kiddin' than you wouldn't have just called me Inu-tan."

"I don't like that tone, Inuyasha-pin," she resounded playfully, standing up and placing her hands on her hips.

"Live with it," he growled back, making himself more comfortable in the trees branches. A massive white puffball slammed into Inuyasha's face. He shot straight up in the branch in shock, lost his footing, and landing up on his face in the snow below. Kagome smiled proudly at her fulfilled scheme, and bent over halfway with chin up. "Sorry, can't live with it," With that, she walked off towards the shrine.

Until a large snowball pelted her in the back. Kagome whirled around furiously to see a certain hanyou walking away, hands behind back and whistling as if he was so innocent.

"Oh you are _so _dead!" she yelled, rolling up another snowball and hurling it at him. The teenage half demon kicked at it once it was in distance, spraying bits of snow all around him.

"That all ya got?"

"Oooooo!" His daunt shot straight into her and did its deed. The miko began hurling small and quick clumps of snow at the hanyou, who blocked most all of them. Inuyasha laughed to himself while picking up a large bit of snow and hurling it at her. It nailed the girl straight in the face.

She shook her head angrily, and began to run off to the storage building. The boy laughed and laughed, throwing a few more snowballs her way as Kagome ran. She rushed inside and began looking around, with Inuyasha calling out from outside. "Just as I thought, some thin little miko couldn't ever beat a guy like me!"

That thinking ended when she rode out of the building on the ridable snow blower. Kagome revved up the engine, and raced after Inuyasha, sending the snow that was on the ground up through the machine's turbines and outwards at its prey.

Sango finished sliding on her nightclothes in the bathroom, shaking her head violently so that the water droplets remaining would leave their position. She looked at herself in the mirror, and frowned in frustration. "Ugh, I need a brush."

She exited the warm bathroom, and headed into the downstairs hallway, climbing the stairs that Kagome had gone down not too long before. Once she got to the second level she almost shrieked at the cold. Sango rushed to the only open door and bolted inside. As Goosebumps sprung up all over her skin the youkai exterminator reached over and snagged a blanket off of Kagome's bed and draped it over her shoulders.

Sango walked over to the window where the cold and loud noises were deriving from, and peered outside through the wooden frame. She watched humorously as Kagome, riding what looked like a massive (and fast) tractor, circled around the Goshinboku time after time chasing Inuyasha.

On one of the turns, the snow-blowing machine suddenly ran out of gas, stopping directly in place. Inuyasha raced around the god tree again before realizing what had happened, since the device was right in his path, and realized that he was about to be between a rock and a hard place. He launched up into the air, grabbed hold of the miko, and landed in the snow, rolling over and over again in the white fluff. He continued to chuckle to himself as Kagome fought against his vice grip, ignoring the prying eyes he knew were watching him.

Sango smiled, silently closing the window.

"Lemme go, dog boy!" Kagome yelled into the delicate ears of Inuyasha, who although cringed at the sound continued to laugh as she thrashed against him. The grin on his face was idiotic and taunting, but still at least sincere. "Why should I do that, wench?"

"Because, you're crushing me and I'm angry at you!" She deliberately screamed into his ear. The shriek from her mouth quickly snagged the exterminator's attention, who then opened the window back to it's chilled spot outside.

"That doesn't sound like a good enough reason,"

"Then live with it you - ARG!" Kagome wriggled out of his arms and sprang up to the shrine, letting an assortment of curse words follow her. She slammed the door shut, and almost yelled out of frustration. How could he do that!- Kill off any perfect or serene moment she or they possessed and turned it into some kind of war. Well, unrequited war, since the hanyou was not bearing arms. She shook off her jacket, and walked into the kitchen, then turning around to go elsewhere from her mother's very strange antics that she didn't think she would stoop to in her caffinated state.

Inuyasha sat up in the snow, almost dumbstruck at the miko's behavior. Did she not get that he was just kidding around? Which problem had he resurfaced this time? A pouting face slid across his features, until a laugh from above caught his attention. "SANGO! HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN THERE!"

"Quite a long time, dog-boy!" she called back, watching him stand up in a proud matter as if nothing had ever occurred. His expression and the truthful ways his eyes couldn't hide revealed all his confusement. She shook her head from side to side, smiling at the hanyou while he walked over to better earshot. "What'd I do this time!"

"Not so much as what you did," she began. "But your execution. I really think your heart is in the right place, but your lack of experience of what a girl wants is what keeps hurting you. Don't worry, I can find out more stuff for you later on." After quickly turning around and closing the bedroom door, Sango hurried back over to the window. "At least you're trying!"

"Keh," He would not suffice with her words. Yes, of course he was trying; he had been trying for quite some time before the well vanished into air. The predicament lay in what had already been done, the fact that she knew that he loved her and vice a versa and dippidy do da day.

Inuyasha flopped down onto ground with a scowl on his face and mind. 'How can a woman be this freakin' complicated!...' (KZ - Inuyasha-san, you have NO idea...)

-

Okay, so that was kinda a filler chapter, but it also had to do with the fact that their dance is on Friday, so this was somewhat needed. Well, more like payment almost fluff for my delay. SORRY! GOMEN-KUDASAI GOZAIMASU!

Review?...

(KPK- You better not have been referring to **me** with that last line!)

(KZ - I have four sisters. Of course it was)

(Strawberry - Watch it, pal...)


	35. Beauty and the Beast

I FINALLY FINISHED IT! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!

Oh, I'm happy with this chapter. Longest one I have ever written. And personally, I think it is the best writing I've ever had. Eh, gonna be overcome soon anyway. Especially by the third story... It is very evil. And dark for that matter.

I've been in Drivers Ed. Someone in our class made Mailbox de flambé. Twas hilarious.

Disclaimer - (So, last time was a little random, but admit, you liked it. Or at least the line about Kaede being a 20-something year old in a fat suit. Well, I'm sure no one really cares that I didn't actually finish the normal craziness of the disclaimer, so we're just gonna party today... sort of)

Inuyasha- No

Kagome- Please?

Sesshy- No

Love Music- She didn't ask you

Kagome- Not that _you're_ moving either

Love Music- Shut up

Shard- Someone change the channel

(It seems that our 'heroes' are experiencing what I call Summer Vacation Bummerdom. It's what happens when you embrace your couch and become one with the TV remote)

KZ- We're supposed to be having a party!

KPK- They seem to be having a good time (points to Felix fighting with Stitch (Lilo and Stitch))

KZ- Yeah, well, they're weird

Sango- It took you that long to figure it out?

KZ- oh shut up

Shippou- C'mon guys, get up, I'm bored

Inuyasha- (grabs Shippou and punts him across the room)

Kagome- Inuyasha, sit!

... (crickets chirp)...

Stalking Chicken- Well this is interesting

Koga- A lot more interesting than watching Auntie Martha in a cookathon! (he speaks of the TV)

Kagome- oh dear

Inuyasha- (lounging on a couch) (chuckles)

Kagome- why isn't it working!

Kaede- I don't give a shit

Miroku- Aren't you a smart mouth today?

Morobuku (most likely his final appearance!)- Where'd smart mouth come from?

Inuyasha- (looks at Kagome and points at couch) I'm insulated!

Kagome- (jumps onto couch, sending Inuyasha airborne, and before he falls back to the couch...) SIT!

WHAMO!

Sanga- Now that's a hole

Inuyasha- (made hole in couch) ow...

KPK- We just bought that couch! My mom'll kill me!

Strawberry- Hey...

Sesshy- What?

Strawberry- Where's Felix?

(Everyone looks around)

Shippou- Oh no

(Roof is suddenly torn off house by giant robotic pink butterfly of DOOM! Powered by the Felix)

KPK- Is there no end!

KZ- (takes out flame thrower apathetically) I doubt it

(And as you can imagine, everyone has a nightmare of a time trying to gain control of a certain crazy Felix. Until next Disclaimer, later.

-KPK)

**CHAPTER 35 - The Beauty and the Beast**

Kagome eyed herself critically in the full-length mirror to her front. Something was the matter, or was missing, or whatever, but she didn't know what. Her dress seemed fine, it's white silk shimmering in it's curving folds to meet the turns of her body. It was such a glamorous thing; once her mother's at her wedding reception, when she had changed into the dress for the dancing time. It was bound to be unseen at the Winter Dance within the hour, with it actually having long sleeves. Its crimson lace sprouting from the shoulder attachment, it gave the illusion that from her heart would bloom love for all eternity into its depths, the way the lace curled and eventually was lost in the white of the forearm.

That was the right sleeve.

The other was quite a different story. From what Ms. Higurashi had told her daughter, the dress had had identically arm covers on both sides when she was at the wedding and began to dance her father. But then something occurred. Ituchi, Kagome's father, his father had drank a large quantity of sake that night, in the essence that his only son had not proceeded to wed a wealthy family and instead married a girl from a shrine, a woman that would present nothing of value in his mind to his family or pocketbook. The alcohol had risen to well beyond that of a sufficient driver, and he had gotten up, and shoved her to the ground. "You're nothing but a shrine whore!" he had yelled at her, before ripping the white sleeve off of her arm, leaving only the remnants of the lace. "You're just like every other woman in this world without money; good for only bearing kids and raising 'em! And not only could a damn woman never get a job, but you've got no money! I should-" And that was when Ituchi had punched his father in the jaw.

Kagome remembered seeing the home video of the entire happening. Even though many men and women of Japan still had that ideal in their mind, that women are next to nothing, every last person in that wedding reception lost it that night. Especially when Ituchis' mother did not help her husband up, poured her sake on his face, and later re-sew Yanayai's red lace. It was almost like a signal that on one side of love there is the lover who will be there fully for one, and on the other side of the lover there shall be the supporters and the haters. (KPK- that made no sense)

It was a lovely dress. Kagome knew that for sure. Her shoes matched perfectly; both flat heeled colored crimson with snow. Everything was in place; corsage, necklace, Inuyasha's bracelet... it was beautiful. It was rare that the miko would even say that what she was wearing was truly glamorous, leading to the point of how imposing the outfit was. But something still didn't feel right. Not complete. 'What's missing?' she thought while scanning over her attire and grabbing her purse. 'Did I forget something?'

"Wow, it's just a pretty as you said!" Sango burst into the room and slammed the door behind her quickly, almost catching her dress, to examine her friend. "And that lace! Ooooh, I wonder what it's made of."

"To think," Kagome began nonchalantly, her eyelids sliding halfway down. "At this time a few months ago you wouldn't have cared a bit about appearance and would've been slaughtering demons with Hirikotsu."

A blood vessel popped upon the youkai exterminator's head. "Shut it. Your time's done this to me, so blame yourself."

"You mean my time."

"Yeah."

Kagome smiled to herself at her friend's almost idiocy. Although she knew that if Sango was dropped back into Sengoku Jidai that within minutes she'd be back her normal disposition, one still wondered what it would be like during those few minutes.

A knock on the door caught them both by surprise, but not extreme. Kagome calmed herself down and called. "Who is it?"

"Naena, little lord of insanity."

"Ah. Come on in," she called back. Sango neared her friend's ear and whispered "Lord of insanity on caffeine, that is."

The two snickered.

"Oh, that is pretty," Naena said while shutting the door behind him and walking over to Kagome's side. "And the silk is so clean! This must have only barely ever been used."

"Yep, that's true." The miko replied, fingering her necklace of the Orb of Souls. "My mom only wore it at her wedding reception, and that was the only time."

"Well, I do admit that the dress is gorgeous," he admitted silently. "But that bracelet kinda steals the show."

"Eh?" Both Sango and the miko were rather startled at this. "But this dress is so amazing, how could this bracelet over power it?"

"Well, my opinion at least is that although the dress is great and looks like it was made to be worn by you, the bracelet looks like it was _destined_ to be worn by you. Almost as if the jewels were waiting to be dug from the ground so that they could hang on your wrist. I'm not sure why, but they just kind of do."

"Probably it's because Inuyasha gave them to you," Sango chimed in.

"Well..." She just wasn't sure about that; was that even possible? It was true, Kagome loved Inuyasha with all of her being, but how could that be? A dress that almost signified what their love was, being over powered by a gift? "I'm not sure."

"Maybe it's because the bracelet is a different color, I dunno. Anyway, just came up here to wish you guys happy... uh, happy... happy dancing?" Naena began to scratch his head. "No, that doesn't sound right. Whatever, you get what I'm saying. Good luck." Without another word he left the room.

"Well, that was a random visit," Sango sighed, sitting down slowly on her friend's bed to avoid wrinkling her dress. Its satin dark blue color resonated her personality deep within, with a simple design of square straps upon the top and a large lace shawl underneath the dress. Leaving from the empty sleeves, the lace was both black and white and everything in between, pure mixed in with taint and darkness. Twas amazing, in Kagome's mind, how it seemed that they chose to where dresses, and nearly all clothing, that reflected who they were. (KPK- I repeat, I is confused ever so slightly)

- -

It was all Inuyasha could do from ripping the damn tuxedo from his body to turn it into confetti. The neck collar was practically choking him, his legs and upper body were confined in small containments of annoying cloth, and no matter what he did the cuff links would not go into place. "Damn this damn thing..."

" Oh, calm down, Inuyasha," Miroku taunted with his entire outfit complete and spiffed. "It's not that bad... or hard."

"Shut it monk," The white haired hanyou growled. Why the hell did people in Japan have to go and try to wear this crap from Europe and the west! It made him as uncomfortable as anything ever had, and he felt as if he was trying to walk through cement it was so confining. He had no problem with everyday clothes; he usually wore very loose items that, although were not as good as his red hakama and such, were at least not bad. 'This is worse than shit!'

He couldn't take it anymore. Inuyasha yanked and ripped all of the stifling clothes off of him, immediately remembering what air was. He slumped back onto his bed and attempted to restrain from willing the black and white mess. He had learned that in this time; usually holding in you anger and then letting it bottle up and releasing it in a positive way (gym class) was a good plan.

"You do realize you're gonna have to pay for that?"

"I said, shut it, Miroku."

"No. You said '_shut it monk_'"

Wrong answer for dear lecher, who just gained himself a nice bump on the head. Hey, Inuyasha didn't have gym class right then, did he?

"YEOW, Jeez, I was kidding..."

- - -

Ms. Higurashi, recently off her coffee high, picked up the ringing telephone. "Moshi Moshi, Higurashi residence, may I help you?"

"Yes, may I talk to Inuyasha?"

"Of course. May I ask who is calling?"

"Tell him it's Chiaki."

Kagome's mother knew that name all too well. But, she had to continue with her polite duties to a caller, besides, she wouldn't believe if suddenly the people living in the house had switched. "One moment, please."

"'Kay."

Ms. Higurashi quickly made her way to the room Inuyasha was in, currently, when she heard a ripping sound from behind the door, and a loud hit upon a skull. 'Miroku and his big mouth...'

She knocked quickly on the door. "Inuyasha, you have a phone call."

When the door did open, she could tell Inuyasha was hiding from the apparent lack of clothing on his skin, for the tux was on the floor in tatters. Thank goodness it was a rental. (KPK- if it wasn't, they wouldn't have to pay money for it though) Miroku however stepped up to the door and took the phone from the flustered woman. "Thanks, I'll give it to him."

"Thank you Miroku. And Inuyasha, don't forget that it'll be time to go in about forty five minutes." Yanayai heard a grumble from where she knew the desk was, but left without another word. Miroku walked over to where Inuyasha was pinned against the desk and handed him the phone. "For you."

The Hanyou snatched up the phone and pressed it to his ear. "Yeah, this is Inuyasha."

"**_INUYASHAAA!- - - -" _**(The rest of the screaming as too loud and quick for him to hear or understand)

"Hi, Chiaki." He responded in a nonchalant and annoyed tone.

- - -

"Hi, Chiaki," Kagome heard from the phone speaker. Her mother had bolted up the stairs and told her to get onto the phone to listen in on the conversation. It was on speaker phone with no voice return.

"Wow, he certainly sounds _thrilled _to hear her annoying voice..." Sango said aloud, simply stating the obvious to those if it was unknown.

"Oh, I'm so happy I got everything ready for our date and everything! My dress is so pretty and-"

"Damn it Chiaki, you are such a numbskull. How many times do I have to tell you, I want to be with Kagome!"

"Oh you don't mean that."

"She doesn't take no for an answer does she?" Shippou asked to no one in particular. "She'll do great in the business world..."

"No, I do mean it! You and your little group just can't take no for an answer when a guy doesn't want to date you, huh! Prob'ly 'cause they all give in after the second try. Hate to break it to ya but I'm in love with Kagome and it is serious. I don't plan on ever letting any other guy let a single hand on her (and they had BETTER not) and not a single girls' hand on me, got it!"

It was silent for what seemed like forever on the other side of the phone. Impatience began to grow within the hanyou and those in Kagome's room, wondering if Chiaki would ever understand. Ironic, the one they all disliked the most was in truth the one they were all waiting on with all of their attention.

"Oh..."

A wave of relief hit all those listening. Not his words, but the meaning of his words were finally getting into her mind. Taken long enough. "Yeah, 'oh' is right. So would you stop trying to glom yourself onto me already!"

The hush on the other line engulfed the phone to Inuyasha's ear. Chiaki felt as if the gears inside a section her mind that had stopped turning so long ago had began to disturb their dust, realization hitting in the face as hard as rock. "Oh my god.. I mean, oh my- holy crap! What the hell have I been doing!" In her bright pink dress, her hands slipped over her cheeks in embarrassment. "What have I been doing! What have I become!" She looked down, with tears slipping from their holders and onto the fabric. She gasped in self disgust. "And what the hell am I wearing! Ugh, this dress is hideous! It's so freakin' pink I could blind myself if I look at it any longer!"

Her tears slowly turned into laughs and giggles, mocking of her idiocy. "Oh my god, I've been such a baka..." She continued to laugh at herself before sighing to get control of herself. "What on earth happened to me! It's like I completely turned into some kind of... some kind of... What's the word I'm thinking of?"

"Bitch?" Kagome muttered under her breath, sending hoots of laughter into the room.

Inuyasha was still trying to get a hold of the current situation. "Um... bitch?"

"Eh, good enough. Oh my god, I'm so sorry, Inuyasha. I just... ick. Could you apologize to Kagome for me?"

"Uh..." Inuyasha was barely understanding what the hell was going on. "O... kay..."

"Thank you. Oi, I have got to get out of this gaudy pink dress before my eyes explode. Bye!"

Inuyasha turned the phone off, sitting down on the nearby bed. "That was the strangest conversation I've ever had with someone..."

"Over the phone," Miroku added indiscreetly, as in comment of the 'unusual conversations' he would have periodically in Sengoku Jidai.

"Yeah, on the phone."

"Speaking of which," the monk continued with a smirk. "You might want to call up another Tuxedo place in the next few minutes to get another tuxedo."

The hanyou scoffed at his friends idiocy. "Like hell I am. There is no way I'm wearin' one of_ those_ things."

"Well, I don't think you want to go the dance in only boxers after it took you, probably, MONTHS, to ask Kagome if she wanted to go with you."

He had a rather strong point. Grumbling Inuyasha went to the closet to see what all he actually had that would fit to this occasion, and it wasn't too good. Most of the 'formal' wear that he had was strictly full Japanese culture, and from what he had picked up, that wasn't a strong choice for this night. "There's gotta be more than this in here!" he growled at the closet, down on his haunches and searching through the bottom and rack of the clothing confinement.

Miroku laughed inside his head, not daring the idea of getting a black eye just before the dance. He had been told, by Kagome and others from this era, that this 'dance' thing was about the equivalent of the American Prom. He, being confused as to what a prom was, did some searching on the internet to come up with quite a bit of things. Some of which that he did not understand what something like _that_ would have to do with a prom.

In any case, Miroku had come across an American High School site with pictures of a prom. All of the decorations, lights, almost enigma of the situation seemed entrancing and wonderful, adding to the night that one should be with the one they wish to be with for life.

He then discovered that most couples in America broke up after school ended a week after prom to go to college. That was a disappointment.

The sound of the doorbell reminded our lecher of the upcoming occurrences. He listened as Ms. Higurashi opened the door and was greeted with the sounds of Ayumi, Hojo, and Yuka coming inside the shrine. Miroku rolled his eyes at his clothing-searching friend, and stepped out the door. "I'm going to go greet everyone and such. I'll leave you to your apparel crisis."

"Shut up, pervert."

Miroku smirked, closing the door and heading over to his friends. "Hey, guys. Got here kinda early, don't you think?"

"Well..." Ayumi looked down at the floor as she wrapped an arm around her chest. "Yuka, Hojo, and I were all getting ready at my house when the heating died. So... we just kinda got fixed up in a total of five minutes to get over here."

"It can't be that cold outside, could it?" Miroku pondered aloud, walking towards the kitchen to look out the window.

"Are you kidding? There's over two feet of snow out there and growing," Hojo exclaimed, shivering the last bits of the wintry chill from his body.

Sure enough, the monk gazed out the pane of glass to see most of the ground covered in white fluff. Snow flakes spiraled idly to the ground, blithely and carefree.

From up above Miroku heard the opening and closing of Kagome's bedroom door, leading to the footsteps of Sango and Kagome heading towards the stairs. Inuyasha heard this as well, ignoring it afterward to dig out a shirt to wear with the recently discovered pants and shoes.

The two women quickly stepped down the steps, dresses catching the air and chasing after them. Well, basically. Kagome did this all the way through, while Sango did halfway before sliding down the railing.

"Oh wow..." Ayumi and Yuka were flabbergasted by their friends' beautiful dresses. They were each so lovely in appearance, and also in depth of personality. They matched flawlessly with their wearers. Like watching two beauties of body and soul flow down the stairs. "You two look great..."

"Eh, I still feel like I'm missing something..." Kagome pondered aloud once more. It was intangible, that was definite, as for what was not there.

"What are you talking about; you're beautiful!" Yuka exclaimed, running over to her friend to thoroughly inspect the dress. "I looked all over town and never saw a dress in this kind of design... Where did you get it?"

"Oh, my mother sewed it for her wedding reception. Guess you can't really buy one anywhere. Sorry."

Both Ayumi and her travel companion looked disappointed. "Oh, I see..." they said in unison. Just at the moment a knock on the door announced Eri's arrival, which Ms. Higurashi rushed to answer. "Girls, you look wonderful as you are. And I'd be happy to make a dress for either of you for sometime if you'd like... Good evening Eri."

"Good evening, Ms. Higurashi." The girl bowed respectfully before stepping inside the shrine and removing her shoes. Once she had the house slippers upon her feet, Eri flew over to her friends. "Wow, you guys look fantastic!"

"Not really..." Kagome muttered to herself, still mentally checking things off in her mind about what she might of forgotten. Uncompleted in some fashion, she sighed, saddened by her inability to detect the flaw. 'I guess I can't win them all...'

The group began to chat for a bit of time, before they were all set to go, jackets on and purses in hand, waiting for the finishing up hanyou. It had taken a while to find a decent and unwrinkled shirt and tie, digging through a large amount of things he had no idea could even fit in a closet, but finally found one. Getting the door knocked upon from time to time didn't help his anxiousness to get going.

Miroku was beginning to get a little frustrated. He hit the door to their room soundly, letting it resonate throughout the hallway. "Inuyasha, are you almost done yet?"

"Yeah, one more second..." He returned, finishing his latest attempt to make a knot with the tie that wasn't going to kill him. He was thankful for the unexpected new moon, for he doubted that wearing a baseball hat at this type of festivity wouldn't be too good.

Once again the tie came out completely abysmal. In his frustration he yanked it from it's place around his neck, then casting it aside on the floor. He didn't _need_ a tie, did he?

Quickly putting the necklace for Kagome in his pocket and grabbing his shoes, he headed out the door.

"That took a while..." Shippou commented rather loudly. In return, a loudly executed lump was placed on his head. "Owie..."

"Shut it runt."

Ayumi pulled her friend over to her for whispering range. "I have one word to say."

"Huh?"

"Yummy."

Kagome blushed before looking away from the hanyou for a moment. She had to admit, he was dressed rather... _attractive_. She had kind of assumed the traditional tuxedo would end up as smithereens on the floor, but she wasn't expecting something like _that._

Khakis around his legs, he had a navy blue button down shirt that was tucked in, seams hidden behind the belt. But being the one used to casual clothing, he had the top two buttons undone for 'air', as he had dubbed his need for clothing room, giving him all the 'air' he needed. Thus taking a bit of air away from Kagome's lungs.

"Uh-uh... that looks... nice," she managed to roll from her tongue.

"Keh." As usual, he brushed off the compliment, swiftly walking over to the front door and putting on his shoes. As soon as he slid the door open, the rest of the party took hold of their coats and shawls, and followed the unaffected usually white haired teen. (KPK- I thought you said it was a new moon. Make up your mind!)

Kagome wanted heat desperately, thus sending her bolting after Inuyasha and clinging to his sleeve. "I-i-it's so c-c-cold...!"

"You're gonna make me trip like that, wench."

She was not too happy with that name being resurrected. "No I won't, Inu-tan!"

He grumbled some unheard rebuttal before Kagome, now rather aggravated, stepped a little farther apart from him. She was gripping herself across her chest as if she was trying to rip out her arms, attempting not to be faded by the icy weather and snow. Sure, she liked winter, but not with these clothes on.

A sudden arm wrapped around her and pulled her back to where she stepped away from. "You're gonna freeze like that..."

A shiver resonated down the miko's spine, but not of cold. Quite the opposite, really. Once the blush on her cheeks leveled out, Kagome's arm circled around Inuyasha's body in following order. "Thanks."

"No problem."

Yuka quickly leaned over to Ayumi in a hushed tone. "Aww, so cute; the beauty and the beast."

Once done snickering, "Well, I wouldn't really say he's a beast, would you?"

"Yes I would: a sexy beast." (Had to put that one in for Stalking Chicken)(KPK- (rolls on ground in laughter))

Yuka got a solid elbow in the ribs for that remark.

- - -

"_This_ is what a dance is...?" Inuyasha asked in monotone to decipher the reason that the event before him was quite the opposite of what he had thought it would be. So much of the school class all randomly jumping and moving about, attempting to get moving to the obnoxiously loud beat, lights flashing everywhere, and so many different scents and smells that he wished his nose could fall off. "_This _thing...?" Even as a human, his senses were still heightened. He really wished that at this moment that was not so.

"I have to admit, it isn't what I expected..." Sango quietly said, her hesitant self not straying too far from the entrance they just went through. Miroku nodded in concurrence; it was much more extreme than anticipated.

Kagome rubbed her forehead. "Well, I guess it really is a little over the top..."

Lyrics in the music most of the school was 'dancing to' suddenly started going in a direction that the hanyou didn't like. "What did that singer just say...?" his claws were ready, only that his claws weren't present.

"Ignore it," Kagome told him while walking over to one of the many tables on the other side of the vast Dance complex. "Let's just sit down and wait for something else to come on..."

Eri and Hojo had already left to join the dancing, thus leaving only the rest of the group to sit down. The table was preset with dining and silverware for the upcoming dinner, the constitutional chopsticks on side with the American insane utensils. Inuyasha never did understand why so many countries needed so many utensils to do the exact same thing that chopsticks could do. Or how their way of manners were so askew: such as that if you burped in America you would have to say 'sumimasen' (Excuse me) even though people around you would still think that the burped was rude and disgusting, when any moron can tell another that that is a sign that the food was enjoyed and is a compliment to the one who cooked it. The world was insane, at least the western world was, in Inuyasha's eyes. (KPK- ENOUGH WITH THE CULTURE LESSONS! (slams KZ's face in))

Looking at the buffet tables nearby, Kagome could tell distinctly that it was all cheap food, meant originally to be an appetizer but served as full meal ready. She didn't fully care one way or the other, for her stomach sufficed with what it held.

The miko turned around back at the table to witness Inuyasha growling in disgust. Fists clenched, he growled through a grinding mouth, "What do you want...!"

Kagome whirled around to the other side of where she had been to see Waroko, complete in the American fashion. He wore a tailored tuxedo, white top against the black legs, thus intending the attention to go to his chest and face. An egotistic move that many could not see through, though yet again, Kagome Higurashi was not like many teenage girls. "Can I help you, Waroko?" She said in monotone, in attempt not to spur the half demons' aggression any more than needed.

"Wanna dance?" The boy clenched his fist except his thumb to point at both himself and dance floor as invitation.

"No."

"Inuyasha, I have a mouth, and I can use it."

"No."

"Let her answer, idiot."

"No, jack ass."

Sango let her fist find its way to her face.

"Inuyasha, just let me say it, okay!"

"No!"

A sudden hand latched onto the persistent Waroko's ear, and started dragging him away. Kagome watched in silence as , dressed in nothing but normal jeans and a sweat shirt, Chiaki dragged her problem away.

Waroko was one to protest, naturally. "WHAT THE- HEY, YEOW- LEMME GO!"

"No."

"I JUST WANNA DANCE WITH -"

"No."

"WHY ARE YOU SUCH A BI-"

"Watch it, boy."

It was a weird feeling, one of a combination that a being not usually experienced that the miko did now; shock and gratitude. She shook her head to reinstate her vision, for yes, she did just see what she did. "Talk about a change of heart..." (KPK- try change in dimensions. Am I on the right planet?)

"That bastard comes close to you like that again and I'm-"

"Gonna sharpen Tetsusaiga on him, we know!" the rest of the group resounded in unison. It was only after did they all realize it and burst into laughter, excluding Inuyasha of course. Fur ruffled, the half demon crossed his arms across his chest in utter annoyance. Not far after in appearance was the ever infamous pout face. 'Humor is in the eye of the beholder...' he fumed within his mind, retching at his predictability.

"Oh, come on, Inuyasha," Kagome soothed, quickly calming down from the outburst. She 'jumped' over next to him in her chair, making loud screeching noises in the process. "It was funny. And you know you were about to say it, so don't try to pout and deny it."

"Keh, I wasn't gonna say that."

One of the miko's eyebrows arched, retribution of his snide remark. "Oh really. Then what were you gonna say?"

The half demon stuttered and faltered over his own words, desperately trying to grip onto his brain to get into working gear. Wasn't happening. Not so much was it that her question had caught him off guard; he had thought of her rebuttal the moment he ended his last sentence and a way to fight back. But it was the way she asked it, with such confidence that would have surly knocked him to the floor had he been standing. A twinge in his chest that was inescapable or explainable, he had only one phrase to speak of which he could muster. Or in other words; He melted.

"I (ahem), uh... um, I wanted..." His eyes drifted down to her patiently waiting irises, face still in it's confident and strong force. Inuyasha felt a bead of sweat form near his temple and slip down his face, sign of his tension. There was a different side of her that he had no idea could be so powerful over him, so confident that it could remove him from his pedestal of confidence. The gentle features of her face, those that won him over so long ago, touching him to know that there were a reason or two not to go to the world beyond, now showed such strength and power to thus make his true weakened state when he was so deep in love.

The fact that her power amplified her beauty? Perhaps that was the reason he could barely stand, er... sit, in place next to Kagome Higurashi. Her tenacity over time to remove his walls brick by brick, exploiting her feelings to others to only let herself become a kinder and stronger person, his mind was confused by the thoughts speeding through every red-light of neurons. So, he blurted out what he wanted to keep secret. "I wanted to say you look beautiful."

Kagome held the air in her lungs while letting the heat from her heart flutter up to her face. Ignoring the rest of those at the table and their sounds and/or remarks, her eyes were glued to the human for a night. (KPK- lost me again)

His gaze upon hers was unwavering and strong, a deep sort of stare that was rarely ever seen from anyone of the modern day. So caught up in wants and expectations, many he and all have seen are the longing looks of not love, but attemptive. His was not so; his was a gaze of pure longing and love, one that promised her that he would give her his life if need be, proven time over and over again in the past.

"Um..." Kagome was the one to break from their silence. "I'm gonna.. go get some... uh... FOOD! Yeah, I'm gonna go get food..." she rolled over her tongue, stepping out of her chair and tripping over her own foot. A quick recovery hid her embarrassment, letting her walk off graciously to the interesting assortment of food.

"Indeed, I think I'm rather hungry myself," Miroku chimed in, setting off the chain reaction of leaving the table to retrieve food. But as Sango and Miroku got up to the long stretch of wood before them, Kagome had already finished and was walking back to the table with a suspicious looking salad.

The two ignored it, knowing that before the night was over Inuyasha and Kagome would talk. Sango moved down the line, and when she was about to pour herself a glass of punch, Yuka's arm stopped hers. "Trust me, you don't want to do that."

"Huh?" The exterminator was rather confused. "Why don't I? You're supposed to drink this, right?"

"Not with it spiked, you don't," she said nonchalantly while handing her one of the available water bottles.

"Spiked?"

It was at this moment Eri decided to pop out of nowhere. "It's when senior classmen add American beer to the punch to give it a 'spike'. Got it from America, ironically."

Miroku then spat out the sip of punch in his mouth and poured the rest of the drink into the nearby wastebasket.

- - -

Sitting quietly at the table, most of its occupants were out on the dance floor raving their feet to the feel of music. Leaving a certain four people rather bored. "I still don't know why someone would move like _that_ to this kind of a song." Sango muttered quietly, shaking her head in amazement.

"Yeah, well, more power to 'em," a transformed half demon retorted. " I wouldn't be caught dead out there with something like this looking that dumb. Damn, it's like most of the people out there aren't even trying to dance; they're just trying to advertise or something."

"Advertise what?" Miroku was one to ponder aloud.

"Their bodies, baka."

The monk's attention was instantly grabbed.

Until the beat of the song ended, replaced with one that Kagome knew very well. She watched as a large bit of the people on the dance floor left to sit down, leaving only a handful preparing for the well known slow song.

As instinct she grabbed Inuyasha's hand and dragged him onto the floor, standing right in front of her. "Kagome, what're you doing? I can't dance!" he whispered fiercely at her.

"Here, I'll set you up," she said, hoping the lyrics wouldn't start soon. "You take my hand in yours..." she clasped his hand affectionately, dying never to release before raising it to the right height. "Not that far out... There ya go. Then your other hand goes here..." she took his other hand and slid it down to near her hip, before raising her hand to lay gracefully upon his shoulder.

"I can't believe I'm doing this..."

"Better believe it, buddy." She retorted playfully. "The rest will come to you."

"How do you know that?"

"Because that's just who you are. Whatever you don't know you just let instinct take over and help out." She spoke, before exhaling softly as the lyrics began.

_Tale as old as time  
True as it can be  
Barely even friends  
Then somebody bends  
Unexpectedly  
_

Sure enough, with the beat of music in his mind, the half demon quickly gained the movement Kagome had spoken of. He felt her melt into his body, almost leaning upon him, as if some kind of life long dream had finally been fulfilled.

A tender grin spread onto the miko's face, taking in what a perfect moment it was just being on the dance floor. It felt like there was no one else in the world, no problems, no time, just by her side Inuyasha and herself. Heart trembling, Kagome continued to somewhat lean on him as to let her get closer to his body, to be closer to him. As close as she always wanted to be.

_Just a little change  
Small to say the least  
Both a little scared  
Neither one prepared  
Beauty and the Beast_

Wow, had he gotten the hang of dancing quickly. Even Inuyasha himself was a little amazed at himself. It seemed so easy once he actually did get going. And the whole charm effect wasn't a bad perk either.

_Ever just the same  
Ever a surprise  
Ever as before  
Ever just as sure  
As the sun will rise _

_Kagome let her head fall gently onto Inuyasha's shoulder, completely forgetting what blush was. What did her heart care? Or mind for that matter?_

The hanyou was quite the opposite, thankful for the low lighting so no one could see his red face, and the music to hear his rather loud gulp. Inuyasha did not pull back from her head resting upon his shoulder, it's feeling so exhilarating and wonderful, lifting his soul from its depths and above the horizon. But did she have to be so public?

_Tale as old as time  
Tune as old as song  
Bittersweet and strange  
Finding you can change  
Learning you were wrong _

"Inuyasha...?" whispered the miko to his ear. By now the half demon was beginning to calm down a bit from her displayed affection. "Hmmm?..."

"This is really nice..."

"Yeah..." he silently cleared his throat. "You really do look lovely."

He could feel her smile against his shirt. "One more reason for me to love you..." A grin couldn't help from rising to his face.

_Certain as the sun  
Rising in the east  
Tale as old as time  
Song as old as rhyme  
Beauty and the Beast _

Kagome let her eyes slide closed, feeling Inuyasha rest his cheek on her head. She smiled.

_Tale as old as time _

_  
Song as old as rhyme _

_  
Beauty and the Beast

* * *

_

The Tuxedo part with Inuyasha is based on personal experiences. Ugh, hate tuxes... So annoying...

Obviously, Beauty and the Beast, for which the lyrics of this song are from, is not my original creation. From Disney movie "Beauty and the Beast".

* * *

_**Responses**_

This is a new idea thingy that was inspired by what Sueric does after her fan fictions. I hope I don't need a disclaimer for THIS too... (KPK- not on your life)

* * *

**Issue 1 - To the readers, do not always believe what KPK might say about the number of chapters there are left in the story. I am the only person who truly knows that and quite a bit of other things about the story, so PLEASE do not try to pry. **

**Issue 2 - The remaining characters from this story that shall have very large parts in the next story are Inuyasha (KPK- duh), Kagome (KPK- further duh), Shippou (KPK- this actually, is surprising), Miroku, Sango, and Naena. Sadly Akutsuo and Osoane are not even alive for the next story (Osoane: CALL MY AGENT! I WANT IN!), Hoshido and Yoshima are going back to Nagoya, and Morobuku and Sangarouka are leaving Tokyo to live in Nagoya. Now, don't forget that we also have Koga, Ayame, Kagura, Zefuru, Kaede, and Kanna in old time to think about too. Plus, Sesshomaru shall finally get his big debut, and there will be a total of three new characters to know. One of those characters is the bad guy, so you really don't have to worry about them. I know I have tendency to make too many characters, but deal with it.**

**Issue 3 - As it seems, there are a lot of people who risk their necks to get online and read this story. As flattered as I am about this, I'm not so sure that you should risk not ever getting onto the internet just to review the story.**

**Issue 4 - Well, people were paying attention. That is right, I have posted the name of the third story on my profile.**

**Issue 5 - Please do remember that Chiaki is a person. Her morals are rather askew, but being cruel to others when they have to you is not a fully wonderful good idea. I know, I didn't 'slit her throat', metaphorically, in this chapter even though I said I would. But that just leads to the next thing.**

**Issue 6 - There are going to be times when I say one thing will happen and then the opposite does, just to keep things interesting and you guys on edge. This way, no one will really fully know what I'm cooking up. Don't kill me for this.**

**Issue 7 - Another thing. The truth about life is that people do die. I do exercise this reality in my stories, because that is how people act. This is not some Saturday morning cartoon where no blood is spilled; this is a fiction rated T for a reason.**

**Issue 8 - I am very glad that everyone does review as positively and constantly as they do. This really makes me want to dish out the next chapter as quickly as possible. Thank you all so much.**

**Issue 9 - I really think that most of the readers are more insane than my sister. (KPK- NOT IF I HAVE SOMETHING TO SAY ABOUT IT!)**

**Issue 10 - Actually, no, I did not have this all fully planned out before hand. In truth, most of the plot went way off what the skeleton originally had been set to. For instance, the first plan didn't even concern the second world war, and had more to do with wanting more power than the miko and stuff. And there were quite a few times when I deleted or fully rewrote chapters because they sounded crappy. I'm still amazed that one way or another I connected everything together. Hence, how the Lost chapter came into existence.**

**Issue 11 - One thing I wrote about the attack on Hiroshima was not historically true. A total of about three planes flew over the city that day. But in the story I made it that there were many more planes and then said because the rest had been destroyed in the atomic explosion, thus leaving three to get away to safety. But, everything else is fact. Many people who had actually survived the blast died within minutes, hours, and days from nuclear radiation damage to their tissues. There are very few people who survived that day and have survived to this day.**

**Issue 12 - To ArcherGirl87 - You know, I would be glad to review the story. But would you mind telling me the FULL name of TDA so I actually know where to look for the story?**

**Issue 13 - Clues about the third story? Well, It's gonna be taking place quite a good amount of time after this story, and it WILL be the final one of the trilogy. And don't expect it to be very humorous either, this story, although still some funny, is going to be darker. And that a very important character will die. By the hand of another very important character.**

That is pretty much all I have to say. If you guys have more to say/ask and don't feel like reviewing, you can get my email address on my profile page. See ya'll in a bit!

Kamiko Zefuru.

(KPK- Issue 14: We all luv KZ! (hits him with a frying pan))


	36. Lost Chapter

(To let you know, this chapter was written a long time ago, and will be displayed as it was originally written. In other words, use caution as it is shit)

**I AM NOW CURRENTLY JUMPING UP AND DOWN WHILE DANCING AND SINGING _WAY_ OFF KEY OF HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAPYNESS!**

Whew... Caffeine is wearing off.

Several reasons why I am happy as some over caffinated nutcase in an asylum:

1. Wind Child has currently 289 Reviews.

2. Loving incense has currently 265 reviews.

3 Altogether equaling 554 reviews. I'm about half way to my current dream of 1000 reviews altogether! Happynessded!

4. The overall words I have archived just broke 100,000, which just plain rocks.

5. Many people have been reviewing me and telling me that they are really surprised at my work since I'm a guy. Most people expect guy stuff to be full of action and perverted romance (cough James Bond cough). Well, I'm just really happy from all of that, since nearly every DAMN boy at my school are completely perverted and will openly go into fights. I **_NEVER_** want to become like that, so if I do suddenly, I give you all permission to run over me with a 747. Which reminds me...

(KPK- HE WAS TRAINED BY MOI, BY THE WAY!)

Disclaimer -

**CHAPTER 25 - Kindling Exegesis (Lost Chapter)**

A week or so had passed since the whole Chiaki Disruption (what the burning sakura and stuff had been dubbed) had occurred, and it was now afternoon, with snow falling once again. The winter dance had had it's date changed because of a heating malfunction the day before the dance, making the entire school practically a massive Popsicle. It had been moved to now the next Friday, or this Friday now, giving our hanyou more time to ask Kagome to it.

He could employ the help of Miroku and Sango and such for this, but neither Inuyasha or Kagome had told anyone yet; they were saving it for when Chiaki got back into school. Which was tomorrow.

And now Ms. Higurashi had employed Kagome and Inuyasha for snow shoveling. She looked out the window at the two shoveling, and almost laughed. 'It's been a while since they've had any alone time...' she thought, before taking a sip of her coffee from her new cappuccino machine.

Both Inuyasha and Kagome looked at the kitchen after hearing a _howl_ along with a mass assortment of clanging and explosions from the kitchen area. "I think she just had her mid afternoon coffee..." Kagome said half-heartedly before getting back to work shoveling.

"Damn, you can practically time her on the dot when she drinks that crap," Inuyasha said. He readjusted the shovel in his hands, and continued scooping the white fluff.

After a few minutes, Kagome stopped to catch a breather. "This would be a lot... (inhale) easier if it wasn't still (sniff) snowing..."

"Keh, it's not that hard," Inuyasha scoffed, continuing to shovel.

Kagome placed a hand on her hip. "Says the hanyou with only jeans and a t-shirt on."

"Your point being?"

"Ugh," Kagome threw up her hands in defeat. "Never mind," She picked back up her shovel and began to shovel with more tenacity.

Not much time passed before most of the area was shoveled and bare from snow. The two were resting near the Goshinboku, looking at the product of their work. "Not too shabby."

"Keh. We still have another half of the stupid place to go, and you say 'Not too shabby'?" Inuyasha said annoyingly, before rolling his eyes.

"I was just trying to be positive about this, and it's two third the way done, not half. "She retorted, dramatically rolling her eyes to make fun of the half demon.

"Are you mocking me wench?"

"Hey! What did I tell you about calling me that!"

Inuyasha stared off into the sky for a moment as if remembering, though he knew very well what he had just done. " Not to say it?"

"Good dog."

"Hey!"

"We never made an agreement on whether or not I could call you a dog, Inuyasha." Kagome said, finger in the air as stating a fact.

Inuyasha was not too happy now. He shoved his arms over his chest, the pout clearly on his face and ears in discomfort from their position under his hat.

"Oh Inuyasha, I was just playing." Kagome said sweetly, crawling over to his side and sitting down. "I'm not gonna call you a dog all the time. Makes me sound like I'm insulting you like Kouga or something."

He didn't budge.

"Fine. Be mad. I can do that too!" she growled before walking over to the other side of the large tree and sitting down. She hugged her legs against her chest to help fight against the cold.

It wasn't long until she heard the hanyou walking through the snow to her. He sat down loudly and moved up close to her body (KZ - I rhymed!). "Will you prove to me that you won't call me a dog?"

"Depends on what you demand." She shot out coldly.

"It's nothing Miroku would say if that's what you mean." he retorted before pulling her closer to his body. "I meant kiss me."

That was a new one. "Huh? K-kiss you? Right now?"

"No time like the present."

"Um, okay..." She gently rolled up onto her knees to reach, and lay her lips on his.

It didn't take long to tell that Inuyasha had been watching more movies than usual, since he almost immediately grabbed hold of her body and neck in a practiced way and pushed her against his mouth. Not that she minded, though.

Okay, now she minded. Obviously either a movie, website, or Miroku had gotten some idea into Inuyasha's mind since his tongue was trying to get into her mouth. "Uh-uh." she mumbled. Her eyes opened half way in annoyance.

Inuyasha let go and wiped his mouth on his sleeve. "Guess I got carried away."

"I guess you've either been on the internet, watching sappy movies or talking with Miroku recently."

His face was one of shock. "How did you know!"

"What you just attempted was a French kiss, and should not be attempted again. The first part was can be, though." With out another word she went back to her shoveling.

- - - - -

Okay, I now that this was a filler, but the plot will be thickening up soon. MWAHAHHAHAHA!

Review?...

(Holy crap, this chapter is absolutely awful. It does nothing for the plot or... ANYTHING! ICK! You really don't have to review.)


	37. Authors Note

Okay, this is a major problem that a few of the readers do not understand here. I'm thankful for those who do.

The Thirty sixth chapter... IT NEVER FREAKIN' HAPPENED! It's not a part of the story. Nothin. I just posted it so that people would know what the original draw up plan for number 25 was. Note, it WAS 25. Not is 25, or 36 for that matter. It's just there. Not real. Like a fake one shot, even. Do not count the thirty sixth chapter as an actual chapter of the story because it is not. And I know that it's crappy. Seriously, I know. That is how I used to write. I don't do that now. Okay... Kapeesh?...

Also, this story is OVER. **_O V E R!_** There is currently a third story already out with the first chapter and second soon to debut. Go to my profile page to get more info.


End file.
